


Bois des beignes

by Rincevent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Initiation, découverte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 113,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les tribulations d'un jeune sorcier des tribus d'Howonda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

**Terres d'Howonda - saison sèche**

Il y a des êtres qui ont du mal à ressentir le bonheur, soit parce que leur vie ne leur en a pas beaucoup apporté, soit parce qu'ils y sont peu sensibles. Zoreilles était de l'avis général de ce genre là. De l'avis général, on avait toujours du mal à être heureux dans son voisinage. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui Zoreilles ressentait comme une douce excitation qui lui était inhabituelle. Il courait derrière son compagnon et en ressentait de l'allégresse. D'habitude les gens restaient peu avec lui et ses sœurs, sa mère et ses tantes lui reprochaient sans cesse son inactivité. Son père... ne lui faisait aucun reproche car il ne l'avait jamais connu. Zoreilles était content et son compagnon, non son ami semblait l'être aussi puisqu'il accélérait de plus en plus. Comme Zoreilles aimait faire la course ! Il s'abandonnait complètement au vent. Il finit par se rendre compte que son ami lui parlait.

\- Mais barre-toi, con de lion ! Fous-moi la paix, merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me pourrir la vie aujourd'hui ?

Zoreilles était heureux. Lorsqu'ils auraient fini de jouer, il mangerait son ami en commençant par les oreilles, habitude qui lui avait valu son nom.

De son coté, "l'ami" de Zoreilles ne partageait pas son bonheur et sprintait autant qu'il pouvait pour échapper au monstre de 300 kilos qui le suivait depuis plusieurs minutes. Kituko apercevait la falaise qui annonçait les rapides du Tsiala. Encore un petit effort et il serait débarrassé de l'autre plaie. Un rugissement facétieux accompagné d'un souffle chaud dans le bas du dos le stimula un peu plus. En descendant la colline recouverte d'herbes sèches, il accéléra le plus possible. Le rebord était à moins de cinq mètres quand il se rendit compte qu'il était passé plus en amont que ce qu'il pensait. Au lieu d'un torrent agité mais dont on pouvait se sortir avec quelques ecchymoses et une bonne tasse, il se trouvait au plus fort des rapides ! Tant pis, pas le choix. Il était peut-être face à une mort certaine, mais il préférait une mort certaine qui lui laissait vivre quelques secondes de plus. Kituko se prépara et arrivé au bord de la falaise, il sauta le plus loin possible et eut juste le temps de sentir une douloureuse griffure et un pagne changer de propriétaire.

Kituko vit les rapides s'approcher à une vitesse déraisonnable. Lui qui était habitué à une eau qu'on devait aller chercher à plusieurs mètre de profondeur et qu'on ramenait sale fut très impressionné par ce cours blanc où on ne distinguait pas l'écume des rochers. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc. Il ressentit une immense gifle sur la poitrine qui le sonna, puis se sentit entouré d'eau et puis rien... Ou plutôt une absence de rien. Au lieu de sentir sa poitrine broyée par un rocher, il se sentait s'enfoncer dans l'eau, se stabiliser puis remonter. L'eau le poussa enfin contre un rocher, mais il n'avançait plus. Au bout de quelques secondes il sortit la tête de l'eau et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas arrivé au bord du torrent, mais au milieu. Gwanda-la-Malice était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui (ou trop ivre pour faire son boulot) car Kituko avait atterri dans un trou au beau milieu des rapides ! Après avoir remercié ses ancêtres qui ne lui avaient pourtant jamais fait de cadeaux, il fallut envisager la marche suivante. Comment rejoindre la berge la plus accessible sans se noyer ou se fracasser le crâne ? L'eau étant glaciale, c'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'il aperçu une liane épineuse sur la paroi opposée. Son sourire s'évanouit quand il aperçu le lion en haut de la falaise. Tournant la tête, il vit qu'un tronc d'arbre calciné était tombé à cheval sur les deux bords du gouffre, évitant au félin un détour de 2 kilomètres.

\- Génial ! On va plutôt continuer par en bas, alors...  
\- Groaaa !

Zoreilles était si déçu. On ne pouvait donc accorder sa confiance à personne dans ce monde ?

\- Ouais c'est ça, on lui dira. À la revoyure, la pelure !

Kituko entreprit alors de descendre les rapides en s'accrochant du mieux qu'il pouvait aux rochers. C'était vraiment une journée pourrie. Tout ça parce que le vieux Mal-aux-gnous avait encore fait infusé des herbes. Quand Kituko s'était réveillé, ou plutôt avait été réveillé par Bola, ce dernier avait voulu savoir avec insistance pourquoi il dormait dans la même pièce que sa fille. N'ayant pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante il avait rapidement volé hors de la plate-forme pour atterrir sur la branche aux palabres. Les villageois ne se souvenaient plus qui avait eu l'idée ingénieuse de quitter la savane hostile où rôdaient les fauves pour s'installer en haut des grands babaos qui constituaient les contreforts de la forêt. Ils y avaient gagné une sécurité certaine bien qu'assez vite menacée par les serpents, les fourmis et les raids de singes. Enfin, au moins ils ne manquaient pas de fruits, et puis certains continuaient à entretenir un troupeau dans la plaine voisine, ce qui permettait d'obtenir du lait et de la viande qui ne vous poursuivait pas. Se dirigeant vers la maison de ses parents pour y chaparder de quoi reprendre des forces après une nuit éprouvante, Kituko fut hélé par le chef du village.

\- Ho ! Demeuré ! Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, si tu viens pas là tout de suite je te pète les genoux !  
\- Oui, oui, pardon Mirambo, j'étais ailleurs.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait ! À ton âge tu devrais déjà avoir traversé les Tourments et t'être révélé en tant qu'homme ! Au lieu d'être ailleurs et de chasser ou de combattre, tu te prélasses ici !  
\- Mais je suis de constitution fragile, et puis ma force réside dans mon intell...  
\- Ah la ferme ! Tu me saoules ! Y a l'épave qui a élaboré une nouvelle potion et qui a besoin d'un esprit calme pour une transe, alors file chez Mal-aux-gnous ! Vu la concentration dont tu fais preuve habituellement, c'est pas la peine de chercher un autre candidat.

Mal-aux-gnous était le sorcier en titre de la tribu, ce qui voulait dire que les gens guérissaient vite de peur qu'il ne vienne vous voir. Non pas qu'il était mauvais, non, son cataplasme au miel était réellement excellent pour les brûlures, mais il avait la fâcheuse tendance à attirer les insectes aux piqures venimeuses. Comme tout ce qu'il faisait, ses produits étaient efficaces, mais leurs inconvénients l'emportaient sur leurs qualité. Malgré tout, Kituko l'aimait beaucoup parce qu'il l'avait un peu élevé quand ses parents avaient été capturés par une autre tribu. Généreux, il avait fini par échanger sa place avec celle des parents de Kituko en mettant en avant son savoir ancestral. La potion gastrique qu'il avait créée avait rendu la tribu tellement malade qu'il avait été renvoyé chez lui sans autre forme de procès. Kituko arriva dans la maison délabrée à l'écart du village et trouva le vieux s'activant sur une bouillie. Il prit la gourde remplie du traditionnel jus de goyave.

\- C'est moi, tu avais besoin d'un... volontaire ? Kituko ne voulais malgré tout pas lui faire de peine.  
\- Ah, te v'là ? Assieds-toi vite.  
\- Bon, c'est quoi la potion que t'as inventé, ce coup-ci ?  
\- Oublie la potion, je t'ai pas fait venir pour ça.  
\- Ah, t'es encore dans une période mystique.  
\- Nan. Dis-moi, gamin, quel âge tu as ?  
\- Ben, 16 ou 17 sécheresses, mais tu le sais bien.  
\- En effet. Tout comme je sais que j'ai entendu hier soir ton père discuter avec Mirambo et les hommes de la tribu. Ils vont te soumettre aux Tourments.

Les Tourments, étaient la série de rites initiatiques destinés à prouver qu'on était capable de surmonter peur et douleur et marquer ainsi la différence avec le règne animal, et certains n'y survivaient pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais je veux pas ! Courir après la bouffe c'est mauvais pour la santé. Je vais me planquer deux ou trois jours et ce sera bon.  
\- Non mon grand. Tu connais la coutume aussi bien que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il advient des garçons qui ne deviennent pas des hommes ?  
\- ... Oui, ils doivent s'habiller en femmes. Je pourrais m'en accommoder.  
\- Et tu pourras aussi t'accommoder d'un mari ? Mal-aux-gnous savoura les yeux exorbités de Kituko.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Y a pas de ça au village !  
\- Oh que si, mon grand. La femme de Tari, elle est quand même bien musclée. Ça ne t'a jamais surpris ?  
\- ... ah ben mince alors.  
\- Oui. Mais rassure-toi, il y a un moyen d'échapper à tout ça.

Au sein de nombreuses tribus, il y avait une sorte d'hommes qui n'avait pas à subir les Tourments : les sorciers. Personnage important, le sorcier est à la fois médecin, conseiller conjugal, arbitre et relais du monde des ancêtres. Mais pour qu'un sorcier soit accepté par le groupe, il lui faut révéler son pouvoir en public une fois et une seule. Et si la tribu n'est pas convaincue, les charognards sont assurés de faire un bon repas.

\- M... mais j'ai pas de pouvoirs, je sais rien faire ! Je me suis blessé en me retournant dans mon hamac !  
\- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le pouvoir tu l'as, je le sais, je le sens. Je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer. Toi et moi on va boire une potion spéciale qui va nous transporter au sein du tronc d'Effal, le grand arbre cosmique. Là, les Esprits vont te juger et réveiller ou non tes pouvoirs. Mais s'ils le font, tu ne sera pas sorti d'affaire pour autant car ils te confieront une liane céleste, une mission ou une quête à accomplir seul pour leur prouver ta valeur et ta sagesse. C'est seulement une fois cette épreuve passée que tu pourra prétendre au rang de sorcier.  
\- Oui et ben t'es gentil mais je vais passer mon tour. Tu vas devoir boire ta potion tout seul.  
\- Que tu crois. À ton avis, tu sirotes quoi depuis que tu es rentré ici ?  
\- Hein ?

Kituko sentit une violente douleur à la tête et sombra dans les ténèbres. Au bout d'un temps assez long, il se réveilla sur la branche d'un arbre, Mal-aux-gnous non loin de lui. Alors qu'il allait lui crier dessus il entendit des voix :

\- Sss'est donc sssa le jeune garssson dont on parle tant ? Il est chétif, je pourrais l'avaler d'un seul coup.  
\- Cooomme touuut ce que tu avaaales !  
\- La ferme gros tas !

Kituko ne voyait personne mais eut l'impression d'entendre le bruit que fait quelqu'un qu'on étrangle.

\- Taisez-vous ! Le petit vous écoute ! Il est resté endormi trop longtemps et ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

La nouvelle voix faisait irrésistiblement penser au bruit des pluies d'été et on percevait un soupçon de tonnerre quand elle s'agaçait.

\- Heu, vous êtes qui ? Et où ? Et où je suis ?  
\- Sss. Mal-aux-gnous t'as déjà exssspliqué où te trouves. Pour ssse qui est de notre identité, tu me connais sssous le nom de Nyoka.

Kituko eut la chair de poule. L'esprit-serpent, la divinité des prédateurs que les chasseurs invoquaient !

\- Mes deux comparssses sssont Gagi, l'esssprit de la sssylve, et Dame Mvua, l'esssprit des pluies.  
\- Ah ça suffit les conneries, maintenant ! Mal-aux-gnous ! Ramène-moi à la...

Kituko ne put terminer sa phrase car une main couverte de poils noirs lui couvrait la bouche. Devant lui venaient d'apparaître un immense gorille entièrement blanc, un serpent jaune et rouge doté d'ailes, et une femme faite d'eau. Pris de terreur, il voulut s'enfuir et tenta d'attraper une liane proche. Il ressentit une violente décharge.

\- Ah, c'est malin ! Vous lui avez fait peur et il a fallu qu'il se rattrape à sa liane ! Vous me donnez envie de pleurer, tous les deux !  
\- Ooon a pluuus le teeemps ! Écouuutes-bien petit ! Des hooommes viennent couuuper les arbres. De pluus en pluus d'arbres. Il ne s'agit pluus seulement des habituelles expéditiooons des gens du sable. Il y a maintenaaant des gens venuus de bien plus loin, et qui couuupent plus vite que la forêt ne pouuusse. Ta missiooon, si tu l'acceptes, sera d'arrêter cela d'une manière ou d'une auuutre.  
\- Si je l'accepte ? Et si je refuse ?  
\- Tes parents t'offriront de belles funérailles avec ssse que j'aurais laisssé de toi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko déglutit, avec difficulté toutefois tant la poigne du gorille était dure. Il avait rarement eu le sentiment d'être dans une aussi mauvaise passe. Même pas quand il était tombé dans le lac où les femmes se baignaient quand il avait douze ans, même pas quand il avait accidentellement marché sur la queue du chef de la plus grosse bande de singes du voisinage. Le serpent passa derrière lui, sa langue frôlant par défi le visage de son comparse, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. D'accord, contrarier un esprit n'allait certainement pas lui rendre la vie plus facile. Il s'efforça de sourire.

\- Je... certainement. J'ai toujours été très pieux et j...  
\- Ne parle plus, petit homme, dit Dame Mvua. Nous aurions dû pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais le... breuvage de Mal-aux-gnous t'a fait dormir bien plus longtemps que prévu. La liane que tu as touché est celle qui fait de toi un relais de notre puissance parmi les tiens. Mais c'est aussi et surtout par ce biais qu'Effal agit sur les mondes qui le constituent. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit. Maintenant, retournez tous les deux dans votre monde.  
\- Je peux encore poser une quest...  
\- On ta dit de te cassser ! cracha Nyoka  
\- D'accord ! Comment on fait ?  
\- Et ben tu ouvres tes yeux, dit Mal-aux-gnous.

Kituko était revenu dans la maison du vieux sorcier. Il avait pourtant seulement eu le temps de battre des paupières. Avant même que son ami ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kituko s'était brusquement relevé et avait détalé.

Mal-aux-gnous soupira. Avait-il bien choisi ? Il avait exposé son jeune protégé aux Esprits et ceux-ci n'aimaient pas qu'on leur fasse perdre leur temps, surtout pas quand ils se sentaient agressés. Mais il avait assez de mémoire pour se rappeler sa propre terreur au même âge quand il avait été guidé jusqu'à Dame Mvua et Gagi. Il était toutefois étonné que Nyoka se soit déplacé et ne les ait pas tué. Pour que la Chasse et la Forêt se côtoient sans se battre, c'est que la situation devait vraiment les préoccuper. En attendant, il allait devoir renouveler son stock d'alcool de goyave. Quelle plaie de ne plus distinguer correctement les différentes gourdes !

Kituko avait erré un peu dans la forêt avant de se rendre chez ses parents, ruminant les événements. Son père dépeçait un buffle avec son oncle devant la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent et échangèrent un regard puis reprirent leur travail. D'un mouvement de tête, son père lui désigna un couteau pour qu'il les aide. Il avait toujours eu horreur du sang, mais il prit pourtant celui-ci et commença à s'occuper d'une patte arrière. Surpris, les deux aînés se jetèrent un nouveau coup d'œil où Kituko aurait peut-être pu déceler une trace d'espoir s'il n'avait pas été aussi absorbé. Ils dépecèrent l'animal pendant encore une heure, entreposant les morceaux dans les grandes jarres, chaque couche de viande étant recouverte d'une couche de sel si chèrement acheté aux tribus du désert. Comme le voulait la coutume, un tiers de chaque animal revenait à la communauté, celle-ci subvenant aux besoins des familles des gardiens du troupeau. Ceux-ci revenaient au village tous les deux ans, lorsqu'un deuxième groupe de gardiens était allé les relever. Une fois la bête dépecée, il fallait encore récupérer les restes et les transformer en outils, instruments de musique ou bijoux. Kituko repensait à ce que lui avaient dit les Esprits, si tant est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve dû à l'alcool de Mal-aux-gnous. La forêt était l'univers de plusieurs tribus depuis tant de temps, elle était si grande qu'on pensait qu'elle marquait le début de l'infini. Comment des humains pourraient-ils couper les arbres au point de la mettre en danger ? Toutes les tribus préféraient éviter de se déplacer par le sol tant les chemins étaient aléatoires. Il fallait à peine un mois pour qu'un sentier tracé à coup de hache soit envahi par les herbes, et au bout d'un an tout avait repoussé à l'identique. Quels hommes pouvaient avoir autant besoin de bois ? Et pour quoi faire ? Kituko avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. Les tribus ne connaissaient pas vraiment d'étrangers. En dehors de la forêt il y avait les tribus de la plaine qui tentaient parfois de venir les piller ou les réduire en esclavage, ainsi que les tribus du désert dont il ne savait rien, mais c'était des tribus comme on en trouvait partout. Il arrivait toutefois que des gens du sable viennent jusque dans la plaine, mais jamais jusqu'aux arbres (les tribus de la plaine y veillaient). D'après ce que lui avait raconté sa mère qui en avait vu petite fille, ils traversaient parfois le désert pour faire du troc et échangeaient d'étranges objets contre des trophées de chasse, des esclaves ou même des animaux vivants et s'en repartaient. On les disait peu bavards et farouches, et ils traçaient des signes mystérieux qui effrayaient chefs et sorciers. Ces signes magiques se souvenaient des prix pratiqués des générations avant et disaient à leurs maîtres quand on essayait de les tromper. En dehors de ça, Kituko n'avait jamais entendu parler d'autres humains.

Il mangea peu et ne fit pas attention aux cris de sa mère au sujet de la fille de Bola. Allongé sur sa natte, il n'arriva pas à faire la sieste et se retournait sans cesse. Au bout de deux heures, il n'était pas plus serein et aida son père à porter certaines jarres à la réserve du village. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, il allait partir en forêt quand son père le retint par le bras.

\- Attends, faut qu'on parle.  
\- Hein ? C'est urgent, ça peut pas attendre ?  
\- Non, ça peut pas attendre. Suis-moi chez Mirambo.

Ah, Mal-aux-gnous avait donc dit vrai ? Kituko allait très vite le savoir. Les hommes de la tribu l'attendait devant la maison du chef, celui-ci était assis sur son siège rituel. Ça s'annonçait mal.

\- Kituko, tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- Parce que papa avait trop bu et a dû se marier ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, pas un rire ne se fit entendre.

\- Parce que tu es un bon à rien, dit un Mirambo contenant à peine sa colère. Tu bouffes, tu dors, mais pour ce qui est de servir au village, c'est roubignolles de serpent !  
\- Je suis certain que vous sauriez m'apprécier si vous faisiez...  
\- Tais-toi ! On a été assez patients comme ça ! Ça fait trois ans que tu aurais dû devenir un homme ! Mais visiblement tu préfères passez ton temps chez les femmes, que ce soit ta mère ou les autres. Seulement tu n'es plus un enfant, la fille de Bola peut en témoigner. Alors puisque tu ne veux pas être un homme, il ne te reste plus qu'à en devenir une. Es-tu prêt à te choisir un mari ? Si c'est pas le cas, ne t'inquiète pas, JE choisirai pour toi.  
\- Je...  
\- Et rappelle toi que le pauvre Bola est veuf depuis deux ans. C'est long deux ans...

Kituko entendit les ricanements tout autour de lui.

\- Il en est hors de question !  
\- Bien. J'en conclue donc que tu es disposé à traverser les Tourments. Bola, ton père et trois autres vont t'emmener dans la plaine et réveiller le feu ardent qui brûle en toi ! Allez, que ça ne traîne pas, emportez-le !

Son père saisit Kituko par le bras, imité en cela par un Bola au sourire carnassier. Son père ne répondit pas à son regard suppliant. Ils commencèrent à le traîner mais il se débattait, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il était maintenant terrorisé car il savait qu'il n'en sortirait probablement pas vivant. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Mal-aux-gnous assis à l'écart, regardant ailleurs d'un air songeur. Celui-ci tourna la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, Kituko cria :

\- Je ne peux pas traverser les Tourments !  
\- Ha ! Et en quel honneur ? dit Bola  
\- Je... je suis... je vais devenir sorcier ! Dis-leur Mal-aux-gnous !

Les hommes qui repartaient chez eux s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Plusieurs avaient l'air amusé, certains étaient surpris, mais quelques uns haussèrent les sourcils. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers le sorcier. Mal-aux-gnous soupira. Autant d'attention de la part d'une tribu annonçait rarement des lendemains qui chantent.

\- Alors ? Accouche ! Tu veux vraiment en faire un sorcier ? lui demanda Mirambo.  
\- Oui.  
\- N'essaye pas de couvrir ce petit merdeux parce que sinon il ne sera pas le seul à traverser les Tourments ! cracha Bola.  
\- Bola ! Tu te calmes !

C'était la première fois que le père de Kituko ouvrait la bouche. On évitait en général de le provoquer ou de l'ignorer car il était un des meilleurs chasseurs de la tribu.

\- Mal-aux-gnous, est-ce que tu es sérieux ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Et je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que les Esprits lui ont déjà... confié sa liane céleste.

Plusieurs bouches formèrent un O aussi incrédule qu'inquiet. Quelques uns s'éloignèrent d'un ou deux pas de Kituko. Mirambo observait le sol avec une attention soutenue.

\- Très bien. Vous connaissez tous les lois. Kituko ! Nous prenons note de ton intention de devenir sorcier. Comme le veut la tradition, tu vas maintenant quitter le village pour remonter à l'origine de ta liane sacrée. Tu n'as pas de limite de temps, mais soit bien conscient que si jamais tu n'étais pas capable de révéler ton pouvoir à ton retour, tu ne ressortirais pas d'ici vivant. En tous cas, pas sous la même forme. Tu as une heure pour prendre quelques affaires, mais comme tu ne sais rien faire d'utile, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais prendre. Nous allons laisser à Mal-aux-gnous le soin de te donner quelques dernières consignes, en espérant qu'elles soient aussi brèves que possible, et tu vas partir sans tarder. J'ai parlé.

Ce faisant, Mirambo frappa trois fois le sol de sa plate-forme avec son bâton cérémoniel, scellant son jugement. Bola lâcha Kituko à regret et quand celui-ci se tourna vers son père, il eut l'impression que celui-ci était soulagé mais tentait de le cacher. Mal-aux-gnous était arrivé sans bruit à son coté et le tira avec une vigueur surprenante vers sa maison.

\- Crétin ! Si tu étais resté chez moi, j'aurais eu le temps de te dire tout ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant tu vas devoir partir dans la précipitation.  
\- Je... Je dois emporter quelque chose ?  
\- Un empoté comme toi ? Sans intérêt. Tu vas partir vers la plaine et longer le désert en sens direct. Ce sont les instructions de Gagi. Pour le reste, il faudra te débrouiller. Et sois certain que les autres te tueront s'ils te prennent à rôder autour du village. Maintenant pars tout de suite !  
\- Mais je dois aller dire...  
\- Rien du tout ! Tu crois pas que ta mère va être assez inquiète comme ça ? Et je n'exclue pas que Bola t'attende à quelques distances du village. Pars ! Maintenant !

* * *

Kituko sentait son ventre se tordre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'il aurait dû quitter le village et n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire d'apprendre à survivre seul. Oh, certes il n'était pas totalement incompétent, après tout, quand on naît dans la forêt on a intérêt à mémoriser deux ou trois choses si on compte survivre suffisamment longtemps. Mais il était conscient qu'il était maintenant au pied du mur et que personne ne l'aiderait à l'escalader. Au vu des circonstances, il semblerait plutôt qu'on allait tenter de l'en empêcher. Et malgré tous ses défauts, il tenait profondément à ses parents et à son village. Mal-aux-gnous lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui passa quelque chose autour du cou. Il ne s'agissait pas des habituels grigris que celui-ci avait l'habitude de fabriquer, mais d'un objet fait de métal et d'un étrange œil brillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Crois-bien que j'aurais aimé te donner plus, mais au final ceci sera ta meilleure protection. Je l'ai hérité du sorcier qui m'a initié, il y a bien longtemps. Lui-même l'avait hérité de son prédécesseur et ainsi de suite depuis des générations. Il renferme un très grand pouvoir mais je n'ai jamais eu à l'utiliser. J'espère que ce sera aussi ton cas. Maintenant, ne traîne plus.

Kituko regarda l'objet plus en détail. il consistait en un cercle de métal blanc brillant à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait une silhouette de métal jaune indubitablement féminine tenant le gros œil transparent au-dessus de sa tête. La silhouette n'était pas du même métal, et surtout elle ne ressemblait pas du tout aux représentations féminines habituelles inspirées par la Mère. Celle-ci était l'Esprit de la fertilité que les tribus aimaient célébrer et à qui elles vouaient un profonds respect. Celle-ci avait presque autant de noms que de tribus, et était représentée comme une femme plantureuse à cornes de vache. La silhouette, elle, était gracile et élancée et on pouvait distinguer des ornements sur tout son corps. Sur le cercle apparaissaient d'étranges symboles. Kituko sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et se retourna. Murmurant un "Merci" qui sonnait comme un "Adieu", il partit en courant en direction de la savane. Il croisa quelques habitants mais ceux-ci firent comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas ou se retournèrent quand ils l'aperçurent. Se remémorant se qu'avait dit Mal-aux-gnous, Kituko prit soin de passer par les plates-formes inférieures et bifurqua pour pouvoir sortit de la forêt à bonne distance du village. Une fois qu'il estimait être assez loin, il descendit encore de deux niveaux jusqu'au sol et s'avança dans la savane. Heureusement pour lui, le troupeau de la tribu venait de passer à la limite du village pour y livrer quelques bêtes et du lait. Le bétail avait donc pu réduire la hauteur des herbes, ce qui lui permettrait de voir venir d'éventuels prédateurs. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il devrait marcher plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre le Tsiala, seul cours d'eau de la région qui l'amènerait jusqu'au territoire des tribus du désert qui pourraient peut-être le renseigner (ou le tuer).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Il fallait sortir de l'eau ! Et le plus vite possible ! Le Tsiala avait beau couler sous un soleil de plomb, quand on a été poursuivi par un lion et qu'on a plongé dans l'eau fraîche, on risque quelques soucis de santé. Le courant était fort et Kituko avait bu plusieurs fois la tasse, sans compter les coups qu'il avait pris en glissant sur les rochers. Néanmoins, il finit par trouver une grosse branche d'arbre coincée au milieu de remous et l'utilisait désormais comme flotteur. Les rapides laissèrent progressivement place à une rivière plus calme, permettant à Kituko de grimper sur le tronc d'arbre et de se réchauffer un peu. Il commençait à avoir faim car il n'avait rien mangé de conséquent depuis la veille. Il allait aussi lui falloir trouver un nouveau pagne... À la fin de la journée, le Tsiala était maintenant devenu une rivière à peine troublée par quelques oiseaux attrapant du poisson... Du poisson ! Le voilà le repas du soir ! Kituko se rapprocha de la berge où poussaient quelques arbustes épineux et entrepris de se construire une nasse comme avait tenté de le lui apprendre son père il y a bien longtemps. Après pas mal de jurons dû aux épines, il réussit à se confectionner un genre de panier à fond plat à haut bords grâce aux herbes (coupantes) qui poussaient là. Exaspéré plus que satisfait, Kituko regrimpa sur la branche non sans avoir garni le panier de baies écrasées puis regagna le centre de la rivière avant d'accrocher le panier à une branche plus petite plongeant dans l'eau. Avec de la chance, il pourrait attraper de quoi se rassasier. Au bout de deux heures, il commença à se dire que sa technique n'était peut-être pas aussi parfaite que ce qu'il pensait. Il avait encore parcouru un bon bout de chemin quand il remarqua un mince filet de fumée dans le ciel. Rejoignant la rive, Kituko se dirigea vers la fumée. Peut-être ne serait-il pas obligé de dormir à la belle étoile sans manger, finalement. Il entendit des cris d'enfants venant de l'autre coté d'une butte de terre et rampa jusqu'à son sommet. il y avait bel et bien un village d'une dizaine de maisons, toutes faites en terre. Pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu sur les branches des arbres, le spectacle avait quelque chose de déconcertant. En y regardant de plus près, il constata qu'il n'y avait que des femmes et des enfants, ce qui incitait à la prudence. Les hommes avaient dû partir à la chasse ou faire la guerre à une autre tribu. Leur absence rendait la situation plus délicate car un village sans défenseur serait nettement moins accueillant. Parcourant le paysage du regard, il aperçu une femme en train de tisser des pagnes à l'extrémité du village. Considérant ça comme un bon point de départ, Kituko redescendit la butte et en fit discrètement le tour jusqu'à arriver derrière la maison qui l'intéressait. Remontant jeter un coup d'œil, il vit la femme courir après un petit garçon et descendit le talus le plus discrètement possible vers l'arrière de la maison. Il était sur le point d'attraper un pagne quand il perçut une lueur. Baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte que l'œil de son collier reflétait la lumière des feux. Pourvu que personne ne l'ait v...

\- Hé ! Mes pagnes ! Y a quelqu'un ! Les filles, y a une voleuse derrière ma maison !  
\- Et merde.

Kituko se douta tout de suite que les habitantes seraient peu disposées à écouter les excuses d'un jeune homme nu et fila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait de l'autre coté. Au temps pour le repas du soir... Il entendait les cris derrière lui et fonça vers la rivière en espérant avoir le temps de fuir. Hélas ! La branche n'était plus là ! Elle avait dû glisser et suivre le courant. N'ayant plus le choix, Kituko regagna l'eau et se cacha du mieux qu'il put aux milieu de roseaux. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être poursuivi par de jeunes femmes, mais la réalité ressemblait assez peu à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Les femmes arrivèrent à la rivière, munies d'arcs et de torches. S'il restait caché suffisamment longtemps, peut-être se lasseraient-elles ?

\- Hé ! Sale voleuse ! On sait que t'es là ! Si t'es de la tribu du Lézard, tu vas y passer ! Si tu viens d'ailleurs... c'est vraiment pas ton jour ! Mais si tu sors vite de là, on saura peut-être te pardonner. Du moins si tu arrive à te montrer convaincante...

Les poursuivantes étaient maintenant toutes rassemblées le long de la berge et scrutaient les eaux avec attention, certaines tirant des flèches au hasard. Au bout d'un long moment, celle qui avait crié sembla en avoir assez.

\- Bon, tu veux pas sortir ? Et ben c'est pas grave, on va t'aider à le faire. On va foutre le feu aux herbes, alors tu seras bien forcée de trouver une autre cachette, hein !

La voyant se rapprocher des roseaux avec une torche, Kituko sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

\- C'est bon je vais sortir ! Me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît, madame!  
\- Un homme ! C'est un homme !

La nouvelle sembla déconcerter les femmes qui se mirent à murmurer entre elles et se rapprochèrent un peu plus des herbes. Kituko eut la vague impression que l'hostilité avait cédé le pas à de la curiosité voire de l'intérêt.

\- Heu, je... est-ce que vous allez me tuer, madame ?  
\- Mmmm ? Ici on aime pas les voleurs, mon gars ! Alors si les réponses que tu vas me donner ne me satisfont pas, tu vas griller le cul dans l'eau ! Alors en attendant, tu vas sortir de l'eau et venir sur la berge.  
\- Mais, heu...  
\- Tout de suite !  
\- Heu... oui... bon...

C'est avec une certaine nervosité que Kituko sortit de l'eau et se rapprocha de la berge, tentant de cacher sa dignité avec les mains.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Mais il est tout jeune celui-là ! Allez, rapproche-toi plus vite !

Alors qu'il atteignait la berge, Kituko vit un sillage se rapprocher de lui. Un crocodile ! Il fonça vers le rivage et au moment où il posa le pied dessus il entendit plusieurs flèches passer en sifflant derrière lui. Il se retourna et n'eut que le temps de voir un énorme lézard foncer vers lui, gueule ouverte. La bête était presque sur lui et Kituko sentit les griffes sur ses jambes puis vit l'animal poser la tête sur son torse. Totalement sous l'emprise de la terreur, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que ce dernier ne bougeait plus. La femme qui lui avait parlé se tenait non loin et tenait une sorte de branche munie de bras reliés par une corde.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai eu à temps ! Mais tu devrais quand même sortir vite de là. En général quand il y en a un, il y en a d'autres. Il ne vont sûrement pas tarder à venir récupérer le corps de leur ami.

Même si son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, Kituko finit par remarquer l'épais bâtonnet qui traversait le crâne du crocodile. Les gens du coin savaient construire des arcs puissants.

Kituko s'extirpa de sous le crocodile et s'en éloigna à quatre pattes. Les femmes s'étaient maintenant rapprochées et l'éclairaient de leur torches.

\- Bon allez, lève-toi mon grand ! Qu'on puisse t'admirer dans toute ta splendeur.

Des rires fusèrent ici ou là, vexant profondément Kituko. Celui-ci obéit tout de même et se redressa. Gêné, il se sentait observé de la tête aux pieds, avec une préférence pour la région intermédiaire, lui sembla-t-il lorsqu'il suivit les regards.

\- L'eau est froide... avança-t-il piteusement.  
\- ... Hein ? Ah ! Oui. Oui. Enfin, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de te poser problème... Tu as quel âge, d'ailleurs ?  
\- 17 sécheresses.  
\- Ah... Tu es plutôt robuste pour cet âge.

Kituko toussa et tenta de cacher ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Heu... vous pourriez me prêter un pagne ? Et j'ai un peu faim...  
\- Tu manques pas d'air ! Après avoir tenté de nous voler. D'ailleurs tu fais un piètre chasseur. Ta tribu t'as jeté parce que tu étais nul, c'est ça ?

Les femmes éclatèrent de rire.

\- Non, c'est parce que je suis ma liane.

Les rires s'interrompirent brutalement.

\- Tu es un sorcier ?  
\- Heu, plus ou moins, c'est-à-dire que je débute.

La femme le scruta de nouveau, mais en se concentrant sur le visage, cette fois-ci. Mal-à-l'aise, Kituko ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Son interlocutrice sembla prendre une décision au moment où on entendit des clapotis venant de la rivière.

\- Voilà les collègues du croco. On va retourner au village. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas dangereux, mais je préfère te garder à l'œil. Ce soir, tu dormiras donc chez moi.

Kituko crut entendre des plaintes étouffées, mais la femme jeta un regard mauvais à ses comparses qui fit taire toute opposition. Ce faisant, elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers le village.

\- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment, et tu viens d'où ?  
\- Je suis Kituko. De la tribu du gorille.  
\- C'est une tribu de la forêt, ça ! C'est pas tout près. Moi c'est Bilulu, et je suis la cheffe de la tribu des sauterelles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le village, Kituko se demandait ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Sa conscience lui suggérait de rester extrêmement prudent, mais ses hormones hurlaient de joie à l'idée d'être le seul homme au milieu d'une tribu de femmes, ignorant les petites tapes de sa réflexion posant des questions sur l'absence d'hommes. Il en était là de ses pensées quand Bilulu l'amena devant une maison légèrement plus grande que les autres. Elle le lâcha pour y rentrer et en ressortit vite avec une tunique légère qu'elle lui jeta.

\- Allez, habille-toi joli cœur !  
\- Merci. J'espère que votre mari ne va pas m'en vouloir de porter ses vêtements.  
\- Mon... Ah non. Non il ne devrait pas être en colère. Je n'en ai jamais eu en fait. Cette tunique appartenait à un homme d'une tribu du désert.  
\- Ah, il ne devait plus en avoir besoin, alors.  
\- Pas là où il est maintenant, non... Mais c'est à moi de poser les questions : qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?  
\- Beeeen. J'ai quitté mon village aujourd'hui pour...  
\- Ta liane, oui je sais, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu te retrouve cul nu chez nous ? C'est un... cadeau du ciel ?

Kituko entendit des gloussements derrière lui.

\- Heu, je me suis fait courser par un lion et en plongeant dans les rapides il m'a arraché mon pagne. J'ai descendu la rivière jusqu'ici et j'ai trouvé votre village. Je me disais qu'il valait mieux être habillé avant de se présenter. Je... je demande pardon pour le pagne, hein !  
\- Oh c'est pas grave, qu'est-ce qu'un pagne après tout, on t'aurait pas jeté juste pour ça... D'ailleurs pour ce que j'en ai vu y a rien à jeter. On est un peu nerveuses parce qu'une autre tribu essaie de nous piquer nos zones de chasse.  
\- Ah, et vos hommes sont partis régler le problème ?  
\- ... On va dire ça comme ça.

Le silence qui suivit mit Kituko mal-à-l'aise sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bilulu frappa dans ses mains, ce qui signifiait qu'un repas collectif allait commencer. Chaque femme repartit dans sa maison chercher la nourriture qui serait partagée. Kituko les regardait quand il reçut une noix sur la tête.

\- Ben puisque t'es là, tu vas pouvoir nous aider à préparer la viande.  
\- Oh, chouette, j'en meurs d'envie...

Le repas arriva vite et avait pris des airs de fête, les habitantes chantant et dansant. Kituko s'efforçait d'ignorer les allusions grivoises mais surtout, il essayait de comprendre le sens de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Bilulu et les autres femmes. Aucune d'entre elles ne voulait parler de son mari. Plus étrange encore, Kituko se sentait comme une vache dans un enclos sacrificiel. Le bon accueil qui lui était fait contredisait pourtant cette impression et il décida de ne plus en tenir compte. Tard dans la soirée, il chanta (mal) et raconta quelques histoires auxquelles ses hôtesses rirent poliment. Peu à peu, chacune d'entre elles partit se coucher, non sans lui jeter un regard sans équivoque. Il avait désormais vraiment l'impression d'être un os jeté au milieu d'une meute de lycaons. Ma foi, tout ceci ne pouvait vraiment mal tourner, non ? Il avait sommeil, mais Bilulu se rapprocha de lui, ce qui lui redonna un peu de vigueur. Lui prenant la main, elle l'emmena chez elle.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir chez moi ?  
\- Oh, euh, non non... Je pense que ça devrait aller.  
\- Tant mieux.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Kituko se dit que les voyages avaient du bon et s'endormit lourdement. Dehors une souris explorait les foyers éteints à la recherche de nourriture, se dressant de temps à autres sur ses pattes arrières pour tendre l'oreille au cas où un quelconque prédateur serait à l'affut. Lorsqu'elle changea d'emplacement elle aurait peut-être pu remarquer d'étranges silhouettes non loin d'elle. Mais son cerveau était bien trop limité pour ça et exclusivement concentré sur la recherche de nourriture.

\- Je crois que cet enfant manque un peu de jugement.  
\- Ha ! Tu parles, sss'est un crétin fini, oui ! On ssse demande qui sss'occupe du recrutement...  
\- Nooous pooouvons toooujours lui filer un petit coooup de pooouce.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ! Sss'il n'estr pas capable de ssse débrouiller ssseul, à quoi sssert ssson voyage inisssiatique ?  
\- Ce ne sera qu'uuune fois.  
\- Et ben aide-le sssi tu veux, mais moi je ne donne pas de coup de poussse !  
\- De toooute façon tu ne sers à rien ici. Je me demaaande d'ailleeeurs pooourquoi tu restes là.

La souris était en plein festin quand elle eut l'impression que deux nuages de poussières se battaient. Dans la mesure où elle n'était pas en danger immédiat, elle n'y accorda pas d'attention. Par contre, elle sentit l'air se charger d'électricité, et si elle avait regardé en l'air, elle aurait remarqué de lourds nuages noirs qui s'amoncelait au-dessus du village. Il lui sembla que le moment était venu de retourner dans son terrier.

Kituko était dans un monde merveilleux où sa mère s'empressait de lui préparer ses plats préférés et où des nombreuses jeunes filles se disputaient ses ardeurs. L'une d'entre elles en particulier s'accrochait si fort à son cou qu'il avait du mal à respirer et tentait de la repousser sans succès. Des roulements de tambours lui parvinrent aux oreilles, mais il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter quand il vit un gros serpent se faufiler entre ses jambes, le regarder d'un air ravi puis planter ses crocs dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux ne fut pas la femme qui tentait de l'étrangler rageusement, mais les tombereaux de pluie qui lui arrosèrent le visage. S'il avait pu réfléchir, il aurait juré qu'il n'y avait pas de trou dans le toit avant qu'il s'endorme. Bilulu semblait en colère et parlait toute seule.

\- Crève ! Mais crève donc, chacal !

L'avantage dont jouissait la tribu du gorille par rapport à d'autres tribus moins bien loties géographiquement, c'est qu'elle bénéficiait d'une alimentation équilibrée : autant de fruits que de viande. Cela permettait à ses membres de jouir d'une constitution particulièrement robuste. Il ne fut donc pas difficile à Kituko de renverser Bilulu et de se remettre debout en toussant.

\- Mais... mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Ha ! Bien tous les mêmes ! Toujours à poser les questions quand il est trop tard ! Toujours le même air débile !

Dehors, le village était noyé sous la pluie, et des coups de tonnerre assourdissaient les cris de Bilulu. Lorsqu'un éclair fissura le ciel, sa lumière se refléta sur une lame. Reculant contre le mur, il vit l'étrange arc que Bilulu avait utilisé contre le crocodile au moment où celle-ci se jetait sur lui. D'un geste de la main, il attrapa l'arme et assomma son adversaire. Le village était maintenant noyé sous la pluie, ce qui était incompréhensible puisqu'on était en pleine saison sèche. Kituko eut l'intuition qu'il lui vaudrait mieux déguerpir avant que son hôtesse ne se réveille ou que ses comparses ne viennent aux nouvelles. il prit donc une besace où il fourra l'arme et les petites flèches qui lui semblaient destinées (étant un piètre chasseur, ça lui serait certainement utile) et sortit de la maison. La pluie commençait à se calmer, et les première lueurs de l'aurore apparaissaient au loin. Entendant des enfants pleurer, il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas trainer et fila vers la rivière qu'il longea en courant. Plus longtemps il courrait, plus il serait en sécurité. La tribu des sauterelles avait d'étranges mœurs... La tribu des sauterelles ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ! Les femmes de sa tribu disaient souvent à leurs maris qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller chercher une nouvelle femme chez les sauterelles lorsque ces derniers se montraient trop exigeants. Ceux-ci faisaient taire très vite leurs revendication. Et il y avait de quoi car la tribu des sauterelles avait exterminé tous ses hommes adultes. Auparavant, les femmes de la tribu avaient toutes été enlevées à leurs foyers d'origine. On disait qu'elles profitaient désormais des voyageurs désorientés pour maintenir leur nombre et qu'elle s'en débarrassaient dès lors qu'elles avaient obtenu ce qu'elles voulaient. Une tribu de mantes religieuses, oui ! il s'arrêta net car il vit une pirogue sur la berge. Il était sauvé ! Montant à son bord, il empoigna la pagaie et suivit le courant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko se laissa porter par la rivière pendant la matinée, se contentant la plupart du temps de regarder défiler paysage, se protégeant du soleil de la journée avec la besace. Ses rares moments d'efforts consistaient à utiliser la pagaie pour se remettre dans l'axe du courant et éviter branches et bancs de sable. Il aperçu plusieurs animaux, mais toujours trop nombreux ou trop dangereux pour pouvoir espérer les abattre avec l'arme dont il ne comprenait par ailleurs pas le fonctionnement : un troupeau de gnous, quelques lions. Mais il eut quand même une grosse frayeur et dut échouer la pirogue sur une berge car il tomba sur un groupe d'hippopotames batifolant dans les eaux boueuses du Tsiala. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces animaux, mais la vue d'une gueule béante dotée de deux grosses canines le dissuada de passer au milieu du groupe. Il eut la chance de les voir sortir de l'eau pour aller brouter quelques plantes et se faufila. Il ne rencontra pas d'autres problèmes, et eut le soulagement de constater que la souche sur laquelle il avait uriné ne lui en avait pas gardé rancœur. Toutefois il nota mentalement de penser à vérifier si le bois flottant n'était pas plutôt un crocodile. La découverte d'arbres fruitiers et la prise plus accidentelle que voulue de deux poissons lui permirent de calmer un peu la faim qui le tenaillait. Au bout d'un moment, la rivière se fondit avec une autre plus grande et plus profonde. Le poisson devait y être particulièrement abondant tant les oiseaux étaient nombreux sur ses berges. Moins de deux heures plus tard, il découvrit que le fleuve se jetait dans un lac. Suivant ses rives, il chercha en vain un quelconque village. La rive opposée ouvrait sur des collines donnant elle-mêmes sur la forêt, mais la plaine de son coté devint de moins en moins herbeuse, laissant voir la terre nue. Le soir venu, Kituko débarqua sur un îlot où poussaient quelques arbres. Il aurait aimé s'y faire un feu mais ses longues tentatives s'avérèrent infructueuses. Renonçant, il s'installa sur une branche inconfortable, au cas où un reptile aquatique aurait lui aussi eu une petite fringale nocturne. Son sommeil fut agité et parcouru de rêves étranges où il retrouvait sans cesse un arbre immense perdant progressivement ses feuilles.

Il repartit de bonne heure (du moins, bien plus tôt que son heure habituelle, on ne se refait pas comme ça) et dut traîner sa pirogue avant la sortie du lac car franchir une chute d'eau ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Plusieurs heures passèrent, aussi monotones que les autres. L'herbe avait maintenant quasiment disparu et le sable était omniprésent. Il devait maintenant être dans le domaine des tribus du désert. Elles étaient pour lui presque aussi mystérieuses que les gens des sables, mais il savait qu'elles, au moins, étaient apparentées aux tribus des plaine et des forêts. Il tenta une nouvelles fois de faire fonctionner l'arme étrange de Bilulu. Celle-ci consistait en un épais morceau de bois long comme le bras au bout duquel était fixé un petit arc. Au milieu du gros morceau était creusée une fente où devaient pouvoir se placer les petites flèches. Mais il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à tendre la corde et avait failli avoir les doigts coupés lorsque la corde avait glissé. L'arme était partiellement faite de métal, ce qui troublait Kituko car le métal était rare et cher au sein des tribus. L'arme devait donc valoir vraiment beaucoup. N'en ayant jamais vu auparavant, il se demanda d'où elle pouvait venir. C'est à force de la retourner dans tous les sens qu'il s'aperçut qu'une pièce métallique du dessous pouvait se détacher. Elle ressemblait à un homme sans tête aux bras tendus vers les cotés, et la base était carrée. Examinant encore l'arme, Kituko vit un trou de la même forme et y introduisit l'homme sans tête. Lorsqu'il fit tourner celui-ci dans un sens, un cliquetis se fit entendre et la corde se tendit un peu. C'était donc ça. Très excité, Kituko réussit à tendre la corde au maximum. La présence d'oiseaux sur un banc de sable lui donna envie de tester ses facultés de chasseur. Se calant sur un banc voisin mais suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas les effrayer, il chercha le moyen de faire fonctionner l'arme. Lorsqu'il appuya sur la petite pièce située en-dessous, la corde claqua. Kituko sourit.

\- D'aaaaccoooord !! Par ici la bouffe !

Il réarma et inséra une flèche dans la fente et visa un des volatiles. Il respira à fond deux fois et lorsqu'il finit d'expirer, il tira. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir la flèche partir que deux oiseaux trop proches l'un de l'autre s'étaient faits embrochés. Leurs camarades avaient tout de suite senti le danger et s'étaient envolés. Ravi, Kituko alla récupérer ses proies et eut la surprise de récupérer des œufs. Il était sur un site de ponte !

\- Aïe ! Ça va, je me casse.

Plusieurs oiseaux étaient revenus et l'un d'entre eux venait de lui donner un coup de bec. Kituko repartit donc avec sa pirogue, non sans avoir distribué quelques coups de pagaie à la famille éplorée. Plus loin, il descendit sur la berge lorsqu'il aperçut un gros rocher blanc. Celui-ci était bouillant. Parfait ! Il lui suffit de casser les œufs sur le rocher pour qu'ils cuisent aussitôt. Le repas était maigre, mais il faisait du bien. Il garda toutefois les oiseaux pour le soir, l'aridité du coin annonçant peu de possibilités de chasser. En repartant, il arracha les branches sèches d'un arbuste mort qui lui permettraient peut-être de faire du feu ce soir, enfin s'il y arrivait.

Le fleuve sinuait désormais à travers le désert et semblait se rétrécir. Kituko se demandait maintenant ce qu'il devrait faire. S'il ne croisait personne, il risquait de mourir. D'un autre coté, s'il croisait quelqu'un, il risquait aussi de mourir. Kituko se demandait ce que les Esprits attendaient de lui. Il n'avait pourtant aucune expérience de la vie. Quant à ses compétences de sorcier... Kituko s'assit et mit son visage contre ses genoux. Peut-être que s'il fermait les yeux suffisamment longtemps le désert disparaitrait. Le léger choc qu'il sentit l'informa qu'il avait dû frôler un banc de sable, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour voir un homme lui sourire de toutes les dents qui lui restaient, c'est-à-dire assez peu. Le fait d'être armé d'une lance devait contribuer à ce sourire.

\- Zalut ! Alors comme za tu te balades zur les terres de la tribu du zcorpion et tu viens même pas nous dire bonzour ?  
\- Merde... Quoi encore ? Vous allez me tuer ?  
\- Nan, y fait trop chaud.  
\- Ah, merci je préfère.  
\- Nous on zigouille que le zoir, comme za z'est plus agréable.  
\- Oh... Je vois. Et donc vous voulez quoi ?  
\- Ben comme qui dirait, on z'est zenti un peu insultés que tu viennes pas nous zaluer, alors du coup t'as intérêt à nous filer des trucs de valeurs.  
\- Parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin ?  
\- Y avait pas vraiment de zinon, en fait.

L'homme lui adressa son plus beau sourire et l'assomma proprement. Lorsque Kituko se réveilla, c'était déjà la nuit tombante et il était attaché à l'intérieur d'une tente. Il avait froid. Dehors, des gens riaient. S'ils l'invitaient à une fête il lui faudrait être très prudent. Il tenta de se mettre debout, mais une douleur lancinante à la tête le fit tomber. Au bout d'un moment, un vieil homme entra dans la tente et le toisa avant de ressortir. Il revint peu après avec l'édenté qui l'avait assommé. Celui-ci affichait l'air rigolard de qui s'est toujours considéré comme le summum de l'humour.

\- Et ben alors, il a fait zon gros dodo le bébé ?  
\- Super, un lourdeau... marmonna Kituko  
\- Tu zais, ta maman doit être inquiète ! Les tout petits devraient pas zortir tout zeuls...  
\- Ha ha... Désopilant.  
\- Oh ben alors, z'est qu'il est grognon le poupon !  
\- Nan, juste humilié de pas pouvoir me maintenir à ton niveau d'intelligence.

Un coup de pied dans le ventre récompensa ce compliment.

\- Bon, on a pas eu le temps de pazzer en revue ze que tu pourrais nous rapporter pazzqu'on vient de défonzer la tribu du zerpent.  
\- J'ai rien de valeur sur moi.  
\- Zoi pas auzzi dur avec toi. On trouve toujours quelque chose. Par exemple, les tendons peuvent faire des cordes potables pour les tentes.  
\- Ravi de l'entendre.

L'édenté tendit le bras et attrapa la besace accrochée à un piquet. Son expression changea légèrement lorsqu'il en vit le contenu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kituko.

\- Intérezzant... Z'est pas zouvent qu'on croize un gamin avec une arbalète. Moi-même je n'ai jamais réuzzi à m'en procurer. Zes connards de gens du dézert préfèrent les détruire que de nous voir en récupérer une. Tu l'as volée où ?  
\- ...  
\- Ze peux m'en zervir zur les endroits où za fait mal zans te tuer.  
\- Je l'ai prise dans un village alors qu'on essayait de me tuer.  
\- Ah oui, et qui te faizait des mizères ?  
\- ... La tribu des sauterelles.

L'édenté et le vieux échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ce dernier prit la parole.

\- T'es passé chez les folles !?  
\- Heu, ouais.  
\- Et elles t'ont pas égorgé ?  
\- Nan. Elles ont essayé de m'étrangler dans mon sommeil mais j'ai pu me sauver.  
\- Bien zur ! Un gamin qui doit encore faire zous lui aurait échappé aux hystéro de la plaine ? Allez ! Dis-nous où t'as trouvé ça !  
\- Je vous l'ai dit. Chez les sauterelles, et je me suis sauvé grâce à la pluie.  
\- De la pluie, maintenant ! Z'est la zaizon zèche !! Tu veux me foutre en rogne ?  
\- C'est la vérité ! Il a plu ! Et ça m'a permis de me sauver !  
\- Et là tu vas me dire que t'es zorcier.

Les deux hommes du désert éclatèrent de rire.

\- Oui. Je voyage pour pouvoir remonter à l'origine de ma liane.

Les rires se turent. L'édenté fixa Kituko puis le releva brutalement en le soulevant par le cou. C'est alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur le collier de Mal-aux-gnous. L'éclat de celui-ci en fit naître un d'une toute autre nature dans ses yeux.

\- Mais ze n'avais pas vu za ! Z'est bien beau ! Zurement de quoi nous acheter des armes ou un bossu de guerre.  
\- Non ! C'est un collier de sorcier que m'a transmis mon maître ! Si tu le touches, tu seras maudit.

L'édenté ricana et posa la main sur le bijou d'un air de défi. Kituko ne vit pas bien ce qui se passa, mais il y eut un éclair et l'instant suivant, son hôte gémissait par terre. Il eut une sensation fugace de puissance et surtout d'extrême ancienneté. Il fallait maintenant prendre le dessus ou il était mort.

\- Tu as courroucé les Esprits. Je te félicite pas.  
\- Aaaaah... Balwi ! Dis aux autres de lui faire la peau !  
\- Si vous me faites du mal juste après avoir irrité les puissances, je donne pas cher de votre peau. Qu'en penses-tu Balwi ?

Le vieux l'observait avec une attention soutenue et lui répondit avec la plus grande prudence.

\- J'en pense que serait très imprudent. De plus, notre tribu n'a pas de sorcier. Nous devons nous rendre sur la côte pour vendre notre marchandise. Je suppose que ta présence serait... bénéfique ? Accepterais-tu de te joindre à nous ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

La situation semblait prendre un tour légèrement plus avantageux, mais Kituko restait méfiant.

\- Si je le voulais, je pourrais tous vous anéantir !  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Je suis certain que battre les 150 guerriers de notre tribu ne te poserait aucune difficulté.

Kituko se dit que le vieux était futé et savait garder la tête froide. Un homme qui aimait jouer, sûrement. En tous cas, l'avertissement était clair. Autant rentrer dans son jeu. Tu m'as eu, je t'ai eu, et chacun de nous deux sait à quoi s'en tenir. Qui plus est, je t'ai eu mais je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici en vie.

\- Absolument. Mais je mettrais ce qui vient de se passer sur le compte d'une... mauvaise évaluation de la situation. Je veux bien voyager à vos cotés. Du moins pour un moment.  
\- Oh ! C'est réellement merveilleux, n'est-ce pas Yûk ? Nous avons trouvé un nouveau compagnon, et un puissant, en plus ! Je suis sûr que tu brûle d'impatience de lui faire découvrir nos us et coutumes et que tu vas lui apprendre comment on vit dans le désert.

L'édenté nommé Yûk grogna. Il était toujours allongé par terre, mais ses yeux indiquaient clairement que Kituko s'était fait un ennemi à vie.

\- Oui, ppa... Z'est zuper... Ze vais m'occuper de lui perzonellement.  
\- Excellent ! Excellent ! Lorsque tu auras fini de te vautrer, tu iras informer les nôtre de notre nouvelle acquisition. Je veux dire de la présence d'un nouvel ami parmi nous. En attendant, lui et moi allons discuter un peu.

Kituko avait d'abord eu du mal à comprendre comment un groupe aussi nombreux pouvait survivre dans un environnement aussi hostile. Ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que les gens de son village ! Mais Bilwa lui expliqua à demi-mot que la tribu vivait de pillage et surtout de l'esclavage. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa nourriture quand on l'extorque ou qu'on la vole aux tribus moins nombreuses. L'équation était simple : plus on pillait, plus on pouvait enrôler des hommes, plus on en enrôlait, moins on avait de souci à se faire. La tribu du scorpion évoluait dans une partie du désert qu'elle appelait "la moitié des jambes". Kituko crut comprendre que l'autre moitié, celle des bras, était le domaine de rivaux, probablement les gens du sable. Il aurait bien aimé en découvrir plus sur ceux-ci et ce qui différenciait les uns et les autres, mais toute tentative de discussion sur le sujet tournait court. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kituko eut le droit à un repas copieux et à une tunique destinée à le protéger du soleil et surtout du sable. Sa présence ne suscitait pas d'hostilité car, après tout, il ne représentait pas une menace sérieuse pour un tel groupe. Tout au plus certains se montraient-ils curieux, mais dans l'ensemble, on l'ignorait.

\- Hum, et donc vous compter aller vers "la côte", c'est ça ?  
\- Oui. En fin de saison sèche nous nous y rendons pour vendre le bétail à d'autres tribus ou à ceux du Clash. Le voyage prend plusieurs semaines, et chaque traversée du désert nous fait perdre quelques unes de nos prises. Ça nous permet de faire monter les prix. On échange le bétail contre du tissu qui permet de faire des vêtements comme celui que tu porte, ou encore des objets en métal.  
\- Ah. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la tribu du Clash avant, ni de la côte d'ailleurs.

Bilwa et son fils échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent.

\- La majorité des tribus ne bouge pas de son petit coin et ignore tout du monde qui l'entoure. Nous non plus nous ne bougeons pas beaucoup, mais nous savons que le monde est très grand. Le Clash est le pays qui se trouve de l'autre coté du désert. On dit que ses habitants sont riches et bâtissent de très grands villages.  
\- Et la côte ? C'est quoi ?  
\- ... Tu as déjà vu un lac ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et ben t'as qu'à imaginer un lac qui n'a pas de fin. Et pis si tu pouvais la fermer un peu ce serait bien.

La nuit tombée, Kituko dut dormir à coté des bossus. Bien que très laids, les animaux ne semblaient pas vouloir l'attaquer. Ils n'étaient probablement pas assez intelligents pour ça. De leur coté, les chameaux étaient actuellement trop occupés à développer une nouvelle approche mathématique de l'univers pour vraiment se soucier de l'humain qui s'était couché dans leur réservoir d'eau vide. Les autres le réveilleraient demain matin lorsqu'ils viendrait leur apporter à boire. Au cours de la nuit Kituko rêva encore de l'arbre perdant ses feuilles et se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut.

Comme l'avait mathématiquement prévu les chameaux, Kituko fut brutalement réveillé le lendemain matin par le contenu de plusieurs seaux d'eau sur la tête. Dans le désert on a pas de temps à perdre ni de bouche inutile à nourrir, alors il fut vite prié d'aider à charger les bêtes et à replier le campement mais on lui déconseilla toutefois de s'approcher de la tente des femmes. À son grand déplaisir, il dut voyager sur la même bête que Yûk, et à sa grande horreur, il fut malade à cause du pas si particulier de l'animal. Le voyage dura deux semaines où les seules animations furent les plaisanteries "musclées" de Yûk et de ses amis. Kituko avait toutefois conscience qu'il n'était épargné que grâce à son collier et veilla bien à toujours le garder précieusement auprès de lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout de ces deux semaines que Kituko se demanda comment la tribu allait faire pour revenir si elles devait vendre ses montures. Questionnant Bilwa, il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un sourire mauvais et la promesse qu'il le verrait le soir même. Lorsque la journée fut presque entièrement écoulée, la caravane arriva dans une cuvette assez grande. Le coin était humide : les arbres y était nombreux et il y avait plusieurs étangs autour desquels se trouvaient de nombreuses maisons, mais ce qui frappa Kituko, ce fut la quantité d'enclos où devait se trouver le bétail. Il ne vit pourtant pas de trace de lac et interrogea Bilwa à ce sujet.

\- Hé hé ! C'est parce qu'on est qu'aux deux tiers du chemin. Ici c'est un dépôt où résident certains des nôtres pour garder le bétail. C'est suffisamment loin de la plaine pour que personne ne vienne tenter de le récupérer et suffisamment humide pour limiter les pertes.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des premières maisons, Kituko jeta un coup d'œil aux enclos ou se trouvaient les gardiens de troupeaux. Ceux-ci étaient étrangement nombreux et Kituko se demanda comment l'oasis pouvait les nourrir en plus du bétail. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que les personnes à l'intérieur des enclos ÉTAIENT le bétail. Voilà pourquoi la tribu du scorpion était aussi nombreuse : c'était une tribu esclavagiste ! Kituko commença à se demander à combien pouvait s'échanger un jeune sorcier même pas formé. Lorsqu'il demanda à Bilwa s'ils comptait les vendre, ce dernier et plusieurs autres membres de la tribu éclatèrent de rire. Au moins il était fixé. Kituko connaissait l'esclavage car il faisait partie de l'organisation sociale des tribus, même si la sienne préférait s'en passer. On devenait généralement esclave lorsqu'on contractait une dette ou lorsqu'une tribu venait de régler un différend avec une rivale de manière brutale. Dans la plupart des cas la situation était temporaire et il n'y avait pas de honte à en tirer. Cela faisait partie de la vie, et voilà tout. Mais un tel nombre d'esclaves interloqua Kituko. Qui pouvait donc avoir besoin d'autant de main d'œuvre ? En traversant l'oasis, Kituko se sentit observé par les esclaves et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants et de jeunes filles, et pas mal d'hommes rassemblés dans des enclos à part. Là encore c'était surprenant, car les familles restaient généralement unie et devenaient esclaves en même temps que l'un des membres. Pourtant il ne voyait ici aucun vieux ni de femme dans la force de l'âge. La caravane arriva à un grand bâtiment de bois d'où sortit une femme âgée, sans doute celle de Bilwa.

\- Ah vous voilà ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai reçu un message du marché : la tribu des termites est partie avec deux jours d'avance sur nous, il faut que vous partiez sans attendre !  
\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, dit Bilwa en se laissant tomber de son chameau.  
\- Commence pas ! Il est où mon bébé ?  
\- Mman ! Arrête de m'appeler comme za !  
\- T'es mon fils à moi ! J'ai bien le droit de le dire, quand même !

La femme remarqua alors Kituko, assis derrière Yûk et le désigna d'un signe de tête.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi encore ? Un cadeau du ciel ?  
\- Presque, c'est un sorcier. Il nous "accompagne".  
\- Ah ? Mpfff. Toi et tes manies de ramasser tout ce qui traîne. L'a pas intérêt à traîner dans mes pattes, celui-là.

Kituko ne passa pas une bonne soirée tant il se sentait coupable de frayer avec des esclavagiste. Perdre sa liberté était rarement agréable, mais les gens dans les enclos semblaient misérables et beaucoup n'étaient pas en très bon état. Certains portaient même des traces de coup, ce qui allait à l'encontre de la logique. On n'abimait pas la main d'œuvre parce qu'elle coûtait cher et aussi parce que ce serait le meilleur moyen de subir un retour de bâton de la part de sa tribu d'origine. Décidément, il se passait des choses étranges vers la côte. Kituko se demanda si cela pouvait avoir un lien avec la menace pesant sur la forêt.

Il fallut trois jours pour organiser un convoi emmenant un maximum d'esclaves. La caravane partait visiblement plus vite que prévu car les rations en eau et en nourriture lui semblaient dangereusement réduites. Mais il n'était pas en mesure d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Bien que le gros de la distance soit derrière la caravane, le voyage prendrait autant de temps car celle-ci était devenue plus lente. Les esclaves semblaient à bout de force mais par miracle aucun d'entre eux ne dut être abandonné sur place. Mais le quatrième jour, le départ fut retardé par la faiblesse de certains. Kituko revenait de la distribution d'eau lorsqu'il entendit Bilwa et son fils discuter.

\- Ça traîne trop ! Les termites vont nous piquer nos clients si on arrive pas après-demain, mais à la vitesse où on va on ne sera pas sur place avant trois jour et demi.  
\- Z'y peux rien ! Y zont tous à bout de forze. Z'est dézà un miracle qu'on en ait pas perdu en route.  
\- On peux pas se permettre ça. Fais un premier tri de 50.  
\- Comme tu veux.

Kituko eut un haut-le-cœur.

\- Vous... vous comptez en abandonner ?  
\- On t'a pas demander ton avis, toi ! Allez, Yûk !

Yûk fit signe à des hommes de le suivre et se dirigea vers les prisonniers. Il commença à opérer un tri et à regrouper les individus les plus mal en point. Kituko se retourna vers Bilwa.

\- Mais vous pouvez pas faire ça ! Leurs tribus pourraient payer pour les récupérer !  
\- Leurs tribus ? Rien à cirer. De toute façon on va pas les vendre à d'autres tribus, donc y a pas de risques que l'information leur parvienne.  
\- C'est cruel ! Chez moi dans la forêt...

Kituko n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Bilwa l'empoigna brutalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ! Tu veux rester là avec eux, peut-être ? Si c'est ça te prive pas. On a pas assez d'eau pour les requinquer, alors on a pas le choix !

Bilwa le poussa et le fit tomber dans le sable. Kituko entendait le cri des mères qu'on séparait de leur enfant et en était bouleversé. Cela fit remonter des souvenirs oubliés et douloureux. Il se releva et contempla le spectacle avec désespoir. Que pourrait-il bien y faire ? La sélection continuant, il se mit à triturer nerveusement son collier. Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir, on pourrait faire le plein d'eau. Mais avec ce soleil de plomb, ça ne se produirait jamais. Lui-même se sentait fiévreux et se passa la main sur les yeux. Il sentit sa transpiration lui couler sur le visage et cela lui rappela la pluie qui tombait en abondance dans son village. Il pouvait presque entendre son crépitement. Sa tête bourdonnait et lui faisait mal. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le sable et les esclaves avaient disparus. Il marchait maintenant sur un sol invisible caché par une épaisse fumée. Celle-ci ressemblait aux nuages de la saison des pluies. Il tremblait de tout son corps mais réussit à se pencher pour passer la main dans la fumée. Lorsqu'il l'en ressortit, elle était humide ! Il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir alors il se concentra et prit dans ses bras une brassée de nuages. Ceux-ci paraissaient maintenant nettement plus lourds, comme du tissu imbibé. Il les étreignit alors et sentit de l'eau couler. C'était ça ! Il fallait tenir et faire couler le plus d'eau possible malgré son mal de tête ! Un véritable déluge lui coulait entre les pieds. Au bout d'un temps, la douleur devint insupportable et il perdit conscience. Lorsque Kituko se réveilla, il était trempé et son visage était couvert de sable mouillé. Il avait une gueule de bois carabinée.

\- Ppa ! Il est réveillé !  
\- J'arrive.

Kituko se releva et regarda autour de lui. Les hommes de la tribu mais aussi certains esclaves s'activaient et remplissaient des outres avec de l'eau qui s'était accumulée dans de nombreuses mares. Beaucoup de gens le regardaient avec crainte.

\- Il a plu ?  
\- Un peu ouais ! Une mousson ! En plein désert, et en pleine saison sèche ! Je sais pas comment t'as fait mais on va pouvoir rattraper le retard !

Dans le ciel, quelques rares nuages gris finissaient de se disperser. On aurait jamais pu deviner ce qui venait de se passer. Kituko ouvrit la main et regarda le bijou. L'œil de verre avait-il un rapport avec ceci ? En le regardant bien il eut l'impression d'y voir un reflet ayant l'apparence de Dame Mvua. Avait-il réellement des pouvoirs ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

La pluie avait dû être particulièrement abondante car c'était presque des petits lacs qui s'étaient formés dans le creux des dunes. Plusieurs esclaves avaient immédiatement voulu se jeter dans l'eau mais Bilwa et ses hommes les en avaient empêchés. Bien qu'évoluant dans le désert, ils savaient parfaitement qu'une personne déshydratée buvant trop d'eau d'un seul coup en mourrait presque à coup sûr. Il avait donc fallu les repousser et organiser une collecte d'eau. Heureusement, la caravane était partie avec peu de rations et en avait utilisé plus que prévu, ce qui avait donc permis de récupérer une très grande quantité d'eau grâce aux récipients vides. Les chameaux eux-mêmes s'en donnaient à cœur joie et s'étaient jetés sur les mares comme sur un traité de mécanique quantique. Les esclaves valides aidaient leur geôliers à collecter le précieux liquide. Les cris qui fusaient de toutes parts donnaient mal à la tête de Kituko qui dut s'asseoir. Il ne revenait pas de ce qui s'était passé et pour tout dire, ses souvenirs commençaient à s'effacer. Il avait bien fait quelque chose, été quelque part, mais les détails s'estompaient même si l'impression d'antiquité qu'il avait déjà ressentie auparavant était revenue. Et il y avait autre chose, une sensation beaucoup diffuse qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer mais qui n'était pas due à l'étourdissement. Il fallut deux heures pour remplir tous les récipients possible et Bilwa donna l'ordre d'avancer, veillant à ce que tout le monde suive. La caravane était tellement saturée d'eau qu'un poisson aurait pu l'accompagner. Conséquence de ce départ retardé, les voyageurs ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après la tombée de la nuit afin de rattraper leur retard. Il fallut allumer plusieurs feux car les vêtements n'étant pas tous secs, des gens auraient pu geler pendant la nuit. Kituko remarqua rapidement qu'il était désormais entouré en permanence d'hommes armés qui se relayait pour le surveiller. L'indifférence qu'on lui portait s'était belle et bien évanouie. Ne souhaitant pas répondre à des questions dont il ne connaissait lui-même pas les réponses, Kituko partit vite se blotir contre un des chameaux qui puait le moins (mais dont il ne tarderait pas à découvrir les problèmes d'incontinence nocturne). Après plusieurs heures, la sensation bizarre était toujours là. Ni douloureuse ni agréable, elle le rendait surtout inquiet. Il s'endormit avec difficulté, retrouvant le rêve auquel il était désormais habitué, mais une impression d'étranglement le réveilla en sursaut. Il n'y avait pourtant personne à part les chameaux à la digestion bruyante. Se recouchant, il contempla la lune dont on disait qu'elle avait jailli d'un furoncle de Gwanda-la-Malice, Esprit de l'ivresse, des farces stupides et des décès improbables qui en résultaient parfois. Un oiseau passa devant le cercle argenté, ce qui devait signifier que la caravane n'était plus très loin de sa destination. Kituko se demanda quel serait son sort lorsqu'il arriverait sur la côte. À force de ruminer, le sommeil finit par l'engloutir de nouveau.

Réveillé par un chameau très embarrassé, Kituko sortit parmi les premiers du monde des rêves et commença à accomplir les tâches qui avaient été les siennes au cours des dernières semaines. D'abord, nourrir et abreuver les chameaux, puis récupérer la rosée accumulée sur des filets aux mailles très fines afin de compenser un peu la consommation d'eau de la caravane. Si une telle technique pouvait permettre à des nomades de survivre normalement en plein désert, la récolte était nettement insuffisante pour un groupe aussi nombreux. Ensuite, s'il avait de la chance et s'il s'y prenait de bonne heure il parvenait à jeter un coup d'œil dans la tente des femmes où il pouvait observer quelque jeune fille endormie. Il y avait aussi un risque de tomber sur Mme Asha, la tante de Yûk que tous les hommes fuyaient comme la peste de crainte de devoir assister à sa danse des sept voiles (que certains surnommaient la danse des sept ventres, mais uniquement en murmurant et en se cachant derrière une dune). Bilwa étant pressé, on ne traîna pas et la caravane partit tôt. Les esclaves semblaient ragaillardis par la pluie de la veille et tous suivaient Kituko des yeux. La quantité d'eau accumulé permettait de leur donner à boire à intervalles régulier, ce qui donnait bien entendu de bien meilleurs résultats. C'est lors d'une pause, pendant que Yûk et ses sbires tentaient de lui faire faire pleuvoir de l'alcool, que Kituko crut percevoir un écho. Non pas un son lui revenant, mais l'impression de sentir quelque chose à proximité. C'était certainement un truc de sorcier, mais il ne savait pas l'interpréter et choisit donc de l'ignorer. L'écho revint encore une ou deux fois dans la soirée et pendant la nuit puis se tut. Le lendemain était le grand jour craint de tous car la caravane allait atteindre sa destination. Bilwa l'évitait depuis qu'il avait fait pleuvoir, mais Kituko réussit quand même à lui soutirer quelques renseignements.

\- Et on va arriver où ?  
\- Dans un bled appelé Couine-Shassa. C'est le plus grand marché de la côte où tous les produits des tribus s'échangent : esclaves, bien sûr, mais aussi bois, fruits, animaux vivants ou non, sel du désert, or, argent, perles. On les vend aussi aux gens du Clash en échange des objets qu'ils sont seuls à savoir fabriquer.  
\- Par exemple ?  
\- Ton arbalète ou d'autres armes de bonne qualité, des objet en métal, souvent très cher, des bijoux, du tissu précieux. Enfin tu vas pouvoir en juger par toi-même, nous sommes arrivés.  
\- Heu oui, mais où ? Y a rien !  
\- C'est de l'autre coté de la prochaine dune, débile. Tu vois pas tous ces oiseaux ?

Des dizaines d'oiseaux blancs volaient en effet dans tous les sens, ce qui annonçait une masse d'eau proche. Kituko était excité mais Bilwa refusa d'accélérer le rythme de la caravane. Devant l'étonnement de son compagnon, il lui expliqua d'un air exaspéré que si on allait plus vite, les esclaves seraient plus fatigués, et donc moins attractifs sur le marché. Mieux valait donc marcher à son rythme. Lorsque la caravane dépassa la dune, Kituko se rendit compte que celle-ci surplombait la côte d'une bonne hauteur. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la quantité de sable qu'il pouvait y avoir sous ses pieds, mais elle devait être importante car le terrain ne faisait que descendre vers un très gros village étalé le long de l'eau. Le paysage était réellement impressionnant pour un jeune garçon élevé en forêt : de l'eau à perte de vue. Partout (sauf derrière) il voyait de l'eau. Et sur cette eau semblaient flotter de grosses pirogues bizarres où on avait plantés des troncs sur lesquels on avait attaché du tissu. Ça devait sûrement être le jour de la lessive. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du village, Kituko prit conscience de l'intense activité qui y régnait. D'autres caravanes entraient et sortaient, des pirogues plus petites allaient et venaient entre le bord de l'eau et les grosses pirogues, transportant hommes et marchandises et les chemins passant entre les maisons étaient tous occupés par une foule dense. La caravane s'arrêta à l'entrée de la ville, ce qui déçut un peu Kituko.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ?  
\- Parce qu'on peut pas rentrer comme ça. Y a pas la place pour loger tout le monde et ce serait le meilleur moyen de se faire piquer de la marchandise ou que certains malins réussissent à se faire la malle. Ils iraient pas loin, mais dans ce cas là c'est le premier qui choppe le fuyard qui en devient le propriétaire. De toute façon faut qu'on attende l'autre porc pour lui graisser la patte.

Cette dernière phrase plongea Kituko dans des abîmes de perplexité. Bilwa ordonna donc d'installer le campement et de disposer les esclaves de manière à ce que les plus mal en points soient toujours au deuxième rang. Il ne fallait pas repousser l'acheteur avec des esclaves trop malades ou laids, mais il fallait aussi éviter qu'ils ne soient pas vendus. Le premier rang servait donc de vitrine, puis les suivants étaient un mélange d'esclaves de bonne tenue et d'autres moins avenants. Moins d'une heure après, la tribu s'était installée de chaque coté du chemin entrant dans la ville, des hommes armés gardant les abords du campement et surveillant les esclaves. Bilwa semblait aux anges.

\- Hin hin, ils vont tirer une de ces tronches ces pouilleux de termites ! On les a devancés et on a pris le meilleur emplacement.

Une clameur le fit se retourner. Un groupe d'hommes se dirigeait vers eux. Au milieu du groupe, des porteurs transportaient un palanquin sur lequel se prélassait un homme obèse. Il devait jouir d'un haut statut car il était entouré de jeunes hommes et de filles. Kituko eut immédiatement l'impression d'observer une poule particulièrement grasse couverte d'or et de tissus bigarrés. Le palanquin s'arrêta devant Bilwa mais l'homme ne fit pas le moindre signe pour qu'on le descende. Il transpirait la suffisance et l'avarice et quand il parlait il devait reprendre souvent son souffle.

\- Huuuu... Bilwa ! Mon vieil ami ! Huuuu... Je suis ravi de te revoir enfin. Huuuu...  
\- Ubahili, mon fidèle compagnon ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Ou plutôt... non ne me dis pas.

Bilwa fit le tour du palanquin en prenant un air pensif.

\- Ubahili, mon frère, non seulement tu as perdu du poids, mais en plus tu t'es musclé ! Aujourd'hui comme hier je ne pourrais jamais faire le poids face à un guerrier aussi puissant que toi.  
\- Huuuu... Tu as raison, je fais beaucoup d'exercices pour huuuu... garder la forme. Mais tu sais, huuuu... j'entraîne personnellement des jeunes huuuu... de ma tribu pour qu'ils huuuu... puissent prendre le relais un jour.  
\- Ah tu as toujours été si prévoyant.  
\- Hu hu hu huuuu... C'est bien vrai.  
\- Je ne cesserais d'ailleurs jamais de repenser à la fois où tu avais prévu par quel coté les hommes la tribu du serpent allaient nous attaq...  
\- Mais dis-donc tu as dû faire un sacré voyage ! Tu as peut-être besoin de te reposer un peu, je voudrais pas abuser de ta patience, dit Ubahili (de manière très curieuse il n'avait pas eu à reprendre sa respiration)  
\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai.

Ubahili ne fit pas signe à ses hommes de rebrousser chemin et semblait attendre quelque chose. De son coté, Bilwa avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et faisait exprès de regarder ailleurs.

\- Bon huuuu... C'est pas tout ça mais huuuu... Je voudrais pas t'empêcher de commencer à faire des affaires huuuu...

\- Huuuu... On rentre !  
\- Oh bon sang, Ubahili, attends !

Le palanquin fit demi-tour pivota à une vitesse impressionnante. Les porteurs devaient s'entraîner régulièrement pour cette manœuvre.

\- Oui ?  
\- Je t'avais apporté un petit cadeau. Oh ce n'est pas grand chose, ça me fait presque honte de te l'offrir en regard de toutes ces années d'amitié.  
\- Huuuu... C'est pas grave ! Huuuu...C'est l'intention qui compte !  
\- Non, non ! Je me sens gêné. Ce n'est pas un cadeau à la hauteur de l'estime que je te porte.  
\- Pas grave huuuu... Fais voir !  
\- Tu sais, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que...  
\- Aboule !

Bilwa savait quand le jeu prenait le fin, aussi fit-il signe à Yûk qui arriva en portant un coffre qu'il hissa sur ses épaules afin de l'amener à la hauteur d'Ubahili. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et pendant quelques secondes, son visage afficha une expression de pure rapacité. Le coffre fut cependant très vite refermé.

\- Huuuu... Mon frère, tu me gâtes trop huuuu... Je ne sais que dire. Huuuu... C'est peu mais ça me huuuu... va droit au cœur !  
\- C'est vrai ? Ça te plaît ?

Le sourire malsain d'Ubahili était une réponse en elle-même. Il claqua des doigts et un des ses hommes vint prendre le coffre.

\- Huuuu... Bien ! Je vais maintenant te laisser huuuu... tranquille.  
\- Oh ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis toujours tellement heureux de pouvoir te revoir !

Le palanquin repartait déjà, les formalités n'ayant plus aucun intérêt pour son occupant. Bilwa fit quelque pas pour rejoindre celui-ci.

\- Ubahili !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Nous nous sommes installés ici, j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème, il me semble que les termites aiment s'installer près de la ville.  
\- Huuuu... Allons, nous encourageons la huuuu... libre concurrence. Même eux doivent huuuu... le comprendre. Il est normal que huuuu... les scorpions puissent avoir huuuu... un peu de chance.  
\- Merci. Tu es un homme bon.  
\- Huuuu... Je sais.

À peine Ubahili était-il parti que Bilwa et Yûk commencèrent à haranguer les passants et à vanter la qualité de sa marchandise. Ne voulant pas assister à la vente, Kituko signala à Bilwa qu'il allait visiter le marché. Cela lui déplût visiblement mais Kituko avait opportunément posé sa main à l'endroit de sa tunique où se trouvait le collier. Bilwa se contenta de lui dire de ne pas s'éloigner, mais la nature de ce conseil était plutôt floue. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kituko ne demanda pas son reste et partit non sans récupérer discrètement l'arbalète que ses hôtes avaient obligeamment "mis en sécurité". Mieux valait ne revenir au campement qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité car les intentions de la tribu du scorpion envers lui étaient des plus ambigües.

Couine-Shassa était effectivement le plus gros des villages que Kituko avait pu voir, ce qui ne signifiait pas grand chose car il n'en avait jusque-là visité que deux dont le sien. Les maisons y étaient nombreuses et certaines des plus grandes étaient faites en pierre, ce qui le stupéfiait. Des marchands de nourriture voisinaient avec des maisons remplies de jolies jeunes filles (il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de l'emplacement), et dans la rue de nombreux colporteurs allaient et venaient. Alors qu'il déambulait le nez en l'air, Kituko entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. L'individu était de taille moyenne et portait un plateau de galettes fourrées.

\- Alors jeune homme ! C'est ta première visite en ville ?  
\- Heu, oui.  
\- Ça te tente pas un petit repas ? C'est les meilleures galettes de la ville ! Des comme ça t'en trouveras jamais ailleurs, parole de Platak ! Et si jamais t'en trouve des meilleures, j'te rembourse et j'me plante la sagaie dans le pied !  
\- Ah ben c'est gentil de m'en offrir.

Platak eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ah nan mais hé faut payer hein !  
\- Payer ?  
\- Bah ouais ! T'as combien de cauris sur toi ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Bon laisse-tomber, toi tu débarques alors j'te fais cadeau de celui-là passque c'est un geste commercial. Mais j'te préviens, la prochaine fois faudra payer.  
\- Merci beaucoup !

Alors que Platak partait pour trouver une autre victime, Kituko le rattrapa.

\- Kesse-tu veux ?  
\- Pardon mais les cauris, là euh... c'est important dans le coin ?  
\- Ah ouais dis-donc tu viens de loin, toi !  
\- Je suis de la tribu du gorille. Près de la forêt.  
\- Ouuuh, c'est pour ça que t'es baraqué. Vous manquez de rien là-bas, du coup vous faites pas souvent de commerce.  
\- Heu, non.  
\- Bon. Tu vois mon collier de coquillages ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ben ce sont des cauris. Ils valent cher. Du coup on les échange contre d'autres marchandises.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Un cauri a une certaine valeur, cette valeur représente une partie de celle d'autre chose. Par exemple si tu veux une autre galette il faut payer deux cauris. Si tu veux dormir dans une auberge sans te faire égorger il faut payer environ quinze cauris.  
\- Ah. Donc il faut que j'aille en chercher au bord de l'eau ?  
\- Ah non, t'es cinglé ? Tu veux te faire éventrer par les brutes d'Ubahili ? Il a le monopole de la récolte de cauris et seul lui peut faire du change quand on traite avec les gens du Clash.  
\- Mais qu'est-que je dois faire alors ?  
\- Ben tu peux vendre ta force pour charger ou décharger de la marchandise, ou alors tu peux vendre quelque chose contre de l'argent.  
\- Heu... j'ai rien à part une arbalète.  
\- Une ? T'as une arbalète ? Comment t'as fait pour en obtenir une ? T'es un pirate ?  
\- Non, enfin je crois pas, c'est quoi ?

Platak le dévisagea un moment, et semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Il rencontrait rarement d'aussi bon pigeons, mais celui-ci était désargenté, ce qui rendait les choses moins attrayantes.

\- Bon, je vais t'emmener voir Silaha, c'est le plus gros armurier de la ville. Il saura sûrement quelle valeur a ton machin. De toute façon il bosse quasi-exclusivement pour Ubahili, alors il va pas cracher sur un petit extra. Suis-moi.

En marchant derrière Platak, Kituko commença à se demander dans quel univers farfelu il avait atterri mais suivi quand même son guide. Ce faisant, il goûta sa galette. Après les premiers haut-le-cœur, il réussit à l'avaler entièrement. Il aurait pourtant juré que certains ingrédients n'étaient pas comestibles, mais quelque chose poussait quand même à en reprendre une bouchée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Platak semblait avoir un pouvoir particulièrement puissant car dès que les gens l'apercevaient, ils s'écartaient aussitôt de son trajet. Il arrivait toutefois à revendre ses galettes, ses clients étant en général des gens tellement pressés qu'ils ne remarquaient pas ce qu'ils achetaient ou alors des étrangers ne le connaissant pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient arrivés devant une maison d'assez bonne taille dont l'entrée était gardé par un lion doté d'ailes et de seins. La créature cessa de faire sa toilette et les regarda avec intérêt.

\- Halte-là ! Répondez à ma question et vous passerez, donnez une mauvaise réponse et vous serez dévorés !  
\- Bonjour Youki ! Quelle est ta question ?  
\- Le matin je marche sur deux pattes, le midi j'en utilise une troisième et le soir je suis à quatre pattes. Qui suis-je ?  
\- Ben c'est madame Mlevi.  
\- Exact ! Vous pouvez passer.  
\- Merci Youki ! Tiens, attrape deux galettes.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison, Kituko interrogea Platak du regard.

\- Youki est un sphinx, il a besoin de poser des questions même s'il est domestiqué depuis qu'il est tout petit. On aurait pu passer comme ça, mais ça le rend nerveux.  
\- Mais c'est qui cette madame Mlevi ?  
\- La pochtrone d'en face. Youki n'a jamais vu autre chose que cette rue, alors ça limite les sujets de conversation...

Il faisait étrangement frais dans la maison et Kituko se rendit compte que si l'extérieur des murs était fait de terre, à l'intérieur ils était en pierre. Visiblement, le propriétaire des lieux tenait à avoir des murs résistants. La pièce était remplie d'armes, essentiellement des arcs et des flèches de différentes tailles et formes, mais Kituko reconnut des casse-têtes en bois, des sarbacanes, des épées et d'autres armes tarabiscotées en métal. Le fer étant rare et hors de prix, elles devaient être réservées aux tribus très riches. Derrière un comptoir émergeait le haut d'une tête chauve. Platak l'interpella de l'entrée.

\- Silaha ! Je t'amène un client !

On entendit quelques jurons étouffés sortir de derrière le comptoir puis le maître de ces lieux fit son apparition. Par la taille on aurait dit un enfant, mais sa longue barbe noire révélait qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte. Il portait un tablier de cuir et en-dessous on pouvait voir une protection de bois et de cuir.

\- Un client ? Tu l'amène pour que je lui referme la bouche à coup de marteau ?

Platak donna un coup de coude à Kituko qui referma aussitôt sa bouche béante.

\- C'est un nouveau en ville. Il paraît qu'il vient de la forêt.  
\- Ah ? Ben moi aussi.

Devant la moue dubitative du jeune homme, Silaha crut utile de donner des précisions.

\- Je suis un Yumbo ! On vit sous vos pieds ! Tes parents t'ont sûrement déjà parlé de nous !  
\- Heu...  
\- Quand même ! Les Yumbo ! Les inventeurs de la forge ! Les premiers à avoir maîtrisé le feu !  
\- Je... non, je vois pas.  
\- ... Ah bon. C'est surprenant.

Pour rompre le silence gêné qui suivit, Platak repris la parole.

\- Et donc il est venu pour se faire un peu d'argent.  
\- Quand même, on leur a offert le feu et le travail du métal alors ils pourraient au moins...  
\- ET DONC si tu pouvais jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il a !  
\- Mmm ? Oui, oh je sais pas, est-ce que je suis bien qualifié pour ça ? Après tout il n'a jamais entendu parler des Yumbo.  
\- Non mais il a une arbalète !  
\- Une arb... ? D'où tu sors ça toi ?  
\- Je... l'ai gagnée quelque part.  
\- Gagnée ? Je vois. Est-ce que c'est un genre d'emprunt permanent ?  
\- Heu, c'est important ?  
\- Peut-être. Disons que c'est toujours embarrassant quand quelqu'un vient chez moi et y trouve un objet qu'on devait lui rendre. Ça fait des histoires. Elles sont généralement pas très longues, mais ça ne fait pas de la bonne publicité. Mais je suis sûr que ce genre de choses ne risque pas de se reproduire, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non ! J'en suis sûr ! Parole !  
\- Mouais. Bon, fais-voir ton matériel !

Kituko tendit la besace au nain qui en sortit l'arme. Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Oh ! Elle vient pas du Clash...  
\- Ah bon, du coup elle vaudra moins cher, dit un Platak déçu.  
\- Non elle vaudra bien plus. C'est un modèle qui vient des pays du Moyeu. Je n'en ai jamais vu, mais je crois que c'est une Massetoc-et-Faisdugras. Ce sont les plus réputées et les plus difficiles à dénicher ! Je t'en offre soixante cauris, petit.  
\- Oh merci beaucoup, c'est d'acc...  
\- Mon client refuse cette offre !

Kituko se retourna vers Platak qui le regardait d'un air furieux. Aucune négociation ? Pas de marchandage ? Il allait accepter une somme ridicule pour un objet aussi rare ? En tant qu'escr... habile commerçant, Platak ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

\- Cette arbalète vaut au moins 500 cauris et il y a vingt flèches spécialement taillées pour l'arme, que nous te laisserons au prix modique de 100 cauris soit 600 en tout, nous ne descendrons pas à moins.  
\- C'est vrai petit, ce... type peut négocier pour toi ? Si c'est le cas, tu devras lui céder un dixième de tes gains comme le veut la coutume. Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Kituko était face à un dilemme, mais Platak semblait gagner sa vie en vendant des galettes immangeables et il lui en avait même offert. il devait donc avoir l'expérience nécessaire pour ce genre de choses. Mieux valait le suivre.

\- Oui. Oui, je vais le laisser faire.  
\- ... Très bien. Tu peux reprendre ton arme, je ne peux rien pour toi.  
\- Mais voyons Silaha, je crois me souvenir que tu avais eu quelques ennuis avec des clients du Clash, non ? Même que les gros bras d'Ubahili avaient dû intervenir. Il n'y avait pas eu des menaces à ton encontre ?  
\- Grmmm, je vois pas où tu veux en venir.  
\- Ben on a annoncé la venue de plusieurs de leurs bateaux, alors peut-être qu'ils vont vouloir venir discuter avec toi. Et puis tu sais comment c'est, Ubahili sera tellement occupé à négocier qu'il perdra peut-être de vue ce qui se passera en ville. Ce serait peut-être plus prudent d'être bien équipé. Enfin ce que j'en dis...  
\- Grmf...  
\- 600 cauris te semblent-ils un prix trop élevé ?  
\- Mbrgl...  
\- Bon, je comprend que notre offre ne t'intéresse pas. Nous allons te laisser tranquille.  
\- 250. Je peux pas plus.  
\- Oh, voyons ! Tu vois bien que ce jeune garçon se lance dans la vie, il ne pourra rien faire avec ça. Il lui faut au moins 550 pour espérer s'en tirer.  
\- 280.  
\- On peut-être descendre à 480, mais on y perd déjà des plumes.  
\- 320. Ne pousse pas trop Platak !  
\- 200 !  
\- 400 ou rien du tout !  
\- D'accord, tope-là !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Silaha pour comprendre qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Néanmoins il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et devait honorer son engagement. Il fit signe à Kituko de patienter et disparut derrière le comptoir. Ne le revoyant pas revenir, Kituko se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil derrière ce dernier et découvrit des escaliers s'enfonçant profondément sous la terre. Il ne distinguait rien mais crut entendre des échos de voix venant de loin. Revenant vers Platak il se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de 400 coquillages. Silaha finit par revenir, armé d'un poignard et d'une corde ou étaient enfilées de petits disques en or.

\- Où sont les cauris ?  
\- Allons, tu t'imagines pas te balader avec des centaines de cauris autour du cou ! Pour les grosses sommes, on paie avec ça. Ça s'appelle des piastres.  
\- C'est vous qui les faites ?  
\- Non. Ce sont les gens du Clash qui les amènent ici. En dehors des cauris c'est la seule monnaie acceptée. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà un collier de sept piastres à 50 cauris chacune, et un autre de 50 cauris pour le reste.  
\- Pas la peine, j'ai l'œil, dit Platak qui n'avait rien manqué. D'ailleurs je vais prélever mon dû si ça ne te dérange pas mon grand.

La question fut vite réglée. et Kituko se passa les colliers. Il allait remercier ses deux comparses quand il remarqua leur air interloqué.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu... tu vas te promener en ville avec ça autour du cou ?  
\- Ben... oui ?  
\- Hem, dans un cas comme ça on a un collier avec quelques cauris et le reste attaché à une autre partie du corps, de préférence enveloppé dans du tissu pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

C'est donc après avoir divisé sa somme et avoir attaché différents colliers à ses bras et autour de son ventre que Kituko ressortit de la boutique avec Platak. Tout ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Platak ?  
\- Mmmm ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on vend du bois ici ?  
\- Du bois ? Oui un peu, y a quelques familles pauvres qui vont ramasser du bois de flottage et qui le revendent.  
\- Non je veux dire du bois de la forêt.  
\- Aaah ! Plus maintenant. Enfin disons que ç'a longtemps été le cas, mais aujourd'hui on vend le bois à distance.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il y a dans d'autres pays des gens très riches qui paient des gens d'ici pour négocier avec d'autres gens d'ici l'achat de bois. Lorsque l'affaire est conclue, des bateaux longent la côte vers le bord et chargent la cargaison qui part dans les pays étrangers. Mais le bois ne passe jamais par ici. Tout se fait à distance.  
\- Et ces gens qui négocient, comment ils savent s'ils peuvent acheter ou non ?  
\- J'en sais rien moi, t'as qu'à aller leur demander. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mon grand, mais j'ai des galettes à vendre moi. Je suis un entrepreneur, tu comprend ? Si tu as besoin de me trouver, tu me trouveras toujours près de l'entrée de la ville. Allez, salut !

Kituko était désespéré. Comment pourrait-il sauver la forêt s'il n'arrivait pas à découvrir où son bois partait ? Levant la tête comme pour implorer le ciel, il vit passer l'oiseau le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

L'animal sortait réellement de l'ordinaire car il n'avait pas d'ailes, pas de queue ni même de tête. Et il semblait... plat. Absolument plat. Et rectangulaire. Pour le moment il volait en rond au-dessus de la ville. Personne ne semblait le remarquer et Kituko se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû garder son arbalète. Un animal pareil lui aurait sûrement valu une bonne quantité de ces cauris, et peut-être même quelques unes de ces piastres. Il faut dire que le plumage était des plus chatoyant : beaucoup de rouge avec des taches bleues et vertes. Ubahili n'aurait sûrement pas renié une telle parure. Kituko se sentit lui aussi très commerçant et se dit qu'une pierre et une fronde improvisée pourrait faire de lui un entrepreneur avisé, aussi décida-t-il de suivre l'oiseau si ce dernier décidait de se poser. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps car celui-ci se mit à converger vers le toit d'une des plus grosses maisons. À sa grande déception, Kituko vit qu'il n'était pas le seul sur le coup puisqu'un homme y attirait l'attention de l'animal en agitant des chiffons de couleur. Cela l'étonna car même si les piafs qu'il avait pu croiser avaient généralement été très stupides (puis très morts), ils avaient quand même un minimum d'instinct de survie. Cet oiseau là devait avoir des tendances suicidaires, à moins qu'il ne soit dressé, auquel cas l'abattre pourrait lui valoir autre chose que des cauris. L'oiseau descendait de plus en plus et... il y avait des personnes sur son dos !! Kituko décida qu'un petit coup d'œil ne poserait pas de problème, ce qui n'était pas surprenant quand on venait d'un village forestier où les grands garçons ont l'habitude de prendre de la hauteur pour tenter d'apercevoir l'intérieur des chambres des jeunes filles. L'habitude des pères de ce village de leur jeter des noix quand ils s'en rendaient compte favorisait généralement le développement de l'agilité et de bons réflexes. Malheureusement, le village n'était peut-être pas très au fait des questions de propriétés privées si cruciales dans une ville commerçante où les oreilles indiscrètes servaient souvent à faire une bonne soupe. Il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour passer dans une ruelle et escalader le mur d'enceinte avant de grimper le long de la façade. Passant, la tête par dessus le bord du toit, il vit que celui-ci était partiellement plat et qu'une grosse coupole en occupait le tiers. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme agitait fébrilement ses fanions alors que l'oiseau s'approchait rapidement du toit. Après une ultime danse frénétique de l'homme aux fanions, l'oiseau se posa. Il était de bonne taille car il transportait trois hommes qui s'étaient enroulés du tissu autour de la tête. Ceux-ci se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'homme qui commençait déjà à leur crier dessus.

\- L'approche ! L'approche ! À quoi ça sert qu'on définisse des procédures d'atterrissage si vous vous posez comme une mouche sur sa crotte ! Aucun style ! Aucune élég...  
\- Oh, ça va Zabdul ! Tu nous les brises !  
\- Ouais, on vient de se farcir trois heures en tapis pour venir voir Dudu, alors tu vas pas nous pondre un œuf d'autruche !  
\- Maître Wali ! Vous au moins vous devez me comprendre ? Dites-leur !  
\- Vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas. D'ailleurs si j'ai bonne mémoire, et tu sais que c'est le cas, si tu as été muté dans ce comptoir c'est parce que tes fameuses "procédures" ont provoqué une collision aérienne entre le vol Al Ybi-Al Khali et le tapis personnel du Sériphe ! Faire tomber Air Foursouane dans la fosse septique du palais, c'est quand même un sacré titre de gloire. S'il n'avait pas trouvé ça aussi "follement amusant" tu serais mort depuis longtemps. Alors ça va !  
\- Mais...  
\- Allez, ramasse le tapis et va le recharger. On va pas rester ici longtemps, de toute façon, on vient faire un bilan avec Dudu avant d'aller inspecter le chantier de la forêt.

Le-dit Zabdul roulait le tapis en marmonnant alors que les arrivants rentraient sous la coupole. De son coté, Kituko se dit que la chance lui souriait peut-être enfin. S'ils allaient vers le sud, peut-être aurait-il moyen de se joindre à eux ou de voler un tapis comme le leur pour rejoindre la forêt. D'un autre coté, la taille du bâtiment suggérait qu'il avait affaire à des gens qui avaient les moyens de se payer ce qu'ils voulaient. Et qui remarquerait la disparition d'un jeune inconnu ? Mieux valait être prudent et tenter d'aborder les occupants d'une manière qui ne les brusquerait pas. Kituko redescendit donc la façade et se dirigea vers le mur d'enceinte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper et qu'il posait le pied sur un saillant, il s'arrêta brusquement, totalement tétanisé. C'est fou ce que la sensation d'une truffe humide reniflant un endroit sensible peut être déstabilisante. Baissant les yeux, il vit une longue queue jaune à taches noires dépasser de sous sa tunique. Il avait vraiment un problème avec les félins... Mais si celui-ci ne l'avait pas attaqué, c'est peut-être parce qu'il était domestiqué ? L'animal ne grognait pas et ne manifestait pas d'hostilité, peut-être qu'en grimpant lentement et prudemment...

\- Ah ben elle doit bien t'aimer pour faire ça !

Ah... L'affaire se corsait.

\- À quoi vous voyez ça ?  
\- Ben tu t'appelles pas encore mademoiselle.  
\- Ah bon. C'est pas un peu dangereux d'élever un guépard dans une maison ?  
\- Oh ben c'est juste un gros chat, hein ! C'est presque entièrement pareil.  
\- Ah bon.  
\- Faut juste pas oublier que ce chat là à des dents et des pattes plus grosses et que tu pourras jamais t'enfuir assez vite. Mais à part ça c'est un chat, peut-être un peu plus têtu, ceci dit.  
\- Mmmmm... Et vous verriez un inconvénient à lui demander de s'éloigner un peu ?  
\- Ben, c't'à dire que tu m'prends un peu au dépourvu, là. C'est qu'elle est pas à moi, c'te bête.  
\- Mais c'est vous qui vous occupez d'elle je suppose.  
\- Non plus, non.  
\- Ah. Et là vous allez avertir les habitants que je suis là.  
\- Booo, j'pourrais mais en faisant ça ils découvriraient que j'y suis aussi, et ça leur plairait peut-être pas vu qu'j'avais l'intention d'leur piquer deux-trois bricoles sans grande importance.  
\- Du genre ?  
\- Des trucs, du papier pour l'essentiel. Je m'intéressais surtout à leurs relevés de compte et à d'éventuelles listes de clients, tu vois un peu le genre.  
\- Heu, non. C'est quoi du papier ?  
\- ... T'es pas du coin, toi.  
\- Non.

Le fauve avait maintenant terminé sa tournée d'inspection et s'amusait à tirer sur la tunique de Kituko pour la machouiller. Une légère amélioration, mais pas encore la franche rigolade.

\- Heu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?  
\- Moi j'dirais qu'on a intérêt à se tirer d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous tombe dessus.  
\- Oui... Vous avez une idée sur le comment ?  
\- Dis-donc, tu pourrais faire quelques efforts ! C'est moi qui fais tout, là !  
\- Pardon, pardon. Je réfléchis. Aïe !  
\- Kikiya ?  
\- Elle me mordille le pied, maintenant !  
\- Ça au moins, je suis sûr qu'elle me le fera pas. Instinct de survie.

Ils en étaient là de leur réflexion quand ils entendirent une voix.

\- Beeelle ! Beeelle ! Viens manger ma grosse ! Allez ! Je t'ai acheté un veau presque entier, y a même pas encore de mouches dessus !

Belle se redressa puis détala en direction de la voix. Apparemment, l'attrait de la viande fraîche l'emportait sur celui de nouveaux jouets. Kituko et son interlocuteur en profitèrent immédiatement pour franchir le mur et sortirent rapidement de la ruelle. Kituko sentait ses jambes flageôler comme la fois où la branche à laquelle il avait voulu se rattraper en tombant d'un arbre s'était révélée être un serpent mangeur d'homme*.

\- Je dois avoir un fluide avec les animaux, il y a quelques jours un lion m'a poursuivi.  
\- Et comment tu t'en es tiré ?  
\- Avec de la chance et en lui laissant mon pagne.  
\- Mmm. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du boulot.  
\- Dans une autre maison ?  
\- ... Oui, et ?  
\- Nan juste comme ça. J'irai bien manger un petit quelque chose.  
\- C'est pas les bouibouis qui manquent ici.  
\- Si je te paye un repas, tu pourrais répondre à quelques questions ?  
\- Dans mon boulot, on aime pas trop ça, répondre aux questions !  
\- Si ça se trouve je pourrais te rendre service.  
\- Mmfff...  
\- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur le commerce de bois.

L'homme le toisa et réfléchissait visiblement à la proposition. Maintenant que Kituko n'était plus distrait par une présence potentiellement hostile entre ses jambes, il pouvait lui rendre la pareille. L'homme était petit et, comme les individus venus sur l'oiseau plat, son visage et son corps étaient couvert de tissu. Lorsqu'il souleva celui qui masquait sa figure, Kituko fit un pas en arrière. Il devait être malade car sa peau était très pale. Il était d'âge mûr et son visage portait de nombreuses cicatrices et une petite barbe grise, mais Kituko avait noté l'agilité avec laquelle il l'avait suivi. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas essoufflé.

\- C'est la première fois que tu vois un Klatchien ?  
\- Tu viens du Clash ?  
\- On dit du Klatch. On l'appelle poétiquement le pays qui se cache derrière la dune qui suit celle devant laquelle se trouve un chameau.

Devant l'air interdit de Kituko, il soupira.

\- Dans notre langue ça fait une phrase à double sens. Ça peut signifier aussi le pays de l'éternel savoir, le port des navettes des vents.  
\- Des navettes ?  
\- On pense qu'au départ ça faisait allusion au commerce de légumes.  
\- Ah.  
\- ... Bon. On va pas rester bâiller là. Allons-manger, après tout c'est toi qui payes, alors pourquoi j'devrais m'en faire.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il se retrouvaient dans un recoin d'une salle enfumée mais fraîche. Les propriétaires de l'endroit avaient enterré une partie de leur reste-au-rang . Celle-ci semblait toutefois réservée aux gens qui voulaient être tranquilles. Pour l'heure, Kituko dégustait du poulet accompagné de ce qui ressemblait à des boulettes de sable mouillé, et beaucoup de légumes et de sauce. Le plat était bizarre mais délicieux. Du tousse-tousse, apparemment.

\- Alors donc tu viens de la forêt et tu ne sais même pas qu'on en vend des morceaux ?  
\- La forêt est infinie, comment pourrions-nous savoir ce qui se passe dans des pays que nous ne connaissons même pas ?  
\- La forêt n'est pas infinie. Mais elle est immense, c'est vrai. En ce qui concerne le bois, les choses sont assez simples : depuis plusieurs années le Klatch perd de la vitesse.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Le Klatch est depuis longtemps un des pays les plus riches et les plus puissants du Disque. Il a étendu son influence sur plusieurs pays voisins et fait partie de ceux dont le commerce est le plus florissant. Mais depuis quelques temps, Ankh-Morpork, une ville dont la richesse rivalisait avec la nôtre, devient de plus en plus influente et nous prend des parts de marché.  
\- Ben pourquoi vous vous installez pas plus loin ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Sur le marché, vous avez qu'à déplacer votre marchandise, comme ça ils ne pourront plus empiéter sur votre emplacement.  
\- Ah. Non. Je voulais dire que nous perdons nos clients au profit d'Ankh-Morpork. Les gens à qui ont vendait nos produits préfèrent maintenant acheter les leurs parce qu'ils sont moins cher.  
\- Baissez vos prix alors !  
\- C'est pas aussi simple que ça. Ankh-Morpork a pu baisser ses prix parce qu'elle s'est complètement réorganisée. Elle privilégie maintenant le fait d'avoir quelques grosses fabriques au lieu de plusieurs petits ateliers. Elle peut donc produire plus et plus vite parce qu'il y a moins de perte de temps et de dispersion du travail. Mettons que pour fabriquer un récipient en métal il nous faille 25 livres de bois. Pour fabriquer cent récipients il nous faudra donc 2 500 livres de bois. Mais Ankh-Morpork n'en consommera que 1 800 pour le même nombre de récipients. La différence est due au fait que leurs gros fours consomment plus de bois mais permettent de fondre plus de métal. De plus, les matières premières mettent moins de temps à arriver chez eux grâce à leur fleuve, à l'eau abondante, au terrain facilement franchissable et surtout à leurs bateaux. En comparaison, le Klatch est un pays essentiellement désertique : pour y voyager il faut s'assurer d'avoir de l'eau en quantité, ce qui rend les voyages longs et risqués.  
\- Et pourquoi vous ne construisez pas plus de bateaux ? D'ailleurs j'imagine que c'est ça les grosses pirogues que j'ai vu en arrivant ?  
\- Oui et la réponse va t'éclairer sur bien des points. Ankh-Morpork peut construire des bateaux parce qu'elle a beaucoup de bois à sa disposition. Nous non. Il nous faut donc aller le chercher plus loin, vers le bord. C'est ta forêt qui permet au Klatch de tenir tête à Ankh-Morpork. Du moins jusqu'à présent.

Kituko avait maintenant une réponse à une question fondamentale. Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait

\- Mais si le Klatch arrive à s'en tirer avec du bois, pourquoi a-t-il aussi besoin d'esclaves ? Ils coûtent cher à entretenir !  
\- Rien ne t'échappe, toi hein ! Tu viens de débarquer ici et tu commences déjà à poser les questions qui fâchent.  
\- Je...  
\- Ha ! C'est pas grave ! Autant t'le dire. L'afflux de bois a certes permis à nos ateliers d'augmenter leur production, mais il a aussi eu des inconvénients : pour aller chercher le bois et construire des bateaux il faut d'autres bateaux. Il faut donc environ trois bateaux pour en construire un, sans compter le bois nécessaire aux ateliers, à la construction de bâtiments etc... Bref, si le Klatch se contentait d'importer du bois, sa richesse partirait rapidement en fumée, d'autant plus que nous sommes moins peuplés qu'Ankh-Morpork et plus dispersés. Le Klatch a donc fini par comprendre qu'il fallait aussi plus de main d'œuvre pour compenser cette faiblesse. D'où les achats croissants d'esclaves.  
\- C'est illogique : vous n'avez pas les moyens de tenir tête à votre adversaire, mais vous faites venir des esclaves. Pourtant ceux-ci doivent aussi manger, s'habiller, travailler. Ce qui nécessite encore du bois. Comment faites-vous ?

Kituko nota l'expression légèrement embarrassée de son comparse et sut tout de suite qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

\- Nous... Le Klatch... pense actuellement qu'ils sont une marchandise facilement remplaçable. Et qu'il n'y a donc pas besoin de les faire durer plus que nécessaire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- ... Écoute, ces esclaves ne vont pas venir chez nous rembourser une dette puis être renvoyés chez eux. Ils vont être utilisés sur des chantiers où ils vont mourir d'épuisement. C'est pour ça qu'on n'importe que des jeunes : ils viennent, ils se tuent à la tâche et ont juste le temps d'avoir des enfants qui subiront le même sort. C'est comme ça que mon pays estime pouvoir conserver sa puissance.

Kituko sentit son repas faire une halte et envisager de rebrousser chemin.

\- Les... Les tribus ne pourront jamais accepter ça ! Elles exigeront qu'on leur rendent les leurs !  
\- Non. Les tribus ne savent rien de l'extérieur et vivent dans l'ignorance. Toi-même tu n'avais jamais parler entendu de la côte, et pourtant la forêt est à quatre jours à vol d'oiseau. Et quand bien même les tribus se soulèveraient toutes contre ça, que pourraient-elles faire ? Elles n'ont pas de bateaux, ne savent pas où sont partis les esclaves et leurs armes ne peuvent rivaliser avec celles du Klatch.

* * *

* L'animal avait lui-même avalé à moitié un chasseur qui se cramponnait à une branche. Sous son poids, l'homme était ressorti entièrement de l'animal pendant que Kituko rebondissait sur un champignon et que le serpent tombait aux pieds des hommes du village. Il connut par la suite une longue carrière de sandales cérémonielles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko ne savait plus que penser. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. D'abord la forêt qu'on disait infinie était en danger, ensuite on capturait des esclaves qu'on sacrifiait sans la moindre hésitation. Quel cerveau malade avait pu inventer tout ça ?

\- Nous... nous pourrions nous unir et vous empêcher de venir chez nous !  
\- Oh, sois donc pas si naïf ! Vous raisonnez tous en terme de tribu, jamais en tant que groupe. Ce qui ne touche pas une tribu ne l'intéresse pas. D'autres se font réduire en esclavage ? Ça vous concerne pas. Une autre tribu perd son territoire ? Ça vous concerne pas. Y a aucune chance que les tribus d'Howonda s'unissent. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni dans dix ans.  
\- Il le faut ! Je dois arrêter ça !  
\- T'y arrivera pas, d'autant plus que plusieurs tribus y trouvent leur avantage en jouant les intermédiaires. Y a trente ans, cette bourgade n'existait pas. Et puis Ubahili de la tribu des antilopes a vu un jour un de nos bateaux s'arrêter pour prendre de l'eau douce. Il ne savait même pas d'où il venait ni où il allait, mais il a tout de suite su comment tirer profit de cette situation. Il a d'abord guetté à quel moment les bateaux passaient puis a installé un petit comptoir où les marins étaient obligés de passer par lui pour leur ravitaillement en eau. Comme ils étaient bloqués, il leur louait des jeunes esclaves fraîchement capturées. Très vite, les marchands se sont passé le mot et ont compris qu'ils s'étaient fait un allié. De plus, la ville est à mi-distance du Klatch et permet aux bateaux de patienter lorsque les courants s'inversent. Ils ont donc commencer à l'utiliser comme dépôt de marchandises, moyennant paiement. Plus il y avait de marchandises, plus Ubahili s'enrichissait, plus il achetait d'esclaves. Aujourd'hui il est devenu un intermédiaire incontournable, et ce n'est pas le seul.  
\- ... Je suppose que toi aussi tu en profites !  
\- Ah, des leçons de morale, maintenant. Bien, il est peut-être temps que j'y aille, j'voudrais pas t'embêter plus longtemps.  
\- Attends !  
\- Nan, t'es gentil mais j'ai à faire, et puis t'as dit qu'tu paierais, donc j'te laisse régler ça, hein.  
\- Comment je peux faire pour rencontrer ceux qui achètent le bois ?  
\- C'est pas la peine, ils vont te rire au nez. Dans le pire des cas tu risques d'être capturé et vendu comme esclave.  
\- Et leur oiseau tout plat, il pourrait m'emmener là-bas ? Si je le relâche il devrait pouvoir revenir ici, non ? Il doit être dressé donc ça doit pas être très grave.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?  
\- Je suis passé par-dessus le mur et j'ai grimpé sur le toit parce que j'avais vu un oiseau tout plat. Quand il s'est posé, j'ai vu qu'il avait trois personnes sur le dos.  
\- Ah oui ? Tiens donc... Et tu saurais m'en dire plus ?  
\- Oui... Peut-être... Ça dépend... Tu saurais m'aider ?  
\- Mmmm... disons que c'est quelque chose d'envisageable. Mais ne te fait aucune illusion, si tu as l'intention de les convaincre d'abandonner leur commerce, tu te fais des illusions.  
\- Ça fait des années que je m'en fais, alors...

Le Klatchien se mit à réfléchir et caressait sa barbe.

\- Admettons que tu dises vrai et que la Fil-Yâl ait dépêché des représentants ici. Ça serait très surprenant car courrier et visiteurs arrivent toujours par bateau. Par conséquent ce serait aussi très intéressant. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à ce sujet ?  
\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour moi ?  
\- Dis-donc, qui a besoin de qui, ici ?  
\- ... Ils sont arrivé et se sont disputé avec un type qui remuait du tissu. J'en ai entendu un dire qu'ils venaient voir un certain Dudu.  
\- Mmm, quoi d'autre ?  
\- Le type aux tissus en a appelé un "maître Wali"  
\- Quoi ! Le vieux est ici ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? La suite !  
\- Heu, ben... ils ont fit qu'ils allaient pas rester longtemps et qu'ils devaient aller vers le chantier de la forêt. C'est tout, après ils sont rentrés dans la maison et moi je suis redescendu.

Kituko regardait son invité. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, des pensées certainement pleines de calculs et de probabilités.

\- Dis-moi mon grand, tu viens de la forêt même ? Je veux dire du cœur ?  
\- Non. Je viens des premiers arbres en lisière de la plaine.  
\- Je suppose donc que tu ne sais donc pas parler les dialectes des mangroves. C'est embêtant.  
\- Ben, dans mon village il y a un sorcier qui dit venir de la tribu des crevettes. Il m'a appris un peu de sa langue il y a longtemps.  
\- Et tu saurais la parler ?  
\- Heu, ouuuiiii... Je suppose.  
\- Mpfff, ne sois donc pas si affirmatif.  
\- Oui, d'accord, j'en ai aucune idée. Ça fait des années de ça !  
\- Je suppose qu'il faudra se contenter de ça. Bon, je vais essayer de te faire embaucher chez eux, mais je te garantis rien. Pour ça il faut que je passe par un de mes contacts.

Kituko se leva en même temps que le Klatchien et se mit à le suivre.

\- N'oublie pas de payer le patron sinon il te ferait casser les genoux en ville ou te ferait travailler chez lui jusqu'à ce que tu le rembourse.  
\- Ah oui, pardon.

Une fois dehors, Kituko dut attendre une petite heure près d'une des entrées de la ville. Le Klatchien finit par revenir avec un autre homme.

\- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. Mon ami très cher ici présent est venu me dire qu'il avait déniché un interprète venant des mangroves, ce qui ne laisse pas de me surprendre. Tu te sens de faire le traducteur ?  
\- Heu, oui. Enfin j'essaierai.  
\- Tu as déjà pris le bateau ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici à pied, alors ? T'as du mérite.  
\- Non, j'ai voyagé en chameau. J'ai été malade.  
\- Et ben tu vas pas être déçu, toi.

L'homme se retourna vers le Klatchien qui semblait confiant.

\- Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas menti, il parle parfaitement le dialecte des mangroves  
\- En effet. Ainsi que celui des homme-singes, apparemment. C'est une perle rare que tu m'as dégottée là, Zaïbi ! Ah excuse-moi mon grand, on doit encore discuter de deux-trois trucs entre nous. Je reviens tout de suite.

Kituko était interloqué et cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. L'homme était arrivé, lui avait posé quelques questions et... c'était tout ? Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il parlait la langue des mangroves ? Quelque chose lui avait visiblement échappé, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Ah si, il savait maintenant que le Klatchien s'appelait Zaïbi. C'était étrange qu'il ne se soit pas posé la question plus tôt d'ailleurs. Les deux hommes revenaient vers lui et le dénommé Zaïbi le pris à son tour à l'écart.

\- Et bien, tu es quelqu'un de très modeste.  
\- Ah ? Peut-être. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui vient de se passer, en fait.  
\- Et bien il t'as fait passer un test et tu l'as passé avec brio.  
\- Mais comment Brio sait-il si je parle la langue des mangroves ?

L'espace d'un instant, Kituko crut lire sur le visage de Zaïbi une certaine consternation.

\- ... Mais tu t'es quand même rendu compte que c'est dans cette langue qu'il t'avait parlé ? Hein ?  
\- Je... ah, oui oui ! Finalement, on dirait que j'en ai gardé bien plus en mémoire que ce que je pensais. Ça tombe bien finalement, aha.  
\- ... T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre, tu sais ? En tous cas, tu peux le suivre, maintenant. Tu travaille désormais pour la Fil-Yâl, société de traite et de commerce de bois, et tu vas pouvoir les accompagner sur leur chantier. Mais le reste ne dépendra que de toi !

Zaïbi lui tendit la main et lorsque Kituko la serra, il sentit un objet à l'intérieur. Son comparse l'attira alors et l'étreignit, ce qui lui permit de lui souffler quelque mots à l'oreille.

\- Donnant-donnant ! Je t'aide, tu m'aides. Garde ça bien précieusement et ne le sors que quand tu seras arrivé là-bas !

Kituko glissa l'objet dans sa tunique alors que l'autre homme lui faisait signe.

\- Bon, allez viens ! C'est que c'est à moi de préparer le voyage vers le chantier, et il me reste beaucoup à faire. Heureusement pour toi, tu vas pouvoir commencer vite car demain matin le grand patron en personne va aller visiter les différentes zones de travail. Tu vas donc voyager avec lui sur son tapis. C'est pas n'importe qui, alors tu as intérêt à la fermer et à te tenir à carreaux ! Au fait moi, c'est Dudu, représentant de la Fil-Yâl à Couine-Shassa.  
\- Compris. Moi c'est Kituko. Vous savez, c'est bizarre.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Je n'avais même pas pensé à demander son nom à Zaïbi jusque là.

Dudu éclata de rire et regarda Kituko avec un air moqueur.

\- Oh tu n'es pas le seul ! En fait ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Zaïbi est un personnage de conte : un être roublard et rusé. Je l'appelle comme ça parce que je trouve que ça lui va bien.  
\- Ah bon. Mais c'est quoi son nom alors ?  
\- Ha ! Alors là je crois que personne ne le sait. D'ailleurs tout le monde oublie de le lui demander, ce qui est un avantage pour lui qui préfère ne pas se faire remarquer. À mon avis il y a quelque chose de magique là-dessous ! En tous cas, c'est rare de trouver un type des tribus qui parle la langue des mangroves, celle des hommes-singes et le klatchien. Tu n'as même pas d'accent !  
\- Merci.

Alors qu'il marchait, Kituko jeta un coup d'œil à son collier caché sous sa tunique. Était-ce un de ses tours ? Depuis combien de temps comprenait-il des langues qu'il n'avait jamais apprises ?

Le duo arriva devant la maison que Kituko avait brièvement visité le matin. Dudu le fit rentrer puis l'emmena dans une pièce où il lui demanda de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne le chercher. Kituko observait avec curiosité les meubles qui s'y trouvaient. En comparaison, ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans son village était beaucoup plus... primitifs. Ici les fauteuils étaient tous rembourrés, et le bois utilisé pour en faire les pieds et le dossier était finement ouvragé et doré. Malgré la chaleur à l'extérieur, l'air était frais car la pièce contenait une petite fontaine murale. Même les murs étaient beaux. On y voyait des formes géométriques faites de petits carrés, et le plafond était entièrement sculpté. Pour tout dire, Kituko était impressionné par le décor. Dudu finit par revenir avec un homme âgé. Il eut l'impression de faire face à un rapace tant son regard donnait l'impression de déchiqueter ce qui passait devant ses yeux. Après l'avoir dévisagé, le vieux lui posa quelques questions.

\- Alors tu parle notre langue, à ce qu'il paraît ?  
\- Du mieux que je peux.  
\- Maître.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- "Du mieux que je peux, maître."  
\- Heu, oui... Je veux dire oui maître.  
\- Bien. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi demeuré que tu en as l'air. Tu sais où nous allons.  
\- Plus ou moins. Vous allez vers la forêt, c'est ça ?  
\- Tu as de la famille dans cette région ?  
\- Non. Enfin pas que je sache.  
\- Tu sais écrire ?  
\- C'est quoi écrire ?  
\- Évidemment, c'était trop beau. Tu te portes garant de lui, Dudu.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- C'était pas une question.  
\- Je... bien entendu maître.

Le vieil homme fit volte-face et s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte.

\- Tu le mets au frais pour demain matin. Je ne veux pas le voir d'ici là !  
\- Bien, maître !

Une fois son supérieur parti, Dudu emmena Kituko dans une petite chambre d'où il lui interdit de sortir sans autorisation. La fin de la journée passa dans le silence parfois interrompu par des éclats de voix venus de la rue. La pièce était beaucoup plus rustique que la précédente et ne comportait qu'une natte et une chaise. En fin de soirée, Kituko put sortir prendre l'air et eut le droit à un repas assez maigre avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Avant de se coucher, Dudu l'informa qu'il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Seul dans sa chambre, Kituko sortit l'objet que Zaïbi lui avait donné. C'était un genre de bague en or avec un petit plateau transparent fixé dessus. Mieux valait attendre d'être arrivé pour le mettre, aussi le remit-il dans sa tunique. Kituko ne réussit malgré tout pas à s'endormir avant plusieurs heures et refit les rêves étranges auxquels il commençait à s'habituer. Il remarquait maintenant que des éléments de ses journées y apparaissaient parfois. Des gens croisés dans la rue, des sons entendus... Un coup de pied le réveilla. Dudu était debout à coté de lui.

\- Lève-toi ! Vous n'allez pas tarder à y aller. Maître Wali prend son petit déjeuner avec son secrétaire et son pilote. Il n'aime pas être dérangé, alors mange-ça ici et viens tout de suite quand on t'appellera.

Dudu lui jeta une galette aux lardons, un peu sèche mais encore bonne. Peu après, il entendit Dudu l'appeler, sortit et se dirigea vers la voix. Il arriva dans une grande pièce richement décorée où se trouvait une grande table. Les occupants des lieux avaient visiblement terminé de manger et étaient prêts à partir. Il y avait plusieurs hommes et Kituko nota le regard de mépris que certains lui adressaient. Maître Wali sortit par une porte avec deux autres hommes et Dudu lui fit signe de les suivre. Il les rattrapa donc dans un escalier montant tout en haut de la maison. Avant d'arriver sur le toit, l'un des deux hommes, le plus jeune, s'arrêta et fit signe à Kituko de s'approcher.

\- Alors... Qui-pue-quoi, c'est ça ?  
\- ... Si vous voulez.  
\- On va dire Qui-pue, ce sera plus facile à dire. Et plus exact. Moi c'est Dirwal, je suis le neveu et secrétaire de maître Wali. Avant que tu ne viennes avec nous, comprend bien que mon oncle est quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à te supprimer si jamais tu le déçois. Par là, je veux dire que si tu ne réponds pas assez vite, si tu es distrait, si tu l'interrompt quand il parle où si tu essaies de t'enfuir, tu risques de très gros soucis. Notre pilote, Hubal, lui sert aussi de garde du corps, alors fais bien attention.

Kituko hocha la tête et suivit Dirwal.

L'homme aux fanions avait déjà installé le tapis sur lequel s'étaient installés les deux autres. Dirwal s'installa dessus et fit signe à Kituko se s'asseoir à cote de lui. Il y avait juste assez de place pour quatre. Maintenant que Kituko était dessus, il remarqua que le plumage de l'oiseau représentait des animaux s'ébattant près d'un lac. À ce moment, Hubal donna un ordre et l'oiseau s'éleva au-dessus du sol. À coté d'eux, Zabdul commença à agiter ses fanions, mais Hubal ne semblait y accorder aucune attention. Le remarquant, Zabdul vint à sa hauteur.

\- Mais ça t'emmerderait de suivre au moins une fois les procéd...

Kituko n'entendit pas la fin car le tapis partit dans les airs. Il lui sembla toutefois entendre une bordée d'injures venant du dessous. Il n'en était pas sûr car il y avait désormais beaucoup plus de dessous. La hauteur n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Mais là il n'y avait pas de branches auxquelles se rattraper. De plus, son petit déjeuner souhaitait apparemment descendre en marche. Kituko se demanda s'il avait réellement pris la bonne décision.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Le tapis prenait de plus en plus d'altitude, ce qui remplissait Kituko de terreur. Tous ses muscles étaient tétanisés tant sa peur de tomber était grande. Il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer la douleur dans ses mains. Celles-ci étaient crispées et agrippaient ferment des plis du tapis. Dirwal lui tapa sur l'épaule et dut crier pour qu'il l'entende par dessus le vent.

\- Hubal demande à ce que tu lâches le tapis, ça déséquilibre le vol.  
\- Quoi ? glapit Kituko  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Le tapis te maintient collé contre lui, tu ne peux pas tomber sauf si tu sautes de ta propre volonté !

Kituko lâcha à grand regret les plis du tapis et constata qu'il ne partait pas en arrière à cause du vent. Il tenta de soulever un pied et sentit en effet une résistance, comme si une colle invisible l'y maintenait. Légèrement rassuré, il se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus bord. Le spectacle était aussi effrayant que fascinant. Couine-Shassa s'étendait* devant lui, à une taille ridicule. Les grosses maisons de pierre ressemblaient maintenant à de petits cailloux carrés entourés de petites mottes de terre, l'ensemble étant parcouru par de nombreuses fourmis. Une grande partie de ces fourmis était rassemblée autour de la ville, signe que d'autres tribus esclavagistes étaient arrivées et avaient commencé à faire des affaires. Au-delà, c'était l'immensité du désert. Kituko put mesurer l'immensité des premières dunes par rapport à la bande côtière. Celle-ci était vraiment cernée par de véritables montagnes de sable qui se suivaient jusqu'à perte de vue. Le paysage était époustouflant. Très vite, les autres voyageurs commencèrent à s'enrouler la tête dans du tissu ne laissant voir que leurs yeux. Devant l'air perplexe de Kituko, Dirwal consentit à lui donner une explication.

\- C'est à cause du soleil et du sable que le vent peut soulever très haut. Tu ferais mieux de te couvrir le visage !

Kituko suivit immédiatement son conseil et se couvrit la tête avec le haut de sa tunique. Bien lui en pris car il se rendit très vite compte que si le tapis maintenait les gens collés à sa surface, il ne repoussait pas les innombrables grains de sables qui venaient leur fouetter le visage. La vitesse du vent contraire s'ajoutant à celle du tapis, rester à découvert garantissait de mourir complètement abrasé en moins d'une heure. Le voyage s'annonçait finalement des plus inconfortable car outre les dommages du sable, il fallait supporter la chaleur et l'éclat du soleil, sans parler de la promiscuité. Au moins Kituko avait tout le loisir d'admirer le paysage. Il était frappé par les différence entre ce qu'il voyait actuellement et ce qu'il avait vu en venant en chameau. Alors qu'à terre la caravane devait contourner d'immenses dunes et guetter les signes de sables mouvants, en l'air toutes les dunes se ressemblaient et paraissaient aussi insignifiantes les unes que les autres. Aux bruits de la caravanes avait succédé celui, particulièrement énervant, du vent soufflant perpétuellement dans la figure. Mais le plus impressionnant c'était l'eau. Malgré l'altitude, on ne voyait toujours pas d'autre rive. Cette immensité bleue agitée par endroit reléguait le désert au rang de petit tas de poussière. Kituko put apercevoir à deux reprises ce qui lui sembla être des bateaux couverts de grandes toiles que le vent menaçait d'emporter, mais qui ne cédaient pourtant pas. Il tapota discrètement l'épaule de Dirwal et lui demanda combien de temps le voyage devait durer. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il durait théoriquement quatre heures, mais qu'il pouvait prendre plus de temps sur cette portion à cause des tempêtes de sable aussi soudaines que brutales qui les forçaient parfois à se poser ou faire de larges détours. Le tapis continua pendant longtemps et ne changea sa trajectoire que pour capturer en plein vol quelques oiseaux très surpris de se faire attaquer du dessus. Hubal semblait exceller dans l'art de les harponner en faisant plonger le tapis sur eux.

Au sol le paysage commençait à changer progressivement : on voyait de plus en plus de petits arbustes et de touffes d'herbes. C'est pourtant à ce moment qu'une tempête de sable se leva. Hubal plongea vers un bosquet entourant une petite mare et atterrit sans façon. Immédiatement, Dirwal commença à tracer un cercle dans le sol puis alluma quelques bougies. Après avoir dispersé les viscères d'un oiseau, il se mit à sauter sur un pied et à chanter. Le cercle se mit à luire et Kituko sentit le bijou de Mal-aux-gnous vibrer et eut la chair de poule. Wali semblait agacé.

\- J'espère que ça tiendra mieux que la dernière fois !  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon oncle ! Avec la quantité de viscères que j'ai utilisées il n'y a aucun risque. Cette barrière sera solide. Enfin, c'est assez ironique de subir une tempête de sable aussi près du premier chantier.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le sable vint frapper la barrière en crissant. Les quatre voyageurs se rassirent sur le tapis, Hubal profitant de la pause pour dormir un peu malgré le bruit qui l'environnait. Kituko pensa qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre, mais il dut admettre qu'ils étaient coincés en pleine tempête pour un moment. Celle-ci ne faiblissait pas malgré les heures qui passaient et Dirwal dut renforcer sa barrière de crainte qu'elle ne cède sous la violence du vent. Les heures passant, Hubal décréta qu'il serait de toute façon imprudent de voler de nuit dans cette région et qu'il faudrait dormir ici. Notant le très discret soupir de soulagement de Dirwal, Kituko profita de ce qu'ils ramassaient quelques bouts de bois à l'intérieur du cercle pour faire un feu pour lui en demander la raison.

\- Mon oncle est impitoyable et impatient. Mais même lui reconnait les compétences d'Hubal. Je préfère donc que ce soit lui qui lui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles.

Le repas ne fut pas de grande qualité : faute d'ustensiles adaptés, il fallut manger la viande grillée telle quelle, ce qui ne convenait pas du tout à Wali. La tempête ne faiblissant pas, Dirwal renforça encore la barrière et demanda à Kituko de le réveiller s'il sentait du sable la franchir. Chacun se coucha comme il put et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Alors qu'il rêvait, il se réveilla brutalement. La sensation d'étranglement était revenue, mais les autres dormaient profondément. Cette fois-ci il était pourtant certain d'avoir sentit quelque chose sur sa gorge, aussi scruta-t-il les environs, en vain. Il tenta de raviver le feu en soufflant sur les braises mais se figea brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit. Un grésillement étrange, tout près. Tournant la tête, il vit du sable passer à travers la barrière et tomber au sol. Il fallait vite réveiller Dirwal, mais celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, tout comme les deux autres. Kituko commençait à paniquer quand il entendit la voix.

\- Tsss, c'est peine perdue, petit garçon !

Kituko pivota lentement et regarda le sable. La fuite dans la barrière s'était arrêtée. Le sable qui avait coulé se mit à bouger et se dressa au-dessus du sol. Au sommet du monticule, une figure se forma. Kituko n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, mais elle affichait un sourire malveillant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que nous voulez-vous ?  
\- Mon nom ? C'est sans importance, dis-toi juste que je suis ton pire cauchemar.  
\- Je croyais que c'était celui où Zala s'était moquée de la taille de mon...  
\- Pas celui-là ! Je parlais dans l'absolu. Tu ne trouveras pas pire que moi, quoi.  
\- Ah bon. Et heu, vous voulez quoi alors ? Il reste de la viande, mais elle est froide.  
\- Je suis venu te dire que ton voyage ne sert à rien. Ta forêt n'a plus aucun avenir.  
\- ... Je... ferais ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit le cas.  
\- Hin hin. Bien entendu. Après tout tu es un brave petit, brave et généreux bien qu'un peu crétin. Je sais bien qui t'envoie et pourquoi, mais ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil. Leur domaine est voué à disparaître. Quoi qu'il en soit, considère mon avertissement comme la plus grande des faveurs, ce n'est pas souvent que je ne tue personne. Mais je pense qu'en ce qui te concerne, ce n'est que partie remise.

Un vent fort se leva, dispersant la silhouette de sable. Kituko se couvrit les yeux. Il entendit Dirwal l'appeler en criant.

\- Kituko ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! La barrière est en train de céder et tu ne me réveilles pas !  
\- Je... Ça vient d'arriver !

Dirwal redonna vite suffisamment de puissance à la barrière qui retint le sable. Les autres avaient également été réveillés, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Je te félicites pas ! Dans le désert il faut garder l'œil ouvert en permanence.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mais ça ne sert à rien si le seul à pouvoir renforcer la barrière dort profondément, n'est-ce pas Dirwal ?  
\- Mon oncle !  
\- Ça ne sert à rien de lui crier dessus, Tu as encore surestimé ton sort et ça a encore failli nous tuer pendant la nuit. Je devrais peut-être te laisser là en guise de punition.  
\- Vous n'y pensez pas !

La voix de Dirwal laissait clairement entendre que lui pensait bien que son oncle pourrait le faire. Kituko jugea plus prudent de se taire et de profiter de la protection inespérée dont il venait de bénéficier.

\- Je suis encore fatigué et le vent souffle toujours. Nous devons être arrivé au milieu de la nuit alors nous n'avons qu'à nous recoucher, en espérant que rien ni personne ne vienne plus nous empêcher de dormir.

Les paroles de Wali intriguèrent profondément Kituko. Avait-il dit ça à dessein ? Avait-il remarqué la visite de la créature ? Son visage était masqué, ce qui laissait planer le doute. N'ayant aucune chance d'en savoir plus, mieux valait se rendormir. Il n'y eut effectivement pas d'autre visites, mais le vent diminua progressivement et s'arrêta complètement au petit matin. Lorsqu'il fallut repartir, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les voyageurs n'avaient pas les yeux en face des trous. Hubal eut du mal à faire décoller le tapis et racla à deux reprises le haut de dunes. Mais le tapis finit par prendre de la hauteur et continua sa route vers la forêt. Celle-ci devint visible au loin, immense muraille verte tenant bon fasse aux assauts du sable. En un peu plus d'une heure, le tapis était arrivé à sa hauteur et avançait, entouré de nuées d'oiseaux multicolores. De la canopée et du ciel venait une cacophonie animale entêtante. Kituko retrouvait là des bruits familiers et s'abandonna un peu à leur appel. Cela ne dura pas car ces cris diminuèrent vite au fur et à mesure que le tapis s'approchait de ce qui semblait être le delta d'une grosse rivière. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches, Kituko comprit que le cône qu'il apercevait n'était pas naturel mais était le fruit d'un intense défrichage. Un zone nue s'étendait sur chaque rive sur une grande distance. La côte était cernée par de nombreux bateaux venus chercher leur chargement. L'activité au sol était importante et alors qu'ils descendaient, Kituko remarqua qu'une ville s'était bâtie à proximité du chantier. Mais on n'y ressentait pas l'atmosphère joyeuse et insouciante de Couine-Shassa. Bien au contraire, la majorité de ceux qui s'agitaient en bas devait être constituée d'esclaves.

Alors qu'Hubal entamait sa descente, Kituko put constater que la ville était en fait un grand taudis où s'entassaient les esclaves. L'odeur était nauséabonde et semblait être un mélange de boue, de crotte et... de sang. Hubal dirigea le tapis vers un grand bâtiment en bois, probablement la seule véritable maison du coin. Il ne se posa pas sur le toit qui était pentu, mais ne se posa pas non plus sur le sol. Planant au dessus du sol, Hubal attendit que ses passagers descendent dans la boue. Kituko admira la technique du pilote pour descendre : il agrippa le bout du tapis, sauta à terre et tira immédiatement un coup sec qui fit s'enrouler le tapis sur lui-même. Devant l'air ébahi de Kituko, il ne put s'empêcher de crâner et jongla avec le tapis roulé qu'il posa sur son épaule... avant que ce dernier ne lui échappe et tombe dans la boue, à la grande joie de Dirwal et Wali. L'expression meurtrière qui apparut sur son visage incita Dirwal à regarder avec obstination le paysage, Wali étant de toute façon à l'abri des menaces. Kituko toussa doucement et fit quelques pas pour s'écarter du danger. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme très grand et très pale sortit du bâtiment. Remarquant les arrivants, il se précipita vers eux. Wali fit un signe de tête à Dirwal qui se posta devant lui.

\- Mais par tous les dieux, mes seigneurs ! On ne m'a pas averti de votre arrivée ! J'aurais fait préparer une réception digne de ce nom pour les représentants spéciaux de la Fil-Yâl ! Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis...  
\- Arnulphe de Pérambouin. On sait.  
\- ... Ah... Je suis honoré, et légèrement intrigué, que mon nom soit connu des envoyés de notre noble compagnie.  
\- Oh, mais la compagnie sait parfaitement qui vous êtes. Elle sait aussi parfaitement ce que vous faites.

Kituko sentit parfaitement le changement de température provoqué par l'accentuation de la deuxième phrase. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il lut dans les yeux d'Arnulphe l'expression caractéristique de tous les enfants dont la mère vient de rentrer dans la pièce et voit un de ses biens très cher en morceaux. Visiblement, Arnulphe allait avoir de longues conversations avec ses patrons. Hubal choisit ce moment précis pour réajuster ses vêtements et fit négligemment tomber des couteaux de ceux-ci.

\- Oh pardon, je suis maladroit. Excusez-moi, continuez !  
\- Je suis flatté qu'un modeste contremaitre comme moi ait pu servir suffisamment bien nos intérêts pour susciter le vôtre.  
\- Oh mais nous avons un grand sens des responsabilités et nous estimons qu'il faut savoir récompenser chacun comme il le mérite. Un homme de votre trempe et avec vos qualités ne saurait échapper à notre bienveillante vigilance !  
\- Oh, c'est trop. Vraiment c'est trop. Mais voyons, pourquoi ne rentrons nous pas parler à l'intérieur ? Je serais déshonoré si je vous laissais ainsi patauger dans toute cette boue au milieu de tous ces sauvages. Je vais immédiatement vous faire préparer une petite collation. Laissez-moi le temps de prévenir mes domestiques. BAOURAN ! BAOURAN ! NOUS AVONS DES INVITÉS ! PRÉPARE-LEUR LE GRAND SERVICE ! CELUI QUI BRILLE ! Voilà je pense que ça ne va pas tarder, voulez-vous bien me suivre ?  
\- Avec joie.

Arnulphe sembla ravi du tour que prenait la discussion.

\- Mais si vous me permettez, notre collègue Hubal ici présent va d'abord ranger le tapis à l'intérieur. Vous comprenez, le climat risque de l'endommager si on le laisse dehors trop longtemps, et puis qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ici, on pourrait bien nous le voler. Hubal, va ranger ça et n'hésite surtout pas à donner un coup de main au personnel.  
\- Oh oui.

Hubal se dirigea vers le bâtiment et y entra sans façon puis en ferma la porte. Un début de sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Arnulphe.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait connaissance, nous allons pouvoir nous attaquer à ce qui nous amène.  
\- Bien entendu, bien entendu, je suis à votre service.  
\- La Fil-Yâl souhaite vous remercier pour les bénéfices que vous lui avez fait engranger.  
\- Oh mais de rien, je fais de mon mieux.  
\- Nous le savons.

De l'intérieur du bâtiment retentit un cri, rapidement suivi de plusieurs autres et de bruits de meubles qui se brisent ainsi que d'étranges gargouillis.

\- Néanmoins, certains éléments incohérents ont attiré notre attention et nous aimerions vous interroger à leur sujet afin de pouvoir rassurer le service comptable qu'il n'y a aucun problème.  
\- Sans problème, je vous transmettrais tous les papiers dont vous avez besoin.  
\- Parfait.

Le silence régnait désormais à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Hubal en sortit l'air contrarié, Kituko se dit qu'Arnulphe avait perdu et était maintenant au début d'une longue période pénible. Hubal les rejoint.

\- Maître, j'ai rangé le tapis. J'ai essayé d'aider les domestiques, mais je fais toujours tout tomber, et je crois que j'ai abîmé quelques meubles. Le choc a été rude pour ces pauvres gens, beaucoup d'entre eux se sont évanouis en voyant les dégâts...  
\- Hubal ! Mais voyons, est-ce que c'est une façon de se comporter envers des hôtes !  
\- Pardon.  
\- M... Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Arnulphe était déconcerté par ce qui venait de se passer, mais il semblait reprendre du poil de la bête.

\- Je vais immédiatement envoyer un rapport à la direction et exiger des sanctions disciplinaires contre vous !  
\- Et vous ferez bien. Heureusement, vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper de ces démarches administratives car nous sommes là. Oh, et pour répondre à votre question je suis Dirwal Ben Abahr, directeur des relations humaines de la Fil-Yâl. Et l'homme que vous voyez derrière moi s'appelle Wali Ibm Mikr-o-Souft. Au cas où vous l'ignoriez, il est le directeur général de la Fil-Yâl et est également membre du Canapé, le conseil privé du Sériphe.  
\- Le directeur !?

Ah, apparemment la bête savait aussi glapir...

* les mauvaises langues auraient dit qu'elle se répandait...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Arnulphe était très blanc de peau, mais lorsqu'il apprit l'identité de ses visiteurs, Kituko crut qu'il allait se transformer en lait. Visiblement il s'était fait pincer par ses patrons et il allait payer le prix fort. Kituko remarqua sans peine l'attitude de bête traquée qu'il adopta. Lorsqu'on se met à chercher inconsciemment des yeux un endroit où se réfugier ou une solution de replis c'est qu'on n'arrive plus à réfléchir calmement. La peur paralyse la réflexion et l'analyse, et c'est une chose dont se servent les prédateurs. Wali semblait trouver la situation cocasse, Hubal s'amusait franchement, et Dirwal appréciait la domination qu'il exerçait. Kituko, lui, préférait rester discret et ne pas se faire remarquer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Après tout, qui sait ce qui risquait de lui arriver quand ses employeurs n'auraient plus besoin de lui. Arnulphe transpirait désormais à grosses gouttes.

\- Maître Dirwal, mais c'est... c'est vraiment trop d'honneur, oh mon dieu oh mon dieu, je veux dire vous ne vous déplacez jamais personnellement ! Ai-je commis des erreurs dans ma gestion de ce chantier si c'est le cas je m'en excuse je suis sûr que c'est la faute de mon personnel vous savez ils ne m'écoutent jamais et ils ne comprennent rien aux ordres que je leur donne et...  
\- Tais-toi un peu.  
\- Oui d'accord très bien comme vous voulez maître.  
\- Nous aborderons les détails plus tard. Pour l'instant, fais-nous donc visiter mon chantier !  
\- Oui maître à vos ordres maître !  
\- Et respire un peu, j'ai besoin que tu restes éveillé. Pour le moment

C'est guidés par un Arnulphe aux abois que la direction de la Fil-Yâl commença sa visite. Ils commencèrent par les logements des gardiens et des hommes d'Arnulphe. Tous étaient des natifs payés avec de l'alcool et beaucoup avaient été bannis de leur village pour violence ou vol. Le travail sur le chantier était aussi meurtrier pour eux que pour les esclaves et ils n'avaient pas plus le choix de partir qu'eux, mais ils pouvaient au moins se saouler et se défouler sur ceux-ci. Leurs baraquements étaient presque en plus mauvais état que ceux des esclaves car ils ne se souciaient pas de l'avenir. Arnulphe évitait visiblement de venir là très souvent. Kituko comprit pourquoi quand un des gardiens qui gisait affalé sur une table se réveilla et se précipita sur lui en levant une machette. Hubal le maîtrisa sans peine mais Kituko distingua mal ses mouvements. Visiblement, le gardien venait de dessaouler à vitesse expresse. Les autres eurent assez de jugement (ou pas assez d'alcool dans l'organisme) pour ne pas tenter de l'aider. Arnulphe les fit vite sortir du taudis et les mena devant un groupe de cases en bon état qui sembla extrêmement familier à Kituko. Méfiant, Hubal décida d'y entrer en premier pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans une d'entre elle, Kituko bondit et le tira en arrière en l'attrapant par le col. Les deux hommes tombèrent de tout leur long dans la boue et Hubal était furieux.

\- Toi tu vas me le payer, le charbonneux !  
\- Attends ! Il ne faut pas rester devant l'entrée ! Éloigne-toi vite !

Ce faisant, Kituko rejoignit les autres en vitesse. Hubal l'imita mais semblait intrigué.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?  
\- Tu vas voir. Regarde bien la case.

Kituko se couvrit la bouche et le nez, pris une grande bouffée d'air et fit un bruit des plus incongrus. Ses compagnons, perplexes, le regardaient puis entendirent d'autres bruits semblables. D'abord un grondement, un souffle puis le bruit que ferait un tube bouché si on essayait de souffler très fort dedans. Dirwal poussa un petit cri en voyant une trompe puis une tête munie d'une impressionnante dentition sortir de la case. Lentement, celle-ci se souleva au fur et à mesure que l'animal se dépliait pour se lever.

\- M... Mais c'est quoi ça !  
\- Et bien c'est un babar-lhermite. C'est un éléphant qui vit dans une case parce qu'il est très peureux. De plus, ce camouflage lui permet de se glisser dans les villages pour y chaparder de la nourriture.  
\- Parce qu'on le laisse faire ?  
\- Parce que vous voudriez l'en empêcher ?  
\- ... Vu comme ça.  
\- Par contre ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est ce que ce groupe fait ici. D'habitude ils évitent quand même de rester trop près des humains.

Arnulphe se racla la gorge.

\- En fait, on les a quelque peu domestiqué. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais ils ont fini par intégrer le fait qu'on réparait leurs cases et qu'on les agrandissait le cas échéant. Ça plus la nourriture qu'on leur donne, ça nous a permis de développer considérablement le chantier.  
\- Mais à quoi ils servent, concrètement ?  
\- Oh, on utilise leur force pour traîner les troncs ou arracher des vieilles souches. Très pratiques.

L'animal s'était rapproché d'eux et reniflait Dirwal qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veuuut ?  
\- C'est un jeune, il est curieux envers les nouvelles personnes alors il vous sent et vous touche.  
\- Ah c'est bien, je suis content, est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller maintenant ?

Arnulphe mena le groupe suivi de près par le Babar-lhermite vers la zone suivante. Celle-ci respirait la misère, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude des habitants montraient qu'ils entendaient rester dignes. Kituko se demanda toutefois pourquoi il n'y avait pas de clôture autour du taudis. Wali ne vit pas d'intérêt à visiter cette partie du chantier, aussi Arnulphe les emmena plus loin. Ils arrivèrent donc sur le chantier proprement dit. Celui-ci comptait une multitude de zones de regroupement de bois, quelques zones de stockage, et trois zones d'exploitation. Au plus près de la forêt se trouvait la zone de défrichage où les plantes basses étaient coupées et servaient pour la plupart à alimenter la consommation propre au chantier, puis venait une zone d'écimage où les branches étaient coupées et stockées. Enfin venait la zone d'abattage proprement dite où les arbres étaient coupés puis progressivement déplacés vers la rivière. Chaque zone avait des esclaves qui lui étaient affectés : au défrichage s'activaient les jeunes et les rares vieux, l'écimage était confié aux adolescents, suffisamment souples et légers pour grimper aux troncs d'arbres, enfin la coupe elle-même était l'œuvre des hommes. Kituko fut frappé d'entendre tous ces forçats chanter. Arnulphe expliqua que tant que ça n'entravait pas le travail, peu importait. De plus, les babars-lhermites semblaient apprécier le rythme des chansons car ils laissaient les esclaves grimper sur leur dos pour les diriger. Quelque chose semblait toutefois tracasser Dirwal (outre une trompe affectueuse qu'il avait désormais renoncé à repousser).

\- Mais où logent tous ces gens ?  
\- Dans le village que vous avez vu.  
\- Mais il est trop petit ! Ils ne tiennent pas tous dedans !  
\- Non, en effet. Mais ils n'ont jamais été censés tous y rentrer. Il y a deux équipes : quand l'une d'entre elle est sur le chantier l'autre se repose. Ils se partagent les maisons.  
\- Ah. Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à en construire d'autres ?  
\- Non. Parce que les équipes s'espionnent les unes les autres. S'il y en a qui ne travaillent pas assez, ils sont dénoncés et perdent le droit de dormir dans une de ces maisons. C'est pareil au sein des équipes. De cette manière personne ne tente de s'échapper ou de gruger parce qu'il y a trop à perdre.  
\- Et ils n'essaient pas de fuir dans la forêt ?  
\- Hin hin. Qu'ils essaient donc ! La majorité d'entre eux vient des plaines et ne saurait pas survivre dans une forêt aussi dense et aussi dangereuse. Et quand bien même ils sauraient y faire, j'ai passé des accords avec les tribus voisines pour qu'elles nous remettent les fuyards ou qu'elles s'en débarrassent elle-mêmes. Les esclaves n'ont nulle part où aller, alors à quoi bon les surveiller ?

Le petit groupe redescendit la rivière et se dirigea vers la côte. Peu avant celle-ci se trouvaient de grandes bassins contigus à la rivière, remplies d'eau. En regardant attentivement dans l'eau, Kituko vit qu'elle était remplie de troncs d'arbres immergés, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Arnulphe leur expliqua qu'à cause du climat chaud et humide, si on laissait trop longtemps les troncs à l'air libre, des insectes allaient venir dévorer le bois, sans parler de ceux qui pouvaient déjà s'y trouver. Alors pour éviter la putréfaction et les insectes, on plongeait les troncs dans l'eau afin qu'ils durent le plus longtemps possible. De la sorte les insectes étaient noyés et le bois ne pourrissait pas. Ils étaient chargés en priorité lorsque des bateaux arrivaient. Enfin, sur la cote se trouvaient les embarcations destinées à acheminer le bois vers les bateaux. Lorsqu'il les vit, Wali eut un léger sourire.

\- Tiens, comme c'est étonnant ! Ce chantier ne fournit que la Fil-Yâl, mais je vois deux bateaux venant d'Ankh-Morpork. Ils ont dû venir s'abriter à cause d'une tempête. Je pense qu'ils vont repartir très vite... Bien, cette petite promenade était très instructive. Rentrons discuter tranquillement. Hubal, va annoncer notre arrivée au... au... au palais d'Arnulphe, au cas où les domestiques soient lents à comprendre !  
\- Avec joie maître !  
\- Et fais attention au mobilier ! J'aimerais pouvoir trouver une chaise à mon arrivée.  
\- Je... ferais de mon possible, maître.

Hubal partit à petite foulée vers le palais qu'il avait contribué à "ranger" un peu plus tôt. Les autres revinrent tranquillement à l'exception de Dirwal désormais exaspéré par l'affection éléphantesque qu'on lui témoignait, d'Arnulphe qui craignait pour son avenir immédiat, et de Kituko qui n'était pas plus confiant pour le sien. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, Hubal les attendait sur le pas de la porte en maintenant la tête d'un type sous son bras. Lorsqu'il le vit, Arnulphe soupira.

\- C'est bon Baouran, ce sont nos employeurs, ne résiste surtout pas.

Baouran obtempéra et cessa de vouloir se débarrasser d'Hubal, qui le relâcha de toute façon. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent une vaste salle où on peinait à distinguer les dégâts provoqués par la bagarre de ceux qui y étaient déjà avant. Arnulphe avait beau être le responsable des lieux, il ne s'embarrassait pas de faire entretenir ceux-ci. Les murs étaient crasseux et les meubles des plus rustiques. Au sol gisaient quatre hommes et deux autres avaient dû se réveiller comme le dénommé Baouran. Vu l'état de certains, Hubal avait probablement été obligé de leur réexpliquer qui il était. Arnulphe réussit à remettre une table plus ou moins debout, mais elle lui retomba bruyamment sur le pied puisqu'elle n'en avait elle-même plus que deux. Passé un certain moment d'exaltation linguistiques que Kituko trouva très enrichissant, Arnulphe s'assit sur une chaise puis se releva pour la proposer spontanément à Wali après avoir senti la lame d'Hubal contre sa jugulaire. Wali prit son temps pour s'asseoir et arranger sa tenue.

\- Bien. Dirwal ?  
\- Oui, mon oncle. Arnulphe de Pérambouin, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici, j'estime que vous employez environ deux milles esclaves et moins de deux cents gardiens. D'après vos rapports, vos effectifs devraient en faire la moitié. De même, j'évalue grossièrement votre production de bois à six milles stères par an quand vous déclarez n'en produire que quatre milles dans l'année. Nous sommes curieux de comparer vote comptabilité et de voir ce qu'elle va nous apprendre. Après tout, vous officiez à ce poste depuis, quoi ? Cinq ans ? Je suis sûr que ces oublis sont très récents car vous nous en auriez fait part autrement, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- ... Bien sûr... n'oubli... très bête... n'explication... rien de grave...  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, nous allons nous plonger avec délices dans vos papiers et l'étudier scrupuleusement. Vous allez bien entendu rester avec nous pour nous aider à nous y retrouver et nous donner tous les compléments d'information nécessaires.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Dirwal s'entretint avec Arnulphe et son comptable Ourgo, un jeune garçon de son âge qui avait appris à maîtriser les signes mystérieux que les gens du Klatch traçaient sur ce qu'ils appelaient du papier. Pour ce que Kituko en avait compris, il ne s'agissait pas de tissu mais d'un produit tiré du bois d'une façon ou d'une autre, sans doute à partir des feuilles... En tous cas ces signes intéressaient Dirwal au plus haut point. Plus le temps passaient, plus il s'exclamait et plus Arnulphe incriminait le jeune Ourgo. Celui-ci, à l'instar des "domestiques", avait visiblement compris que l'encadrement allait changer d'ici peu et collaborait avec la direction sans le moindre scrupule. Kituko sortit faire un petit tour dehors et constata que le babar-lhermite était retourné auprès des siens. Il se dirigea vers la côte où il observa pendant un moment le chargement des bateaux. L'un d'entre eux mis une petite pirogue à l'eau et celle-ci vint s'échouer sur la plage. Il en sortit trois hommes aux habits étranges qui se dirigèrent vers le palais. Kituko se dit qu'il serait peut-être bon de les suivre de près. Leurs vêtements étaient souvent déchirés et eux-mêmes portaient des cicatrices, signe qu'ils devaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de lieux. Celui qui semblait être le chef, entièrement habillé de rouge, avait un bandeau sur un œil et une épée au coté. Ses comparses portaient des habits plus simples et ne se distinguait que par la couleur de leur chemises plus ou moins crasseuses. Il attendit donc une ou deux minutes et rentra dans le palais à leur suite. Visiblement les nouveaux arrivants n'avaient pas déclenché de bagarre mais étaient méfiants. Hubal s'était placé entre eux et Wali et Dirwal dans une attitude nonchalante mais qui avertissait les nouveaux venus de faire attention.

\- Et ben Nunuphe ! T'as invité des potes, on dirait ! Des potes qui ont bien arrangé ta bauge, apparemment. Et je parle pas de la gueule de tes bourricots.  
\- Heu, oui oui. Ce sont des... aïe !

Wali venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

\- Ce sont des représentants de la direction. Voilà.  
\- Oh ben dis-donc, ça doit leur faire drôle de se bouger le cul aux enturbannés ! C'est pas souvent qu'ils viennent voir le terrain, les inutiles !  
\- ... Aha, ton humour est impayable. Je suis sûr qu'ils l'apprécieraient beaucoup s'ils le comprenaient.

Kituko comprit que c'était encore son collier qui lui permettait de suivre la conversation. Arnulphe semblait horrifié par la situation et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

\- Ouais ils ont des gueules bien fendardes, surtout le vieux bouc. Par contre le bourrin qui joue les gros bras, je pense qu'on devrait trouver quelques sujets de conversation à échanger vite fait s'il le souhaite.  
\- Arnulphe ? Que dit cet homme ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il disait quelque chose à propos d'oncle Wali. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir quoi.  
\- Heu, heu, c'est à dire... Il est très impressionné de se retrouver en votre compagnie.  
\- Ah Arnulphe, tu es un incorrigible poète qui se plaît à embellir la vérité. Tes livres de comptes en témoignent.  
\- Maître ?  
\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé quand j'étais jeune et je suis allé plusieurs fois à Ankh-Morpork. J'ai parfaitement saisi ce que la tronche d'anus a dit.

Wali était visiblement ravi de la situation et l'ami d'Arnulphe, bien que surpris, se mis à sourire.

\- Ah ben merde, c'est qu'y en a un qui connait kek mots de par chez nous ! Hein mon pote Balafamouk ! Oueld El Kahba, comme on dit chez toi, hein ! Ça veut dire "Soyez le bienvenu" ou un truc comme ça. En tous cas j'y avais droit à chaque fois que je débarquais chez eux.

L'homme apprécia énormément la réaction de Dirwal qui changea de couleurs (passant du rose au blanc livide avant d'afficher un magnifique rouge vermillon). Hubal sourit mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sympathie sur son visage. Wali par contre, éclata de rire et semblait aux anges.

\- Merci bien à vous, messire ! Je vous retourne le compliment, c'est si rare de la part de vos compatriotes de savoir se faire comprendre !  
\- Oh mais de rien, les vôtres ont toujours été plein d'hospitalité et m'ont toujours témoigné tant de respect... Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Jacques Sparroux, intermédiaire commercial navigant.  
\- Un pirate et un trafiquant, quoi.  
\- Voilà.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Jacques Sparroux avait lui aussi l'air de s'amuser. Sa carrure imposante devait certainement y être pour quelque chose. Face à un format pareil, on avait tendance à relativiser ce qui séparait la franche insulte de la plaisanterie. Néanmoins Hubal affichait maintenant le sourire carnassier bien connu des visiteurs de zoo : celui qui disait "Vas-y, petit, passe donc ton bras au travers des barreaux !". Si le pirate maintenait une bonne distance entre eux, ce n'était pas le cas de ses subordonnés qui n'avaient rien compris à la situation mais ne crachaient jamais sur une occasion d'humilier des étrangers. L'un d'entre eux trouva très spirituel de s'approcher d'Hubal en ricanant et en le fixant dans les yeux. Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas et ne regardait que Jacques, il eut l'idée passablement stupide de vouloir lui attraper le nez. Avant même que sa main n'arrive à destination, il tomba à la renverse à cause de sa jambe de bois brutalement tranchée. Alors que sa tête suivait le mouvement de chute en avant, elle rencontra un genou montant à très vive allure. En moins de deux secondes, l'individu complètement sonné avait atterri aux pieds de son employeur. Ce dernier sourit de plus belle, tira son chapeau en s'inclinant devant Hubal. Le troisième pirate tenta bien de venger son comparse, mais un coup asséné avec le tranchant de la main l'envoya au royaume des rêves. Hubal avait levé une de ses lames et s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup rageur mais s'arrêta. En effet, sans que Kituko l'ait remarqué, Sparroux était passé dans son dos et pointait son épée contre son cou.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés en bonne et due forme, peut-être pouvons discuter tranquillement ? Non ?  
\- Mmm, tant que vos deux pourceaux dorment, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis je voudrais me reposer un peu de cette longue journée.  
\- Moi de même, mon ami. Moi de même.

Toutefois, aucun des deux ne bougea. Chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

\- Vous pourriez abaisser l'arme que vous pointez contre moi ?  
\- Oui mais pas avant que vous n'ayez rengainé celle que vous tenez !  
\- Certes, mais laquelle ? Celle que j'ai sortie en premier ?

Sparroux et les autres baissèrent les yeux et constatèrent qu'Hubal avait sorti une deuxième lame qu'il pointait vers le bas du ventre de son adversaire, pourtant situé derrière lui. Lequel sembla apprécier le mouvement à sa juste valeur puisqu'il retira délicatement son épée, suivi en cela par Hubal. Chacun pris un peu de distance et toisa l'autre. D'accord, c'était deux chats qui se fixaient parce qu'aucun n'était assez fort... pour le moment.

\- Vous parlez très correctement le klatchien, finalement !  
\- C'est vital pour un commerçant.  
\- Pour se faire comprendre de ses clients.  
\- Ou pour comprendre ce que disent des concurrents persuadés d'avoir affaire à un type dont l'interprète met du temps à arriver.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Messieurs, je ne dis pas que votre petite joute ne m'a pas agréablement distrait, mais notre pauvre Arnulphe est complètement paniqué et j'ai encore quelques vers à lui tirer du nez.  
\- Quelle coincidence ! J'étais moi-même venu lui poser quelques questions relatives au bois qu'il m'avait livré la dernière fois.  
\- Oh parce que vous achetez mon bois ? C'est merveilleux, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu à traiter directement avec un client.  
\- Le poids des responsabilités, sans doute.  
\- Sans doute, et aussi le fait que j'ai fait supprimer la plupart de ceux que j'ai connu. Les pauvres, ils pensaient tous pouvoir me doubler...  
\- C'est d'un triste, il y a une relation de confiance entre le commerçant et le client, chercher à le doubler c'est une grande trahison.  
\- Hélas. Mais dites-moi donc quels problèmes vous avez rencontré avec la marchandise.  
\- Ai-je parlé de problèmes ?  
\- Allons, dites !  
\- Ce cher Nunuphe ma refilé du bois d'ébène en mauvais état. Il était plein de parasites au point que j'ai du jeter par-dessus bord les trois quarts du dernier chargement sans quoi tout mon bateau était affecté. Et comme c'est déjà la troisième fois que ça se produit, je voulais reparler avec Nunuphe des garanties qu'il m'avait donné.  
\- Qui étaient de quel ordre ?  
\- Mmm, disons de trois échangés pour chaque défectueux.  
\- Je ne pense pas, non. Notre maison ne fait pas dans ce genre-là.  
\- Deux pour un, alors ! C'est que j'ai des frais et des clients qui attendent !  
\- Hélas, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin qu'un échangé pour deux défectueux.  
\- Quoi ? Hé, faut pas déconner, papa ! J'ai déboursé 32 500 piastres pour remplir mon bateau ! 500 pièces et je n'ai pu en vendre qu'une vingtaine à l'arrivée.  
\- ... Vous les avez donc acheté 65 piastres l'unité...  
\- Bah ouais, le prix habituel !  
\- Qui est normalement de 50.  
\- ... Pardon ?

Wali se mit à rire doucement. Remettre les mains dans le cambouis lui rappelait de bon souvenirs. Et puis ça permettait d'impressionner ces jeunots.

\- Ah... Arnulphe... Tu as trouvé là un bon filon. Chaque capitaine est si obsédé par le désir de faire les meilleures affaires qu'aucun ne penserait jamais à demander à ses concurrents combien ils paient. Les nôtres paient le prix normal, mais tes petits extras ont le culte du secret et tremblent de peur à l'idée qu'un rival leur rafle leurs débouchés ou sources d'approvisionnement. C'est si facile ! Et en plus ils sont persuadés d'être les plus malins et les meilleurs commerçants !

Sparroux avait maintenant l'air interdit. Être un pirate et se faire escroquer était quelque chose d'humiliant. Heureusement pour lui, ses deux comparses n'avaient rien entendus ou feignaient en tous cas de ne pas être réveillés. Il n'en était pas moins furieux pour autant.

\- F-f-fumier ! T-t-tu t'es m-moqué de moi ! Je v... je v... je vais t'en foutre du prix d'ami, moi !  
\- Oh ça va, hein ! Tu te gênes pas, toi, pour les revendre à 75 piastres !  
\- N-n'importe quoi ! D-de toute façon j'ai des f-f-frais !  
\- Des frais ! Tu parles ! Des dettes chez les lavandières de Couine-Shassa, oui ! Ha !  
\- F-f-foutaises !  
\- Peuh ! J'ai rien à ajouter. De toute façon, quand tu commence à bégayer, c'est que tu es en mauvaise posture !

Sparroux ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Wali, quant à lui, buvait du petit lait. Il claqua subitement des doigts.

\- Bien. Je vois que le monde des affaires n'a pas perdu le sens de l'honneur et du respect qui était le sien quand j'ai débuté. Maintenant que nous avons exposé certaines petites erreurs comptables, nous allons pouvoir discuter pleinement et sereinement, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je présume que Nunuphe non plus.  
\- Oh, je pense que si. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, après tout ceci est mon chantier, pas le sien.  
\- Ah... C'est donc pour ça qu'il avait une gueule de déterré.  
\- Sans doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous propose donc une remise de... disons... 14 000 piastres.  
\- Ça fait pas le compte ! J'en ai acheté 500 !  
\- Et vous en avez quand même vendu une vingtaine, vous l'avez dit vous-même. C'est donc que la cargaison ne devait pas être si pourrie que ça. C'est une bonne offre, acceptez-là ! De toute façon ce sera la seule. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

Sparroux resta muet.

\- Si vous préférez n'obtenir aucun dédommagement, c'est vous qui voyez.  
\- C'est bon, j'ai pas le choix, je prends. De toute façon l'ébène est à la mode en ce moment dans la grosse youpla. Je pourrais toujours monter les prix un peu.  
\- Vous m'en voyez ravi pour vous. D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne le prix, nous maintiendrons à l'avenir celui pratiqué par Arnulphe.  
\- QUOI !  
\- Allons, ce chantier débite du bois normalement destiné aux seuls ateliers sériphaux, notre bien aimé dirigeant ayant le monopole de ce commerce dans notre pays. Les prix sont donc fixés par décret et nous ne les maintenons aussi bas que parce que ça nous profite. Pour les autres pays, il faut payer le prix réel plus les frais de douane, comme vous ne l'ignorez pas. Vous devriez donc normalement nous payer 70 piastres l'unité. Mais, nous tiendrons compte de vos déboires et vous accordons une légère remise en restant à 65 piastres.

Sparroux était désormais livide et tremblait de rage. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire.

\- Très bien. Je n'ai pas le choix, à ce qu'il semble, puisque vos prix sont fixés par décret. Je suis sûr que c'est vous qui les signez, d'ailleurs aha !  
\- En l'occurrence, oui.  
\- ... Aha... Maintenant, nous pouvons peut-être parler du commerce de gros ? Et soyez certain que là je ne céderais pas !  
\- Je vous écoute !  
\- Comme vous le savez certainement, l'extension du réseau clic-clac s'accompagne d'immenses profits.  
\- Oui. Nous veillons à prélever la part qui nous est due.  
\- Alors que ce n'est ni votre invention ni votre personnel.  
\- Mais notre territoire. Il s'agit de droits de douane comme les autres.  
\- Je crois que les responsables voient la chose d'un autre œil. Quoi qu'il en soit, la consommation de bois que la construction et l'entretien de ce réseau entraîne subit un bond spectaculaire depuis trois ans. La faute en incombe essentiellement aux détériorations qui se produisent en Borogravie et dans d'autres coins un peu trop... ruraux. Les forêts du moyeu sont soumises à forte pression, et les pays riverains commencent à émettre des restrictions sur leurs exportations de bois.  
\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est à cause du climat : leurs arbres mettent trop de temps à pousser en raison de leurs longues saisons froides.  
\- Entre autres, il y a aussi le fait que certains pays se sont rendus compte que plus de la moitié de leur bois ne leur appartenait plus et certaines régions ont connu des difficultés d'approvisionnement. Étant donné qu'elles vivent des hivers longs et durs, il a fini par y avoir des émeutes. Elles ont parfois été réprimées, mais les dirigeants ne sont pas stupides. Tout le monde a besoin de bois, qu'il s'agisse des humains, des nains, ou des loups-garous. Même les vampires aiment avoir un intérieur cossu fait de meubles en bois.  
\- Les loups-garous ?  
\- À ce que j'ai compris, ils ont exterminé tous les bûcherons étrangers. Ils aiment pourchasser leurs proies en forêt. Et puis les arbres leurs servent de modes de communication.  
\- De quelle manière ?  
\- Vous n'avez jamais vu ce qu'un chien fait quand il est près d'un arbre ?  
\- Oh !  
\- La demande de bois, elle, n'a pas baissé, bien au contraire. C'est pourquoi les regards morporkiens se tournent de plus en plus vers les terres d'Howonda. Leur climat chaud et humide favorise la repousse des arbres. Il suffit de laisser une clairière pendant un an pour qu'elle soit complètement reboisée. C'est pour ça que certaines compagnies ont installé des chantiers semblables aux vôtres dans la région.  
\- Ce qui n'est pas sans incidence sur nos relations. Notre chantier numéro 3 est en conflit avec un des vôtres sur plusieurs parcelles. Il y a eu des bateaux coulés, des histoires de stocks incendiés et autres événements malencontreux. Désastreux pour les affaires.  
\- En effet.

Lorsqu'il entendit ça, Kituko fut choqué. Il était persuadé que ce chantier était le seul. Ainsi il y en avait tant qu'on leur donnait des numéros ! Et plusieurs pays étaient fautifs ! Il comprenait mieux l'inquiétude des Esprits.

\- Que proposez-vous donc, mon cher Sparroux ?  
\- Je vous achète le bois de construction à 35 piastres la dizaine. L'offre vaut pour le bois de chuin, de barène, de bourremou et d'if-de-mer. J'ajoute que je serais très intéressé si vous pouviez me fournir des cordes de hasho dont le prix serait à discuter.  
\- Votre offre me parait raisonnable. Par contre je ne connais pas le hasho. Arnulphe ?  
\- Heu... je connais pas non plus. Ça doit être un nom indigène.

Kituko sentit que le moment d'intervenir était venu et il toussa légèrement en faisant signe à Dirwal.

\- Maître, je crois que Qui-pue pourrait nous renseigner là-dessus.  
\- Ah oui tiens, je commençais à me demander pourquoi on se le trainait, celui-là.  
\- Maître, le hasho est le nom de la technique utilisée pour tisser les fibres d'un certain arbre d'une manière particulière. Celui-ci s'appelle le wembe. Mais si je peux me permettre, obtenir des cordes-hasho sera très difficile, si ce n'est impossible.  
\- Baliverne ! Rien n'est impossible si on y met le prix. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial cet arbre ? Il est rare, il est difficile à atteindre ?  
\- Un peu des deux. Dans votre langue son nom signifie arbre-rasoir. Le wembe est un arbre carnivore. Il n'est pas très haut, car il dégage une odeur de charogne, ce qui attire les animaux de la forêt. Une fois que ceux-ci se sont aventurés dans son tronc, le wembe replie brutalement ses épines intérieures et referme ses feuilles. Les épines peuvent transpercer de part en part un babar-lhermite et ses feuilles ne sont que de longues lames aussi souples que tranchantes. Seuls certains sorciers sont capables de l'approcher sans éveiller son appétit. Ce sont eux qui coupent autant de feuilles que nécessaires et des morceaux d'écorce. Le wembe permet ainsi de fabriquer des cordes dures comme du fer, voire des armes.  
\- Je vois. Où est le problème ?  
\- Le wembe ne pousse qu'au cœur de la forêt. Je n'en ai moi-même jamais vu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les tribus qui l'exploitent protègent jalousement leurs territoires des incursions extérieures.  
\- Ces tribus pourraient être écrasées ou réduites en esclavage, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ouuiii, techniquement vous pourriez le faire. Mais concrètement c'est complètement impossible.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Maître, le cœur de la forêt est peuplé d'innombrables tribus hostiles les unes envers les autres. Pour arriver jusqu'aux régions où poussent le wembe il faudrait traverser le territoire de dizaines de tribus qui s'allient et s'affrontent quotidiennement. Cela rend leurs frontières particulièrement instables. En admettant que vous passiez un accord avec une tribu, le temps d'atteindre le territoire suivant, celle-ci aura été attaquée et aura renversé ses alliances, vous enfermant en territoire hostile.  
\- Je vois... Donc il est impossible d'atteindre directement cet arbre wembe.  
\- Je le crains.  
\- Pas pour moi !

Sparroux souriait. Kituko aurait dit qu'il savourait une petite revanche.

\- Alors pourquoi nous en demandez vous ?  
\- Parce que je suis un transporteur, pas un exploitant. Je suis incapable d'établir un chantier. Vous par contre vous avez les ressources financières et humaines pour ça.  
\- Oh, est-ce que vous nous proposeriez un partenariat ?  
\- En effet. Je vous donne le moyen de vous approvisionner, et en échange j'ai le monopole du transport, y compris vers le Klatch.  
\- Vous nous demandez beaucoup. Vous nous demander de passer outre le monopole du sériphe.  
\- Je croyais que c'était vous qui fixiez les règles...  
\- Et c'est le cas. Nous maintiendrons le monopole.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mais, rien ne nous interdit de sous-traiter le transport à des étrangers.  
\- Je vois que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire. Maintenant, peut-on savoir comment vous faites pour accéder au wembe ?  
\- Oh non non non ! Pas avant d'avoir un accord signé et validé par votre commission commerciale si tatillonne.  
\- Ça prendra au moins trois semaines !  
\- Et alors ? Pendant ce temps j'aurais transporté ma marchandise et vous aurez fini votre tournée d'inspection. Rien ne presse. Ça vous va ?  
\- ... Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
\- Fantastique. Puisque nous sommes devenus partenaires, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me livrer le bois dont j'ai besoin ? Et puis tant qu'à faire, si vous pouviez déposer mes deux gorets sur la plage, ça m'évitera de devoir les trainer.

Sparroux fit un salut tarabiscoté avec son chapeau puis se dirigea vers la porte. il s'arrêta juste avant de l'ouvrir et se retourna.

\- Au fait Nunuphe, si jamais je te croise seul, je te coupe une main. Bonne soirée, msieurs-dames !


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Une fois le calme revenu dans le "palais" d'Arnulphe, Dirwal repris sa petite discussion avec lui, qui se contentait désormais de reconnaitre tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Pendant ce temps, Hubal se chargea de réveiller les gros bras qu'il avait assommés et les mit au travail afin qu'il rende le bâtiment légèrement plus décent. Il les chargea aussi des deux pirates que Sparroux avait laissé derrière lui. Il y eut bien un début de grogne, que Dirwal calma tout de suite en faisant remarquer que s'ils ne rentraient pas sains et sauf, il n'y aurait plus ni approvisionnement ni paye. Et tout le monde savait ce qu'on pouvait attendre des esclaves ou des tribus voisines s'ils apprenaient que le chantier était abandonné à lui même. Le soir tomba vite et Kituko dut littéralement mettre la main à la pâte pour le repas du soir. Il s'avéra qu'étant le seul individu réellement natif de la forêt, il était le plus à même d'en tirer la nourriture nécessaire. Les serviteurs les plus proches d'Arnulphe venaient pour la plupart de la région des plaines, voire du désert, car leur chef ne faisait aucunement confiance aux ivrognes du coin qui servaient de gardiens. Lui qui était le plus feignant de son village se retrouva donc obligé de montrer à ces rustres comment conserver la nourriture au frais sous ces latitudes, et dut aller chasser lui-même du gibier avec Hubal. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce dernier s'avoua impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Kituko captura un petit groupe de phacochères et ramena quantité d'herbes, de fruits et de racines comestibles. L'humiliation ultime fut quand même de devoir faire la cuisine pour tout ce petit monde. Néanmoins, Wali trouva le repas "pas mauvais", Dirwal et Hubal se resservirent trois fois, et les autres n'avaient apparemment jamais pensé qu'on puisse préparer un repas élaboré à partir de produits de la forêt. À ce que Kituko avait pu en voir, ils gaspillaient une quantité phénoménale de nourriture : comme ils avaient toujours peur de manquer de vivres, il chassaient plus que nécessaire, mais la viande se perdait parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment la conserver. Les domestiques se serrèrent un peu pour laisser deux chambres aux nouveaux venus. Sans surprise, Hubal dormit avec Wali. Kituko décida quant à lui d'aller marcher un peu en forêt. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas senti ces odeurs si familières. Des gardiens le suivirent, mais ils renoncèrent quand ils virent qu'il grimpait facilement aux arbres. Masqué par le feuillage, Kituko s'installa dans un croisement de branches. Autant dormir en terrain connu, au moins il connaissait les risques et savait comment les gérer. Il entendit les esclaves chanter dans leur taudis. Leurs chansons célébraient la forêt, la création, mais évoquaient aussi leur condition et presque toujours, il était question de vengeance à venir. Kituko contempla les étoiles et tritura machinalement son collier. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa plonger dans un demi-sommeil où l'arbre qui perdait ses feuilles côtoyait des images des dernières semaines. La créature de sable, les Esprits, Couine-Shassa et Platak se mêlaient sur un fonds de bruits d'animaux. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut à cause d'un oiseau nocturne qu'il chassa de sa tête. Il faisait désormais nuit, la lune apparaissant de temps en temps derrière les nuages. Kituko se gratta et sentit quelque chose dans sa tunique. La bague de Zaïbi ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée et la sortit.

\- Alors, qu'est ce tu attends de moi, toi ?

Kituko se demanda quoi faire. Après tout, il était seul et à l'abri des regards. Du moins pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Il enfila donc la bague et attendit. Rien ne se passa. Il tapota le petit anneau transparent et commença à ronchonner.

\- Crotte, ça marche comment ce truc ? Il est bien gentil, l'autre, mais il m'a pas dit comment m'en servir. Je sais même pas à quoi ça sert !  
\- ÇA SERT À M'APPELER, CRÉTIN !

Kituko faillit en tomber de l'arbre. La voix avait retenti comme si Zaïbi était à ses cotés. Immédiatement, l'anneau transparent se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue, et Kituko eut la stupeur de voir le visage de Zaïbi flotter juste au-dessus. Visiblement celui-ci venait de se réveiller brutalement.

\- Zaïbi ?  
\- Kituko. Il est deux heures du matin, bordel ! Je suis fatigué parce que j'ai beaucoup couru aujourd'hui, en partie parce que je devais semer des gens. Alors je suis pas très joueur.  
\- Heu, pardon... Je me suis endormi et j'avais un peu oublié ton machin alors...  
\- T'es où ? T'es sur le chantier ? On peut t'entendre ?  
\- Non, je suis dans un arbre.  
\- Hein ?  
\- C'est plus confortable pour dormir. On est arrivé sur le chantier ce matin.  
\- Bon. Fais-mi un résumé de ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Heu, alors apparemment le responsable qui s'appelle Arnulphe de Pérambouin vendait du bois pour son propre compte. Wali et Dirwal sont venus ici pour mettre les choses au clair.  
\- Ils l'ont zigouillé ?  
\- Non, enfin pas pour le moment. Hubal a montré au personnel qui commandait, et il n'a pas l'air très populaire ici, donc je pense que personne ne tentera rien pour l'aider.  
\- Mmm, quoi d'autre ?  
\- Il y a un type qui est arrivé pendant qu'Arnulphe répondait aux questions de Dirwal, un étranger.  
\- Tiens donc.  
\- Il dit s'appeler Jacques Sparroux.  
\- Connait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
\- C'est un pirate qui achète du bois à Arnulphe. Apparemment, il s'est fait avoir sur la qualité du bois et il venait le voir pour en discuter.  
\- Hé hé. Ça devait être intéressant.  
\- Si on veut. Wali avait l'air de s'amuser, en tous cas. Ils ont passé un accord.  
\- Ah oui ? De quelle teneur ?  
\- Heeeuuuu... L'étranger voulait importer du bois pour des machins tac-tac.  
\- Hein ? ... C'était pas plutôt clic-clac ?  
\- Ah si. Il disait que dans son pays il y avait de moins en moins de bois à cause des clic-clac et que la forêt était la solution. Donc il va acheter du bois à Wali, qui va s'arranger pour que ce soit possible.  
\- Ha ha, le vieux saligaud !  
\- Et puis ils vont passer un accord pour créer un nouveau chantier.  
\- Encore un ? Il y en a déjà douze sans compter ceux qu'on oublie de déclarer et quelques uns qui appartiennent aux membre du Canapé. Pourquoi Wali a accepté ?  
\- Sparroux dit avoir accès à une région où pousse le wembe. C'est un arbre dont le bois est dur comme du fer et ses feuilles sont coupantes comme des couteaux.  
\- Intéressant. Tu dis qu'ils n'ont pas encore passé d'accord ?  
\- Non. Sparroux ne veut pas dire où se trouve le wembe tant qu'il n'a pas de contrat officiel validé par le Sériphe.

Zaïbi ne réagit pas, mais Kituko crut lire dans ses yeux une certaine joie.

\- C'est intéressant. C'est très intéressant. Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de travail dans les jours qui suivent. Je vais te demander de rester avec Wali jusqu'à ce que ce Sparroux vienne vous revoir. D'ici là, ce ne sera pas la peine de me recontacter. Et cache bien l'anneau de communication, sinon tu vas y passer.

Kituko n'eut même pas le temps de dire au revoir, car le visage disparut immédiatement et l'anneau s'éteignit. Il se demandait quand même s'il ne devrait pas l'abandonner ici, mais Zaïbi avait visiblement encore besoin de lui, et mieux valait garder une porte de secours, fut-elle éloignée. Au moins il savait maintenant qu'il y avait... disons une vingtaine de chantiers qui attaquaient la forêt en permanence, et peut-être autant qui appartiennent aux étrangers. La situation était plus qu'inquiétante. La quantité de bois pillée devait être énorme. Kituko se recoucha le plus confortablement possible et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se retrouver face à un jeune garçon. Ce dernier semblait tétanisé de peur. Seule sa tête et ses bras étaient visibles. Juste à cote de lui, un autre enfant le fixait également, l'air aussi apeuré.

\- S'il vous plait msieur, laissez partir mon copain ! I voulait rien qu'à regarder !  
\- Quoi ?

Baissant les yeux vers son torse, Kituko que le garçon avait glissé sa main dans sa tunique pour attraper son collier. Il n'en avait pas profité longtemps car sa main et son bras étaient devenus une branche d'arbre, et la transformation continuait lentement mais sûrement, et menaçait d'atteindre l'épaule. Il ne pouvait du reste pas se dégager car son coude avait fusionné avec la branche sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Le bijou brilla à la lumière du soleil. Voilà encore un problème auquel il allait falloir trouver une solution vite fait.

\- Est-ce que tu peux encore bouger tes doigts ?

Terrorisé, le garçon fit non de la tête. Super, il ne manquait plus que ça. Kituko saisit délicatement les petits doigts et tira légèrement dessus, ce qui fit gémir le garçon. Bien. Les doigts étaient suffisamment fins et souple pour pouvoir les écarter un peu. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le bijou sorte de la main fautive. Immédiatement, le bras reprit son apparence et sa souplesse originelle. Le garçon le replia brutalement pour le tâter et le masser, puis soupira.

\- Alors ?  
\- Pardon msieur ! Je me scuse, msieur ! C'est passque ça brillait, msieur !  
\- Tu as eu de la chance que je me sois réveillé !  
\- Oui msieur ! Pardon, msieur !  
\- C'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous deux ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent. La question semblait nouvelle pour eux.

\- Ben... On travaille !  
\- Ah oui, suis-je bête.

Kituko se maudit pour avoir posé la question. Bien entendu qu'ils travaillaient, on les avait envoyé coupé la cime de cet arbre et ils l'avaient trouvé. Mais il faisait maintenant jour, et il n'était sûrement pas bon de trainer dans le coin trop longtemps.

\- Bon ben je vais y aller et vous laisser travailler.

Kituko nota l'expression d'incrédulité des deux jeunes garçons et la mit sur le compte de la peur passée. Tandis qu'il redescendait à terre, ils le suivirent des yeux et semblèrent attendre quelque chose. Kituko n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'un fouet vint lui claquer sous le nez. Tout autour de lui, des gens s'activaient et s'étaient brutalement arrêtés. Au bout du fouet se tenait un gros type gras quoique bien bâti qui se mit à rire bêtement.

\- Et un vainqueur, un ! Alors le tire-au-flanc, on est pas content des conditions de travail, on veut donner sa démission, c'est ça ?

Le garde s'esclaffait et Kituko se demanda si une loi de l'univers obligeait les gens dépourvus d'intelligence à se trouver drôle. Lorsqu'il vit que Kituko ne réagissait pas, il se rapprocha de lui, visiblement ravi à l'idée de tabasser quelqu'un pour l'exemple.

\- Et ben, qu'est-ce que tu dis, beau gosse ? Tu réponds pas à tonton ? C'est pas gentil, ça ! Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue, monsieur le prince de la forêt visite son domaine ?  
\- Je crois que vous faites erreur sur la personne. Je travaille pour la direction, et je suis en retard.  
\- Ooooh, un employé de la direction ! Voyez-vous ça ! Mon seigneur, pardonnez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé !

Kituko fit un pas en avant, mais le garde l'envoya à terre d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Gras, mais souple.

\- Oh pardon, seigneur, je suis désolé ! Je vous ai fait tomber ! Attendez, je vais vous aider à vous relever.

Le garde l'empoigna par le col et le souleva. Le sourire qu'il affichait n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

\- Lâchez-moi. Tout de suite !  
\- Nan mais à qui tu crois parler espèce de petite merAAAARGHHHH !

Kituko vit son adversaire tomber à genoux. En l'attrapant par le col, il avait aussi attrapé le collier. Et de la fumée sortait maintenant de son poing.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, c'était très imprudent !  
\- Va crever maudit rat. AAAH !  
\- C'est très impoli, ça. J'ose espérer que vous me parlerez autrement la prochaine fois.

D'autres gardes arrivèrent après avoir entendu le cri de leur collègue. Deux d'entre eux dégainèrent immédiatement des épées et semblaient déterminés à les utiliser à en juger la réaction des esclaves qui s'écartèrent de Kituko. L'affaire se corsait. Il tendit le bras et leva la main pour leur faire signe de s'arrêter.

\- Halte ! Je travaille pour la direction !

L'information ne sembla pas les intéresser le moins du monde. Il fallait trouver quelque chose. Kituko ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Instantanément, tous les bruits cessèrent. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était plongé dans un étrange brouillard. Il voyait bien les gens qui l'entouraient, mais ils étaient lents et semblaient irréels, presque faits de fumée. Kituko avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Si c'était comme la dernière fois, il allait s'évanouir s'il restait trop longtemps dans cet... endroit. Avec le bras, Kituko fit un geste en direction du sol. Les nuages qui le composaient se creusèrent pour former un profond sillon. Sentant qu'il allait tourner de l'œil, Kituko referma les yeux et entendit un grand bruit. Il était revenu dans le monde normal et les gardes s'étaient arrêtés devant un sillon fumant et bouillonnant. Leur détermination semblait nettement moins ferme et ils attendaient visiblement de voir lequel des deux allait l'attaquer en premier. Ils ne devaient pas être pressés de choisir. D'un coup de pied, Kituko envoya le premier garde par terre. Sa tête sonnait un peu et il avait vraiment besoin de s'asseoir.

\- Encore une fois je suis au service de la direction. Veuillez me laisser passer !

Les gardes échangèrent des regards et choisirent de s'écarter prudemment. À la bonne heure. Kituko s'avança donc en veillant à ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse car il savait qu'ils ne rateraient pas la moindre occasion de lui sauter dessus. Un cri aigu le fit s'arrêter.

\- Hé toi, sale chien ! Puisque tu bosses pour la direction, dis-leur donc que j'ai attrapé une saboteuse et que je vais les en débarrasser !

Le gros lard s'était redressé et avait attrapé une fillette pour lui plaquer un couteau sous la gorge. Kituko ne pouvait pas la sauver : s'il faisait n'importe quoi, les gardes se vengeraient sur d'autres esclaves. Il continua donc à avancer, la mort dans l'âme. Il entendait la fillette pleurer. Il détestait ça. Ça lui rappelait les esclaves que Bilwa voulait abandonner dans le désert.

\- Crétin ! Les esclaves coutent chers ! Si tu fais ça tu devrais rembourser la valeur de l'enfant !  
\- Ha ! Tu t'en fous ? Et ben soit, je croche dedans !

La fillette hurla et Kituko fit immédiatement volte-face. Ah ! Tant pis ! S'il devait devenir sorcier, autant qu'il suive son instinct. Il attrape donc le collier et le serra.

\- Arrête !  
\- Tiens, la vie de cette gamine t'intéresse ? Tu la veux pour toi ? De toute façon, ce ne sont que des esclaves ! Des bêtes !  
\- Des bêtes... Peut-être. En tous cas tu m'as traité de chien, si j'ai bien entendu, non ?  
\- Ouais !  
\- Mais... que vois-je ? Tes oreilles !  
\- Quoi ? Quoi mes oreilles ?  
\- Tu as des oreilles de porcs... parce que tu es un porc.  
\- Si ça te fait plaisir !

Kituko referma les yeux encore une fois et se mit à murmurer.

\- Tu es un porc...Tu es un porc...Tu es un porc...  
\- Ha ha ha ! Qui tu penses convaincre ? Je suiiiis le garde le fort du coiiiiiiiin et mais qu'est-ce quiiiiiiii se passe ? GRUIIIIII !

Les gardes regardaient avec horreur leur collègue changer d'apparence et tomber à quatre pattes en poussant des cris de plus en plus aigus. La fillette s'était dégagée et réfugiée derrière un groupe d'esclaves. Kituko sentait que ses forces allaient l'abandonner aussi lâcha-t-il son collier et rouvrit-il les yeux. Il se tourna vers les autres gardes.

\- Les esclaves nous coûtent une fortune à l'achat. Vous serez priés de ne pas les abimer sans raisons et de veiller à ce qu'ils restent en état de travailler le plus longtemps possible. Sinon, je devrais faire le ménage ici.

Personne ne chercha à le contredire, aussi Kituko se dirigea-t-il vers le palais d'Arnulphe pour s'y reposer et manger un peu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko avait l'impression d'avoir un millier de tambours dans la tête au lendemain d'une soirée de beuverie comme les aimait tant sa mère. Chaque pas était plus difficile que le précédent et il titubait légèrement. Il ne fallait surtout pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, sans quoi les gardes tenteraient quelque chose contre lui. Il avait été particulièrement idiot de révéler ses pouvoirs et priait pour que cette information n'arrive pas aux oreilles de Wali. Lorsqu'il arriva au palais, ce dernier était sorti avec Arnulphe pour examiner plus en détail le chantier. Kituko s'installa donc dans la cuisine et se força à manger. Une fois confortablement installé, ses forces revinrent peu à peu et son mal de tête reflua. Bien qu'encore hébété, il réfléchit à son début de journée des plus agité. Il suffisait apparemment de se concentrer assez fort et sa volonté devenait réalité. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais voulu nuire à un enfant, mais ça n'avait pas empêché le pauvre garçon de frôler la mort. Se pouvait-il que son collier ait une personnalité propre ? Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait que des pouvoirs défensifs ? Ça pourrait être logique puisque les seules fois où le pouvoir s'était manifesté étaient celles où il s'était senti en danger ou avait été en état de stress. Mais il avait du mal à s'en convaincre. Quelque chose lui échappait et ça l'énervait. Aussi préféra-t-il aller attendre le retour de Wali dans l'entrée. Déjà qu'il s'était réveillé tard, il n'allait surtout pas risquer de se rendormir dans une des chambres. Ça pourrait déplaire.

Wali et sa "cour" finirent par revenir au bout d'une heure et demi. Kituko était désormais en pleine possession de ses moyens, ce qui valait mieux s'il lui fallait subir la colère de son employeur. Celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque mais eut un curieux mouvement de sourcil, comme s'il en haussait un tout en le fronçant simultanément. Dirwal, par contre, ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer son absence du matin.

\- Tiens ! Tu prends ta pause ? Tu as dû commencer à travailler tôt parce qu'on ne t'a pas vu ce matin.  
\- Non je suis allé dormir dans un arbre.  
\- Pfff... Ça te rappelle ton chez toi, hein ? Vous les tribaux, vous êtes de grands enfants.  
\- Peut-être. C'est vrai que ça m'a fait du bien de retrouver cette ambiance. En tous cas ça m'a permis d'observer et d'écouter.  
\- Oh là ! Attention, rien n'échappe à monsieur Qui-pue.  
\- Oh si, je ne suis pas tout-puissant. Mais j'ai quand même remarqué certaines choses surprenantes pendant la nuit.  
\- Et quoi donc ? Régale-nous, nous sommes tous suspendu à tes lèvres !  
\- Et bien, j'ai noté que le chantier tournait plus la nuit que le jour.  
\- Pardon ?

Dirwal se tourna vers Arnulphe. On n'aurait pas su dire lequel semblait le plus indigné.

\- Continue, Qui-pue ! C'est très intéressant.  
\- J'ai noté que les gardiens qui paraissent si mous dans la journée deviennent hyperactifs passé le soir. Cette nuit j'ai vu de nombreux allers et retours en direction de la forêt. Des caisses lourdes même pour plusieurs hommes. Et si la production de bois redouble dans la nuit, le surplus ne semble pas stocké sur place. Lui aussi part vers la forêt.  
\- Ainsi donc ces sales petits singes me volent aussi ? Avec la bénédiction d'Arnulphe qui leur a toujours montré le bon exemple.  
\- Je ne partage pas cet avis, maître.  
\- De quoi je me mêle ! C'est mon chantier ! Le bois m'appartient !

Wali n'était pas content. Il fallait être très prudent.

\- Certes, mais il me semble que réprimer ceci nuirait considérablement à la productivité du chantier.  
\- De quoi ?

Wali s'étranglait presque. Et Hubal et Dirwal échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

\- Si je peux me permettre, maitre, ça nuirait au renouvellement du personnel. Empêcher les ouvriers de vendre une partie de la production pour leur compte ne conduirait qu'à briser leur motivation et leur ardeur au travail. Ils ne feraient plus que le minimum vital et les quantités de bois exporté s'effondreraient sur le champ.  
\- Mais ce sont des esclaves ! Ils ne croient quand même pas qu'ils vont obtenir des jours de congés ? Même mes employés klatchiens n'en ont pas !  
\- Hem, excusez-moi mon oncle mais ils en ont.  
\- Quoi ? C'est quoi encore cette ânerie ?  
\- C'est à cause du Sériphe. Vous savez bien qu'il veut paraître bienveillant alors il a accordé ça à la délégation de citadins venus le voir l'année dernière.  
\- Hein ? Mais ils venaient juste verser le bakchich !  
\- Oui, mais du coup il a tenu à les inviter à manger, et il... vous savez... il s'est montré réceptif aux conditions de travail dans le pays et a obligé tous les employeurs à payer dix jours de vacances à chaque travailleur.  
\- Ah, mais quel abruti celui-là ! On le giflerait qu'il tendrait l'autre joue ! Comme l'autre halluciné que la milice a crucifié le mois dernier. Ha ! Il prétendait fonder une religion ! Et ben sa religion elle va pas survivre à son fondateur, tu peux me croire !  
\- Mais maître, ce qui rend ce chantier si efficace, c'est justement le fait que les esclaves puissent racheter leur liberté. De cette manière ils se dépensent sans compter parce qu'ils savent que ça leur bénéficiera au final. tout ce que vous avez à faire est de reconnaitre le fait et de poser vos conditions et ils s'y plieront sans hésiter. D'ailleurs je peux vous prouver mes dires très simplement.  
\- Ah oui ? Et comment donc ?  
\- Arnulphe, avez-vous une liste nominative des esclaves ?  
\- Hein ? Heu... oui, je crois. Mais on ne s'en sert jamais.  
\- Elle est mise à jour pour tenir compte des décès ?  
\- Non, juste les arrivées.  
\- Pouvez-vous me trouver quelques uns des ouvriers les plus anciens ?  
\- Je croiiis.

Arnulphe se tourna vers Wali qui lui fit signe d'aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Le directeur de la Fil-Yâl était toujours furieux, mais la curiosité montrait le bout de son nez. Une fois qu'Arnulphe revint avec ses registres, Kituto les emmena devant le camp des gardiens. Consultés, ceux-ci confirmèrent que sur les dix ouvriers les plus anciens, seuls deux étaient décédé, et qu'un autre avait perdu ses jambes dans un accident. Arnulphe exigea qe les survivants se présentent immédiatement devant eux. Lorsque des jeunes gens arrivèrent, ils houspilla les gardiens.

\- Bande de débiles ! Je vous ai demandé de m'amener les plus anciens esclaves du chantier ! Avouez-le que vous ne savez pas de qui je parle !  
\- Oh, attends, c'est bon, faut pas te fâcher ! C'est bien ceux-là !  
\- Mais ils se foutent de moi ! Ils devraient avoir la cinquantaine bien tassée ! Et tu m'amène des jeunes de vingt ou trente ans ! Toi-là ! Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Simu, chef !  
\- Ha ! J'ai pas ce nom sur ma liste ! Et t'es esclave depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Je suis pas esclave, chef !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il y a deux ans, monsieur Nhola a échangé sa place avec moi.  
\- Nhola ? Il est sur la liste. Je me souviens de lui, une forte tête. Donc il se planque dans les baraquement pendant que tu bosses à sa place !  
\- Pas exactement. En fait il est retourné dans son village grâce à l'argent qu'il a gagné ici et chaque mois que je travaille ici à son poste me permet d'accumuler des sous. Et quand je reviendrais chez moi, ça me fera plein d'économies pour me marier ou acheter un troupeau.  
\- Te marier ou acheter un troupeau...  
\- J'ai pas encore choisi, en fait...  
\- Mais... tu te rends compte qu'on vous demande pas si vous voulez travailler pour nous ?  
\- Oh ouais, mais moi ça me va bien ! C'est dur et les gardiens sont des peaux de vache, mais moi ça me convient. De toute façon c'était ça ou passer pour un crétin au village.

Arnulphe semblait perdre complètement pied. Il n'était pourtant pas rare au sein des tribus de se vendre temporairement. Les jeunes gens pouvaient le faire pour acquérir certains savoirs auprès d'un maître. En échange du gite, de la nourriture et de la formation, on devenait la propriété de quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait remboursé. Ce système assurait un minimum d'échange des savoirs au sein de tribus par ailleurs très isolées les unes des autres. Visiblement, Arnulphe et les Klatchiens n'en avaient jamais entendu parler, non plus que de l'esclavage à la mode des tribus.

\- Mais bon sang ! Vous êtes des esclaaaves ! Vous êtes là pour trimer sur le chantier !  
\- Mais on trime, chef ! Et pas qu'un peu, hein, moi j'ai débité six arbres en deux semaines ! Du coup si on en fait plus que ce qui est prévu, c'est des revenus pour nous.  
\- ... M.. mais y pas de plus que ce qui est prévu ! Tout ce qui sort du chantier nous appartient, un point c'est tout ! Vous ne vendrez plus de bois !  
\- Oh ben ouais mais si c'est comme ça ça vaut plus le coup de rester ici. Personne ne voudra rester dans ces conditions.  
\- RHAAAA, mais il est demeuré ou quoi ! On vous demande pas votre avis ! Personne ne partira ! Et si certains essaient, ils y laisseront la vie !  
\- ... Ouais ben n'empêche, ça va être dur de les convaincre les gens.

Voyant qu'Arnulphe frisait l'apoplexie et que Wali n'en était pas loin, Kituko décida d'intervenir.

\- Arnulphe, combien d'esclaves importez-vous par an ?  
\- De quoi ? J'en sais rien moi ! Une dizaine, une vingtaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout !  
\- On s'en fout que si le chantier avait réellement fonctionné selon vos principes, vous en importeriez des centaines par an à cause de la mortalité. Et les survivants ne feraient strictement aucun effort. Vos marges et votre production se seraient réduits à peau de chagrin, au point de menacer l'existence même du chantier. Là au moins ils se donnent à cent pour cent et ils veillent eux-même à se faire remplacer. C'est dans votre intérêt. De toute façon vous n'avez aucun moyen de les forcer à travailler.  
\- Attends que j'autorise les gardiens à foncer dans le tas et on verra ça !  
\- Ils ne feront rien. Si les ouvriers ne travaillent plus, les gardiens ne pourront plus percevoir une partie des revenus générés, et ils n'auront donc plus aucune raison de travailler pour vous. D'ailleurs, les tribus voisines vous ont-elles jamais signalé le moindre fuyard ? Les gardiens ont-ils souvent à rattraper des esclaves ? Ça m'étonnerait ! Parce que tous profitent de la liberté qui règne sur le chantier. Et je vois mal comment vous feriez pour imposer un changement radical à tout ce monde là ! Vous êtes isolé au milieu d'une masse cent fois plus nombreuse que vous et vos proches collaborateurs. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de les laisser faire.

Arnulphe bouillait de rage, mais une lueur intéressée brillait désormais dans l'œil de Wali, et Dirwal semblait faire quelques calculs mentaux.

\- Effectivement. Je m'étonnais du peu d'esclaves qu'on y envoyait étant donné la dureté vantée de ce chantier. Un des tous premiers esclaves a dû imaginer la combine et tous les autres lui ont emboité le pas. Si ça se trouve, la majorité des esclaves d'origine sont en fait rentré chez eux et ont envoyé ici des remplaçants d'une manière ou d'une autre. En définitive mon pauvre Arnulphe, tout le monde ici a appris à vous rouler.

Wali ricana, signe qu'il se détendait.

\- Elle est pas mal celle-là. Je viens inspecter un chantier dont le patron détourne la production, et lui-même se fait escroquer par ses... ouvriers. Je ne suis pas sûr de la suite à donner à cette affaire, mais j'avoue qu'elle ouvre des perspectives intéressante quant à l'exploitation forestière. Je n'aurais pensé que des tribaux puissent accepter de travailler pour nous.  
\- Maître, par curiosité, leur avez-vous seulement déjà demandé si ça les intéresserait ?  
\- Non. Au Klatch on les importe à tour de bras pour faire tourner l'économie.  
\- Peut-être devriez-vous étudier un peu la question. Après tout, les tribus n'ont à l'évidence pas de besoins aussi... évolués que les vôtres. Même en les payant faiblement elles y gagneront. De plus, vous pourriez peut-être y trouver de nouveaux clients.  
\- C'est ça, et on va se retrouver avec un tas de tribaux qui voudront retourner au pays au motif qu'ils ont droit à des congés payés.  
\- Et peut-être ramèneraient-ils des produits du Klatch qui n'existent pas chez nous.  
\- ... Mmmm.

Kituko aurait presque pu voir une idée se frayer un passage dans un cerveau moulé autour des coups tordus et des trahisons. D'une manière générale les cerveaux de ce genre sont très doués pour chercher à s'éviter le moindre effort, mais ils ne sont pas habitués à chercher longtemps et préfèrent les solutions les plus simples. Celui-ci entrevoyait désormais un avenir au potentiel insoupçonné.

\- Mouais. Bref. Nous verrons. En tout cas, je veux parler aux responsables des gardiens et des... ouvriers d'ici cet après-midi. Nous allons devoir mettre au clair certaines règles de fonctionnement. Vous veillerez à faire circuler l'information.  
\- Oui msieur, c'est compris.  
\- Bien. ... Oui ?  
\- Pardon msieur, mais on se demandait avec les copains : msieur Arnuf, y est toujours patron ou pas ?  
\- Oui, du moins pour le moment.

Gardes et ouvriers se dispersèrent, et Wali retourna doucement vers le palais, l'air pensif. Dirwal se plaça immédiatement à son coté et entama une conversation de chuchotis avec lui. D'après certains gestes des mains, Kituko comprit qu'ils étaient plongés dans les calculs et préféra ne pas intervenir d'avantage. Dirwal semblait très excité et gesticulait beaucoup. Son oncle, s'il était nettement plus sobre, opinait régulièrement de la tête ou faisait une moue assez peu convaincante. Laissant les deux hommes prendre un peu d'avance, Kituko se mit à espérer que son idée s'avère suffisamment séduisante pour que les Klatchiens l'appliquent partout. Mais mieux valait ne pas insister et la laisser venir à maturation dans leur cerveau. Après tout, c'était ce que faisait sa mère depuis des années quand elle voulait imposer quelque chose à son mari. Il en était là de ses pensées quand Arnulphe lui saisit brutalement le bras et le tira en arrière.

\- De quoi je me mêle, sale vermine ! Ça m'a pris des années pour que la Fil-Yâl me fasse suffisamment confiance et me confie la création de ce chantier ! Ça fait cinq ans que j'accumule les profits. Et du jour au lendemain vous débarquez et vous me foutez tout en l'air ! Et toi tu viens me saper en plus le peu d'autorité qu'il me reste ! Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je peux pas tenir tête au grand patron mais toi si tu t'arranges pas pour saborder tes idées à la con tu vas morfler ! Après tout tu n'es pas indispensable, des singes comme toi j'ai ai des centaines à dispo...

Arnulphe se tût subitement et se mit à blanchir. Peut-être que le fait de sentir sa clavicule sur le point de se rompre sous la poigne d'Hubal y était pour quelque chose.

\- C'est vrai que des charbonneux, c'est pas ça qui manque, ici. C'est vrai qu'il a des idées qui le feraient empaler dans la demi-heure s'ils les exprimait à Al-Ybi. Mais pour le moment il est au service de maître Wali, et je ne crois pas que Wali ait la patience d'attendre qu'on recrute un nouveau traducteur. De plus, lui au moins en connait beaucoup sur la forêt et les gens qui y vivent, du moins beaucoup plus que toi. Je ne suis pas un administratif, mais il me semble que tu devais aussi rassembler ce genre de renseignements, non ? Donc s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à notre bon Qui-pue ici présent, sache bien que je t'aiderais à rentrer dans ton pays. En plusieurs fois.

Arnulphe se contenta de gémir et déguerpit dès qu'Hubal relâcha sa prise. Le pauvre garçon était si effrayé qu'il tomba plusieurs fois dans la boue et au moins une fois dans une bouse de babar-lhermite, spectacle qui ne déplut pas à Hubal. Kituko était sur le point de le remercier quand celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu restes sur tes gardes. C'est un sournois. Il va te le faire payer.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je fais pas ça pour toi, mais pour le vieux.  
\- Merci quand même.  
\- Au fait, comment as-tu compris que les esclaves n'en étaient pas vraiment ?  
\- Leurs chansons. Jusque-là je les avais écoutées distraitement, et ce matin j'y ai repensé en vous attendant. Au lieu de chanter la douleur et la misère, ils chantaient les bonnes affaires et la gloire une fois rentrés au village. Par contre, ils ont très clairement une dent contre les gardiens. Il faudra peut-être faire un peu de ménage si Wali veut garder son personnel.  
\- Hem...  
\- Pardon. Il ne faut quand même pas se voiler la face, ces gens ne sont ici que parce qu'ils le veulent bien. Avez-vous les moyens d'envoyer une armée sur chaque chantier pour les empêcher de partir ?  
\- Vu comme ça, c'est clair que non. Mais laisse plutôt le vieux tirer ses conclusions tout seul !  
\- C'est ce que je me disais. Et puis si on allait manger un peu ?  
\- Mmm, ma foi, c'est une idée.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko et Hubal retournèrent au palais et y trouvèrent Wali et Dirwal entourés de papiers et occupés à évaluer les avantages et inconvénients des idées formulées par Kituko. Continuant son chemin, Kituko entra dans la cuisine, décrocha le pot à viande suspendu à un mur et sentit une lame lui érafler la joue pour se planter à un cheveu de sa tête. Le bruit qui suivit lui rappela son enfance quand son père sacrifiait un bœuf. Il n'avait jamais aimé assister à ça (autant dire que la partie de chasse d'il y a quelques jours avait été particulièrement éprouvante), aussi se figea-t-il. Il se mit à fixer les étagères couvertes de pots et attendit.

\- Ah, dégueu ! Il a giclé partout, cet abruti ! C'est de sa faute, aussi, s'il avait fait un peu gaffe il aurait vu ma lame avant de se jeter vers moi !  
\- ... heu.  
\- Ah mais remarque, ça n'a pas tâché mes fringues. C'est du bol parce qu'en général les gros saignent plus, tu vois. Surtout s'ils mangent beaucoup de viande rouge.  
\- ... heu.  
\- Enfin bon c'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de manger, hein ! Tu m'aides à le foutre dehors ? Pourquoi tu regardes le mur, au fait ?  
\- Parce que sinon je crois que je vais vomir.  
\- Ah bon ? Moi ça m'a jamais rien fait. Après tout, c'est comme d'aller à la boucherie, hein, la viande tu vas forcément la voir à un moment ou un autre, ne serait-ce qu'au moment de becqueter. Ben dans mon boulot c'est pareil. T'es sûr que tu pourras pas te retenir le temps de le sortir ?  
\- Non !  
\- Ah bon. Bon ben tu passes au moins la serpillière parce qu'après ça colle sous les chaussures, ça pue et ça attire les mouches.

Hubal sortit le cadavre avec un peu de difficultés étant donné le poids de l'individu. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Kituko éparpilla de la cendres et de la sciure dans toute la cuisine pour absorber le sang, tout en luttant contre des hauts-le-cœur. Une fois que tout le sang fut absorbé, il mit la sciure dans un sceau qu'il alla jeter derrière le bâtiment en même temps que son trop plein d'émotions. Guidé par le bruit, Hubal revint le voir.

\- Ah ouais quand même. Bah c'est pas grave, ça va t'ouvrir l'appétit. Tu viens ?  
\- ... Je vais rester prendre encore un peu l'air, je pense.  
\- Ah bon. Bon ben moi je commence à manger, j'y tiens plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kituko retourna dans la cuisine où il trouva Hubal en train de se goinfrer sans remord.

\- Alors ? Cha va mieux ?  
\- Plus ou moins. Je crois que je vais quand même attendre ce soir avant de manger.  
\- Ah bon ? T'es vraiment chenchible alors. Tu me paches les tripes ? Merchi.  
\- Tu crois que c'est Arnulphe qui lui a ordonné de s'en prendre à moi ?  
\- Ben non.  
\- Qui alors ?  
\- Des petites fées contrariées que tchu ne les ai pas remarquROOOT. Pardon. Que tu ne les ai pas remarquées.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Mais non, couillon ! Bien sûr que c'est un coup d'Arnulphe ! Il était déjà bien aux abois depuis qu'on est arrivé mais ton petit discours sur les esclaves a dû lui faire perdre pied. De toute façon personne de sain d'esprit ne tenterait de s'en prendre à Wali ni à moi. Il se sent acculé donc il fait n'importe quoi.  
\- Mais heu, ça t'inquiète pas ? Et s'il tentait quand même de s'en prendre à lui.  
\- Oh ben qu'il essaie, il sera pas déçu. Le vieux se ballade en permanence avec une douzaine de sortilèges de protection activés, alors il ne risque rien. Au pire ça lui fera monter un peu l'adrénaline et ça lui rappèlera sa jeunesse. Et puis en cas de besoin, Dirwal peut dresser une barrière de protection. Moi je suis le dernier recours. Mon boulot principal c'est de faire comprendre aux types d'en face que je peux les tuer avant même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Pour qu'ils soient plus dociles, tu vois ? Y restait pas du vin de goyave, hier ?  
\- Non Wali est monté avec hier soir.  
\- Ah merde ! L'était pas dégueu ! Enfin bon, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne risque rien. Et même si Arnulphe tente quelque chose, on aura un prétexte pour lui faire sa fête.  
\- Oui enfin, j'ai pas envie d'y perdre des plumes.  
\- Mais non, t'es parano ! 'fin bon, c'est vrai qu'on vient d'essayer de te tuer, mais on s'y fait vite. Et pis tant que tu t'éloignes pas trop je peux veiller sur toi. En plus t'as l'air d'être le seul à savoir comment s'y prendre avec les locaux, donc Wali veillera à ce que tu puisses lui servir le plus longtemps possible.  
\- Merci, c'est... rassurant.  
\- De rien.

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement et Kituko n'eut plus à subir de tentative de meurtre*. Il passa donc son temps à faciliter les négociations entre les ouvriers et Wali, qui permirent de réorganiser le chantier : en échange d'une amélioration très nette de leur habitat et de la définition de quotas de production (élevés) au-delà desquels les ouvriers pouvaient revendre le bois pour leur propre compte, les équipes acceptaient les directives de Wali. Elles purent également conserver leur filière d'exportation pour leur production personnelle et s'engagèrent à maintenir un niveau de recrutement élevé. La semaine suivante, Wali décida d'aller rendre visite aux tribus voisines afin de renégocier leur neutralité, mais aussi et surtout pour qu'elles sachent qu'Arnulphe n'était plus aux commandes et que le chantier avait été repris en main. Kituko se retrouvait donc dans une situation identique à celle qu'il détestait subir dans son village : emmener des enfants en forêt sans pouvoir passer par les arbres. Il bouillait intérieurement et maudissait le petit groupe pour sa lenteur et son inaptitude à grimper. La progression était difficile pour eux, et elle aurait été impossible si Kituko n'avait pas demande une escorte d'une vingtaine d'ouvrier pour qu'ils déblaient le terrain autant que possible. Arnulphe avait espéré que ses gardes constituent l'escorte, mais Hubal était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que quitte à se rendre sur un territoire potentiellement hostile, mieux vaut se faire accompagner par des gens qui ont intérêt à vous en voir revenir.

\- Mon oncle, êtes-vous sûr que ma présence est indispensable ? Je serais sûrement plus utile au...  
\- Non, tu viens ! Et puis de toute façon, Arnulphe ne risque pas de nous poser de problème au chantier puisqu'il nous accompagne. D'ailleurs, quelle est la tribu de pouilleux qu'on va voir, là ?  
\- La tribu du crabe, répondit tristement Arnulphe.  
\- C'est crétin comme nom pour une tribu de forêt. Aïe ! Y a un crabe ! Y a un crabe qui descend le tronc d'arbre !  
\- Et ouais...  
\- Je pense que c'est à cause des fruits, maître. Nous n'avons pas ça dans ma tribu, mais je pense qu'ils sortent de l'eau pour grignoter les fruits de la végétation basse.  
\- Pourtant y en a pas sur le chantier.  
\- Y a plus non plus de végétation basse... Plus de fruits, plus de crabes.  
\- C'est pas idiot.

Kituko et les ouvriers s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Dirwal allait protester quand une sagaie lui chatouilla les narines pour se planter dans l'arbre d'à coté.

\- HIII ! C'est quoi ça, encore ?  
\- Un accueil cordial.  
\- Et y a pas plus chaleureux ?  
\- Si. Le bûcher.  
\- Mais t'es sérieux, là ? Tu les énerve pas, hein !  
\- Et bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?

La voix caverneuse annonçait un guerrier colossal, aussi Hubal se mit sur ses gardes.

\- Kituko ? Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ?  
\- Oui. Heu bonjour ! On vient du chantier d'à coté.  
\- Moi qui pensait que vous veniez de la lune... Quelle déception...  
\- Nous souhaiterions voir le chef de la tribu du crabe.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il y a de nouveaux responsables, et ils souhaitent en savoir plus sur les éventuels accords passés entre le chantier et la tribu.  
\- Aaaaah, il s'est fait virer, Arnulphe ? C'est pour ça qu'il a une tête à avoir vomi toute la nuit ?  
\- Sans doute. Je lui ai jamais trouvé l'air très sain. Il devrait grimper plus souvent aux arbres.

Une exclamation se fit entendre. Des palabres et quelques rires se faisaient entendre au travers de la végétation. Soudain, ce qui semblait être un groupe d'enfants apparut de toutes parts, cernant les nouveaux arrivant. En les regardant mieux, Kituko s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'adultes de très petite taille. Ils étaient tous presque nus à part un léger pagne de corde, et un os leur traversait le nez. L'un d'entre eux vint se planter devant Arnulphe et lui sourit avant de lui décocher un formidable coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Il monta ensuite sur le monticule gémissant afin d'être à la hauteur de Kituko.

\- Je suis Kidurango. Je suis pas le chef parce que tous les membres de la tribu sont égaux. Mais c'est moi qui décide. Et, avant toute chose, NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES NAINS ! Nous appartenons à la race humaine des Pique-nez.  
\- Euh, très bien. Comme je le disais, il y a eu des changements à la tête du chantier. Voici derrière moi maître Wali, son neveu et assistant Dirwal et Hubal, leur garde du corps. Ce sont désormais eux qui dirigent.  
\- Mouais. Nous on nous a dit qu'ils ont négocié avec les esclaves et qu'ils leur ont même proposé de leur payer des jours à rien faire !  
\- Jeee crois que c'était pas tout à fait ça.  
\- Mmm. Admettons. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent exactement ? MAIS ARRÊTE DE BOUGER, TOI, TU VAS ME FAIRE TOMBER !

Arnulphe fut gratifié d'un nouveau coup de pied sur la tête.

\- Vous tolérez le chantier sur vos terres. Quelles sont les contreparties ?  
\- Aaah, c'est ça qui les fait flipper ? Ils ont peur qu'on s'en prenne à leur foutu bois ?  
\- Sans doute. Et Arnulphe a oublié de rendre compte de certains faits à ses chefs.  
\- J'ai jamais pu l'saquer, cette face de lait. On sent qu'il guette la moindre occasion de te faire dzamba par derrière. Tu peux dire à tes copains qu'on va les laisser tranquilles tant qu'ils ne s'avancent pas au delà de la colline des cent vierges. Les esclaves vous expliqueront où c'est. De toute façon c'est avec eux qu'on négocie en général.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Ouais. En échange d'un peu de nourriture difficile à attraper, ils nous fournissent de la main d'œuvre gratuite quand on a besoin de réparer un barrage ou s'il nous faut du métal.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Ben ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?  
\- Je sais pas, vous pourriez exiger une part de leurs revenus.  
\- Et on en ferait quoi ? On a tout ce qu'il faut ici. Du moment qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles et à distance, ils peuvent bien marcher sur la tête, c'est pas notre problème.

Kituko traduisit ses réponses. Perplexe, Wali haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça te paraît logique ce qu'il raconte ?  
\- Et bieeen, oui. Ma tribu non plus n'est pas très versée dans le commerce. Nous sommes toutefois obligés de recourir parfois au troc parce que nous vivons en lisière de forêt. Il nous faut donc des outils pour nous occuper de la viande des troupeaux, et des armes en cas d'agression. Mais c'est à peu près tout.  
\- Ah. Bon. Alors dis-lui que c'est d'accord.

Kidurango cessa de piétiner la tête d'Arnulphe pour reprendre la parole.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais : chez nous un pacte est scellé après avoir échangé un crachat sur le visage. Et refuser peut être une terrible offense.

Informé, Wali grimaça franchement.

\- Et voilà ! Je me demandait à quel moment j'aurais droit à la coutume locale débile, et bien c'est fait.  
\- Maître, il me semble plus prudent de faire ce qu...  
\- Oui, je suis pas stupide, merci. On est complètement cerné, en plus. Rha, la barbe !

Wali et Kidurango se crachèrent respectivement au visage.

\- Bon il est content, comme ça ? Maintenant qu'on est amis, pose-lui quelques question sur le wembe.  
\- Heu, ils ne vont peut-être pas apprécier, maître.  
\- M'en fous. Pose lui la question.  
\- Bien. Heu, mon patron voudrait savoir, simple curiosité personnelle, si vous saviez ce qu'est le wembe.  
\- Le quoi ?  
\- Vous l'appelez peut-être autrement : c'est l'arbre-rasoir des sorciers.  
\- Ah, le tranche-tronche ! Y en avait avant, mais ils ont tous disparu il y a plusieurs générations. Il parait qu'il en reste plus loin dans la forêt mais j'en ai jamais vu. En tous cas ça m'étonnerait qu'ils en trouvent, et encore plus qu'ils réussissent à en prélever vu que c'est un arbre sacré. On raconte toutefois qu'il en existe une pleine forêt autour du grand temple.  
\- Quel temple ? Y a une ville dans le coin ?  
\- Je sais pas. C'est une histoire que les sorciers racontaient quand j'étais petit. D'ailleurs tu devrais le savoir, non ?

La discussion prenait un tour désagréable. Les nouvelles circulaient vite.

\- Je... préfèrerais qu'on aborde pas ce sujet devant eux. En tous cas merci pour vos informations. Nous allons maintenant rendre visite à vos voisins pour voir s'ils ont des souhaits particuliers.  
\- Pour ce que j'en sais ils vous diront tous la même chose, hein.  
\- Nous verrons bien. Merci pour tout.  
\- De rien. Et bonne chance pour ta liane !

Kidurango afficha un sourire malicieux puis disparut dans la végétation. Le groupe de guerriers avait été absorbé par la forêt au point que personne à part Kituko n'aurait pu savoir qu'ils avaient été là.

\- Et ben ? Ils partent comme ça, sans rien dire ?  
\- Une fois que l'accord est passé, ils n'ont aucune raison de s'attarder.  
\- Mff. Tu as eu des renseignements sur le wembe ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Ils en ont entendu parler, mais n'en ont pas vu depuis des générations.

Kituko et son groupe rendirent visite à quatre autres tribus qui leur firent toutes la même réponse (à ceci près qu'une d'entre elle exigea du tissu rose pour les coiffes de ses femmes). Wali était grincheux parce qu'il avait mal aux pieds, mais il était rassuré quand à ce qu'il appelait les frais d'exploitation. Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le chantier, Kituko eut l'impression qu'on lui chuchotait à l'oreille mais lorsqu'il essayait de se concentrer il n'entendait plus que les bruits de la forêt. Peut-être les Esprits essayaient-ils de communiquer avec lui. La nuit, il tenta de focaliser son esprit sur les chuchotements qui revenaient régulièrement, sans succès. Il tenta alors de laisser son esprit flotter en espérant que ça rendrait la communication plus facile, en vain. Si seulement Mal-aux-Gnous avait pu lui enseigner plus de choses... C'est au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'une idée lui vint. Le lendemain, il décida de retourner sur le territoire de la tribu du crabe. En descendant de son arbre, il constata que les gardes l'évitaient et que les ouvriers lui témoignaient un grand respect quand il les croisait. Il piocha des fruits en route et passa par les arbres pour aller plus vite. En bon natif de la forêt, il n'eut aucun mal à s'orienter et à retrouver l'endroit où il avait rencontré la tribu. Les indices pour arriver jusqu'à leur village passaient inaperçu pour tous les non-forestiers, mais lui savait reconnaitre les signes : une fougère qui avait moins de feuilles d'un coté indiquait qu'on passait fréquemment et qu'on arrachait les pousses, des tas invraisemblables de mousses sous un arbre marquaient la zone d'atterrissage des enfants qui se laissaient tomber. Il s'arrêta pour inspecter les environs et su qu'il était dans la bonne direction en sentant une pointe de flèche contre sa nuque.

\- Alors on se promène, on regarde les petites fleurs ? T'es qui ? T'essaie de t'enfuir du chantier ?  
\- Non. J'ai parlé avec Kidurango, hier. Je souhaiterais voir quelqu'un dans votre village.  
\- Tu connais quelqu'un de chez nous ? T'es déjà venu ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors qui tu veux voir ?  
\- Votre sorcier.

* * *

* Il trouva bien des baies empoisonnées dans sa nourriture, mais Arnulphe ignorait visiblement qu'il fallait enlever leurs cosses si on voulait qu'elles fassent effet...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko transpirait abondamment. La perspective de se faire embrocher par un Pique-nez contrarié ne l'emballait pas particulièrement.

\- Tu veux voir notre sorcier ? Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai des choses à lui demander.  
\- ... Aaaah, c'est toi le sorcier du chantier qui a puni un des gardes ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Le gamin que tu as failli transformer en arbre c'était mon neveu.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Il aime bien aller travailler de temps en temps sur le chantier. Il s'y est fait quelques copains et il apprend à fabriquer des trucs.  
\- C'est bien, c'est formateur, au moins.  
\- Ouais. Tu lui as foutu une sacrée trouille !  
\- Désolé. C'était pas intentionnel.  
\- Pas grave. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas toucher n'importe quoi. En tous cas les gens du chantier sont ravis du tour que t'as joué à l'autre cochon. Si tu t'en étais pas chargé ils lui auraient fait sa fête sans tarder.  
\- Ah ? Ils avaient plutôt l'air d'avoir peur de lui.  
\- Normal, c'était des gamins ou des vieux. Quant à lui ça fait même pas deux mois qu'il était là. Je sais pas où Arnuf l'a trouvé, mais c'est une vraie brute, sauf que lui ne boit pas.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Alors il n'était pas mou comme les autres. Et en plus il commençait à influencer ses petits copains pour qu'ils deviennent aussi méchants que lui. Je pense qu'Arnuf voulait resserrer la vis au sein du personnel. Enfin bon, la nouvelle organisation a l'air de satisfaire tout le monde.  
\- Mmm. ... Hum, et sinon, ce serait possible de plus me viser avec cet arc ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et vous allez le faire ?  
\- Je sais pas, pourquoi je le ferais ?  
\- Parce que je suis pas une menace ?  
\- Pourtant t'as réussi à te frayer un chemin jusqu'ici. T'es né dans la forêt ?  
\- Oui, mais ma tribu vit plutôt à la la lisière, pas loin de la plaine.  
\- C'est quoi la plaine.  
\- ... Un truc tout plat. Beaucoup d'herbe sans arbre.

Le Pique-nez étudiait ce concept révolutionnaire avec perplexité. Kituko sentit la flèche s'éloigner de son cou et se retourna lentement. Il avait affaire à un jeune homme au crane rasé et à la barbe déjà hirsute.

\- Bien, puisque je fais presque partie de la famille, ce serait possible de me conduire chez votre sorcier ?  
\- Je vais te conduire chez Kidurango. Il saura quoi faire de toi.  
\- Merci.

Le guide amena Kituko au village, qui était effectivement tout près. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup au village de la tribu du gorille, mais était aussi beaucoup plus... rustique. Là où la tribu du gorille aurait construit des plate-formes et de grandes maisons, la tribu du crabe avait construit des sortes de nids ronds faits de branches pliées et de feuilles, reliées les unes aux autres par des lianes naturelles ou tressées pour faire des ponts de corde. En y réfléchissant, Kituko se dit que sa propre tribu possédait finalement pas mal d'outils en métal et avait même une petite carrière de pierre à coté de la cascade où se baignaient les femmes. Autant de choses dont la tribu du crabe était dépourvue.

Arrivés au pied d'un arbre, le Pique-nez cria pour appeler Kidurango. Celui-ci passa la tête par le trou qui servait d'entrée à son nid.

\- Mais quoi encore ! Vous pouvez vraiment pas vous débrouiller seuls cinq minutes sans venir m'emmerder ?  
\- Oh pardon, je te dérange ?  
\- OUI !

Une femme venait de répondre depuis l'intérieur. Kidurango eut l'air embarrassé et échangea quelque paroles avec l'occupante des lieux. Kituko perçut quelques bouts de phrase comme "marre de ton frère" ou "qu'il se trouve quelqu'un !". Au bout de quelques secondes, un NON retentissant se fit entendre suivi d'un "plus envie !" et une femme s'extirpa du nid en bousculant Kidurango. Kituko trouva plus prudent de s'écarter et de son guide et de la trajectoire de la femme qui atterrit sur le sol et passa devant eux sans daigner les regarder, ce qui poussa le barbu à souffler de soulagement. Hélas pour lui, elle l'entendit, s'arrêta puis fit demi-tour et lui asséna la plus formidable gifle que Kituko eut jamais observé* avant de repartir aussi sèchement qu'elle était descendue. Kidurango avait l'air sombre de celui à qui on vient d'ôter le repas avant même qu'il ait pu y toucher. Aussi Kituko tenta-t-il de rester le plus discret possible alors que Kidurango descendait à son tour. Alors même que le barbu se frottait encore la joue, il lui asséna un magnifique coup de poing.

\- Toi, dès demain on te marie ! Et peut-être que tu nous foutras enfin la paix !

L'intéressé sembla peu ravi en entendant ça puisqu'il se mit à pleurnicher en versant de grosses larmes, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus son vis-à-vis.

\- Mais arrête de pleurer à tout bout de champ, débile ! Tu me fatigues ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi les parents t'ont envoyé chez moi !

Les pleurs se faisant de plus en plus bruyants, Kidurango fit signe à Kituko de le suivre à l'écart.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ?  
\- Et bien en fait je voulais parler avec votre sorcier, et...  
\- Pas possible.  
\- Ah ? Il voudra pas ?  
\- Non, c'est pas possible parce qu'il est malade depuis quelques jours. Il est vieux. On a peur qu'il claque.  
\- Peut-être qu'il aimerait parler à un autre sorcier avant de partir ?  
\- Mmpff. T'as pas vraiment une gueule de sorcier. Si tu veux prendre sa place faudra prouver ton pouvoir !  
\- Non je ne veux pas prendre sa place. Je suis toujours ma liane, et puis je dois revenir dans mon village. Mais peut-être qu'il pourra m'apprendre un peu de son savoir. Si ça se trouve je pourrais peut-être le soigner !

Kidurango hésitait. L'offre de Kituko semblait l'intéresser mais il avait l'air inquiet.

\- Moui. Bon. De toute façon, ça devrait pas hâter sa mort, hein ?  
\- Je ne crois pas, non.  
\- Mmpf, c'est convaincant... Allez, suis-moi ! Jinga, arrête de chialer et viens ! On va chez Père-lune !

Kidurango partit à fond de train, suivit par les deux autres. Kituko découvrit que malgré leur petite taille, les Pique-nez était très rapides et n'avaient aucun problème à éviter les broussailles. Lui-même avait un peu de mal à les suivre. Il aurait parié que Kidurango faisait exprès de courir vite pour voir s'il arrivait à le suivre. Et bien soit ! Kituko était peut-être feignant, mais il était avant tout un enfant de la foret, et il n'entendait pas se laisser insulter comme ça. Il allait voir ! Kituko accéléra donc et rattrapa Kidurango, toujours suivi par le jeune Jinga qui continuait à pleurer. Au bout d'un moment, les trois hommes arrivèrent devant un gros rocher lui-même adossé à un groupe d'arbres aux noueuses.

\- Attendez-moi là ! Je vais voir comment il va et s'il veut bien vous recevoir.

Kidurango disparut derrière le gros rocher. Agacé par les pleurs, Kituko tenta de calmer Jinga.

\- Allez, c'est pas la peine de pleurer ! Y a rien de grave !  
\- Parle pour toi ! Toi on va pas t'obliger à te marier !  
\- Mais c'est pas forcément grave ! Des fois il peut y avoir des bons cotés, tu sais !  
\- *snrfl* Non, tout le monde dis ça, mais tout le monde a peur de reconnaitre que les femmes sont méchontes !  
\- Elles sont pas toutes "méchontes", les femmes ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y en a qui peuvent l'être... Et pis c'est vrai que des fois elles te sourient et l'instant d'après elles te crient dessus et tu sais même pas pourquoi. Et ça arrive souvent que t'as l'impression qu'elles veulent être gentilles et en fait c'est pour te punir... Mais ça veut pas dire qu'elles sont toutes méchantes ! Y en a des biens. Je veux dire, dans le tas y en a forcément des biens. Sûrement.  
\- Tu vois, t'es même pas sûr ! Les femmes c'est des démons qui te torturent l'esprit ! Tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est t'imposer leur volonté !  
\- Mais bien sûr que non, c'est... c'est... en fait... Non, bon là oui, c'est vrai, mais elles sont comme ça, ça les rend pas méchantes pour autant !  
\- Menteur !

Jinga regarda autour de lui et se pencha vers Kituko pour lui murmurer un terrible secret qui risquerait de causer leur perte si des femmes venaient à l'entendre.

\- Les femmes elles te torturent pendant la nuit !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis pas bête. Tout les hommes font semblant d'être très occupés quand j'essaie de leur en parler, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont peur ! La nuit j'entends les cris qui viennent de l'intérieur des maisons ! Des fois ça se produit même pendant la journée ! La dernière fois, mon frère était prêt à partir à la chasse et puis Mpevushi est venue lui demander de boucher un trou dans son toit. Je sais bien que c'est un prétexte parce que quand il est revenu il était fatigué et il a dit que je pouvais y aller sans lui, sois-disant qu'il devait retourner consolider le toit. Mpevushi, elle était contente, par contre. Tu vois, elle lui a volé sa force !

Kituko se demanda ce qu'un sorcier était censé faire dans un cas pareil. Pour lui qui avait toujours eu un esprit observateur et avide d'expérience dans ce domaine, Jinga représentait une sorte d'anomalie. Comment Mal-aux-gnous aurait-il géré ceci ?

\- Ma foi, Jinga... C'est une bonne chose que tu m'en ai parlé à moi.  
\- Tu me crois ? Tu me crois ?  
\- Oui. Calme-toi et écoute ! La meilleure façon de contrer le pouvoir des femmes est de les manipuler sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte. Ça suppose que tu apprennes à les faire rire et à faire semblant de leur obéir alors qu'en réalité ta volonté n'est pas affecté. C'est ce que font les hommes de la tribu : ils ne sont pas sous le pouvoir des femmes, ils font semblant de l'être, ce qui leur permet de vivre normalement. S'ils ne veulent pas t'en parler, c'est pour ne pas attirer leur attention sur toi. Si elles apprenaient que tu n'es pas affecté par leur sortilège, elles te le feraient payer très cher !  
\- Mais...  
\- Je sais que ça te sera pénible, mais les femmes sont des êtres puissants dont on ne peut se débarrasser. Mieux vaut apprendre à les manipuler que les affronter directement. Seuls les plus grands sorciers le peuvent ! C'est ton devoir en tant qu'homme de te marier pour sauver la vie d'un honnête garçon.

Jinga était au supplice.

\- Je... je ne savais pas. Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen d'y échapper ?  
\- Non. Maintenant, n'en parlons plus, voilà ton frère.

Kidurango fit signe à Kituko de s'approcher.

\- Le vieux est réveillé et accepte de te recevoir. Suis-moi. Toi tu reste là, Jinga, on sait jamais.

Passant derrière le rocher, Kituko vit que les arbres poussaient sur le sommet d'une grotte dont l'entrée s'enfonçait dans la terre. Il y avait une lumière bleue qui semblait provenir des murs. ceux-ci étaient recouverts de cristaux. Kituko eut la chair de poule et sentit son collier se réchauffer. Le sorcier qui vivait ici devait être très puissant. Ils arrivèrent vite dans une petite salle où un très vieil homme était allongé sur une natte, entouré de quatre jeunes filles qui s'occupaient de lui. Kidurango s'agenouilla à coté de lui.

\- Père-lune, voici Kituko, le jeune sorcier.  
\- Très bien. Laissez-nous ! Ça vaut aussi pour vous les filles !

Malgré les protestations de ces dernières, Kidurango les poussa hors de la salle et les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à braver les habitudes du métier pour venir voir un collègue ? Tu veux accélérer ma mort pour prendre ma place ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- Dommage. J'en ai ma claque de devoir rester alité pendant que mes femmes, filles et petites-filles me filent de la soupe à longueur de temps. Tu parles d'une vie !  
\- Vos femmes ?  
\- Ben quoi ? j'ai vécu longtemps et jusqu'il y a peu j'étais encore très vigoureux. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai une grande famille. L'inconvénient c'est que je me souviens jamais des noms. Enfin. Que veux-tu ?  
\- J'ai besoin de conseils.  
\- Sur quoi ? Si c'est sur les femmes, j'en connais un sacré rayon, et tu peux me croire que tu vas me remercier quand je t'aurais appris deux-trois trucs.  
\- Non, c'est sur le pouvoir, sur le fait d'être sorcier.  
\- Allez bon, ton maître ne t'a rien appris ?  
\- Non.  
\- Hein ? Tu te ballades comme ça à chercher ta liane sans avoir appris les bases ? Mais c'est qui l'abruti qui t'as pris comme apprenti et n'a pas assumé ? Ha, c'est bien les jeunes, ça !

Le Père-lune fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang. Kituko attrapa l'outre qu'il lui montra du doigt et le fit boire.

\- Ah merci, ça fait du bien.  
\- De rien. Vous voyez, je ne sais même pas de quelle potion il peut s'agir.  
\- C'est juste de l'alcool.  
\- Heu, et c'est pas dangereux pour vous, ça ?  
\- Si, mais les grognasses m'interdisent d'en boire. Raconte-moi tes problèmes pendant que je finis ça.

Kituko entreprit dont de raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le jour où il avait quitté son village. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le Père-lune reposa son outre et observa le plafond.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une vie mouvementée. La mienne a aussi été un peu comme ça avant que j'arrive ici depuis mon île du bord. Dire que je pensais pouvoir m'installer et vivre tranquillement. Mon œil ! La vie d'un sorcier n'est jamais tranquille. Enfin, on va essayer de t'aider un peu. Montre moi voir ton collier.

Avec un soupçon d'hésitation, Kituko sortit ce dernier de sa tunique. Non seulement il était chaud, mais en plus il brillait légèrement, à moins que ça ne soit le reflet de la lumière ambiante. Le Père-lune le lui prit des mains avec une vivacité qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas chez un mourant et le porta devant ses yeux.

\- Oui... Ce bijou déborde tellement de pouvoir que c'en est presque effrayant. Prend bien garde à ne pas trop te reposer sur lui si tu ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui t'utilise.

Levant le bras, le vieil homme fit un geste tarabiscoté de la main et Kituko eut la stupeur de le voir rajeunir au point de ne plus paraître avoir plus de vingt sécheresses.

\- Ha ha, j'irais bien voir ma dernière femme une dernière fois. Rien que cinq petites minutes ça me suffirait, mais...

Les rides réapparurent, les muscles fondirent et Kituko retrouva le même vieil homme que quelques instants avant.

\- Quel dommage. On ne peut pas rajeunir par magie, ça en demande beaucoup trop. Tout au plus peut-on changer d'apparence pendant quelques minutes, juste le temps de fuir une foule en colère, par exemple. Mais on ne peut pas changer ce qu'on est, sauf à sacrifier les années qui restent à vivre, et même dans mon état je m'y refuse.  
\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de la provenance de ce collier ?  
\- ... Plus ou moins. Mais je ne suis qu'un vieux sorcier de la forêt profonde. Les plus à même de t'éclairer seraient les Enchanteresses du Grand Tronc. Leur savoir est... différent du mien. Mais encore faut-il que ces dames acceptent de t'en dire plus. Et là c'est pas gagné.  
\- Où puis-je les trouver ? Elles pourraient m'aider à protéger la forêt ?  
\- Ha ! Ce sont les Enchanteresses qui te trouvent, mon gars, pas l'inverse ! Quant à leurs bonnes dispositions envers toi, avec elles on ne peut être sûr de rien, comme avec n'importe quelle femme d'ailleurs, ne l'oublie jamais.

Le Père-lune fut secoué par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- J'aurais peut-être pas dû tout boire. Je sens qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre.  
\- Ne pouvez-vous pas m'enseigner des choses utiles ? Ne serait-ce que les bases !  
\- Hélas, comme tu le vois je ne peux plus me lever et mon temps est compté.

Kituko soupira. Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas demander à un si vieil homme de risquer sa vie pour lui.

\- Mais je peux peut-être t'apprendre à maîtriser le pouvoir de ton collier. Prend-le et concentre toi.

Le sorcier rendit le collier à Kituko qui le repassa à son cou. Avec un peu d'hésitation, celui-ci ferma les yeux et sentit la main du vieil homme se poser sur la sienne qui serrait le bijou.

\- Et ben dis-donc tu devrais songer à meubler, c'est tristoune ici !

Kituko ouvrit instantanément les yeux pour se retrouver au milieu de la brume, en compagnie du jeune Père-lune qu'il avait vu fugacement tout-à-l'heure.

\- C... comment vous avez fait pour venir ici ?  
\- Ici c'est dans ta tête, Kituko. Je me demandais aussi ce que c'était que cette brouillasse magique dont tu m'avais parlé. En fait c'est comme ça que tu arrive à utiliser ton pouvoir. Comme tu n'as pas appris à percevoir et utiliser la magie, ton esprit a compensé en créant cet environnement. C'est une façon de te couper du monde pour mieux te concentrer. Comme en plus tu le fais sans rien savoir à rien les résultats sont des plus surprenants et tu t'épuises pour rien. Bien. Puisque cet endroit n'est pas une création de ton collier, je vais pouvoir t'entrainer un peu.  
\- C'est pas le collier qui fait ça ?  
\- Non. Le collier a du pouvoir par lui-même mais il n'a dû t'en laisser utiliser qu'une infime partie. Son rôle est avant tout de t'aider à focaliser la magie pour mieux l'utiliser.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Comme quand la foudre frappe l'arbre le plus haut de la région. Le collier c'est l'arbre qui attire la magie vers toi. Et maintenant, nous avons quelques semaines devant nous.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Héhé. Nous sommes dans ta tête, donc le temps n'a pas de prise sur nous. Je vais bien m'amuser, tiens !

* * *

* kituko estimait être un spécialiste de la question pour avoir été giflé par toutes les femmes de son village.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

\- Oh oh ! On dirait qu'il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir !  
\- Oui, msieur. Ici la pluie arrive très vite. On a à peine le temps de voir les nuages que ça tombe. Un vrai déluge. Heureusement ça dure jamais très longtemps. Par contre ça va nous obliger à travailler tard pour que le bois puisse être stocké rapidement en bassin. Si on le fait pas il va commencer à pourrir.

Wali sentit que son jeune interlocuteur attendait une réaction. Il mit un moment à comprendre.

\- Ah oui, suis-je bête ! Conformément aux accords passés entre la direction et le personnel, le surcroît de travail occasionné sera compensé par une prime, et donnera droit à une matinée de récupération au cas où les opérations mobilisent plusieurs équipes jusqu'à une heure avancée. Dites-moi, comment vous faites pendant la saison des pluies ?  
\- Hé hé, pendant les grandes pluies c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, msieur ! Les insectes pullulent et vous pourrissent le bois très vite, alors on attend. Heureusement, grandes les pluies ne durent que deux ou trois semaines.  
\- Quand même !  
\- De toute façon quand ça tombe on ne peut pas sortir à cause de la boue et des trous d'eau. Mais du coup une fois que c'est fini, on rattrape vite le retard en mettant les bouchées doubles.

Wali grogna, signe qu'il ne trouvait rien à objecter, ce qui l'ennuyait profondément. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de découvrir un jeune homme comprenant le klatchien. Ça faisait déjà presque une semaine que Qui-pue avait disparu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'y était attaché, pour Wali tous les êtres vivants ne sont que des outils jetables, mais il était parti en le laissant entouré de sauvages, ce qui l'avait beaucoup contrarié. Son neveu Dirwal l'avait toutefois calmé en suggérant qu'il était peut-être parti chercher l'endroit où poussait le wembe. Wali n'y croyait pas une seconde, mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il aurait été ravi de pouvoir se passer de l'intermédiaire de Jacques Sparroux. Celui-ci devait théoriquement revenir dans deux ou trois jours. Wali aurait quand même préféré que Qui-pue puisse le conseiller dans cette affaire. Après tout, lui seul parlait les langue des forêts et pouvait lui éviter de malheureuses déconvenues. Wali se dirigea vers le palais, plongé dans ses pensées. Hubal ne l'accompagnait plus depuis qu'Arnulphe s'était bêtement fait mordre par le serpent venimeux qu'il projetait de cacher dans la chambre de ses hôtes. Sa disparition n'avait pas ému grand monde. À la demande du comité d'exploitation (Wali levait les yeux aux ciel à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce nom), Hubal fit le ménage au sein des gardiens et se débarrassa des plus agressifs. Il découvrit d'ailleurs un cochon bien gras dans leurs baraquement et le tua le soir-même. Wali et les autres lui trouvèrent un goût des plus désagréable et certains gardiens refusèrent mystérieusement d'en manger.

Alors qu'il longeait une pile de troncs d'arbres et contournait une bouse de babar-lhermite, Wali tomba nez à nez avec Qui-pue, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer et se dirigea vers le palais. Vexé, Wali le suivit et le trouva plus grand. Accélérant le pas, il entra dans le bâtiment juste après lui et claqua la porte suffisamment fort pour qu'Hubal et Wali viennent voir ce qui se passe.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon onc... Oh, Qui-pue ! C'est gentil de revenir nous voir ! C'est pas comme si on t'avait embauché !

Kituko s'affala dans une chaise. Il avait l'air exténué et peiné. Wali fit signe à Hubal.

\- Hubal, puisque le jeune homme ici présent ne travaille plus pour nous, veux-tu bien le jeter hors du chantier ?  
\- J'ai... appris à domestiquer le wembe.  
\- Allez bon ! Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus, ici !

Kituko soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Non. Il n'y en a plus.  
\- Et bien. Alors tu racontes n'importe quoi !  
\- J'ai rencontré un vieux sorcier. Il m'a appris des choses qui devraient me permettre de m'approcher d'un wembe sans me faire attaquer.  
\- Comme ça ! Sans contrepartie ? Tu te fous de nous ?  
\- Il est mort ce matin. À cause de moi. Je lui en ai trop demandé. J'ai préféré partir. Sa famille n'aurait probablement pas aimé me voir à ses funérailles.  
\- Bien sûr. Et moi je suis un grand dragon qui vit sous l'eau.

Alors même que Wali terminait sa phrase, le jeune interprète qu'il avait trouvé passa sa tête par la porte.

\- Heu...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux , toi ?  
\- C'est pour dire qu'il y a la tribu du crabe qui voudrait voir un dénommé Kituko. Ils ont pas l'air très contents.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Kituko se releva et sortit. Les trois Klatchiens échangèrent un regard et le suivirent. Effectivement, la tribu du crabe était là. Au complet. Wali n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pouvaient être aussi nombreux. C'était une bonne chose de ne pas les avoir provoqué, pensa-t-il. Il reconnut l'homme avec qui il avait négocié la semaine précédente. Celui-ci tenait une lance et arborait une coiffe de plumes colorées. Lui et Kituko échangèrent quelques mots avant que ce dernier ne tombe à genoux après avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Wali se pencha vers son jeune interprète et lui demanda s'il comprenait ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Hmpf. Je suis désolé.  
\- Silence ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour réclamer vengeance, même si la famille de Père-lune n'aurait rien contre. Nous sommes là pour te rendre ton collier.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu devais être tellement bouleversé que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu l'avais fait tomber par terre.

Kidurango montra le bijou qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Ce n'est pas mon collier.  
\- Hein ?

Kituko sortit le sien de sa tunique. Les deux bijoux se ressemblaient effectivement beaucoup, mais celle du Père-lune était faite d'une seule sorte de métal et qu'à la place du gros œil transparent il y avait un cristal bleu semblable à ceux de la grotte.

\- Je crois que tu es le plus à même de le prendre. Après tout tu es aussi un sorcier.  
\- Non. Il faut que vous gardiez précieusement ce collier. Vous le donnerez au prochain garçon qui souhaitera devenir sorcier. À ce propos, je crois que ton frère aurait besoin de voyager un peu. Tu devrais l'envoyer auprès d'un sorcier du coin.

Le visage de Kidurango s'éclaira. On venait de lui ôter une épine du pied.

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Il apprendra plein de choses. Et surtout il sera loin ! Quoi qu'il en soit, au moment de mourir le vieux m'a transmis un message pour toi, mais tu est parti dès que tu as su qu'il est mort. Chez nous ça se fait pas, d'ailleurs !  
\- Pardon. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux vous laisser.  
\- Alors que tu étais le seul sorcier sur place ? Bref. Le vieux a dit "Dis-lui que la menace, pour ancienne et puissante qu'elle soit, peut être affrontée. Dis-lui qu'il devra se rendre dans la forêt de pierre."  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Après il a demandé de l'alcool, il a bu et il est tombé raide. Ça a commencé à crier dans la famille et quand je t'ai cherché t'étais plus là.

La pluie commença à tomber doucement. Kidurango se retourna et fit un signe à la tribu qui commença immédiatement à se diriger vers la forêt.

\- Bon allez, viens ! On a des funérailles à organiser et on a besoin de toi pour ça. Ce serait le comble si son esprit restait ici bas pour nous pourrir la vie.

* * *

Kituko dut célébrer un rite de passage dans l'autre monde, expérience pour le moins déstabilisante. Surtout quand on invente le rite au fur et à mesure et que la tribu vous le fait remarquer. Mais, comme le lui avait expliqué le Père-lune :

\- T'emmerde pas avec la religion ! Y aura toujours un abruti pour venir râler parce que t'as oublié un dieu ou que t'en a célébré un de trop. Contente-toi d'invoquer les Esprits tout-puissants, les forces de la nature, enfin tout ce que tout le monde est prêt à reconnaitre, quoi. L'esprit du défunt trouve généralement son chemin tout seul, le rite c'est pour consoler la famille qu'a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Le rite terminé il y eut un repas communautaire puis Kituko retourna au chantier après avoir fait ses adieux à la tribu du crabe. Il fut très surpris que Wali ne réagisse pas à son retour et ne tente pas de le chasser jusqu'à ce que Dirwal lui explique discrètement qu'il s'était rendu indispensable auprès d'eux et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui pour le moment. Plusieurs jours passèrent et Jacques Sparroux se faisait attendre. Finalement, il finit par arriver avec un seul bateau et arriva au palais en plein repas.

\- Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilu ! Oh mais vous êtes à table à ce que je vois.  
\- En effet, vous pouvez...  
\- ... me joindre à vous ? Mais avec plaisir !  
\- J'allais dire nous attendre dehors, mais puisque vous êtes installé, prenez donc vos aises et C'EST MON VERRE, ÇA !  
\- Ah pardon, pépé. Bon, alors le chantier va bien ?  
\- Plutôt. On a rationalisé et mis les choses au point avec le personnel. L'efficacité est optimale.  
\- Tant mieux, tant mieux, la demande ne cesse de croître.  
\- J'en suis ravi. Je suppose que nous allons pouvoir discuter affaire sans tarder ?  
\- Mais certainement, je m'en voudrais de vous faire attendre. Avez-vous reçu les papiers officiels me sous-traitant le transport de bois ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Parfait ! Dès que je les aurais déposé à bord de mon bateau je vous emmènerait là où pousse le wembe.  
\- Hélas, vous n'obtiendrez les papiers qu'après que nous ayons jugé du potentiel d'exploitation. C'est-à-dire une fois que nous serons revenus ici. Sains et sauf, ça va sans dire.  
\- C'est inacceptable !  
\- C'est à vous de voir. Après tout, nous pouvons parfaitement nous contenter d'exploiter nos parcelles existantes et vous laisser la possibilité de chercher une autre source de financement.

Sparroux se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise. Étant celui qui sollicitait le marché, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Très bien. Je vous embarque et vous me donnerez les papiers au retour.  
\- Oh non non ! Nous ne monterons pas sur votre bateau rempli de gens à la moralité douteuse. Je sais trop bien ce qu'ils seraient tentés de faire pour la bonne raison que je le ferais moi-même.  
\- Je vois. Que proposez-vous ?  
\- Nous nous y rendrons en tapis volant. C'est beaucoup plus rapide.  
\- Et je refuse pour la même raison que vous.  
\- Rassurez-vous, nous vous laissons mon neveu Dirwal en gage.

L'intéressé recracha sa bouchée, et se mis à tousser.

\- Mon oncle !  
\- Allons, il ne va rien t'arriver de fâcheux, monsieur Sparroux y veillera. Et puis il n'y a que quatre places sur le tapis et Qui-pue nous sera utile. L'offre vous convient-elle, monsieur Sparroux ?  
\- Ma fois, je la trouve très honnête. J'accepte.  
\- Parfait. Nous partirons demain matin et suivrons vos indications.  
\- Excellent.

Le lendemain Hubal dut porter lui-même Dirwal à bord du Charbon blanc, le navire de Sparroux qui leva l'ancre pour ôter l'envie à son passager de tenter de rejoindre la terre ferme pendant la nuit. Moins d'une heure après, Kituko se retrouvait à tenir fermement un pirate en train de vomir. Hubal avait modérément apprécié qu'il tache le tapis et se vengeait en volant vite et haut. Wali mit toutefois fin à cette petite perfidie car Sparroux avait besoin d'être lucide pour les guider. Le voyage prit plusieurs jours au cours desquels ils se ravitaillèrent dans d'autres chantiers de la Fil-Yâl. La forêt était vraiment immense. Kituko avait l'impression d'être au dessus de deux océans de couleurs différentes : la mer d'un coté, les arbres de l'autre. Les voyageurs suivirent le littoral et finirent par atteindre un petit archipel. Sparroux dit à Hubal de se poser sur la plage qui faisait face aux îles. Elle était couverte de tortues en train de pondre. Hubal s'apprêtait à en tuer une pour le repas du soir, mais Sparroux l'arrêta au dernier moment.

\- J'éviterais, si j'étais vous. Les locaux n'aiment pas qu'on touche à leur animal fétiche.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange alors ?  
\- Y a plein de poisson pas farouche, et les gros trucs noirs par terre c'est des noix de coco. Ça se mange.  
\- En parlant de locaux, il va falloir négocier avec eux ?  
\- Pas sûr. En général quand on passe ici ils sont accueillants, mais allez savoir ce qu'ils feront s'ils voient qu'on va s'installer durablement. En tous cas il vaut mieux attendre qu'ils se montrent.

Le petit groupe s'endormit sur la plage, déménagea sur un rocher au milieu de la nuit pour fuir une invasion de petits crabes et se rendormit sans demander son reste. Kituko repensa aux semaines qu'il avait passé avec le vieux Père-lune dans son monde de brume, et où ce dernier n'avait pu lui enseigner que les principes de base de la magie et du métier de sorcier. Kituko arrivait désormais à sentir la magie et avait appris à rester plus longtemps dans la brume sans tout dépenser en une seule fois, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre. Du reste, l'essentiel des enseignements de Père-lune était plutôt d'ordre pratique et relevaient plutôt du bon sens. D'après le vieil homme, la magie c'était l'équivalent des parures de guerriers : un truc destiné à avertir la communauté qu'il ne faut pas venir vous chercher noise, mais dont on ne se servait quasiment jamais. Le pouvoir du sorcier c'était surtout de repérer les tensions et de les apaiser, de soigner les gens et de faire en sorte que les gens ne s'étripent pas les uns les autres. Pour le reste, "les emmerdes arrivent toutes seules alors ça vaut pas le coup de les traquer, crois-moi" avait-il dit. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient entourés d'enfants Ceux-ci les emmenèrent avec joie à leur village où le chef et le sorcier les reçurent.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez voyagé par delà les mers pour voir des arbres ?  
\- Voilà.  
\- Mais vous en avez pas chez vous, des arbres ?  
\- Si si, bien sûr. Mais c'est pas les mêmes. C'est pour ça. Et là d'où viennent mes amis, il n'y en a presque pas d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
\- Ah...  
\- Dooonc, c'est pour ça que quitte à leur montrer des arbres, je me suis dit qu'ils aimeraient peut-être voir des wembe.  
\- Des quoi ?  
\- Des arbres-rasoirs.  
\- C'est à dire que... oui on en a bien mais normalement la forêt est sacrée, on est pas censés laisser y rentrer des gens.  
\- C'est juste pour regarder. Il y en a tant que ça des arbres-rasoirs ?  
\- Pouah ! La forêt en est pleine de ces cochonneries. Elles embaument tout le voisinage. On peut pas faire un pas devant sans risque de se faire trancher la jambe.  
\- C'est bizarre, je sens pas d'odeur de charogne. Tout au plus une odeur de compote de fruit.  
\- Une odeur de charogne ? Ben tiens ! Les nôtres ils dégagent surtout une odeur de bouffe ! On peut pas laisser gamins se balader en forêt sinon ils risquent de se faire gober par un arbre qui sent le sirop. À cause de ces trucs là on peut presque pas chasser parce qu'ils attirent toutes les bestioles qui passent à proximité !  
\- Comment ça se fait qu'il reste autant d'oiseaux, alors ? Sans parler des singes ou des crabes, j'en ai vu un paquet en arrivant ici !  
\- Les arbres-rasoirs sont des gloutons, mais des gloutons qui mettent beaucoup de temps à digérer. Une fois qu'ils ont mangé, ça peut leur prendre un an avant d'avoir faim. Y en a un gros qui a mis dix ans avant de se rouvrir. Faut avouer qu'on avait balancé plusieurs gars de la tribu voisine dedans.  
\- Donc en fait, vous y êtes pas particulièrement attachés, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ah non, alors !  
\- Donc, si par exemple des étrangers venaient et vous proposaient de vous acheter les arbres-rasoirs, vous seriez plutôt satisfaits ?  
\- Ouais et pas qu'un peu.  
\- Montrez-nous donc ces arbres.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le petit groupe découvrait une forêt dont le sous-bois était densément peuplé de petits arbres à peine plus hauts qu'un homme. Ils étaient toutefois très larges et ressemblaient à de gros œufs. Ils avaient des feuilles qui tombaient du haut des branches et d'autres qui montaient des racines. Comme Kituko put le vérifier, elles étaient vraiment très tranchantes. Certains étaient fermés et des traces de sang étaient visibles sur leur écorce, d'autres avaient ouverts leurs troncs. La cavité ressemblait à une grosse bouche garnie de petites épines pointues et dégageait une forte odeur de sucre qui attirait quantité d'insectes. Mais en se penchant vers l'intérieur de l'arbre on arrivait quand même à distinguer une odeur de cadavre. Le sorcier de la tribu était venu avec un gros cochon ligoté.

\- Regardez-bien ce que ça peut faire.

Le cochon eut à peine le temps de heurter la paroi intérieure du tronc. En une fraction de seconde Kituko vit les petites épines s'allonger brutalement pour le transpercer et le tronc se refermer brutalement. Le cochon n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier. Hubal et Sparroux sifflèrent tous les deux et Wali se retourna pour vérifier s'il ne risquait pas de se faire gober de la même façon.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas tout à fait à l'arbre que tu avait décrit.  
\- Oui. Peut-être que la description a été modifiée au fil des générations. Ou alors il s'agit d'une espèce plus petite. Je vais essayer d'arracher une épine dans un autre arbre.  
\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre.  
\- Surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Le sorcier qui avait accompagné Kituko et les autres s'inquiéta en comprenant ce que Kituko semblait vouloir faire.

\- Mais... voyons... c'est dangereux ! Seuls les sorciers savent le faire !  
\- J'en suis un aussi.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui

Kituko était piqué au vif mais se demandait si le truc que lui avait appris Père-lune marchait vraiment. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire le test par lui-même. Si ça se trouve ça ne marchait peut-être pas du tout et il allait mourir puis se faire digérer lentement. Il n'y avait de toute façon qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Kituko avait fourré deux-trois bricoles qui allaient lui être utiles dans sa besace. Il en sortit donc quelques bougies qu'il disposa autour du wembe et qu'il alluma puis se mit à danser autour de ce dernier en psalmodiant. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son confrère, Kituko se rendit compte qu'il était observé avec sévérité. Il vaudrait quand même mieux pour lui d'assurer un minimum de décorum. Aussi plongea-t-il la main dans sa besace et en ressortit une poignée de sable qu'il jeta en l'air en criant. Il continua à tourner autour du wembe pendant un long moment, jetant du sable sur et autour de l'arbre. Au fur et à mesure de sa danse, les longues feuilles s'enroulèrent progressivement sur elle-mêmes. Lorsque la besace fut presque vide, il s'arrêta brutalement devant le tronc et jeta ce qu'il restait à l'intérieur. Sans attendre un instant, il grimpa dans la bouche du wembe. Celui-ci n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Kituko attrapa alors une des petites épines et tira dessus pour la faire sortir. Il y avait une légère résistance, mais il lui suffit de forcer un peu pour arracher une épine finalement aussi longue que son avant-bras. Il en récupéra ainsi plus d'une dizaine qu'il jeta à l'extérieur avant de ressortir. Il n'en avait pas fini pour autant et grimpa pour atteindre les branches au bout desquelles les feuilles s'étaient totalement repliées. Avec l'aide d'une aiguille il réussit à trouer la base d'une feuille, plus tendre. En trouant cette base à plusieurs endroits, il avait pu la fragiliser au point de pouvoir l'arracher sans effort et redescendit après en avoir pris deux autres qu'il fourra dans la besace. Le sorcier de la tribu semblait satisfait.

\- À ce que je vois tu sais y faire avec ces arbres.  
\- Merci. Je n'étais pas trop sûr de moi. C'est la première fois que je le fais.  
\- C'est d'autant plus remarquable. Maintenant, dis-moi, que comptez-vous faire de ces arbres ?  
\- Oh nous étions juste curieux de les voir, c'est tout.  
\- À d'autres ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que quatre étrangers débarquent chez nous du ciel juste pour regarder un arbre qui pue le sucre !  
\- Beeeen... Je sais pas. Les prendre ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben, couper les feuilles et les épines, pour s'en servir. Pour faire des trucs.  
\- Mais, il vous en faut combien ?  
\- Je sais pas, c'est pas moi qui décide.

Kituko se retourna vers Wali et lui présenta les feuilles et les épines récoltées. Avec une très grande prudence, ses trois compères se mirent à examiner le contenu de la besace. Avec un air plus que satisfait, Sparroux sortit de son manteau une paire de gants très épais.

\- Des gants de maille ! Avec ça je vais pouvoir manipuler les feuilles. Vous en avez pas des comme ça, au Klatch, hein ?  
\- Si, on les a inventés il y a deux siècles, mais on a pas pensé à en prendre.  
\- ... Peu importe. Voyons voir.

Sparroux donna un gant à Hubal et commença à dérouler une des feuilles.

\- On va bien voir à quel point c'est résistant. On va tirer dessus pour voir.  
\- Oui ben moi je vais m'éloigner. J'ai pas envie de me faire trancher parce qu'un de vous deux a lâché la feuille. Qui-pue, tu restes avec moi, j'ai besoin que tu puisses traduire les négociations.  
\- Ah bon.

La feuille était de la taille d'un homme. Hubal et Sparroux eurent beau tirer dessus, elle ne se déchira pas, et ne se déforma même pas. Au contraire, le pirate se coupa le doigt malgré l'épaisseur de son gant.

\- En effet, ça m'a l'air costaud, comme matériel ! Ceci-dit, ça nécessite des examens approfondis.  
\- Je suis d'accord. Nous allons nous partager la récolte et la faire examiner par des spécialistes qui pourront nous en dire d'avantage sur la résistance de ce produit. Nos savants de l'université d'Al-Khatraz seront ravis de pouvoir étudier tout ça.  
\- Tiens, j'avais toujours cru qu'Al-Khatraz était une prison.  
\- Elle l'est ! Les savants qui ont déplu à un sériphe sont emprisonnés à vie. Mais on ne peut quand même pas se priver de grands cerveaux. Alors on les enferme et on les fait travailler sur des projets pointus, si j'ose dire, pour leur occuper l'esprit. De toute façon s'ils essaient de s'enfuir on leur coupe les jambes et on les remet au travail.  
\- Ah, c'est attentionné.  
\- Sans doute. Bon, Qui-pue, dis au monsieur qu'on a à parler affaires dans un lieu tranquille. Ah non, attends, dis-lui d'abord qu'on voudrait voir une de ces fameuses corde. Après tout c'est à cause d'elles qu'on est venus ici.

Pendant que Kituko s'expliquait avec un sorcier un peu dépassé par les événements, Hubal et Sparroux replièrent la feuille, ce qui ne posa pas de problème puisque celle-ci s'enroulait toute seule. Le sorcier fit signe au groupe de le suivre vers le village et tout le monde se mit en marche. Wali attrapa Kituko par le bras et attendit que les autres les dépassent pour s'adresser à lui à voix basse.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais revenir discrètement ici, disons pendant que tout le monde dort ?  
\- Je sais pas. Peut-être. Mais s'ils savent qu'on est intéressés, à mon avis ils vont surveiller. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être dénicher des pousses ou des graines de cet arbre. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils vont nous surveiller, maintenant.

Arrivés au village, le sorcier les ramena à la hutte communautaire où les décisions importantes étaient prises.

\- C'est ça un lieu tranquille pour eux ? Ils sont tous là à nous regarder et TU VAS ARRÊTER DE TIRER SUR MA BARBE OUI ? et à nous tripoter.  
\- Ils n'ont jamais de visite, et on vient clairement faire du commerce alors je crains qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment s'en passer.  
\- Mmmm. Ah tiens, ça doit être la corde, ça.

Un groupe de gaillards apportaient des rouleaux de corde argentée. Wali ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule corde dont les hommes s'étaient partagés le poids.

\- C'est si long que ça ?  
\- Si je peux me permettre, maître, un mouton c'est pas grand non plus, pourtant on peut produire beaucoup de vêtements rien qu'en filant leur laine. Ils ont dû faire la corde avec plusieurs feuilles.  
\- Je le savais, Hubal, je suis pas idiot ! Voyons donc si c'est résistant.

Une fois de plus, Hubal et Sparroux prirent la corde et l'examinèrent. Il fallait plisser les yeux pour distinguer les fines fibres de wembe tissées ensemble. La corde était effectivement très solide puisque les deux hommes n'arrivèrent pas à la couper. Lorsque Wali demanda quel poids elle pouvait supporter, le chef du village les emmena dans une grotte où ils eurent la surprise de découvrir un autel taillé dans la roche et suspendu au-dessus d'un gouffre par des cordes similaires. L'autel pouvait accueillir sept ou huit personnes. Pourtant les cordes qui le retenaient n'étaient pas particulièrement épaisses.

\- L'autel des anciens a été suspendu il y a des générations de ça, et il n'est jamais tombé. Seul les braves peuvent s'y rendre.  
\- Vous changez les cordes tous les combien de temps ?  
\- Depuis que je suis né, ça n'a dû arriver que deux fois. Chaque corde a été installée au moment d'un cycle de grande ponte.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Lorsque les tortues viennent en masse pondre sur les plages. Nous nous souvenons précisément de l'âge de chaque corde. Par mesure de précaution, nous veillons à les remplacer avant leur quinzième cycle.  
\- Donc elles peuvent supporter un poids pareil pendant quinze ans.  
\- Oh non, les grandes pontes n'arrivent qu'une fois tous les quatre ou cinq ans.  
\- ... Vous êtes en train de me dire que ces cordes durent au moins une vie d'homme ?  
\- Oui. Bien sûr il y a des accidents, des cordes mal faites ou plus fragiles, mais c'est le temps qu'elles durent en général.

Lorsque Kituko traduisit cette information, Sparroux siffla d'admiration et Wali se mit à faire des calculs.

\- Si ces cordes sont aussi résistantes que ce qu'ils disent, nous pourrions même les exporter à Ankh-Morpork. Une corde de chanvre dure dans les quinze ans, quand elle est bien entretenue ! Avec l'essor du clic-clac, la demande a explosé et les producteurs peinent à fournir.  
\- En effet. On en ressent les effets dans la construction navale : les bateaux qui doivent remplacer leurs cordage ont maintenant du mal à s'approvisionner. Mon Charbon blanc navigue avec plusieurs cordages usés, et ça devient dangereux quand on s'aventure en haute mer. La solidité de ces cordes serait une bénédiction pour tous les entrepreneurs. Tiens, bidule, demande-leur combien de temps ça leur prend pour en fabriquer une !  
\- ... Il dit que ça dépend du nombre de personnes présentes. Apparemment, ils n'utilisent pas souvent ces cordes. Du moins pas pour leurs besoins habituels, pour ça les cordes classiques conviennent sans problème.  
\- Mais quand ils sont suffisamment nombreux ? Ça prend longtemps ? Il faut combien de feuilles pour faire une corde comme ça ?  
\- ... Oui. Alors, le chef dit que ce qui prend le plus de temps, c'est de rassembler les feuilles puisque seul le sorcier peut accomplir cette tâche. Il prend généralement trois ou quatre longues feuilles par arbres, et pour arriver à ça, il lui en fallut environ... 300 ?  
\- Hein ? Le sorcier a ratiboisé tout seul... 75 arbres ? Ça a dû lui prendre un temps fou !  
\- Probablement. Mais ce sont des cordes sacrées, donc ils prennent volontairement leur temps pour que les cordes soient parfaites.  
\- Mmm. Et pour réaliser la corde ?  
\- ... Ça prendrait trois ou quatre mois. De toute façon, c'est toujours le sorcier qui maîtrise les étapes clés du processus.  
\- Mouais. Et lui, il serait disposé à nous apprendre les techniques ?  
\- Alors là, je n'en sais rien. Il vaut mieux demander d'abord s'ils accepteraient de nous vendre ces cordes. S'ils nous font confiance, on pourra peut-être aller jusque-là.  
\- Bon ben demande, alors !

Kituko parlementa pendant un long moment. Cette tribu savait ce qu'était le commerce, mais c'était un savoir théorique. Dans la pratique, ces gens ne savaient pas trop comment s'y prendre ni quoi demander en retour. Totalement désemparé, le chef décida de retourner au village pour consulter les siens. Wali était agacé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut, bon sang ?  
\- Il sait pas quoi demander.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais fait de commerce. Du moins rien au-delà du troc. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit exiger en échange de la corde.  
\- Ben alors là, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.  
\- Malheureusement, je crains que ça ne soit compliqué. Cette tribu a le même mode de vie que la tribu du crabe qui vit à coté du chantier. Ils ne sauront pas quoi demander parce qu'ils n'ont besoin de rien. Il y a un risque qu'ils décident de ne pas nous donner la corde pour ne pas avoir à se creuser la tête.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Ils ont qu'à nous l'offrir si c'est si difficile pour eux.  
\- Hélas, ils se sont mis dans la tête qu'il était question de commerce... Vous devriez réfléchir à ce que vous pourriez leur offrir.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux leur offrir ? J'en ai vu un avec un caleçon sur la tête ! Je me demande bien où il l'a trouvé, d'ailleurs. Vous y êtes pour quelque chose, Sparroux ?  
\- Oui. C'est celui que j'ai offert quand je suis venu ici la première fois. Il a changé plusieurs fois de propriétaire parce que je l'avais offert au chef qui l'a ensuite offert au sorcier quand je suis parti.

Au village, les palabres durèrent plus d'une heure et furent agitées. Les visiteurs avaient été priés d'attendre à l'écart. Le chef finit par revenir, avec l'air contrarié.

\- Hem. Est-ce que vous êtes parvenus à un accord ?  
\- Oui et non. Certains pensent qu'on ne doit pas se séparer d'une corde sacrée. Et personne ne tombe d'accord sur ce qu'il faut échanger. Certains ont demandé que vous inversiez le jour et la nuit, d'autres que vous vous transformiez en oiseau. Il y en a un qui veut que vous épousiez sa mère.  
\- Ah bon. Et lequel elle voudrait ?  
\- Ben vous quatre.  
\- ... Je crois que ça va pas être possible. Ceci dit, on peut peut-être parvenir à un arrangement. Pourrais-je vous parler ainsi qu'au sorcier ?  
\- Oui. Je vais aller lui demander.

Voyant l'agacement poindre chez Wali, Kituko préféra prendre les devants.

\- Ils ne sont pas parvenus à s'entendre. Mais j'ai peut-être une dernière carte à jouer. Je vais essayer de discuter avec le sorcier. Je pense qu'il devrait être plus... réceptif à mes arguments.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. En tous cas, c'est sûrement le personnage le plus craint et respecté dans le coin. Si je le convaincs, ça facilitera certainement les choses.  
\- Bon et bien vas-y.

Le sorcier revint avec le chef. Depuis qu'il avait vu Kituko s'aventurer dans le creux du wembe, il s'était tenu à distance. Il devait être méfiant et se demander si sa place allait lui être disputée par un rival plus jeune et mieux bâti que lui. Kituko se demandait pourquoi les sorciers se méfiaient les uns des autres. Peut-être était-ce pour pousser les jeunes à quitter leurs villages. Il fallait espérer que celui-ci soit réceptif à la quête entreprise.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ces étrangers ? Je ne suis qu'un minable petit sorcier.  
\- Hem. Avez-vous bien compris ce que mes compagnons viennent faire ici ?  
\- Ils veulent du wembe, si je comprends bien. Mais notre bande de demeurés ne sait pas ce qu'il faut exiger en retour.  
\- Et vous ? Vous n'auriez pas une idée ?  
\- En ce qui me concerne, ils peuvent bien tout prendre, ça m'ira parfaitement !  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- On voit que tu t'es jamais coltiné la récolte. Ah si, t'as pioché deux-trois feuilles, excuse-moi.  
\- Heu ?  
\- J'en ai ma claque de me farcir ces saloperies tout seul ! Je passe mon temps à limiter la pousse des ces trucs pour qu'on puisse encore circuler un peu. Il y a plusieurs générations on pouvait vivre que sur les îles tellement la forêt était dense et dangereuse. Il a fallu des dizaines d'années pour repousser ces foutus arbres et délimiter suffisamment d'espace libre pour que le village puisse s'y installer. Et depuis que je suis devenu sorcier je passe mon temps à couper les bourgeons et les jeunes pousses pour que la tribu puisse enfin s'éloigner du bord de mer pour être à l'abri des tempêtes. Tu parles d'une plaie ! Si seulement ma liane avait été différente...  
\- Je vois. Et si je vous disais que le type derrière-moi est tout disposé à vous aider à étendre votre territoire ?  
\- Pour ces cochonneries ?  
\- Et oui. Il sera sûrement disposé à fournir autant de main d'œuvre que possible, mais je vous conseille d'être très exigeant.  
\- Mais comment ?  
\- Mmm, je sais pas, vous pourriez-exiger que toutes les terres défrichées vous reviennent pour faire de l'élevage ou cultiver des légumes.  
\- On serait plus obligés de manger de la tortue ?  
\- Non. Et vous pouvez même demander qu'ils vous fournissent le matériel et les animaux et qu'ils vous apprennent les techniques ! Ça vous conviendrait, ça ?  
\- Mais ils prendraient vraiment tous les risques ?  
\- Oui. Par contre il faudra fabriquer beaucoup de cordes. Je vous conseille de toujours veiller à ne pas leur révéler les étapes importantes de la fabrication et de ne leur laisser que le travail le plus simple. Histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne tentent pas de se passer de vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
\- Mais je... ma fois oui. Mais... on va tout de suite en parler aux autres !

Les deux compères détallèrent pour informer les villageois. Wali, visiblement impatient, vint à la hauteur de Kituko.

\- Alors ? Alors ? Pourquoi ils sont partis comme ça ? On doit s'enfuir ?  
\- Non. Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé tout seuls ce qui leur manquait.  
\- Et c'est quoi ?  
\- De l'espace. Ils veulent que vous les aidiez à défricher la forêt.  
\- Hein ? Mais elle était pas sacrée leur forêt ?  
\- Je soupçonne les parents de dire ça aux enfants pour les dissuader de s'y aventurer. Ils n'ont qu'une envie, c'est de se débarrasser de ces arbres.

Wali et les deux autres eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant la tribu leur foncer dessus. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à être portés en triomphe.

\- Je le savais ! Ils vont nous dévoreeeer !  
\- En fait non. Je crois que vous venez plutôt de passer un contrat avantageux.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

La soirée fut particulièrement éprouvante pour Kituko et ses trois compagnons qui durent subir la fête qu'organisa la tribu. L'alcool (infect mais particulièrement costaud) coula à flot et les assomma. Mais leur plus grand souci fut de refuser les avances des femmes de la tribu, d'une part parce qu'il y avait une limite à l'hospitalité des hommes du village, et d'autre part parce que celles qui se proposaient étaient soit moches soit vieilles filles. Le réveil fut donc difficile et migraineux. Pour une fois, Hubal et Sparroux ne cherchaient pas à s'en mettre mutuellement plein la vue pour la bonne raison qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se déplacer qu'à quatre pattes et que leur vision était des plus trouble. Wali était probablement celui qui s'en tirait le mieux, car il n'avait bu que de toutes petites gorgées pour éviter qu'on lui remplisse son outre trop souvent. Il avait quand même la barbe ébouriffée et le turban sur les yeux.

\- Beuh. Il tabasse dur leur rouquin local. Ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai dû affronter la patronne des couturières d'Ankh-Morpork à la boisson parce que le capitaine de mon bateau n'avait pas de quoi payer leurs services. Jamais été aussi bourré.  
\- Pourquoi ça vous fait sourire ?  
\- À cause de la suite de la soirée, suite dont je ne garde que quelques souvenirs brumeux mais néanmoins très intenses. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas eu de client à elle depuis un certain temps, et aucun n'avait atteint ma capacité de résistance.  
\- À la boisson ?  
\- Entre autres. Je lui écrivais de temps en temps quand elle était encore en vie. Elle m'appelait son petit loufiat au nougat. Parce que j'étais comme le dessert qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'offrir à cause de ses dents.

Kituko hésita et décida de chasser toutes les images qui pourraient tenter de se frayer un passage au travers de l'alcool. Au moins toute la tribu était dans le même état, sauf les enfants, semble-t-il résignés à cette situation au point d'avoir fabriqué depuis longtemps des grosses outres d'eau qu'ils renversaient sur les grappes de parents entassés de ci-de là. Wali les observait d'un œil torve.

\- Heureusement que Dirwal est pas venu. Il est malade rien qu'en voyant un verre d'alcool. Gnagnagna pas permis gnagnagna boisson d'infidèles... Rabat-joie. C'est quand même désolant de voir que la passion de son héritier c'est de lire des bouquins chiants sur des pays dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler et qui s'évanouit à la seule vue d'une femme.  
\- Mmgnff. Au moins il est efficace dans ce qu'il fait.  
\- Encore heureux. J'ai déjà eu du mal à le faire sortir de son école de magie. C'est une chance que l'appât du gain l'emporte sur celui du savoir occulte. Enfin, c'est quand même lui qui a décelé les irrégularités du chantier.

Le village se réveillait avec la gueule de bois. Certains habitants se remirent à boire pour l'oublier, d'autres se firent amener par les enfants des racines qu'ils se mirent à suçoter.

\- C'est quoi leur truc ?  
\- Oh, on en a aussi chez moi. C'est une plante dont la sève apaise les maux de tête. On la suce après avoir enlevé l'écorce parce qu'elle est difficile à digérer.  
\- Ben tu nous en prends la quantité qu'il faut... Pffffchiépluslâgecteconneries...

La gueule de bois généralisée retarda d'autant les négociations. Mais grâce à la traduction "fidèle" de Kituko, la tribu put passer un accord mutuellement satisfaisant avec Wali. Le chef de la tribu et le sorcier eurent malgré tout un peu de mal à comprendre comment ce qu'ils estimaient être des exigences exorbitantes pouvaient être acceptées aussi facilement. Il les convainquit de l'importance d'exiger que les étrangers ne puissent jamais dépasser le tiers du nombre d'habitants pour ne pas être submergés. De plus, au fur et à mesure que des terres seraient dégagées, il pourraient inviter des tribus voisines pour augmenter cette limite et devenir plus forts. Le sorcier se réveilla alors que Kituko revenait d'un pas incertain avec quelques racines.

\- Oh la vache, c'te cuite...  
\- Mal à la tête ? Voulez un machin ?  
\- File.

Le sorcier se mit à suçoter le tubercule tout en grimaçant. Quelque chose sembla écarter les brumes éthyliques qui obscurcissait encore son cerveau. Il tenta de se redresser et de héler Kituko.

\- Hé, attends... Machin !  
\- Kessya ?  
\- Viens donc plus près. Là. J'voulais te demander... Qui t'a appris le truc pour récolter les feuilles ?  
\- Heu, personne.  
\- Ben je croyais que t'avais pas d'arbres comme ça par chez toi.  
\- Non. Mais... J'ai eu comme un coup de génie. Enfin, disons que j'ai suivi les conseils d'un vieux sorcier que j'ai croisé. Il m'a appris quelques trucs. Et apparemment il était né sur une île de la région avant que sa liane ne le conduise ailleurs. Il n'avait assisté qu'une seule fois à une récolte et ne se souvenait que du sable. Quand j'ai vu l'arbre pour la première fois j'ai compris : quand on jette le sable dans sa "bouche", l'arbre est irrité et se recroqueville.  
\- Ha ! Au moins t'y as mis les formes, c'est toujours ça. Enfin bon, maintenant je vais devoir apprendre le truc aux autres si on doit fournir la quantité que tes zozos réclament. D'ailleurs, ils sortent d'où ? C'est malsain une couleur pareille, il y a pas de soleil chez eux ?  
\- Je sais pas. En plus je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent tous. Enfin pour le peu que j'en ai vu.  
\- Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Les deux costauds, j'arrive pas à les différencier par exemple. Heureusement qu'ils portent ces habits bizarres. On peut leur faire confiance ?  
\- Non. Gardez-les à l'œil.  
\- Mmmm. Bordel, y a un démon qui joue du tambour dans ma tête. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de picoler... Enfin, on aura pas de mal à faire venir les tribus qui vivent encore sur les îles. Et puis ces foutus arbres poussent à une vitesse hallucinante. Le village serait totalement réabsorbé par la forêt en moins de six mois.

Le sorcier se passa la main sur le front puis leva les yeux pour observer les rares nuages.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier fout avec des étrangers à la peau de lait ?  
\- Je suis ma liane. Les Esprits m'ont dit que la forêt est en danger.  
\- Hein ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- Les étrangers sont nombreux, et ils coupent le bois plus vite que la forêt ne pousse.  
\- Ha, c'te farce, il faudrait...  
\- ... des milliers de personne, mais je crois qu'ils en ont les moyens. J'ai visité un de leurs chantiers. Il avait fait un trou considérable dans la forêt. De quoi loger trois villages comme le vôtre. Et il y en a un paquet d'autres, apparemment. Alors les Esprits ont dû penser qu'il fallait faire un peu le ménage.  
\- Mmm. C'est un peu gros, quand même. Enfin bon, si c'est ta liane... Mais du coup, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- Je sais pas du tout.

Kituko en était d'autant plus gêné qu'il savait qu'il n'avait absolument pas progressé dans sa quête. Au lieu de mettre fin à la menace qui pesait sur la forêt, il aidait des étrangers à l'agresser. Il espérait que les Esprits avaient un minimum de compréhension envers lui. Son voyage lui avait certes permis de comprendre l'ampleur de ce qui était en jeu, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la suite. Il partit marcher sur la plage, espérant y trouver un peu d'inspiration. Il y trouva Sparroux plongeant régulièrement la tête dans une flaque d'eau de mer pour calmer les maux de tête qui se prolongeaient. Hubal, lui, avait mieux récupéré puisqu'il nageait. Kituko s'assit sur un rocher et pensa que ce ne serait pas en restant avec Wali et Dirwal qu'il changerait la donne comme il avait pu le croire initialement. Les information que Sparroux avaient lâché lui avaient permis de comprendre que tant que d'autres pays persisteraient à venir s'approvisionner ici, le problème ne serait pas résolu. Peut-être devrait-il provoquer un conflit entre le pays de Sparroux et le Klatch au sujet du bois ? Mais il y aurait de grands risques que les esclaves soient pris entre deux feux, sans compter que ça pourrait pousser les ennemis à se livrer à une compétition acharnée qui aggraverait la situation de la forêt. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il était désormais dans une impasse puisque tout le monde dépendait de lui pour les discussions. Il était peu probable que Wali accepte de le laisser partir. À moins que d'autres ne le remplacent ! Il retourna donc voir le sorcier.

\- Il me faut des gamins !  
\- Heu... ça peut se trouver, mais vaut mieux en discuter avant avec les parents, tu vois, parc...  
\- Des gamins pour leur apprendre la langue des étrangers !  
\- Tu vas rester leur apprendre ?  
\- Non. En fait je ne parle pas leur langue, donc je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la leur apprendre.  
\- M...  
\- C'est grâce à ceci que je peux discuter avec eux.

Kituko sortit brièvement son collier. Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux puis regarda Kituko d'un air ébahi.

\- Merde alors ! Le vieux Udhaifu en avait un presque pareil. Il aurait dû me le transmettre, mais il est tombé avec au fond du gouffre. Je pensais que c'était juste un bijou.  
\- J'ignore qui les a fabriqués. Mais vous n'êtes pas le premier sorcier à me dire qu'il en déjà vu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais en fait suggérer à mes employeurs de ramener quelques jeunes gens dans leur pays pour leur apprendre leur langue et quelques techniques. Après tout, je ne pourrais pas tout gérer par moi-même s'ils comptent développer une exploitation ici. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
\- Mmm. Faut voir. Y a bien deux-trois jeunots qui ont la bougeotte et qu'on pourrait leur refiler. Ça nous fera des vacances. Je vais aller poser la question au chef.

Pendant que le sorcier allait en discuter avec l'éminente autorité locale, Kituko se rendait auprès de Wali pour lui présenter son projet.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, maître ? Cela vous semble-t-il en valoir le coup ?  
\- Ma foi, s'il faut leur apprendre des techniques modernes et s'il faut qu'on renégocie les quantités, autant avoir plusieurs hommes formés par nos soins. Une fois qu'ils auront goûté au raffinement klatchien, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de vouloir nous doubler. Par contre ça va peut-être nécessiter plusieurs allers-retours.  
\- Je m'en doutais, maître. Je suis prêt à rester pour le moment si vous le souhaitez. Les parents pourraient vouloir une garantie si on emmène leurs rejetons.  
\- Pas faux. Demande à Hubal s'il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de tasser deux-trois gamins en plus sur le tapis parce que vu le prix que ça va coûter de faire déplacer un bateau jusqu'ici, je peux pas me passer de toi comme ça. Et puis autant qu'ils soient formés le plus vite possible.

Une fois consulté sur la question, l'individu concerné fit une moue dubitative.

\- Si c'est des mioches, ça sera tout juste, surtout au niveau du poids. Deux serait mieux. Trois, faudra se serrer pour pas tomber. Enfin bon, c'est possible.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux habitants du village pour accepter et sélectionner trois enfants dont le plus enthousiaste était certainement la seule fille du groupe, qui avait décidé qu'elle commanderait les autres. Elle avait d'ailleurs assommé un garçon peu motivé pour pouvoir prendre sa place. A l'expression que firent les autres, Kituko comprit que la responsabilité de faire la nounou allait lui revenir pour la durée du voyage. D'après Wali ils avaient encore l'âge et les capacités d'apprendre très vite une langue par simple immersion. Ils partirent l'après-midi même pour éviter d'éventuels changements d'avis. Le voyage retour fut en effet moins confortable et plus long en raison de la promiscuité, des vomis, des incessants arrêts pipis et surtout de l'omniprésente question "C'est quand qu'on arrive ?" qui rendait fou Hubal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au chantier, celui-ci fit descendre rapidement tout le monde avant d'aller se passer les nerfs sur un tronc qu'il massacra à coup de hache... Sparroux se rendit vers le bord de mer pour signaler son retour à son équipage. En voyant la façon dont ce dernier jeta le pauvre Dirwal sur la plage, Kituko se dit qu'il s'était certainement fait beaucoup d'amis à bord. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le loisir de se reposer de son mal de mer et dut discuter des détails financiers et logistiques avec son oncle et Sparroux. Kituko décida d'emmener les enfants visiter le chantier pour leur parler un peu et les éloigner d'Hubal.

\- Combien de temps on va rester la-bas ?  
\- C'est vrai que chez eux les gens y marchent la tête en bas ?  
\- Mon grand frère y dit que les étrangers y font caca par la bouche.  
\- Allons, allons, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Je les côtoie depuis assez longtemps pour en être certain.  
\- C'est comment la-bas ?  
\- Je sais pas. J'y suis jamais allé. Écoutez, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous expliquer. Je suis un sorcier et je suis ma liane, mais il ne faudra pas le dire sinon ils ne voudront pas vous ramener. Vous m'avez bien compris, hein ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Vous allez devoir faire des gros efforts pour que vos parents soient fiers de vous. Vous allez apprendre leur langue et tout ce qu'ils jugeront nécessaire de vous apprendre. Mais profitez-en aussi pour regarder ce qu'ils font et comment ils le font. De cette manière, vous pourrez aider un jour votre village.  
\- Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Moi j'ai été choisi par les esprits pour protéger la forêt. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je pense que mon voyage est loin d'être terminé.

Au bout de deux jours, Wali décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au Klatch et rassembla tout le monde. Il n'eut pas besoin de nommer un représentant puisque le "comité d'entreprise" s'était engagé à l'informer régulièrement et à suivre ses instructions à la lettre. Ils partirent donc un matin et se tassèrent sur le tapis malgré les protestations d'Hubal.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de bouger ? Maître ! Ça devient dangereux !  
\- Et bien on mettra plus de temps, tant pis. De toute façon, les mioches nous ralentissent alors autant s'habituer à ce rythme.

Les trois enfants en question s'étaient vite habitués au vol et passaient leur temps à se pencher pour regarder la forêt défiler. Vers le soir, le tapis était arrivé à la lisière de la forêt et on pouvait apercevoir les premières dunes de sable du désert. Alors que Wali suggérait à Hubal de se poser dans les herbes sèches pour y camper, une tempête de sable se leva brutalement et Kituko aida les enfants à se couvrir la tête avec les tuniques qu'on leur avait prises. Le tapis était soulevé de plus en plus violemment et Hubal criait à Wali qu'il aurait dû l'écouter. Le vent leur déchirait désormais les tympans. Kituko se rendit subitement compte que le vent chargé de sable était en train de le soulever plus que de coutume. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner vers Dirwal qu'il se sentit arraché au tapis et emporté dans les airs par un courant d'air brûlant. En moins d'une seconde il avait perdu de vue ses compagnons. Il n'avait plus vraiment de notion de haut et de bas, mais il comprit qu'il montait. Le tapis était trop bas pour que sa chute puisse durer aussi longtemps. Un grésillement près de son oreille le convainquit que tout ceci n'était pas naturel.

\- Tss. tant de louables efforts pour rien. Tu es vraiment malchanceux, mon pauvre petit garçon.

Kituko vit le sable s'agglomérer pour prendre la forme d'un visage grimaçant et d'un bras qui le tenait par la taille. C'était la créature qui l'avait attaqué à l'aller !

\- Et bien, pauvre petit singe sans poil, puisque tu n'as pas voulu écouter mon précieux conseil, tu vas avoir un magnifique cadeau. Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre la lune !

En disant ces mots, la créature éclata d'un rire assourdissant et Kituko se sentit propulsé vers le ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit les nuages de sable du dessus. Et ceux-ci avaient pris la forme d'un visage au sourire carnassier.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage. Il se déplaçait si vite qu'il avait maintenant du mal à respirer. Et il faisait aussi nettement plus frais. En jetant un coup d'œil vers le sol, il faillit vomir. Il pouvait voir toutes les terres des tribus ! Et même la forêt entière ! Elle faisait si petite par rapport... au reste. Et quel reste ! Zaïbi avait raison quand il lui avait dit que les tribus ne connaissait rien au monde. Au loin il voyait la terre se dresser vers le ciel et devenir blanche, il voyait d'autres grandes forêts, il voyait des océans, il voyait... le bord ! Des nuages d'écume entouraient tout le disque. Kituko n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi majestueux (il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de trouver les fesses des filles du village plus intéressantes). Contre toute attente, et en dépit de ses dernières semaines, il n'avait pas vu non plus de chose aussi effrayante.

\- Ah oui... Quand même... Chié.

Il allait falloir réfléchir vite avant qu'il ne meure de froid. Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Que pouvait-il espérer ? Rien. Alors qu'il continuait de monter à vive allure, il aperçut un scintillement du coin de l'œil. Il tourna la tête et aperçut un flot de lumière brillante qui venait vers lui. Peut-être les esprits venaient-ils à son aide ?* La lumière lui faisait penser à un long ruban de soleil qui se déplaçait en ligne droite et très vite. Kituko pensa "Oh oh" puis s'évanouit lorsque la lumière le percuta brutalement.

À des milliers de lieues de là et à deux endroits diamétralement opposés, plusieurs techniciens se mirent à pester puis à paniquer en constatant qu'une expérience qui ne pouvait pas connaitre d'aléas et dévier de sa trajectoire, venait de récupérer un aléa en plein ciel et que le surplus de matière faussait tous leurs savants calculs. Des jurons furent lâchés, des chaises renversées, des organigrammes consultés afin de savoir qui serait blâmé en premier lieu. On courut avertir les responsables. L'un d'entre eux étant à table et fut particulièrement furieux pour deux bonnes raisons :  
\- C'était le jour des frites, merde !  
\- Pourquoi je rate toujours les accidents intéressants ?  
\- Est-ce qu'ils vont me laisser des frites ?**  
Dans les minutes qui suivirent, de jeunes hommes replets et dépourvus de vie sociale même selon les normes particulières de leur corporation en la matière s'acharnèrent à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer et à corriger la trajectoire d'un flux déstabilisé. La situation s'arrangea soudainement quand une entité suffisamment compétente suggéra qu'il suffisait de revalider les paramètres de départ, pour que le flux se restabilise en éjectant la matière transportée par accident. L'entité suggéra également de le faire le plus vite possible avant qu'un faisceau hautement magique ne touche un quelconque bâtiment. Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait, et un flux d'énergie se délesta de sa matière mal digérée au-dessus du bassin jouxtant l'Antre-à-côtes de Harga, dans le quartier des Ombres, Ankh-Morpork.

Kituko ne sut ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Mais il avait la vague impression que quelque chose de gluant l'avait saisi et balancé hors de l'eau. Ce qui était certain, c'est que la puanteur le réveilla brutalement et le fit vomir. Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être un tas de roseaux en décomposition, agrémenté d'immondices d'origines diverses et variées. Et il faisait moins chaud. Kituko se releva difficilement en raison du caractère spongieux de la rive. Il faisait nuit, mais il voyait de nombreuses lumières autour de lui, et il entendait des voix. Il devait être dans une ville, certainement plus grande que Couine-Shassa. Péniblement, le jeune sorcier remonta sur la berge. La tête lui tournait. Au travers de la puanteur, il sentit une odeur de cuisine et de viande grillée fort appétissante. Comme il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin, il se décida à aller voir d'où provenait ce fumet moins agressif que ceux de la rue. Le bâtiment qui la laissait s'échapper était de bois et de pierres froides et noircies. Profitant de ce que des gens sortaient en riant, Kituko se glissa à l'intérieur. la salle était pleine. Il s'installa à une table et attendit, espérant que quelqu'un vienne. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Hé ! On sert les mendiants que s'ils ont de quoi payer !  
\- Heu...

Avant de pouvoir en dire plus, Kituko sentit une lourde main minérale se poser sur son épaule. Certainement la seule dont le propriétaire n'était pas écœuré par les reliquats organiques qui l'avaient suivis depuis le fleuve. Levant la tête, Kituko put dévisager un rocher muni de dents et de deux yeux brillants.

\- J... j'ai de quoi payer !

Kituko sortit précipitamment une des piastres qu'il possédait encore et la posa sur la table. Plusieurs personnes se penchèrent pour l'examiner comme si elles n'en avaient jamais vues auparavant. Celui qui semblait être le patron, un homme énorme et imprégné de graisse, apparut subitement à la table de Kituko et examina la pièce.

\- C'est pas de chez nous, ça. T'essaierais quand même pas de me refourguer de la fausse monnaie ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Je peux peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez. En tant qu'expert dans le domaine.  
\- Mmmm ? Oh, monsieur Lelouche. Je vous en prie. Examinez. Et rien d'autre.  
\- Bien entendu.

L'individu s'approcha et sortit une grosse lentille de verre pour scruter la piastre. Pendant une ou deux minutes, il marmonna tout seul, puis la reposa sur la table.

\- Alors ? C'est pas une piastre courante, ça !  
\- En effet.  
\- Ha ! J'en étais sûr. Ardoise, fous-le dehors.  
\- Mauvaise idée, vous perdriez pas mal d'argent.  
\- C'est bel et bien une monnaie d'Ankh-Morpork, mais une variété qui ne circule pas chez nous.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Écoutez, je suis contremaître héréditaire de l'hôtel de la Monnaie. Et je peux vous certifier qu'il s'agit là d'une piastre d'Alguinna IV produite il y a au moins 250 ans. Il n'y a pas de millésime, ce qui indique qu'elle a pu être frappée avant. Si ça se trouve elle date du règne d'Alguinna.  
\- M... mais la reine Alguinna est décédée il y a des siècles ! Plus de 2 000 ans !  
\- Oui. Mais on est obligé de continuer à produire ces piastres pour le commerce avec les terres d'Howonda et d'Urabewe. Ils n'y connaissent peut-être rien en commerce, mais c'est la seule monnaie qu'ils acceptent. On a essayé de leur refourguer des pièces modernes, mais ils refusent toutes celles qui ne sont pas rigoureusement identiques au modèle d'origine. Celle-ci est une pièce extrêmement rare, que l'hôtel de la Monnaie est prêt à acquérir... Je pense que la direction ne verra pas d'objection à ce que je paye le repas de ce monsieur, euh... monsieur ?  
\- Kituko.

Ce dernier eut l'impression d'être un veau entouré de bouchers discutant du meilleur morceau à couper en premier. Certaines personnes jusque là totalement indifférentes à sa présence lui accordaient désormais toute leur attention. Et il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit bienveillante. Néanmoins les regards emplis d'avarice plongèrent dans les assiettes au moment même où deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient revêtus de ce qui semblait être de faux muscles en métal et avaient un casque. L'un d'entre eux était presque aussi grand que Kituko, l'autre était plus petit et bien plus rondouillard.

\- Vous voyez, Capitaine ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y aurait de la place.  
\- Et je n'ai jamais dit l'inverse. J'ai juste dit qu'elles avaient tendance à se vider assez vite. Tout comme certains clients sensibles, d'ailleurs. C'est bien pour vous faire plaisir.  
\- Oh allez, tout le monde aime la cuisine d'Harga !  
\- Tous ceux qui n'en ont plus pour longtemps à vivre, en tous cas. Bonjour, monsieur Harga ! Auriez-vous un problème avec un client ?  
\- Oh, et bien... non, je ne dirais pas ça. C'est juste que ce jeune étranger a voulu payer avec une pièce inhabituelle. Mais monsieur Lelouche nous affirme qu'elle doit avoir de la valeur et qu'il va payer pour lui.  
\- C'est très généreux. Je vois que monsieur Lipwig sait s'entourer de personnes à l'esprit civique prononcé.

Les deux hommes partirent s'installer au fond de la salle. Monsieur Lelouche se pencha vers Kituko.

\- Je règle votre repas, mais ce sera le strict minimum, n'est-ce-pas ? D'ailleurs je vais commander pour vous. Harga ! Vous voudrez bien mettre un poulet-frites au jeune homme ? Avec un verre de... euh... un verre de ce que vous servez, quoi que ça puisse être.

Kituko n'eut pas à attendre longtemps et garda un visage impassible quand on lui servit son repas. Les normes culinaires du lieu reposaient apparemment sur une grande quantité de graisse où baignaient quelques aliments. Kituko se disait que l'ensemble prendrait probablement feu si on y plongeait des légumes. Il devait toutefois avouer qu'il ne ressentait plus la faim (peut-être parce que son estomac était anesthésié). Lorsque monsieur Lelouche eut fini son repas, il revint s'installer à sa table.

\- Alors c'était bon ?  
\- C'était... intéressant.  
\- Harga est un pilier de la cuisine morporkienne. Celle qui vous nourrit en sachant que vous ne serez probablement plus en vie demain. C'est de la pure tradition locale que vous mangez-là.  
\- Ah ? C'est pour ça que la viande a un goût de vieux ?  
\- Absolument. Alors, monsieur Kituko. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans notre belle ville ?  
\- Et bieeen. Je suis arrivé un peu par hasard. Avant je travaillais dans des exploitations de bois. Dans mon pays.  
\- Ah ? Il paraît que le commerce de bois exotique est florissant. Plusieurs compagnies se sont installées dans les pays lointains pour alimenter Ankh-Morpork. Vous travailliez pour qui ?  
\- Euh... la Fil-Yâl.

Monsieur Lelouche haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard à la ronde puis se pencha vers Kituko pour lui parler tout bas.

\- C'est pas une compagnie klatchienne, ça ?  
\- Si.  
\- Ah. Mieux vaut ne pas trop en parler. Y a eu des histoires avec le Klatch dernièrement, et certains ont un peu de mal à l'oublier.  
\- Ah bon.  
\- Et du coup, vous comptez faire quoi ici ?  
\- Je sais pas trop. Combien y a-t-il de compagnies venant du bois ?  
\- Aucune idée. Deux ou trois grosses sociétés doivent occuper les meilleurs places, et il y a peut-être quelques entrepreneurs individuels qui tentent le coup sur des essences rares.  
\- J'aimerais bien travailler dans une de ces sociétés.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elles vous embauchent. Il paraît qu'elles ont plein de relais, là-bas. Au fait, ou est-ce que vous dormez ?

Le silence gêné qui suivit était une réponse en soi.

\- Bon, je veux bien vous aider à trouver une chambre quelconque, mais ce sera...  
\- ... payant. Je m'en doutais. Mais puisque ma pièce semble vous intéresser, je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas difficile.  
\- ... Vous apprenez vite nos coutumes, à ce que je vois.  
\- J'essaie de m'adapter.

Monsieur Lelouche régla les deux repas puis sortit avec Kituko. Après quelques pas, il tendit la main. Kituko sourit.

\- Allons, pas de lit, pas de pièce !

Son interlocuteur grommela et lui fit signe de le suivre dans ce qui était un vrai labyrinthe de rues. Alors qu'ils marchaient, un bruit de course se fit entendre et le contremaitre se mit à courir.

\- Ah merde ! Pas bon, pas bon ! Suivez-moi, bon sang !

Kituko ne se fit pas attendre et se mit à le suivre. Quelque chose vola près de son oreille et alla se planter dans une poutre devant eux. Monsieur Lelouche se mit à courir comme un dératé et changea plusieurs fois de direction. Au bout d'une minute, Kituko comprit qu'il l'avait perdu, mais que ses poursuivants ne l'avaient pas lâché pour autant. En désespoir de cause, Kituko se mit à escalader une des curieuses branches en métal qui couraient le long des murs et se glissa par une fenêtre ouverte, qu'il referma. Regardant la rue en contrebas, il vit trois hommes passer en courant. Une lueur métallique le convainquit qu'il avait été bien avisé de courir. Un soupir derrière lui le fit sursauter.

\- Normalement, c'était mon jour de repos et je prenais pas de clients ! Surtout pas s'ils entrent par la fenêtre. Au fait, j'ai une arbalète pointée sur vous, alors ne bougez pas !

Une clochette sonna et très peu de temps après, des gens accoururent dans la chambre.

\- Étamine ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Y a un type qu'est rentré par la fenêtre. Attendez, j'allume les chandelles. Une fois la lumière revenue, on va lui faire un sort. Voilà. Tourne-toi, toi !

Kituko obéit et découvrit plusieurs jeunes filles et un solide gaillard armé d'une hache. L'agacement ou l'inquiétude firent place à un certain intérêt.

\- Ouh ! C'est pas du Morporkien, ça !  
\- T'as oublié de noter la date du rendez-vous, Étamine ?  
\- Oh, ça va ! On crève de chaud, alors j'ouvre la fenêtre, c'est tout ! Bon alors, t'es qui, toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Hem. Je m'appelle Kituko. On me courait après.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Heu... ben je suis monté me cacher ici.  
\- Je te préviens, si tu comptes rester ici, va falloir payer ! Et surtout prendre un bain.  
\- J'ai de quoi ! Je crois. Je veux juste un endroit où dormir.  
\- Fais-voir la monnaie !

Kituko jeta par terre la piastre qui intéressait tant monsieur Lelouche.

\- Monsieur Lelouche dit qu'elle est rare. Il voulait me l'acheter. Mais il a dû partir en courant quand on a attaqué.  
\- Lelouche ? C'est pas un type de la banque royale ?  
\- Il a parlé d'Hôtel des Monnaies.  
\- Mmm. Admettons. Minouche, t'as plusieurs clients qui collectionnent des pièces, non ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Une jeune fille rousse et potelée prit la pièce qu'elle examina.

\- Peut-être. Non. Quoi que. Ah si ! Je reconnais bien cette tronche de rombière, c'est une ancienne reine... Ah oui, c'est marqué autour, Alguinna IV. Je pourrais toujours demander demain à monsieur Pattebois, si tu veux, il doit passer.  
\- On verra. Pour cette nuit, on va dire que tu vas dormir là parce qu'il est tard et que je suis fatiguée. Mais pas avant d'avoir pris un bain parce que tu pues ! T'as plongé dans le fleuve ou quoi ?  
\- Ben... Oui.  
\- Je vois. Et bien Minouche et Ponette vont s'en charger, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je voudrais juste dormir.

Kituko se retrouva donc dans une salle où la rousse remplissait une baignoire d'eau chaude pendant que le gaillard nommé Ponette bloquait la porte. La pièce était remplie de miroirs, et Kituko se demandait quelle pouvait être leur utilité.

\- Bon, allez ! Grimpe la-dedans et décrasse-toi !  
\- Mais, euh, faut que j'enlève ma tunique.  
\- T'inquiète. La donzelle en a vu beauuuucoup d'autres. Obéis à la dame.

Kituko s'exécuta et se retourna en entendant Minouche jurer.

\- Bon d'là... J'veux dire, je sais ce qu'on raconte sur les charbonneux comme toi, tout ça, mais... J'pensais qu'cétait plus ou moins... enjolivé, quoi. Dis voir, quel âge tu as ?  
\- J'ai 17 sécheresses.  
\- Putain. T'as deux ans de moins que moi ? Je veux dire... T'as pas encore fini ta croissance ? Y en a des plus grands que toi là d'où tu viens ?  
\- Ce... ça arrive.

Alors que Minouche assimilait l'information d'un air songeur, Ponette toussa et désigna la baignoire du doigt. Kituko s'y installa non sans se brûler légèrement et commença à se décrasser. Minouche le trouvant trop lent, ou pour une autre raison sans rapport, finit par prendre un gant de tissu pour le frotter énergiquement.

\- Aïe.  
\- Te plains pas, faut au moins ça pour faire disparaître l'odeur du fleuve. D'ailleurs, tes fringues, on les foutra au feu après.  
\- Mais j'en ai pas d'autres !  
\- T'inquiète pas ! On va peut-être te trouver un petit boulot ici. Je connais quelques personnes qui seront sûrement très intéressées de faire ta connaissance. Ça devrait te rapporter plus que quelques piastres. J'en parlerais à Tantine demain.

* * *

* Plus tard, lorsqu'il y repensa, il aurait pu jurer que juste après cette pensée quelqu'un avait murmuré à son oreille un "Compte là-dessus !". Et ce n'était certainement pas lui.  
** Cette question fait partie des plus grandes questions du multivers et peu parmi les philosophes et scientifiques les plus brillants en ont jamais trouvé la réponse.***  
*** Qui est non.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

\- Debout !

Kituko ouvrit des yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir sur une couche aussi molle. Les habitants d'Akmobok étaient vraiment bizarres. Comment pouvaient-ils supporter tous ces draps, tous ces coussins. Il avait eu l'impression de se noyer dans du tissu. Et ce qu'ils appelaient matelas était vraiment quelque chose de déconcertant. Il se demandait encore pourquoi ils tenaient à surélever leurs lits comme ça. Peut-être avaient-ils des prédateurs qui s'introduisaient dans leurs maisons... Quoi qu'il en soit, il se réveillait dans une petite chambre d'où il entendait les oiseaux chanter. C'était étonnant car, contrairement à sa forêt, ils ne chantaient que le jour. Et pourtant les rues étaient si... bruyantes. Même la nuit.

\- Hé ho ! Il faut te réveiller, princesse !  
\- Pardon.  
\- Allez, habille-toi, le petit déjeuner est servi.  
\- Heu... mais comment on les met ces vêtements ?  
\- Et ben on est pas sorti de l'auberge avec toi.

Minouche lutta dix bonnes minutes pour vêtir Kituko de façon convenable et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand elle le voyait s'empêtrer dans sa chemise et son pantalon.

\- Heureusement qu'on t'a donné que des vêtements de ploucs. Va falloir qu'on t'entraine un peu si on veut te mettre des trucs un peu plus élaborés. Allez viens.

Minouche emmena Kituko dans une salle commune où une vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà installées à une grande table. Ils (plutôt elles puisque le seul autre homme était Ponette) l'observèrent avec une grande attention et lui firent une place. On lui servit un bol remplie d'une substance marron. L'odeur lui parut familière.

\- C'est du cacao !  
\- Au départ. Là c'est du chocolat au lait. Sinon on a du thé ou du café. Tu aimes les croissants ?  
\- Je sais pas. J'en ai jamais goûté.  
\- Ben sers toi. Y a aussi de la gelée, de la confiture, du beurre et du pain de nain.  
\- HÉÉÉÉ !  
\- Je plaisante, Zorice ! On te le laisse.

Kituko but et mangea dans un silence complet. Personne ne lui adressait la parole, mais tout le monde restait pour le regarder. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

\- Tu l'as essayé, Minouche ?  
\- Élébore ! Bien que sûr que non. Pas tout de suite, quand même !

Les éclats de rire couvrirent presque la quinte de toux de Kituko, qui faisait encore plus rire l'assistance.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on voit quelqu'un des terres d'Howonda. Tu voyages depuis longtemps ?  
\- Ahem. Non. Deux mois. Peut-être un peu plus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?  
\- Je suis arrivé ici un peu par hasard. Avant je travaillais pour une compagnie qui exploitait le bois.  
\- C'est vrai que la forêt est si épaisse qu'on ne peut pas y marcher ? Les gens de la haute disent que c'est rempli de gibier et de singes.  
\- Y a qu'à le regarder, il ressemble bien assez à un singe ! Hu hu hu !

L'auteure de ce commentaire éclairé était une grande blonde qui paraissait très satisfaite d'elle-même et gloussait. Kituko remarqua que ses vêtements étaient plus élaborés que ceux des autres filles. L'absence de rires le renseigna aussi sur l'impression générale qu'elle suscitait.

\- Et bien ça tombe bien, ici il va pouvoir trouver une guenon à sa mesure... S'il ne l'assomme pas pour qu'elle la ferme.

Le franc éclat de rire qui suivit s'accompagna d'une chaise qu'on racle et d'une porte qu'on claque pour bien manifester son mécontentement. Le départ de la blonde satisfaisait visiblement tout le monde puisque les conversations reprirent immédiatement. Kituko resta un bon moment à parler avec les pensionnaires de l'établissement, puis on l'amena gentiment dans un petit salon.

\- Bon, tu vas attendre là que Tantine revienne. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. De toute façon, nous on doit recevoir les clients, maintenant. Essaie juste de ne rien casser.

Une demi-heure passa sans que quiconque ne vienne et Kituko eut le temps d'examiner la pièce confortablement meublée. Les meubles comportaient souvent des éléments dorés, et il y avait de nombreuses peintures au mur. Des banquettes et des coussins permettaient de se détendre. Alors qu'il somnolait, Kituko fut réveillé un peu brutalement quand une femme d'âge mûr entra sans frapper, suivie d'une jeune fille avec qui elle parlait. Kituko se mit debout, mais les femmes le dépassèrent sans lui adresser la parole et s'installèrent au grand bureau qui occupait le centre de la pièce. La jeune fille présenta plusieurs feuilles à la femme, que Kituko devinait être ladite Tantine, et qui traça des signes avec une plume. La plus jeune devait avoir le même âge que les autres pensionnaires, mais avait l'air beaucoup moins disposée à plaisanter. Elle était brune et portait une tenue austère de couleur sombre. Elle avait des espèces de lentilles devant les yeux, et une mèche lui tombait sur le front. Le contraste était énorme avec Tantine, dont la tenue était flamboyante. Kituko avait l'impression de voir une femme emprisonnée dans une bulle de tissus roses et blancs alors qu'elle était plus maigre que la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'air sévère, mais Kituko sentit d'instinct qu'il s'agissait d'une personne à qui on ne manquait pas de respect sans le regretter. Du reste, tout dans son attitude devait pousser les gens à baisser la tête pour se regarder les pieds. Lorsqu'elle eut gribouillé suffisamment de feuilles, Tantine daigna lui adresser la parole.

\- Bien. Passons au cas suivant. Approchez-vous, vous !

Kituko vint se planter devant le bureau. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que les deux femmes le regardèrent, ou plutôt le toisèrent. Un souvenir de vente aux esclaves resurgit brièvement dans son esprit.

\- Alors, monsieur... Kituko. Pouvez-vous nous dire pour quelle raison nous ne devrions pas signaler votre effraction illégale à la guilde de voleurs ?  
\- Ben je suis pas un voleur. Y avait des types qui me poursuivaient.  
\- Mmm. Et vous avez des preuves ?  
\- Non. Mais j'ai dit que je voulais bien payer pour dormir !  
\- Nous ne sommes pas un hôtel !  
\- Alors à quoi servent tous vos lits ? !

Le silence glacial et le regard meurtrier que lui lança la jeune fille indiqua à Kituko que la plaisanterie n'était effectivement pas de mise en ces lieux. Néanmoins, Tantine se fendit d'un léger sourire.

\- Admettons. Après tout, il arrive que certains de nos clients restent dormir, à condition qu'ils y mettent le prix. Et dans votre cas, vous n'avez pas requis d'autre service. Soit. Nous dirons donc que vous aviez seulement un besoin urgent de trouver un toit pour dormir. Mais je crains que nous ne pouvions accepter votre paiement, la valeur faciale de votre pièce ne permettant pas de couvrir les frais.  
\- Mais monsieur Lelou...  
\- Peu m'importe ce qu'on a pu vous dire ! Il se peut très bien que votre pièce soit une rareté recherchée par les collectionneurs, mais officiellement nous sommes tenus de ne considérer que sa valeur faciale. Par conséquent vous nous devez toujours de l'argent. Je crains que nous ne puissions vous laisser partir. Au cas où vous tenteriez de prendre la fuite, nous n'aurions d'autre choix que de prévenir la guide des voleurs de vos activités. Et la guilde ne laisse pas vivre ceux qui ne leur versent pas de cotisation.  
\- Je...  
\- Néanmoins, je consens à vous proposer un emploi qui vous permettra d'éponger votre dette.

Kituko ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il prit conscience de la manière dont il s'était fait manœuvrer. Tantine devait être très douée en affaires.

\- Ah. Et... en quoi consisterait cet emploi ?  
\- Par exemple ! Je crains que vous ne soyez pas en position de réclamer ni de poser des questions. Mais puisqu'il faut bien que vous le sachiez à un moment ou un autre, autant que ce soit maintenant. Étant donné votre robuste constitution physique, vous aurez pour tâche de tenir compagnie à de riches et nobles dames de la bonne société. Vous devrez leur apporter pleine satisfaction dans tout ce qu'elles pourront vous demander.  
\- Tout... tout ?  
\- Et oui, tout. Absolument tout. Et, j'insiste, résolument tout.  
\- C'est que...  
\- La guilde ?  
\- Je... non. Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée.  
\- Parfait ! Parfait ! Voilà un accord qui tombe à pic. Puisque nous avons réglé ceci, certaines de mes pensionnaires m'ont parlé de votre physique pour le moins avantageux, mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à croire certains détails de leur récit. Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de... comment formuler cela ? De nous laisser en juger par nous-même ?

Kituko était stupéfié. Non pas que ça le dérange sur le principe, c'était juste... disons que cette demande le mettait un peu... ce n'est pas qu'il était gêné... mais... quand même...

\- Et bien ?

Il s'exécuta et se dit à ce moment qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que pouvaient ressentir les filles de joie quand elles entraient dans ce métier. La jeune fille avait viré au pourpre et fixait avec intensité le plafond, dont les détails recelaient visiblement des trésors d'intérêt. Tantine, elle, ne manifesta aucune émotion.

\- Bien. Très bien. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Maintenant, parlons de vos compétences.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Que savez-vous faire ?  
\- Ben...  
\- Vous savez lire et écrire ? Compter ?  
\- Heu... non. Enfin, je sais compter les trucs que je vois, quand même.  
\- Vous savez faire de la musique ? Réciter de la poésie ? Chanter ?  
\- Pas trop, non.  
\- Vous savez faire des massages ?  
\- J'ai jamais essayé.  
\- ... Des compétences plus techniques alors ? Les filles m'ont parlé d'un chantier.  
\- Non plus.  
\- Mais vous y faisiez quoi alors ?  
\- Je... je traduisais.  
\- ... Il traduisait. Je vois. Moui. La guilde serait peut-être une meilleure option.  
\- Hem, si je peux me permettre, le coté sauvage à peine civilisé serait un excellent argument commercial pour atteindre le segment de la population que nous visons.

C'était la première fois que la jeune fille ouvrait la bouche. Tantine réfléchissait à la suggestion, et Kituko était ahuri. Il n'avait rien compris à la phrase (sauf la partie sauvage à peine civilisé qu'il archivait dans un coin de sa tête).

\- Crois-tu que ça attirerait des clientes ?  
\- Je... pense que beaucoup de femmes, malgré les exigences de délicatesse et de respect qu'elles peuvent formuler ouvertement, ne demanderaient qu'à être confrontées à peu de bestialité primordiale... Chez certaines, ça aurait probablement un goût d'interdit. Elles se presseraient ici, motivées par les ragots et en ramèneraient euh... ce qu'elles auront à ramener.  
\- Vraiment Pélagie, je constate que ton éducation au collège de Quirm t'a pleinement bénéficié. Peut-être qu'un jour cette tête bien faite te permettrait de rencontrer le seigneur Vétérini.

Pélagie, puisque c'était son nom, rougit de nouveau.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quel honneur !  
\- Oh, tu trouveras certainement un prétexte quelconque. Et puis si sa réputation est exacte, il a certainement déjà un dossier à ton nom. Peut-être même que la couleur de tes sous-vêtements y sont déjà consignés !  
\- Maman !  
\- Enfin, de toute façon tu ne l'intéresseras pas avant d'avoir un peu plus d'expérience. Tu ne veux pas te faire la main avec notre ami Kituko ?  
\- MAMAN ! !

Tantine éclata de rire tandis que Pélagie s'empourprait derechef. Riant toujours aux éclats, Tantine agita une clochette et Ponette entra immédiatement. Elle lui désigna Kituko et désigna le plafond.

\- D'ailleurs, puisque tu rêves d'aller au palais, rends-toi donc à ma place à l'invitation de la vieille. Et emmène-le. Mais habille-le correctement quand même ! Exotique oui, pouilleux non.

Pélagie soupira puis emmena Kituko en le tirant par le col et en maugréant. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce que leur ouvrit Ponette. Elle était remplie de vêtements allant de tenues extrêmement élaborées à ce que Kituko considérait comme des vestiges de vêtements. Pélagie le poussa sans ménagement dans un fauteuil et se planta devant les portants.

\- Saleté ! Ça l'amuse de me faire tournée en bourrique ! Alors que j'ai refusé plusieurs offres d'embauches prometteuse pour venir l'aider ! Avec mon bagage je pourrais être comptable à la Banque royale, ou secrétaire dans une guilde. Quelle poisse ! Et en plus je dois aller faire des mondanités avec un barbare mal dégrossi...

Après quelques minutes de monologue, Pélagie finit par sortir plusieurs vêtements masculins et commença à les jauger.

\- Mmm. Non. Faut pas que ça fasse trop sophistiqué, le contraste serait trop brusque. Faut pas non plus que ça soit trop simple, ça n'attirerait pas l'attention ou pire, ça ferait fuir. Et puis, LÈVE-TOI TOI il faut qu'il rentre dedans ce balourd. Rhaaa, mais quelle idée d'être aussi costaud on a pas idée ! Tu le fais exprès, hein ! De toute façon tout le monde le fait toujours exprès. Pélagie fait-ci, Pélagie fait-ça, Pélagie bonne fifille vient réparer mes bourdes, Pélagie chérie tu vas pas m'abandonner hein ! Et bien Pélagie elle. En. A. Marre. MARRE. MAIS TOURNE-TOI, DÉBILE ! Purée, ça va pas non plus ! Et moi je suis censé faire quoi, moi, avec un ahuri pareil ? Surtout m'aide pas, hein, ce serait trop facile !  
\- Heu, heu, en fait j...  
\- La ferme ! Par pitié la ferme !

Kituko savait quand il n'était plus possible de discuter avec une femme contrariée et décida de laisser passer la tempête. Pélagie fulminait en fixant les portants d'un œil noir. Furieuse, elle le bouscula pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et bascula la tête en arrière. Puis bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Ooooh, ça ! J'étais persuadée qu'on les avait jetées ! Mais elle ne voudra jamais que tu les port...

Un sourire assez mauvais apparut sur sa figure.

\- Ouiii. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu les portes. Et il était aussi grand que toi, je crois. Ha ! Avec ça on est certains d'être remarqués ! Et puis ça leur fera pas de mal de se rappeler de nous.

Pélagie se dirigea vers une manivelle fixée à un mur et se mit à la tourner. Aussitôt, de nouveaux portants descendirent du plafond. Les vêtements étaient enveloppés dans du papier jaune ou blanc, et elle se mit à les examiner.

\- Ha ha ! On a encore une de ses tenues de parade ! On va te la mettre, sans les décorations.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kituko s'observait d'un œil un peu effrayé dans un grand miroir. Il arborait maintenant une impressionnante tenue et Pélagie le jaugeait avec un air satisfait.

\- Elle te va comme un gant ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait approuvé de te voir la porter, mais au moins tu ne passeras pas inaperçu. Voyons voir si ses bottes sont encore là. Ah oui. Tiens, mets-les ! Le tricorne, maintenant ! Fabuleux ! Veste bleue et pantalon gris à bande rouge, les couleurs de notre famille. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vues en ville.

L'espace d'un instant, Kituko crut lire du chagrin ou du dépit sur la figure de Pélagie.

\- Bon, on sait maintenant que ça te va. Enlève-les, on va aller manger et te préparer à la réception. Et avant d'y aller, tu prendras un bain.  
\- Heu, j'en ai pris un hier.  
\- Et alors ? Chez nous on se lave tous les jours ! Nous sommes une Maison nob... une maison digne.

Cette fois, il en était sûr, il avait bien vu la façon dont elle avait ravalé ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise en face d'une fille qui pleure, aussi tenta-t-il de lui faire oublier ses idées noires.

\- J'ai faim.  
\- Quoi ! Mais tu manque pas d'air, tu viens à peine de... Oh, mais il est déjà midi passé ? Mince. Bon. Et bien passons à table, alors.

Pélagie et lui retournèrent dans la salle commune. Tantine et les pensionnaires étaient déjà à table et les attendaient.

\- Et bien, Pélagie, t'en passes du temps avec ce jeune homme ! Vous vous entendez bien ?  
\- Je lui choisissais une tenue !  
\- Oui oui, c'est comme ça qu'on dit maintenant ? Ça n'a pas dû être concluant puisqu'il a toujours les même vêtements.

Face à l'hilarité générale, Pélagie rougit de colère.

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a demandé ! Je dois faire acte de présence à l'anniversaire de la duchesse Porchemeu du Traon, et il faut que je l'emmène avec moi.  
\- ... Vous... vous avez été invitées par la duchesse ? Après tout ce qu'elle vous a...  
\- Absolument. Et nous n'allons pas nous y rendre par courtoisie. Ni parce que nous lui sommes apparentée quoique cette information semble lui échapper depuis des années. Mais parce q...  
\- Parce que je compte bien mettre en avant notre nouveau pensionnaire. Parce que je compte bien leur faire littéralement payer le mépris qu'ils nous ont témoigné depuis près de vingt ans. Parce que quoi qu'on nous fasse, quoi qu'on nous dise, nous restons les héritiers des tribuns de la plèbe. Parce que nous sommes les comtes de Morpork, seigneurs des Ombres. Parce que les de Pérambouin ont bien l'intention de récupérer le statut qui était le leur. Oh, je crois que Kituko s'étouffe. Quelque chose ne passe pas ?  
\- *pouark* *reuark* Non rien *teuheu*


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko avait avalé son morceau de pain de travers en entendant Tantine prononcer ce nom. De Pérambouin. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle et sa fille étaient apparentées à Arnulphe ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était peut-être un nom très répandu dans le coin. Ou peut-être pas. Il valait probablement mieux ne pas en parler dans l'immédiat. Surtout si c'était pour leur annoncer sa mort. Kituko se contenta donc de manger la nourriture qu'on lui proposait, nettement plus comestible que celle d'Harga quoiqu'un peu exotique. Les pommes dauphines étaient une agréable découverte et la viande était tendre à souhait. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'il avait bien mangé. Et en quantité.

\- Ça va, Kituko, le repas est à ta convenance ?  
\- Oh, oui oui. C'est très bon.  
\- Ça m'étonne pas. Vu ce que tu engloutis, ça doit être bon.  
\- C'est toujours comme ça, les bonhommes ! Mon père et mon frère sont des goinfres patentés.  
\- Je... désolé.  
\- Nan mais c'est pas grave, c'est juste que si tu manges trop après tu risques de vomir si ça bouge un peu.  
\- Bêêêêh !  
\- Bah, tout le monde a dû avoir le problème au moins une fois, dans ce métier. Enfin c'est un truc de débutante, une fois qu'on l'a vécu on fait attention. Sinon en hiver on peut aussi avoir la goutte au nez. C'est ludique, on sait pas trop quand elle va tomber. Ni sur qui. L'inconvénient, c'est que ça peut déconcentrer le client.  
\- Ah oui. Ou éternuer. Ça aussi, ça peut casser l'ambiance. Hi hi. Et puis y aura toujours la digestion diff...  
\- Mais vous êtes atroces ! Tantine, dites-leur de se taire ! C'est dégoûtant !  
\- Mmmm ? C'est vrai. Il reste encore le dessert. Tiens, un jour je vous raconterais ce qu'on peut faire en été avec de la glace et un nobliau qui s'ennuie !  
\- HAAAAA ! Par pitié !  
\- Hu hu hu, et avec un manche de pioche on peut...  
\- Zorice !

Le petit groupe qui avait commencé à s'égayer rentra sagement dans le rang et Tantine fit signe à Ponette d'aller chercher le dessert. Minouche se pencha vers Kituko pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- C'est quand Zorice commence à parler de pioches et de barbe qu'on sait qu'il est temps de s'arrêter avant de découvrir des choses qu'aucun humain ne devrait jamais avoir à entendre.

Le repas se termina tranquillement, puis les pensionnaires retournèrent à leurs activités. Kituko fut collé d'office à la vaisselle "parce que c'est le seul truc utile que les hommes savent faire" puis passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à aider Ponette à nettoyer la cuisine.

\- Pardon, mais je me demandais... Toi aussi tu... ?  
\- Hein ? Ah non non, moi je fais juste la cuisine et le ménage, éventuellement la sécurité mais y en a rarement besoin ici. Les Ombres sont la partie la plus dangereuse de la ville, mais ici c'est un peu les beaux quartiers des Ombres. On a beaucoup de grands truands qui fréquentent l'établissement. Et comme même eux aiment le confort et un peu de calme, c'est un peu une zone neutre où personne ne cherche à tuer personne. Et puis malgré tout, y a aussi la présence de Tantine, qui a rendu service à suffisamment de monde pour que seul un abruti ne vienne lui chercher des poux. Mais je suis arrivé ici de la même manière que toi, une affaire qui a mal tournée. Du coup je suis resté ici et j'ai commencé à travailler pour elle. Comme c'est moi qui leur fait les courses, j'ai en quelque sorte une immunité diplomatique. Et puis... un carreau d'arbalète reçu quand j'étais jeune a fait qu'elles ne risquent rien de moi.  
\- Ah...

Ce fut avec soulagement que Kituko entendit Pélagie l'appeler. Ça lui éviterait de poursuivre une conversation embarrassante. Il se rendit donc dans la salle aux miroirs où un nouveau bain l'attendait. Pélagie avait déposé ses vêtements sur une chaise.

\- Bon, tu arriveras à te laver et à t'habiller tout seul ? Je suis quand même pas obligée de rester pour t'aider ?  
\- Parce que tu envisageais de le faire ?

Kituko fut ravi de voir Pélagie rougir en y pensant. Et plus encore de la voir sortir sans dire un mot. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelait sa cousine qu'il adorait asticoter et provoquer. De ce point de vue, ce serait certainement une bonne cliente. Il prit donc un bain et utilisa une bonne quantité de ce sent-bon qui glissait. Une fois sec, il s'appliqua pour enfiler ces étranges vêtements si compliqués qui *snif* (tiens ?) ne sentaient plus le moisi. Une fois qu'il s'estima prêt, il sortit affronter le jugement de Pélagie.

\- Et bien dis-donc, t'en as mis un temps ! Tu t'es presque bien habillé, en plus.  
\- Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ?  
\- Le jabot est au-dessus de la chemise, mais en dessous de la veste. Le pantalon se glisse dans les bottes. À part ça, ça devrait aller. Il faut que tu gardes un coté sauvage, donc c'est bien que tout ne soit pas parfait. Ah et puis tiens, un ou deux pschitt de parfum, ça fera pas de mal.  
\- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sentent plus...  
\- Le moisi ? Oh, j'ai fini par convaincre maman d'acheter un lave-ton-linge. C'est pratique, c'est une grosse boîte où vit un petit démon qui lave le linge à ta place. On a juste à lui donner de l'eau et de la lessive une fois de temps en temps et il se débrouille. Bien entendu, c'était pas du luxe, étant donné tout ce qu'il peut y avoir à nettoyer dans cette maison... Enfin bref.  
\- Ah. On y va alors ?  
\- Ah non, là c'est mon tour d'aller me changer. Je préférais attendre de voir comment tu allais t'en sortir.

Kituko dut donc patienter un moment dans la salle à manger, où Ponette lui servit une boisson à la menthe pour "s'aérer la bouche et donner envie aux papillons et aux mouches de venir s'y poser". Kituko sentit qu'il devait y avoir un double sens, mais ne le comprit pas. Lorsque Pélagie redescendit, il eut de la peine à la reconnaitre tant elle était différente. Il contemplait désormais une demoiselle nettement plus avenante. Sa tenue était moins austère, mais pas exubérante ou tape-à-l'œil pour autant. Kituko remarqua tout de suite la présence d'un étrange bouton sur sa joue.

\- Tu as été piquée ?  
\- Quoi ? Oh non, c'est pour décorer. On appelle ça une mouche.  
\- Ah. Et un papillon, c'est quoi ?  
\- Ponette ! C'est toi qui lui en a parlé ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? Tu te débrouillera pour lui expliquer ! Bon allez, assez trainé, le fiacre nous attend.

Dans une cour à l'arrière du bâtiment attendait un genre de chariot couvert attelé à quatre chevaux. Un homme les fit monter puis s'installa sur le siège du conducteur.

\- C'est bien chez la vieille Porchemeu que tu vas, Pélagie-pue-l'pipi ?  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Gontran-tête-de-gland ! Oui c'est chez elle. Ne roule pas trop vite !

Remarquant le sourire amusé de Kituko, Pélagie haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désinvolte.

\- On était dans la même classe quand j'étais petite. C'est pas vraiment mon ami.  
\- Non, je suis son fiancé !  
\- Ah, Gontran ! On avait cinq ans, bon sang ! Je ne t'épouserai jamais.  
\- Mais si, t'y viendras. C'est juste que tu veux pas admettre ton amour pour moi.  
\- Pfff. Crétin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kituko et Pélagie arrivèrent devant une belle propriété où de nombreuses autres personnes se pressaient. Les autres invités avaient deux réactions types : soit ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le dévisager dès qu'ils le voyaient, soit ils faisaient semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer que cela concernait aussi Pélagie.

\- À partir de maintenant, tu la boucles et tu ne parles que pour répondre aux questions qu'on te poses ! Et quand on sera devant la vieille, tu enlèveras ton chapeau et tu te courberas devant elle.

Pélagie présenta son invitation, et ils purent rentrer dans le jardin. Comme la veille, il faisait beau mais bien moins chaud que dans le pays de Kituko. Pélagie se dirigea vers un attroupement autour d'une grande tente. Les gens portaient tous des tenues chamarrées et défilaient devant une très vieille dame à l'air peu aimable. Lorsque vint leur tour, Pélagie fit une gracieuse révérence et Kituko... quelque chose qui amusa le public. La vieille les fixa d'un œil morne.

\- Mgnn. C'est quoi ça, encore ? Que fait ce singe dans ma propriété ?  
\- Bonjour ma tante, je suis ravie de vous voir en aussi bonne forme. Kituko est mon cavalier pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Ma tante ? Je ne vous reconnais pas !  
\- Nous ne nous sommes vues que brièvement et il y a longtemps. Je suis Pélagie de Pérambouin de Sombres-Eaux, la fille du comte de Morpork, votre petit neveu.  
\- Le petit Galibert ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?  
\- ... Il est toujours mort, ma tante.  
\- Ah ? M'en souvenais plus. Vous aviez été invitée ?  
\- Oui ma tante.  
\- C'était une bourde. Les Morporkiens ne savent pas se tenir.  
\- Ma foi, il me semble que l'histoire a prouvé qu'à divers moments ils avaient au moins su tenir la ville pendant que les Maisons coalisées essayaient en vain de la leur reprendre.  
\- Grmf. Et lui là ? Pourquoi il porte un uniforme du Royal Ombres ?  
\- Parce qu'il est à notre service. Nous restons une Maison noble, donc nous avons le droit de faire porter nos couleurs. Nous traversons certes une période quelque peu... défavorable, mais nous n'avons jamais perdu nos droits et nous retrouverons un jour le statut qui fut le nôtre. Bientôt, ma tante, vous me verrez bien plus souvent que vous ne l'auriez jamais espéré.  
\- Et nous nous en réjouirons, ma cousine ! Même si cela prendra malheureusement du temps.

L'homme qui venait de parler était debout derrière la duchesse et s'approcha avec un air particulièrement arrogant. Rien qu'à le voir, Kituko se crispa.

\- Nous sommes toujours heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de nos parents pauvres. Mais ceci est l'anniversaire de la duchesse, aussi devrions nous laisser les autres visiteurs lui présenter leurs vœux. Avant de partir, avez-vous un présent à lui remettre ? Même si vos moyens sont limités, la duchesse sera touchée par votre intention.  
\- Oh, mais bien entendu. Tenez.

Pélagie sortit une enveloppe de son corsage et la tendit. L'homme la regarda avec méfiance puis s'en empara et l'ouvrit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dans l'enveloppe, Foulque ?  
\- Un papier, grand-mère. Une reconnaissance de dette, semble-t-il.  
\- Une reconnaissance de dette ? Les Ombres nous doivent encore de l'argent ? Hi hi hi. C'est une habitude, chez eux, ma parole !  
\- En réalité, il s'agit d'une reconnaissance de dette de mille piastres que vous aviez signée de votre main au bénéfice de mon grand-père. Nous vous faisons cadeau de cette obligation, afin d'alléger vos finances.  
\- ... Vous êtes trop aimable, mon enfant. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous ruiniez.  
\- Oh non, pensez-vous ! Il nous reste toutes les autres !  
\- Les autres ?  
\- Allons, ce n'est pas le lieu pour aborder ce sujet, mais disons pour faire simple que la quasi-totalité des Maisons nobles recouraient autrefois aux services de mon grand-père puis de mon père et qu'elles n'ont apparemment pas eu la possibilité de nous rembourser. Qu'elles soient assurées que nous n'oublieront jamais tout ce qu'elles ont fait pour notre famille.

Kituko observa de quelle manière l'assistance était brusquement passée d'une expression méprisante à pas d'expression du tout, mais en assez crispé. Il avait l'impression que la nouvelle ne les réjouissait pas. Peut-être se demandaient-ils si quelqu'un de leur famille avait autrefois contracté des dettes de l'autre coté du fleuve et quels montants étaient en jeu.

\- Bien, je ne voudrais pas monopoliser ma tante préférée. Ma tante, permettez moi de vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Cousin Foulque, au plaisir de vous revoir.

Pélagie refit une révérence puis s'éloigna en trainant Kituko.

\- Voilà qui devrait leur rappeler brutalement qui nous sommes. Ce soir, les notaires vont avoir du travail.  
\- Pourquoi vous doivent-ils de l'argent ?  
\- Oh, ma famille était traditionnellement très influente dans le secteur du jeu et de l'affection négociable. Beaucoup de nobles recourait donc aux services de notre famille pour satisfaire leurs loisirs coupables. Aucun d'entre eux ne le reconnaitrait, mais ils devaient tous des fortune. Certains vivaient à crédit rien que pour préserver leur mode de vie ! Et puis mon père est mort quand ma mère était enceinte de moi, et son... successeur a stupidement égaré nos archives et en à peine deux ans nous étions à cours de liquidités. Comme par hasard, personne n'a voulu nous faire crédit. Et sans preuve écrite, pas de dette à payer. Nous nous sommes retrouvées à la rue quand le fabuleux héritier a pris la fuite. On a mis des années à s'en remettre.

Pélagie se dirigea alors vers un groupe de femmes attablées à proximité d'un buffet.

\- Bonjour mesdames !  
\- Bonjour !  
\- Kituko, va donc me chercher un rafraichissement, veux-tu ?

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le buffet, Pélagie admira la façon dont les femmes de la haute société examinèrent son anatomie tout en continuant à discuter. Le spectacle devait leur convenir puisqu'au moins deux d'entre elles tournèrent la tête pour le regarder. Deux secondes plus tard, les chuchotements commençaient. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à...

\- Est-il domestiqué ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je demandais si votre... escorte était domestiquée ? Il parle notre langue ?  
\- Mais absolument ! Il nous donne toute satisfaction.  
\- Ah. Il vient des terres d'Howonda ? Il est peu courant de voir ces gens chez nous.  
\- Oui, c'est pourquoi nous nous estimons chanceux d'avoir pu le prendre à notre service.  
\- En tous cas il me semble... fort bien bâti. Quel âge a-t-il ?  
\- 17 ans me semble-t-il.  
\- Seulement ? Ooooh. Il a déjà la carrure d'un homme !  
\- Oui, on me l'a dit. Avec insistance.  
\- Qu'en pensez-vous, madame Truchet ? Vous êtes une des rares à avoir voyagé dans ces contrées.  
\- Oh, vous savez, j'ai passé l'âge de m'émerveiller devant l'anatomie masculine.  
\- Il se raconte que votre père avait failli vous déshériter parce que vous aviez refusé de revenir de chez les sauvages. Leur auriez-vous trouvé quelque intérêt ?  
\- Mmm, quelques uns, quelques uns. Mais j'étais bien jeune à l'époque.  
\- Et forcément impressionnable !  
\- Oh ça non, quand même ! À près de 25 ans, je savais ce que c'était que la vie. J'avais pas mal de succès, sans vouloir me vanter.  
\- Quand même, partir dans un pays sauvage, si jeune. Ça devait être terriblement excitant, non ? Vous devez en avoir gardé de magnifiques souvenirs.  
\- Vous savez, les terres d'Howonda sont une région sauvage. Une contrée magnifique et insoumise, où règne le danger et la passion. Mon bateau avait été pris dans une tempête, et une vague m'avait emporté jusqu'au rivage. Je m'étais réveillée au bord de la forêt, en pleine saison des pluies. La végétation était si dense que mes habits étaient peu à peu réduits en lambeaux. J'étais épuisée par la chaleur et l'effort, et j'ai dévalé une pente après m'être pris le pied dans une racine. Je serais probablement morte si un jeune chasseur quasiment nu ne m'avait pas rattrapé au dernier moment. J'étais tétanisée par la sauvagerie de cet individu aux muscles saillants dont je craignais qu'il n'abuse de ma faiblesse. Et alors que je tentais de reculer, il mis sa main sur ma...  
\- Pélagie, je t'ai pris un diabolo menthe, ça te va ? Y avait aussi des chips au fromage.

Toute l'assistance sursauta en entendant Kituko. Une bonne partie d'entre elle ressentit le besoin de s'éventer malgré la fraicheur du soir. Pélagie ne put s'empêcher de les traiter mentalement de dindes. Les gloussements y étaient probablement pour quelque chose.

\- Dites-moi, jeune homme, venez-vous vraiment des terres d'Howonda ?  
\- Euh. On utilise pas ce nom, en fait.  
\- Ah bon ? Quel nom utilisez-vous alors ?  
\- En fait on en a pas. On parle du territoire des tribus. On du domaine des hommes. On voyage peu, donc on a pas vraiment besoin d'un nom.  
\- Mais c'est vrai qu'il parle, et fort correctement !  
\- Et comment est-ce, chez vous ?  
\- Et bien... Ça dépend des endroits. Il y a un désert, il y a la savane, et il y a la grande forêt. Elle est magnifique et regorge de vie.  
\- Quelle taille fait-elle ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Mais elle est bien plus grande que votre ville. Mon village se trouve à sa lisière, dans les branches. Enfin pour le moment.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Et bien, malheureusement la forêt est en train de dépérir. Il se peut que dans quelques années, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'arbres.  
\- Hoooo !


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

\- Allons, jeune homme ! Si la forêt est aussi grande que vous le dites, il y a peu de risques qu'elle disparaisse.  
\- Et pourtant, des dizaines de chantiers la ravagent en divers endroits et empêchent la repousse.

Kituko sentit Pélagie lui donner un léger coup de coude.

\- C'est bien triste, c'est sûr. Enfin, tout ceci ne doit pas nous chagriner et nous permettre de profiter d'une belle fin d'après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, il fait si beau que je serais prête à vous laisser Kituko pour un temps. C'est quelqu'un dont on se sent naturellement proche, de toute façon.

Encore une fois, plusieurs paires d'yeux se focalisèrent sur lui avec intérêt. C'était vraiment atterrant de voir ces dames de la haute se comporter comme des midinettes. Pélagie se demandait bien ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête... Quoi qu'en fait, non. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qui leur passait par la tête.

Le parc était désormais rempli d'invités qui se précipitaient vers le buffet après avoir rendu leurs hommages à la duchesse. À Ankh-Morpork, les deux rives du fleuve avaient le même attrait pour les distributions de nourriture gratuite. Les principales différences sont la vitesse à laquelle on se rue sur elle, l'importance qu'on accorde à sa réputation, et enfin et surtout à la manière d'en stocker le plus possible. Kituko fit plusieurs allers-retours pour servir les dames avec lesquelles Pélagie devisait gaiement. Au fur et à mesure que les petits verres revenaient, il put noter un certain relâchement dans le comportement. Les rires se faisaient plus spontanés, les regards plus appuyés, les mains plus euh... pressantes. Plus inquisitrices, surtout. Certaines parties du corps de Kituko étaient endolories à force d'être pincées "pour de rire" ou "par inadvertance", et il se déplaçait maintenant avec la grâce et l'élégance d'une danseuse pour éviter deux des mains qui se glissaient toujours par derrière... Pélagie lui avait murmuré à l'oreille de laisser faire les "palpeuses" car elles étaient les clientes les plus probables. Il en ressentait un vif déplaisir que le regard moqueur de Pélagie ne faisait qu'exacerber. Au moins dans son village, les femmes étaient... ben, pareilles, pensa-t-il.

L'après-midi passa gaiement. Très vite, des musiciens avaient commencé à jouer des airs entrainants, et Kituko s'était fait trainer par la femme la plus proche pour danser. Sa "maitrise" des danses locales amusait énormément l'assistance. À un moment, une femme lui proposa de danser un truc assez troublant, et consistant visiblement à mimer une reproduction sans en avoir l'air. Il dut aller s'asseoir, croisa les jambes puis renversa discrètement son thé glacé sur son pantalon. Les murmures et les petits rires étouffés ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui occupait les esprits. Il aperçut un peu plus loin Pélagie qui était partie marcher un peu et revenait en ayant l'air de faire des confidences à une femme qu'elle tenait par le bras. Elle se séparèrent et tandis que Pélagie allait se chercher un bout de gâteau (encore un ?), l'autre femme fonçait colporter ce qu'elle avait apprit à ses voisines. Kituko put suivre des yeux la propagation de l'information dans le groupe, puisqu'au fur et à mesure des yeux concupiscents se tournaient de nouveau vers lui.

\- Alors c'est toi le vilain babouin ?

Kituko se retourna et leva la tête vers un homme échevelé. Son regard et son haleine prouvaient qu'il ne devait pas y avoir que du thé à la bergamote dans le coin. Il était assez gras et débraillé, mais avait l'air suffisamment musclé pour être plus qu'une nuisance sonore. Ses yeux brillaient et lui donnaient un air encore plus agressif. La tentation d'utiliser le bijou était forte, mais ce serait particulièrement stupide de le faire ici. Kituko choisit donc de se lever, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la possibilité de s'éloigner rapidement. L'homme fut surpris de constater à quel point un jeune babouin pouvait le dépasser.

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être humain.  
\- *Snrlf* Tu parles ! Tu peux toujours te fringuer comme un laquais, ça ne cache pas ce que tu es !  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.  
\- Les comme toi, je les trouve dégueulasses ! Des étrons qui parlent. Et ben un étron, moi je dis que c'est bon qu'à rester dans les latrines ! C'est bon qu'à servir d'ingrédient à Henri Roi.

Une certaine gène s'était installée dans l'assistance, mais Kituko eut l'impression que les gens étaient plus embarrassés par le comportement de l'homme que par ce qu'il disait. La plupart s'étaient mis à regarder ailleurs.

\- Marquis de Canjoie ! Mais quelle bonne surprise, je ne vous attendais pas !

Foulque venait d'apparaitre, accompagné de deux hommes portant une tenue identique à celle de Kituko, mais aux couleurs différentes, et surtout avec des armes.

\- Je pensais que vous resteriez chez vous, plongé dans vos études.  
\- Ouais, c'est sans doute pour ça que vous avez négligé de m'envoyer une invitation, hein ? Et même que vous avez préféré en envoyer une à l'autre... moins que rien.  
\- Monsieur... Kituko... ou un nom comme ça, est au service d'une personne qui a effectivement reçu une invitation. Et je peux vous assurer que nous vous portons autant dans notre cœur qu'elle. Mais elle, elle n'aurait probablement pas assommé les gardes à l'entrée.  
\- Ah, c'est un esclave ? Parce qu'on laisse même rentrer les esclaves ? Ça veut dire que d'après les anciennes lois, s'il lui arrive quelque chose on risque pas de poursuite tant qu'on rembourse le propriétaire.

Kituko se retrouva avec une épée sous le menton. Une épée tenue par une main tremblante.

\- Donc si je le plante, j'aurais qu'à *breuark* payer quelques piastres pour de la viande gâchée. Hin hin. Même pas comestible.  
\- Monsieur de Canjoie, je constate que le temps que vous passez à faire avancer la science en... examinant l'anatomie féminine vous a malencontreusement oublier les bonnes manières à observer en société. Notamment qu'on ne vient pas armé à l'anniversaire de la duchesse.  
\- Mais c'est qu'il me fait la morale, le merdeux !

Kituko profita de ce que monsieur de Canjoie se retourna pour s'éloigner d'un bond, mais le mouvement n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

\- Qui t'as permis de bouger, toi ?

De Canjoie tenta d'embrocher Kituko, qui évita l'épée sans souci. Son élan le fit trébucher et l'emporta vers une table qu'il emporta dans sa chute, non sans arracher au passage la chemise de Kituko. Les femmes qui se trouvaient à coté s'écartèrent prestement (mais certaines lorgnèrent sur ses pectoraux). Lorsqu'il se releva, il se trouva nez à nez avec Pélagie qui blêmit.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, toi ? T'as jamais vu d... Gigi ? T'es ma ptite Gigi ! Tu t'souviens de moi, hein ?

Pélagie était maintenant livide et tenta de reculer, mais de Canjoie l'attrape par le bras et l'attira à lui.

\- Non ! Vous vous trompez ! Je ne vous connais pas ! Lâchez-moi !  
\- Ça suffit, de Canjoie ! Vous dépassez les bornes ! Veuillez retourner dans votre antre de débauche !  
\- Ta gueule ! Vous les du Traon, vous n'êtes que des crâneurs ! Vous vous croyez la crème de la société, mais vous êtes plus ignobles que les pires résidus des Ombres. Là-bas au moins, on assume ce qu'on est. Comme ma petite Gigi. Si pure, si douce, si jolie. Une fleur qui a poussé parmi les ordures et les gravats.

De Canjoie se mit à embrasser Pélagie dans le cou, ce qui la poussa à se débattre. Elle était désormais terrorisée et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Alors qu'il continuait à la malmener, Kituko glissa la main derrière son jabot, toucha le bijou qu'il y avait dissimulé et se concentra sur un pied de de Canjoie. Ce dernier se mit aussitôt à crier et à danser sur l'autre pied, ce qui permit à Pélagie de se défaire de son étreinte et de s'éloigner.

\- AH ! Je me fais mordre ! Encore une de ces sales bestioles qui traine en ville !

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, de Canjoie n'eut que le temps de voir la figure de Kituko qui venait de lui attraper le bras, et qui l'assomma d'un solide coup de poing. Il tituba un peu en le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés puis tomba lourdement à la renverse. Aussitôt, les gardes de la duchesse vinrent le ramasser et le trainèrent vers la sortie. Foulque frappa immédiatement des mains.

\- Allons, mes amis, mes amis ! Ne laissons pas quelque brebis galeuse nous gâcher une aussi belle journée ! D'ailleurs, le moment est venu d'accueillir parmi nous le célèbre ténor Taïaut Crouze et son orchestre des Petits chasseurs qui vont nous interpréter leur dernière composition nommée "Plus haut que le sol". Applaudissez-les bien fort !

Les invités, toujours avides d'oublier les choses déplaisantes, se concentrèrent désormais sur les nouveaux venus. Kituko se dirigea vers Pélagie, mais Foulque se planta devant lui.

\- Félicitations. Il semblerait qu'au moins vous sachiez défendre votre employeur. C'est bon à savoir. Maintenant, il serait apprécié que vous raccompagniez mademoiselle de Pérambouin chez elle. Nous avons eu assez de désordre comme ça.

Kituko regarda Pélagie qui pleurait puis acquiesça de la tête. Il se rendit à la table à laquelle elle s'était réfugiée et posa doucement la main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
\- *snrf* Je... non... oui. *snrf*  
\- Viens.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient doucement vers l'entrée du parc, une des femmes avec qui Pélagie avait discuté vint à leur rencontre.

\- Mademoiselle de Pérambouin !  
\- Oui, que voulez-vous ? Excusez-moi mais je ne souhaite pas m'attarder ici.  
\- Je m'en doute. Je tenais à vous dire que je suis désolée du comportement de mon cousin. Quand il était jeune, il buvait, mais il n'était pas comme ça.  
\- Je crains que cela ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Non, bien entendu. Je voulais juste vous dire que... je le connais. Je sais ce dont il est capable. Si jamais vous aviez besoin de... Disons que vous pouvez venir me voir si vous le souhaitez.  
\- Je pense que je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Pélagie recommença à marcher en tenant le bras de Kituko.

\- Oh, une dernière chose !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Puis-je vous parler de quelque chose ? En privé ?  
\- Rapidement, alors. Kituko, attends-moi plus loin.

Une fois que Kituko se fut éloigné un peu, la femme se pencha vers Pélagie, non sans vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

\- Votre... serviteur. Il, euh... J'ai cru comprendre que votre Maison... que vous diversifiez votre... comment dire... offre.  
\- Ah. Oui. Enfin, disons que c'est à l'étude. Ça n'intéressera peut-être pas grand monde. C'est un peu un barbare mal dégrossi.  
\- Mmmm. Et, par curiosité... ça ferait combien ?

Pendant que Kituko attendait, il observait les fleurs du jardin et ces oiseaux stupides qui criaillaient partout. On aurait dit la forme matérielle de la vanité. Pouvait-on imaginer piaf plus stupide ? Il fallait au moins admettre que leur plumage était joli, même si la roue qu'ils faisaient était franchement grotesque. Il en suivait un des yeux qui picorait tout et n'importe quoi. Alors qu'il passait sous un arbre, un fruit et des feuilles lui tombèrent sur la tête. L'espace d'un instant, Kituko crut apercevoir un nyani, un gros singe roux se tirant avec un régime de bananes sous le bras. Ce qui lui sembla impossible. Comment un nyani pouvait-il se trouver dans un environnement pareil ? Hors de leur forêt, ils étaient bon à rien. Il avait probablement rêvé. Pélagie avait fini de discuter puisqu'elle revint lui prendre le bras.

\- Au moins on ne revient pas complètement bredouille.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Demain, tu passes la journée avec madame Bergeron.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Oh, ne sois pas si raide ! Madame Bergeron a besoin d'un peu de compagnie que son comptable de mari ne semble pas prêt à lui accorder. Il est toujours en voyage, alors tu ne risques rien. Et puis, elle a besoin d'un cavalier pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille.  
\- Pourquoi on va enterrer une fille ?  
\- Crétin. C'est une expression. C'est une fête que font une future mariée et ses amies. J'ai été invitée à l'une d'entre elles, une fois.  
\- Et c'était comment ?  
\- ... Intéressant. Je ne bois pas d'alcool, alors au début je me suis un peu ennuyée. Ensuite, je n'ai pas regretté d'avoir emporté mon iconographe. C'est fou les images de soirées que les gens peuvent faire circuler sur le réseau clac. Je n'ai plus été invitée aux mariages suivants, par contre.  
\- C'est dommage.  
\- Non, c'était des pouf... des filles inintéressantes et méprisantes.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée et attendirent qu'on leur appelle un fiacre.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Pélagie ?  
\- Dis toujours.  
\- Tu le connaissais, le gros qui t'a agressée ?  
\- Ça te regarde pas ! N'aborde plus jamais le sujet ! Jamais, tu entends !  
\- Euh, bien.

Pélagie monta dans le fiacre qui venait de s'arrêter devant eux, glapit et en redescendit à toute vitesse.

\- Mille excuses, monseigneur ! Je... j'étais distraite. Je suis absolument confu...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, mademoiselle de Pérambouin. Je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez perturbée. Surtout si vous avez dû subir monsieur le marquis de Canjoie.

L'homme qui venait de parler descendit du fiacre. Sa tête ne revenait pas du tout à Kituko. Il était habillé en noir et avait l'air d'un roublard. Kituko s'en méfia instinctivement et fut sur ses gardes. Pélagie, quant à elle, était bouche bée, mais se reprit très vite.

\- Mais comment... ?  
\- Oh, rien de très sorcier. Je suppose que ce jeune homme est celui qui vous a débarrassé d'un invité au comportement fort leste ? Quelque chose me dit que vous avez brutalement atterri dans notre ville et que vous n'en saisissez pas encore toutes les subtilités.

Kituko hocha poliment la tête mais préféra ne rien dire. Sorcier ? Atterri brutalement ? Mais qui était ce type ?

\- Ankh-Morpork est une ville fabuleuse, savez-vous ? Elle offre bien des opportunités à qui à l'intelligence de savoir les saisir. Je suis sûr que vous saurez très vite vous débrouiller parmi nous, de préférence en ne frappant plus de membres de l'aristocratie. Celle-ci a tendance à ne pas bien le prendre et a la haine tenace.

Kituko hocha encore une fois la tête.

\- Bien, mademoiselle de Pérambouin, si vous me le permettez, je vais aller présenter mes hommages à une vieille dame qui vit dans le passé, ainsi qu'à tout ce que notre ville compte de noble et raffiné. Veuillez présenter mes salutations à madame votre mère.  
\- Je... Oui, certainement. C'était un honneur et un plaisir, monseigneur.  
\- Monsieur Kituko, au plaisir de vous revoir.  
\- Merci monsieur. Bon ben amusez vous bien, alors.  
\- Oh, je m'amuse toujours quand j'ai l'occasion d'observer la haute société. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Le seigneur Vétérini s'éloigna, flanqué de son éternel secrétaire. Pélagie resta le regarder jusqu'à ce que Kituko lui signale que leur fiacre était arrivé. Elle s'y engouffra en un coup de vent. À peine avait-il commencé à rouler qu'elle se mit à agiter un éventail devant son visage.

\- Oh bon sang ! Le seigneur Vét... et il connaissait mon... et il savait ce qui... ooooooh là là !  
\- Et sinon, c'est qui lui ?

Pélagie regarda Kituko comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles, puis se souvint de qui il était.

\- C'était le seigneur Vétérini. Le dirigeant d'Ankh-Morpork. Probablement le dirigeant le plus intelligent de tout le Disque.  
\- Ah ? Je trouve qu'il a l'air vicieux.  
\- Mais tu es fou de dire des choses comme ça ?  
\- Comment il pouvait savoir ce qui t'était arrivé ?  
\- Et bien... il a un réseau d'informateurs, mais... c'était certainement trop court pour qu'il en soit averti à temps. Oh, mais c'est évident ! Il a certainement croisé le marquis de Canjoie qu'on évacuait.  
\- Et comment il pouvait connaitre mon nom ? Personne ne lui a dit, et en dehors de vous je n'ai donné mon nom qu'à une personne ici.  
\- Euh... tu as dû le lui dire sans t'en rendre compte.  
\- Non. Et toi non plus, tu ne lui as pas dit mon nom.  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors il est aussi fantastique qu'on le dit !

Kituko leva les yeux aux ciel en voyant Pélagie glousser. Celle-ci remarqua toutefois qu'il se tenait la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J'ai mal. Je sens plus mon bras. J'avais jamais frappé quelqu'un.

Elle éclata de rire.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne t'étais jamais battu avant ?  
\- Ben... pas récemment, non. J'ai assommé quelqu'un il y a pas longtemps, mais c'était avec une arme. J'espère que je me suis pas cassé des os.  
\- ... Je croyais que tu étais un genre de guerrier en fuite ou un truc comme ça. Vu ton gabarit.  
\- Ah ? Non. En fait, je ne fais pas partie des guerriers. Je n'ai même pas le droit de chasser. Parce que je suis encore un "petit".  
\- Mais... T'es sérieux ? Tu faisais pas partie des costauds ?  
\- Ben non. Je suis grand, mais j'ai pas appris le combat.  
\- Et... t'as quand même frappé un homme armé ? Pour moi ?

Kituko se racla la gorge et marmonna un truc véhiculant de l'idée que oui, oh, c'est bien normal mais que si on arrêtait d'en parler là tout de suite, ça serait bien. Pélagie semblait troublée, rosit légèrement et préféra regarder la rue. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit du fiacre masquait un silence gêné.

\- Merci.  
\- *rmf* De rien. *rmf*

Le fiacre finit par les ramener aux Ombres et les déposa dans la cour. Pélagie lui donna quelques pièces, puis il entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

\- Bon. Je vais demander à Ponette de nous faire des boissons chaudes. Va te changer vite fait.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as peur que quelqu'un le voit en train de porter l'uniforme de ton père ?

Tantine se trouvait derrière la porte que venait de refermer Pélagie et les regardait les bras croisés. Kituko, vit la figure de sa fille se décomposer.

\- Heu... Va te changer, Kituko, tu seras mignon.  
\- Voilà, fais-donc ça. Pélagie et moi avons à discuter un peu.

Kituko ne se fit pas prier. Il pouvait presque voir les éclairs danser dans l'air. Il se rendit donc dans la chambre qu'on lui prêtait et remis ses vêtements normaux. Il n'entendit aucun éclat de voix (si ce n'est ceux provenant d'autres parties du bâtiment, de nature tout à fait différente) et se demanda si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Dans le doute, il préféra attendre qu'on vienne lui dire quoi faire et tenta de faire une sieste. Il y réussit partiellement, n'étant réveillé brièvement que par certaines fins de service particulièrement bruyantes et par la tête de lit de la chambre d'à coté qui se prit pour un tambour de guerre. Son réveil définitif fut néanmoins provoqué par un verre d'eau qu'on lui versa lentement sur le front. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit la tête amusée de Minouche à coté de laquelle se trouvait Zorice. Autant l'une avait l'air particulièrement ravie de son tour, autant l'autre était consternée. La naine lui adressa un sourire gêné.

\- Désolée. J'ai essayée de l'en empêcher, mais tu n'avais pas fermé ta porte à clé. C'est un tic chez elle. Quand elle a... passé un bon moment... il faut qu'elle aille faire une farce à quelqu'un. On a oublié de te prévenir.  
\- ... C'est pas grave.

Minouche éclata de rire et partit en courant. Zorice leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pire qu'une gamine. Au début je croyais que toutes les humaines étaient pareilles, mais en fait non.  
\- Mais... ça lui arrive souvent ?  
\- Quoi donc ? D'avoir du bon temps ?  
\- Heu, ben... oui. Nan parce que c'est à dire que vu le métier, je me disais...  
\- Qu'elle n'était pas une femme pour autant ?  
\- Non, c'est pas...  
\- Qu'elle ne pouvait que servir d'objet à des hommes ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit...  
\- Qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit ? Que c'est immoral ? Que parce qu'on se fait payer on a pas le droit de connaitre ça ?  
\- Mais pas du t...  
\- Alors que voulais-tu dire ?  
\- Mais rien ! J'étais juste surpris que ça puisse arriver à... à...  
\- À une prostituée.  
\- Oui !

Zorice avait croisé les bras et le toisait désormais d'un air agacé.

\- Tu sais comment fonctionnent les nains, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Beeeen. En fait j'en ai vu qu'un avant toi, et c'était il n'y a pas longtemps.  
\- Je vois.

Elle se radoucit un peu et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il dut l'aider à monter sur le lit.

\- Chez nous, la différence entre les hommes et les femmes est taboue. On n'est jamais trop sûr de l'identité de son voisin. Il a fallu plusieurs générations nées dans cette ville avant que certaines osent afficher leur nature. Et rien que ça, ça a généré de très fortes tensions avec les groupes restés au pays. Moi, j'ai essayé de le faire dans une mine des contreforts du Bélier relativement ouverte sur le monde. Je me disais que les gens, que celui que j'appelais mon khizdîn, sauraient m'accepter. Mais ma famille m'a reniée. Ankh-Morpork ne représente pas le Disque. Alors je suis arrivée ici et je me suis habillée de façon provocante, par défi, parce que je me disais que je serais enfin acceptée. Ils m'ont traitée de rukhsul ! Alors j'ai atterri chez Tantine. Au début j'étais effondrée. Je n'avais plus d'estime pour moi. J'ai commencé à accepter des clients. Et puis j'ai fini par acquérir un pouvoir sur ma propre communauté.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Chaque client qui venait en était honteux. Plus j'en avais, plus j'en savais sur la communauté. Parce que quand un nain est... heureux, il se met à parler. J'ai découvert les luttes de pouvoir. Les jalousies. Les chagrins aussi. Et puis un jour est venu la première naine.  
\- Ahem. Tu est sûre que tu veux parler de ça avec moi ?  
\- Elle voulait parler. Alors on a parlé. Beaucoup. Et elle a appris des choses dont les nains ne veulent pas entendre parler mais dont ils ont cruellement besoin. Et petit à petit je suis devenue un genre de conseillère spéciale pour la communauté. Mon nom a commencé à circuler. Et les gens sont venus me voir, chaque jour plus nombreux.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et c'est bien parce que je leur suis devenue indispensable. Toutes mes connaissances "honteuses" leurs sont finalement bien utiles. En leur apprenant à se connaitre, j'aide les couples nains à résoudre leurs petits problèmes conjugaux. J'aide les jeunes naines à se construire. Je n'ai quasiment plus de clients venant chercher ici le contact physique. Enfin, y a toujours quelques jeunes nains empotés ou vivant dans une famille traditionaliste, mais même ça j'en ai plus beaucoup. Et aujourd'hui quand on parle de moi, on le fait à voix basse, mais avec respect ou au moins gratitude.  
\- Ah. Et... pourquoi tu m'as raconté ça, au fait ?  
\- Parce que j'ai cru lire en toi le même type de réaction que j'ai subie au début, et ça m'a énervée. Tu sais, c'est un métier très difficile. Toutes les maisons ne sont pas aussi sûres et agréables que celle-là.  
\- Je vois. Je ne pensais pas à mal. C'est justement parce que c'est un métier difficile que... Enfin bref.

Zorice le regarda en souriant puis lui flanqua une grande claque dans le dos, qui lui laisserait certainement de vilains bleus.

\- Pas grave. Et pour ton information, aujourd'hui elle ne travaillait pas. Elle a passé la journée avec son prétendant. Il est représentant en fruits et légumes et il économise pour lui acheter une maison, alors elle ne le voit pas souvent. Du coup quand ils se retrouvent...  
\- ... Elle fait des farces.  
\- Voilà. Des fois, quand ils ne se sont pas vus pendant longtemps, elle fait des blagues pendant deux ou trois jours.  
\- Oh là là.  
\- Bah. Ce coup-ci il est là pour deux semaines d'affilée.  
\- Hein !  
\- Non non, t'inquiètes pas, elle va rester collée à lui et le faire suer toute la journée. C'est tout bénèf !

Des petits coups sur le montant de la porte les informèrent que Pélagie était arrivée.

\- Kituko, tu n'as pas redescendu l'uniforme de mon père ?  
\- Non, j'ai oublié. Et puis j'ai fait une petite sieste.  
\- Mmm, la vie est belle, hein... Tu les descendra à Ponette qui te montrera où est le lave-ton-linge. Encore heureux qu'on ait pris le modèle qui rapièce les vêtements. Très cher, mais indispensable. En tous cas, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Maman voudrait te parler de ta première cliente, Kituko.

Il se rendit donc dans le bureau de Tantine qui l'attendait en finissant une tasse de thé. Enfin, ce qui devait être du thé à la base, car elle l'avait visiblement amélioré avec le contenu d'une petite bouteille posée juste à coté.

\- Kituko, veuillez-vous asseoir et me raconter le déroulement de cette journée.  
\- Mais Pélagie ne vous l'a pas déjà dit ?  
\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je vous demande votre compte-rendu à vous. Et n'oubliez strictement rien. N'oubliez pas que je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour que des gens bien moins attentionnés que moi viennent vous chercher.

Le récit amusa Tantine, qui n'hésita pas à poser des questions. Puis vint le moment où Kituko aborda le sujet de monsieur de Canjoie. À son nom, Tantine tressaillit.

\- Peste ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il quitterait son antre pour un anniversaire mondain. Dire que je l'ai de nouveau exposée à cet homme.  
\- Mais... Qui est-il ? Si je peux me permettre.  
\- ... Pélagie a passé une bonne partie de sa jeunesse dans un collège pour jeune fille dans une autre ville. Monsieur de Canjoie y était professeur de sciences naturelles. Il semblerait qu'il ait... considéré certaines de ses élèves comme des sujets d'étude. La direction a grassement payé les familles pour étouffer un scandale potentiel et l'a renvoyé, et Pélagie... Je n'ai moi-même appris cette histoire que plusieurs années plus tard, et tout à fait par hasard, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir ce qui ou même si quelque chose lui était arrivé. D'après sa réaction, je crains que ce soit le cas.  
\- J'avais promis de ne pas en reparler.  
\- Et vous n'en reparlerez pas. En tous cas pas avec elle.

Kituko termina son récit, puis Tantine décida d'aborder autre chose.

\- Bon. Parlons maintenant de votre cliente. J'ai pris soin de vous faire inscrire au sein de notre guilde, nous ne voudrions pas que le directoire vous tombe dessus. Bon, le fait que vous soyez un homme leur a paru un peu exotique, mais ça n'est pas non plus totalement inconnu. Mais quand ça rapporte, on se fait vite au changement. Tenez, voilà une carte de membre. Ne la perdez surtout pas ! Les Tantes de l'Agonie vous transformeraient très vite en pelote d'épingles si elles vous trouvaient sans elle.  
\- Merci.  
\- Madame Bergeron est donc une femme esseulée, qui a requis votre présence pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa cousine.  
\- Oui, Pélagie m'a dit que je devrais être son cavalier. Je sais pas trop en quoi ça consiste.  
\- Cavalier, mon œil. Votre travail consistera essentiellement à les distraire et à vous faire admirer. Le tarif qu'elle a accepté n'inclue, en aucun cas, de services plus poussés. Vous dansez, vous vous déshabillez si elles le demandent, mais jamais complètement. Éventuellement, vous pouvez les laissez vous effleurez, histoire de leur donner un peu de sensation.  
\- C'est tout ? Ça n'a pas l'air compliqué.  
\- Mmmm, il est tout à fait possible que certaines vous réclament un service complet. Vous ne le ferez que contre paiement, et après avoir perçu l'argent. Le tarif est fixe et dépend de la prestation exigée.  
\- Heu ?  
\- Je vous donnerai un tableau illustré qu'on distribue aux nouvelles qui ne savent pas lire. Je vous recommande fortement de le mémoriser. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans ce métier la clientèle doit en avoir pour son argent. S'il n'y a pas de satisfaction, on est dans l'obligation de rembourser. Et vous découvrirez que vos clientes ne seront pas des jeunes filles innocentes. Donc, je vous fais confiance pour... pour vous appliquer. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ferais au mieux.  
\- Parfait. Surtout, n'oubliez pas le principe de base : on négocie de l'affection, mais on ne vend pas de l'amour ! Jamais. Oh, et puis voilà votre petit matériel.

Tantine jeta un petit sac à Kituko.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?  
\- Ce qu'il faut pour travailler sans craindre l'avenir. Autre principe de base : vous ne devez laisser à vos clientes que votre bon souvenir. Vous me suivez, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ah. Oui.  
\- Bien. Soyez poli, suivez les règles, remettez-les courtoisement à leur place si elles essaient de passer outre, et tout se passera bien.  
\- D'accord. C'est tout ?  
\- Vous ne me demandez même pas combien vous allez gagner ?  
\- Heu... si ?  
\- *soupir* Je vais commencer par prendre 30% de chaque prestation, d'abord parce que c'est moi qui vous ai trouvé votre cliente, ensuite parce que ça couvrira vos frais de logements.

Tantine guetta la réaction de Kituko et fut déconcertée par son absence.

\- Ça veut dire que plus vous aurez de clientes, plus vite vous m'aurez remboursée.  
\- Ah bon ! D'accord.  
\- À ce que je vois, j'aurais pu vous dire 50%, ça n'aurait rien changé pour vous...  
\- Heu, non ?  
\- Vous ne connaissez rien à l'argent, c'est ça ?

Kituko se regarda les pieds et eut honte de passer pour un arriéré. Il n'y était pour rien si sa tribu n'avait besoin de presque rien.

\- Ah là là. Heureusement que vous êtes tombé chez nous. Sinon, vous n'auriez même pas survécu à votre première nuit en ville. Allez, ma commission ne s'élève qu'à 20%, vous n'aurez qu'à le demander aux filles si vous ne me croyez pas. Si vous vous débrouillez bien, vous aurez de quoi accumuler un joli petit pécule qui vous permettra de changer de vie si vous le souhaitez.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ne me remerciez pas. Votre succès ne dépendra que de vous ! Et dans ce métier, et avec cette clientèle, rien n'est assuré. Bien. Maintenant, passons à table.

La salle commune commençait à se remplir, et les présentes finissaient de dresser la table. Minouche continuait à faire des farces, mais ses collègues n'y réagissaient pas. Elles devaient être habituées et se contentaient d'attendre que ça passe. Armantine, la blonde qui avait traité Kituko de singe, reçut du riz dans le décolleté et demanda à Minouche pourquoi elle n'allait pas plutôt embêter "Tête de chou-fleur". Mais ce fut la seule réaction du groupe. Lorsque Ponette vint poser des plats sur la table, Kituko sentit une odeur puissante émanant de la cuisine.

\- Ah, tu vas voir Kituko, aujourd'hui c'est Élébore qui a préparé le repas. C'est un truc qu'ils font dans le Bélier. Ils appellent ça la dégoulinette. C'est bon, mais c'est pas léger. Mais comme c'est fermé cet après-midi, on est tranquille.

Ponette et Élébore revinrent donc avec un impressionnant demi fromage qu'un petit diablotin faisait fondre et qu'on répandait ensuite sur divers aliments. Kituko fut stupéfait de constater qu'il fut le premier à s'arrêter de manger. Dire qu'elles l'avaient traité de goinfre hier. Le très copieux repas terminé, Kituko aida de nouveau Ponette à laver la vaisselle et à faire un peu de ménage, puis tout le monde partit vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Et moi, je fais quoi maintenant ?  
\- Ben je sais pas, moi, pourquoi tu vas pas te promener en ville ?  
\- Mais je vais me perdre !  
\- Ah, mon pauvre vieux, que t'es malheureux. Bon allez, Ponette va faire quelques courses, il va bien te faire visiter la ville, hein Ponette ?  
\- Ben pourquoi pas. De toute façon, tu vas bien devoir apprendre à t'orienter si tu dois faire des passes en extérieur.

Ponette lui fit donc visiter une bonne partie de la ville, qui lui sembla immense. Les malfrats du coin furent perplexes en apprenant qu'il faisait partie des "filles" de la maison, mais acceptèrent de lui appliquer le sauf-conduit dont Ponette jouissait. Kituko eut assez peu de mal à mémoriser le plan de la ville. Après tout, c'était rien qu'une forêt de pierre. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est ignorer leurs histoires de noms de rue. Kituko préféra repérer les éléments les plus visibles des maisons et réussit à retrouver Ponette qui l'avait semé exprès pour voir. Ils terminèrent par le port où se trouvaient des dizaines de bateaux chargeant et déchargeant leurs marchandises. Rien à voir avec Couine-Shassa. Alors qu'ils longeaient les quais, Kituko s'arrêta brutalement. Devant lui des piles et des piles de troncs d'arbres étaient transbordées des bateaux vers des barges venues de l'amont du fleuve. Il y en avait une quantité hallucinante.

\- Ah ça ces les importations de bois de construction. C'est acheminé dans toute la plaine et même au-delà. Il parait qu'il y a un boom de consommation en ce moment.  
\- Qui achète tout ce bois ?  
\- Mmm, je crois que l'Interurbain en prend une bonne partie, mais le reste est importé par une société qui appartient à un aristo. Bonjoie, Monjoie... un truc comme ça. Bon, le marché aux moules va s'ouvrir, alors on va en acheter un peu. Tu viens ?  
\- Oui oui.

Kituko observait les piles de bois. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

\- Bonjour madame Péchon ! Toujours aussi beaux, vos melons !  
\- Rhooo ! Canaille, va ! Vas-t-y pas faire courir des bruits sur moi !  
\- Allons, il est de notoriété publique que vous avez les plus beaux melons de toutes les march...  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Prends en deux et file sans plus rien dire !  
\- Les dieux vous les rendront madame Péchon ! Au plaisir de vous revoir? N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?

Madame Péchon, marchande de fruits et légumes, et devenue par ailleurs précocement veuve, regarda le jeune étranger s'éloigner d'un air guilleret. La jeune femme qui l'aidait à tenir son étal se pencha pour suivre son regard.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a un beau derrière.  
\- Oui, bon, c'est pas la peine de se disperser. Y a du boulot.  
\- Mmm. Et on en a pour son argent avec lui ?  
\- Thérine, ma fille, tu devrais tenir ta langue !  
\- Ta patronne a raison Thérine. Il suffit de la voir rayonner pour comprendre qu'il sait très bien se débrouiller.  
\- Antigonie Mesnil ! Occupe-toi de ton étal et ne pervertis pas les jeunes filles en fleur !  
\- Bien, bien.

Les marchandes continuèrent leur tâche, au grand soulagement de madame Péchon.

\- Vous croyez que je pourrais me l'offrir avec mon salaire ?  
\- Oulà ! Il faut avoir des économies pour ça ! Il n'y a que les dames de la haute ou celles qui ont hérité qui peuvent se payer un voyage en manège avec ce gaillard là !  
\- Antigonie !  
\- En tous cas, moi je dis que tes petites "promenades au musée" te font un bien fou.  
\- Mais c'est fini oui ?  
\- Après tout, t'as bien le droit de te changer les idées après deux ans de veuvage.  
\- Non mais ho ! Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Antingonie !  
\- Et lui s'occupera des tiennes !  
\- Madame Péchon, est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il fait des trucs avec la l...  
\- LAITUES ! Qui veut des LAITUES ?

Pendant qu'une marchande braillait avec la figure toute rouge et que ses collègues éclataient de rire, Kituko revenait à petites foulées vers le foyer dirigé par Tantine. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il travaillait pour elle et il avait commencé à amasser un petit pécule, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr du sens du mot. Il était devenu en peu de temps la coqueluche des femmes fortunées et esseulées de la haute société. Malgré quelques couacs, il avait semble-t-il réussi à satisfaire sa clientèle. Il avait vite découvert que ses activités consistaient pour une bonne partie à savoir écouter et décrypter l'attitude de ses clientes pour comprendre leur état d'esprit et s'adapter en conséquences. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs après-midi à accompagner des femmes dans des sorties mondaines et à les rassurer sur leur capacités de séduction. L'autre partie... ne nécessitait guère que de la vigueur et de l'endurance (qui, malgré son jeune âge, lui avait parfois cruellement fait défaut*). Il devait dire qu'il appréciait assez son existence et le confort douillet du foyer, et ce d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait que constater la vie difficile des filles. Toutes l'aimaient beaucoup, mais plusieurs s'agaçaient quelquefois de le voir profiter de son statut de poule de luxe chouchoutée alors qu'elles devaient s'occuper de clients ordinaires toute la journée.

Il avait néanmoins trouvé l'automne et l'hiver particulièrement horribles. Toute cette pluie, ce froid ! La neige ! Comment avaient-ils pu prospérer dans des conditions pareilles ? Il avait eu froid, même à coté de la cheminée. Et le printemps était tout juste supportable. Mais alors que l'été s'annonçait, il pouvait au moins sortir avec une quantité normale de vêtements. Pendant ces longs mois, Pélagie et Ponette s'étaient évertués à lui enseigner certaines connaissances de base, avec plus ou moins de succès. La lecture était à peu près maitrisée, mais il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour déchiffrer les symboles, et il se trompait encore. Les autres matières avaient eu encore moins de succès et étaient allées se saouler dans le troquet métaphorique que constituait son cerveau. Parfois, les soirs de beuveries, des dates historiques et des concepts politiques s'en échappaient accidentellement et lui donnaient la migraine. Il avait un peu plus de goût, à défaut de talent, pour la danse, mais les filles veillaient à modérer ses ardeurs pour protéger le mobilier et leurs orteils. Ponette lui avait même inculqué quelques éléments de bagarre morporkienne, que sa solide constitution et sa grande taille lui avaient permis de ne pas avoir à utiliser. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé s'il suivait toujours sa liane, il aurait été très embarrassé et aurait dû reconnaitre qu'elle lui était presque entièrement sortie de la tête. Ankh-Morpork lui faisait tourner la tête. Et peut-être pas dans le bon sens.

Kituko accéléra le pas quand il sentit les premières gouttes tomber. Il faisait encore frais le matin, mais les après-midi commençaient à être chauds. La pluie était tiède et annonçait un orage. Les éclairs qui illuminèrent le ciel chargé le confirmèrent.

\- Ah merde ! Je suis même pas à la moitié du chemin.

Une pluie intense se mit à tomber et les Morporkiens partirent s'abriter. Kituko continua à progresser en évitant les flaques. C'était un vrai déluge qui s'abattait désormais sur la ville, et les rares passants sursautaient à chaque coup de tonnerre. Kituko vit des éclairs toucher la tour de l'Art et le bâtiment de la poste. Il ne valait mieux pas trainer et risquer de se prendre une pierre sur le coin de la figure. Observant les nuages d'un air inquiet, Kituko traversa la rue en courant. Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'une intense lumière l'entourait quand la foudre le frappa et le fit voler pour s'écraser dans une ruelle voisine.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Kituko crut qu'il était devenu aveugle. Une obscurité totale l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit et un silence total régnait. C'était inhabituel pour la saison et l'endroit. Il aurait au moins dû apercevoir le reflet de la lumière de la lune sur une lame de couteau, entendre quelques cris étouffés, voire des rires malsains. Rien de tout cela pour le moment, ce qui était très suspect. Kituko tenta de ramper pour trouver un mur et essayer de se redresser, mais tout son corps était engourdi et il ne sentait plus rien. Alors qu'il essayait d'avancer, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir sur son dos. Une personne de forte corpulence, à en juger par son poids. Voilà qui était plus en phase avec l'environnement local. Il bredouilla qu'il appartenait à la maison de madame de Pérambouin alias Tantine, mais une main velue se posa sur sa figure. Des doigts tout aussi velus se glissèrent dans ses narines et tirèrent sa tête en arrière. Il comprit qui s'était assis sur lui. Oh. Merde.

\- Jeee ne te leeee faiiiis paaas diiiire.

Gagi, l'esprit de la sylve, était réputé chez les chasseurs pour être aussi imperturbable que les arbres sur lesquels il régnait. Il était aussi réputé pour vous tomber dessus aussi violemment qu'un vieil arbre, mais en beaucoup plus discret.

\- Jeee vieeeens te voiiiir caaar nous nouuuus demaaaandions siiiii tuuuu ne t'étaiiiis paaaas un peuuu égaréééé.  
\- Gargl. Pas du tout votre célestitude. Je pense tous les jours à ma mission. J'ai besoin de temps.  
\- Tu en as eu plein du temps, pauvre nazzze !

Kituko sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa jambe et remonter progressivement. Nyoka était donc aussi venu le voir.

\- Peeendaaant que tuuu t'amuuuuses, la fooorêêêt se réduiiit ! De nouveauuuux chaaantiers s'ouuuvrent chaaaque jouuur. Siii tuuu ne réagiiis paaas, nouuus désignerooons un auuuutre pour régleeer le problèèème.  
\- M... mais j...  
\- Sssi tu te bouges pas le cul, on sssupprime tes pouvoirs, sssale petit mkware ! Sss'est le ssseul avertisssement que tu auras !

Avant que Kituko ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Gagi l'assomma d'un seul coup. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il entendit des voix autour de lui.

\- ... l'charbonneux de chez Tantine, non ?  
\- Le gigolo ? C'est lui qui va divertir les dames de la haute ?  
\- Y parait. 'Fin bon, y a pas trente-six mecs avec une tronche comme la sienne, dans le coin.  
\- Pas faux. Tu crois qu'il f... Ah, il se réveille !

Lorsque Kituko ouvrit les yeux, il fut empli de terreur. Ainsi, ce n'était pas seulement Gagi et Nyoka qui s'étaient déplacés, mais aussi Gwanda-la-Malice, esprit de l'ivresse et des farces stupides ! Il correspondait parfaitement à la description qu'on en faisait : une figure grimaçante, une haleine abominable, des doigts crochus et jaunes et surtout, d'innombrables boutons et furoncles qui donnaient chaque soir naissance à une nouvelle lune après que la précédente ait été nettoyée par l'esprit du soleil. Avec Gwanda, il n'y avait aucune certitude, alors mieux valait adopter un profil bas. Kituko se mit péniblement à genoux puis entreprit de se prosterner.

\- Gloire à vous, puissante divinité ! Que les étoiles résonnent de vos chants festifs ! Que les nymphes remplissent éternellement vos outres de nectar divin. Puissiez-vous nous régaler éternellement de votre humour... euh... sans pareil !  
\- ... Merde. Fred, ce type me prend pour un dieu ! Légalement, j'ai droit de prélever une dîme ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?  
\- Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit bien réveillé. N'importe comment, ça m'étonnerait que les capitaines soient d'accord.  
\- En effet. Mais en tant qu'agent assermenté du Guet, le caporal Chicard sait résister à l'appât du gain pour venir au secours de ses concitoyens, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Capitaine Carotte ! Vous n'étiez pas au Palais ?  
\- Si, mais Angua a dû courir après un fugitif, alors je suis revenu à pied. Dites-moi, Chicard, puisque ce jeune homme n'est manifestement pas mort, vous pouvez peut-être remettre sa bourse dans sa poche ? Et puisqu'elle a l'air pleine, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas la considérer comme une pièce à conviction, même si vous êtes convaincu qu'elle vous serait très utile.  
\- Nan mais, c'est qu'elle est tombée, alors moi je l'ai vue et j'me suis dit : "Tiens, vu qu'il est comme qui dirait presque clamsé, mieux vaut mettre ses biens de coté. Pour sa veuve."  
\- Je m'en doute. Mais rendez-la lui, voulez-vous ?

Celui que Kituko avait pris pour une divinité mais qui tout compte fait n'était qu'un être vivant mal identifié, lui rendit son bien. Kituko tenta de se redresser mais sa tête lui fit atrocement mal. Il vacilla et fut rattrapé in extremis par le nouvel arrivant. Un homme presque aussi grand et musclé que lui, et qui sentait le savon.

\- Une agression qui a... pas trop mal tourné ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous vous êtes fait agresser ?  
\- Non. Non, je... j'ai été frappé par la foudre. Je crois.  
\- Mmm. Je vois. C'est vrai qu'on a eu un magnifique orage. C'est bien la première fois qu'on verrait la foudre tomber au fond d'une ruelle, ceci dit. Mais admettons. Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ?

Kituko fit quelques pas en titubant. Il manquait de stabilité, mais il pouvait revenir jusqu'à la mais... jusqu'à chez Tantine.

\- Je crois que ça va aller. Plus de peur que de mal.  
\- À la bonne heure. Nous ne manquerons pas de noter qu'un de nos concitoyens ne s'est pas fait agresser. Avez-vous bien récupéré votre bourse ? Rien n'y manque ?  
\- Je... non.  
\- Parfait. Messieurs, je crois que je vais vous accompagner pendant la fin de votre ronde.

Les trois hommes repartirent, en soupirant pour au moins l'un d'entre eux. Kituko fit de même, mais bien moins rapidement, se tenant aux murs et surveillant les ruelles au cas où de vrais agresseurs le repéreraient. Il avait été particulièrement secoué et devait s'arrêter régulièrement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les Esprits seraient venus en personne le rappeler à l'ordre. Il était clair que son existence tranquille chez Tantine allait prendre fin. Alors qu'il rentrait péniblement, Kituko se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen d'accomplir sa mission. Et à force de se la creuser, il aurait logiquement dû être passé au travers plusieurs fois. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il avait marché dans la mauvaise direction et était arrivé sur les quais. Au moins, il ne manquait pas de caisses où il pourrait s'asseoir pour reprendre un peu de vigueur. Et puis c'était le seul endroit où on pouvait sentir un léger air frais repousser avec difficulté l'odeur abominable de la ville. Il y resta presque une heure, continuant à réfléchir à la liane qu'il avait délaissée si longtemps. Au bout d'un moment il finit par remarquer ce qui semblait être des pleurs provenant d'un des bateaux. Tournant la tête, il vit deux petites silhouettes courir à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Mais avant qu'elles n'atteignent son niveau, deux marins portant des turbans bondirent devant et derrière elles et s'en saisirent brutalement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait d'enfants. Et à la couleur de leur peau, il était clair qu'il venait de son pays. Les enfants hurlaient et se débattaient, mais les marins les trainaient sans ménagement. Kituko se leva et se planta en travers de leur chemin.

\- Ben ? D'où y sort celui-là ? Il était pas dans la cargaison, si ?  
\- Chaipas. T'a qu'à l'y refoutre aussi. De toute façon, un singe en plus ou en moins, ça changera pas grand chose.  
\- Ce sont des esclaves ?  
\- À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient être d'autre ? T'es un comique, toi, t'auras vingt coups de fouet. Allez, remonte ou je te surines sur le champ !  
\- Je ne pense pas. Par contre, je vous permet de me laisser les emmener sans vous faire de mal.  
\- Oh, j'en ai ma claque de ces charbonneux insolents ! Plante-le et balance-le à la flotte, Wazid !

Lorsqu'un des marins sortit quelque chose quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le couteau de boucher et l'épée courte, Kituko sut qu'il allait devoir utiliser la magie. Et puis il en avait marre, celui-là allait payer pour les esprits. Il se concentra et toisa le marin.

\- Ces enfants sont nés libres. Vous n'avez pas le droit de les enlever à leur famille. Relâchez-les ou...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le marin bondit et tenta de lui asséner un coup de couteau, qu'il évita de justesse. Un des enfants, une petite fille, cria, mais l'autre gardien lui flanqua un monumental coup de poing pour l'assommer. La barbe. En voyant une pierre tomber du quai et faire des ronds dans l'eau, il sut comment se débarrasser de son adversaire et respira un grand coup. Ce dernier se précipita rageusement vers lui, mais alors que la lame allait entrer en Kituko, une puissante onde de choc le fit voler dans un tas de corde et fit tomber son comparse. Kituko se précipita vers celui-ci et l'assomma avec une planche qui trainait par terre. Il se tourna vers le marin dans les cordes, mais lui aussi avait été assommé. Il fallait qu'il évacue les enfants avant que d'autres marins n'arrivent à la rescousse.

\- Vous allez bien ? Ils ne vous ont pas fait mal ?  
\- T'es qui ? Tu viens de chez nous ? On t'a pas vu sur le bateau !  
\- Pas grave. Y en a d'autres à bord ?  
\- Oui, plein ! On a trop chaud et pis on est malade passque ça bouge !  
\- Vos parents sont avec vous ?

À la façon dont ils baissèrent la tête d'un air triste, il sut que ce n'était plus le cas.

\- Je vais vous emmener à l'abri, vous aurez à manger !  
\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dehors, vous ?

Crotte. Des marins les avaient repérés.

\- Ils ont assommé Wazid et Qannat ! Attrapez-les !

Kituko prit un gamin sous chaque bras et se carapata en espérant être plus rapide que ses poursuivants.

\- Ne les perdez sous aucun prétexte où vous serez vendus à leur place !

Merde. Il était trop loin de chez Tantine, pas du bon coté de la rivière et trop loin du pont de l'Ankh. Il allait falloir improviser. Et vite parce qu'il découvrait avec horreur que des enfants pouvaient être lourds à porter. Là, ces fleurs moches ! Il était dans la rue Latrempe ! Est-ce qu'il y avait eu des clientes ? Ah oui ! Madame... euh... Bergeron ? Sans doute. Oui ! Il reconnut le petit cabanon de jardin où elle lui avait demandé de... peu importe. Sans ralentir, Kituko pénétra dans la propriété (jamais deux sans trois, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser) et s'engouffra dans la maison cossue dont il referma la porte à clé. Il entendit ses poursuivants parler à l'extérieur. Ils hésitaient sur la marche à suivre. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas non plus dans leur pays. Kituko soupira profondément.

\- Tiens. Monsieur Kituko. Quelle surprise.

La propriétaire des lieux se trouvait devant lui et était accompagnée d'un petit homme frêle.

\- Tu connais cet... individu, Glaudelle ?  
\- Oui. C'est... un ouvrier. Il est venu faire quelques réparations. Un tuyau à boucher, il y a quelques mois. Du bon travail.  
\- Ah. Et... que pouvons-nous faire pour nous, monsieur Kituko ?

Pfff. Kituko était trop fatigué pour chercher une explication.

\- J'ai sauvé ces enfants. Ils viennent de mon pays, et ils se sont enfuis d'un bateau esclavagiste sur le port. J'étais là au bon moment. Mais les marins nous ont poursuivis. Si vous pouviez accepter de leur venir en aide, je vous en serais particulièrement reconnaissant.

\- Vous savez, Ankh-Morpork respecte la liberté d'entrepr...  
\- OOOOOH, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chous ! BIEN ENTENDUUU, nous allons vous aider. Si nous avions eu des enfants malgré les perpétuelles absences de mon mari, nous aurions souhaité que d'autres les protègent en notre absence. N'est-ce pas, Abélard ?

La dernière phrase avait la douceur d'un couperet de guillotine.

\- ... Absolument, ma chérie.

* * *

* Mais de toute façon Tantine l'approvisionnait désormais en baume "La banane" pour les moments de faiblesse.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko se demanda bien comment un comptable pourrait repousser plusieurs marins klatchiens très remontés. La situation était d'autant plus problématique que ceux-ci avaient commencé à frapper vigoureusement à la porte. Les enfants se cramponnèrent à lui et le regardèrent d'un air suppliant.

\- Madame, puis-je cacher les enfants quelque part ? Je crains qu'ils ne prennent un mauvais coup. La petite a d'ailleurs reçu un vilain coup de poing tout à l'heure.  
\- Mais oui, dites-donc ! Elle a la lèvre toute gonflée ! Je vais les mettre à l'abri dans la petite chambre.  
\- Celle qui donne sur le jardin ? Bonne idée.  
\- Tiens, je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait des canalisations dans cette chambre !  
\- Euh... non, bien entendu. Monsieur Kituko m'a juste aidé un jour à monter une panière de linge là haut.

Monsieur Bergeron, visiblement peu convaincu, allait répondre quelque chose quand de nouveaux coups se firent entendre. Il soupira puis fit signe à son épouse de monter avec les enfants. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Kituko et le dévisagea.

\- J'ai toujours détesté le chahut et l'agressivité. J'aurais aimé passer au moins quelques jours tranquille après être revenu de l'étranger. Enfin. Ce qui est fait est fait. Voyons comment nous allons pouvoir calmer nos visiteurs.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin, la porte, ce fut pour se retrouver face à des cimeterres klatchiens et à des visages burinés par le vent et le soleil où on avait du mal à trouver un centimètre de peau sans cicatrice.

\- VOLEURS ! RENDEZ-NOUS LES GAMINS !  
\- Bonjour, messieurs ! Permettez-moi de me présenter : Abélard Bergeron, comptable à la Compagnie d'investissement de l'Ankh. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Poussez-vous, vous autres ! Vous allez déclencher une émeute avec vos âneries.

Les marins s'écartèrent pour laisser passer celui qui devait être leur chef. Il était légèrement plus avenant et avait une tenue plus soignée qu'eux.

\- As-salam aleïkoum, bienveillant étranger ! Veuillez nous excuser pour ce dérangement, mais nous souhaiterions récupérer la cargaison qu'on nous a illégalement dérobée.  
\- De la cargaison, dites-vous ? Cela me surprend beaucoup. Je n'ai vu personne faire rentrer de caisse dans ma maison. Tout au plus, pourrez vous y trouver un cageot qui y traine depuis des années.

Kituko nota la façon dont M. Bergeron baissa la voix pour prononcer cette phrase tout en souriant légèrement.

\- Permettez-moi d'insister. Nous avons suivi jusqu'ici le jeune étranger qui se trouve derrière vous. Il nous a bel et bien dérobé des biens. Nous souhaiterions régler cet affaire entre gens civilisés et à l'amiable. Si cela s'avérait impossible, nous serions obligés d'aller nous plaindre auprès de vos autorités. Et nous ne souhaitons certainement pas que ça se produise, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Allons, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, et je suis tout à fait disposer à vous aider à retrouver vos biens, mais je vous assure qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a pu être introduit chez nous.  
\- Monsieur, votre refus d'admettre l'évidencee confine à la stupidité. Nous avons vu la marchandise rentrer chez vous. Veuillez nous la remettre ou bien...  
\- Oui ? Ou bien quoi ?  
\- Nous serions peinés de devoir vous laisser une mauvaise image des Klatchiens.  
\- Holà ! Quoi c'est tout ça ?

Les marins se retournèrent pour voir qu'une patrouille du Guet était arrivée derrière eux. Ils avaient peut-être été prévenus, car ils étaient une dizaine. Bien plus d'agents que les patrouilles habituelles n'en comptaient. L'un d'entre eux était un troll. Même au bout de plusieurs mois, Kituko ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en en apercevant un. Ils étaient si terribles. Comment les habitants pouvaient-ils les côtoyer voire les moquer ouvertement sans avoir été massacrés ? Et il semblait qu'il était le chef du groupe. Et, curieusement, son casque fumait un peu.

\- Commissaire a dit "Pas grabuge dans la rue ou c'est mon pied dans cul". Vous vouloir faire du grabuge ?  
\- Mais absolument pas, sergent ! Néanmoins, nous voulons porter plainte pour vol.  
\- Vol ? Pas bien ça ! Y a pas eu de reçu ?  
\- Hélas non. De la marchandise a été volée sur notre bateau, le Merkeb, et a été amenée ici. C'est ce jeune étranger que nous avons vu et que nous avons suivi.  
\- C'est vrai, tout ça ? Le petit monsieur dit quoi ?  
\- Sergent, je crains de devoir contester les allégations de cet homme. Il est vrai que le jeune homme à mes cotés s'est précipité chez moi, mais il n'avait aucune marchandise avec lui, je peux vous l'assurer et puis m'en remettre à vous.  
\- Mensonge ! Sergent, si vous perquisitionnez cette maison, nous vous y montrerons la marchandise qui nous a été volée.  
\- Peux pas faire ça ! Faut un ordre ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on a volé ?  
\- ... Des biens. Vous n'allez rien faire ?  
\- Non. Mais si vous faites grabuge, patrouille suivre les ordres du commissaire.  
\- Je proteste ! Je vais immédiatement aller me plaindre au Palais ! C'est un affront pour le Katch.

Un des marins qui avait suivi avec difficulté l'échange et regardait Kituko en trépignant pris cette phrase pour un signal de départ. Il se jeta donc sur M. Bergeron pour lui trancher la tête. Ce dernier recula maladroitement et tomba à la renverse. Par un extraordinaire hasard, son pied vint frapper le marin sous le menton avec suffisamment de force pour l'assommer. M. Bergeron tomba lourdement par terre et se mit à geindre.

\- Oooh ! Mon épaule ! Je crois que mon épaule est déboitée !  
\- Abélard ! Que t'ont-ils fait !

Mme Bergeron accourut et se mit à genoux aux cotés de son mari.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Sergent ! Vous avez été témoin d'une tentative de meurtre ! Veuillez arrêter ces gens ! Ce sont des assassins ! Des meurtriers ! J'irais me plaindre au Palais !

Le sergent troll sembla réfléchir à la situation pendant quelques secondes puis arriva à une conclusion qui devait le satisfaire.

\- D'accord ! Tous les deux vous pouvez aller au Palais. Sa seigneurie tranchera. Moi je prends la tête de gravier qui pense pas. Il dormira au niouf. Le garçon à tête de charbon vient aussi pour enquête. Vous donnerez tous déposition demain.

Alors que des agents venaient s'emparer du marin assommé, madame Bergeron prit la main de Kituko.

\- N'ayez crainte, Kituko ! Nous allons vous aider à sortir de ce pétrin. En attendant, les petits peuvent rester ici.

Kituko laissa les agents l'emmener mais trouva en franchissant la porte que M. Bergeron s'était redressé particulièrement vite et ne semblait plus vraiment souffrir. Certes il se tenait toujours l'épaule, mais ce n'était pas la bonne. Et le marin était pourtant bien plus grand et costaud que lui. Était-il possible que... ?

\- Moi laisse deux agents pour surveiller ! Pas grabuge pendant la nuit !

La patrouille emmena donc Kituko et le marin au poste principal où on prit sa déposition en fin d'après-midi et d'où il put envoyer un message chez Tantine. Heureusement pour lui, on le mit dans une cellule vide, le marin atterrissant dans une autre. Il avait un matelas de paille humide et malodorante, mais il devrait s'en contenter. C'était fou à quel vitesse il s'était habitué à son lit. N'étant pas formellement en état d'arrestation, on ne l'avait pas fouillé, mais on lui avait bien fait comprendre que tenter de sortir lui vaudrait quelques soucis corporels. Alors qu'il tentait de s'endormir malgré les injures provenant de diverses cellules, Kituko fouilla ses poches pour voir s'il ne lui restait pas quelque chose à grignoter. Il se serait contenté d'un melon, mais il avait dû perdre ceux qu'on lui avait donné sur le marché après avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il retrouva sa bourse garnie mais pas trop, ses petits accessoires de travail et... tiens ? Il l'avait complètement oublié ce truc ! L'anneau que lui avait confié Zaïbi il y a plus d'un an. Il devait certainement lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir recontacté. Si ça se trouve cet anneau valait très cher. Non, il était évident que cet anneau valait très cher. Ce qui pourrait toujours s'avérer utile en cas de besoin. Kituko finit par s'endormir dans la moisissure et fut réveillé par un agent du guet qui l'amena dans un bureau où l'attendait le capitaine Carotte et un garçon à peine plus vieux que lui et qui transpirait beaucoup.

\- Affaire suivante ! Tiens donc. Monsieur Kituko. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt. Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas beaucoup de chance, ces derniers temps.  
\- Non. Pas beaucoup.  
\- En effet. Le capitaine du Merkeb a porté plainte contre vous et contre les Bergeron pour vol de marchandise. Incidemment, les Bergeron ont porté plainte contre lui et son matelot pour tentative de meurtre et violation de propriété privée. Il va probablement y avoir un procès, qui sera certainement très intéressant. Maître Brise-Crevée est votre avocat commis d'office. Il est présent pour s'assurer que nous suivons les procédures légales, ce qui me laisse perplexe puisque le Guet est au service de la loi, et que vous pourrez assister au procès avec toutes vos capacités intellectuelles. Mais pour l'instant je souhaiterai revenir avec vous sur les événements. Alors pour commencer, vous niez toujours avoir volé des marchandises sur le Merkeb ?  
\- Je... oui. Ce n'était pas des marchandises.  
\- Ah ! Donc vous avez volé des effets personnels ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je n'ai rien volé.  
\- C'était un emprunt de longue durée ?  
\- Non. C'était une libération ?  
\- Pardon ? Des objets vous ont demandé de les libérer ? C'est un devoir religieux ?  
\- Objection ! La loi autorise l'expression religieuse, surtout s'il s'agit d'un commandement ! Car nous ne pouvons exposer un individu à la colère des d...  
\- Merci Maitre ! Mais vos arguments seront certainement plus appréciés au tribunal. Il ne s'agit ici que d'un interrogatoire.  
\- Ah... Pas de réquisition alors ?  
\- Si si, on en fait régulièrement. Mais vous vouliez certainement dire "réquisitoire" ?  
\- Je sais pas ? Oui ?  
\- Sans doute. Quoi que dans votre cas, il s'agirait plutôt d'un plaidoyer.

Le jeune homme habillé en robe noire suait à grosses gouttes et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses papiers tout en bredouillant. Il finit enfin par regarder Kituko et fut tétanisé pendant quelques secondes.

\- OUI ! Un plaidoyer ! C'est ça ! N'ayez aucune crainte monsieur Pignolo, je suis là pour défendre vos droits, et ferait appel de la décision de la cour !  
\- Certes. Vous devriez néanmoins lui laisser le temps de siéger.

Kituko commença à s'inquiéter pour son avenir. S'il comprenait bien, ce type au bord de la crise de larmes était celui qui devait lui éviter la prison. Kituko se dit que les esprits devaient vraiment être très en colère.

\- Hem. Reprenons. Monsieur Kituko, qu'avez-vous fait pour que l'équipage d'un navire marchand étranger vous courre après ?  
\- J'ai libéré deux enfants. C'était des esclaves. Leurs parents sont morts à bord et ils tentaient de fuir sur le quai quand je les ai trouvé.

Le capitaine leva les yeux de son procès-verbal et Brise-Crevée cessa de paniquer pendant un instant pour regarder Kituko d'un air surpris.

\- Plaît-il ? Le capitaine a déclaré qu'on lui avait volé du bois d'ébène.  
\- Vous en avez déjà vu, capitaine ? Du bois d'ébène ?  
\- Ma foi... Je ne crois pas.  
\- C'est un bois très dur qu'on utilise pour faire des meubles. De couleur noire.  
\- ... Je suis certain que l'esclavage a été prohibé à Ankh-Morpork il y a des années. Mais ces esclaves ne se trouvaient techniquement pas en ville. Maître ?  
\- Heu... heu... et bien... je dirais que ça dépend. Nos lois défendent la propriété privée et la liberté de commerce. Donc si les lois klatchiennes autorisent ces pratiques, nous sommes peut-être tenus de les reconnaitre.  
\- Certes. Mais dès lors que ces enfants se sont enfuis seuls et ont posé le pied sur notre territoire ?  
\- Et bien... ma foi... c'est une question qu'un juge devra trancher.  
\- ... Merci pour vos éclaircissements, maitre.  
\- Oh de rien ! C'est mon métier vous savez !  
\- Je me posais la question, justement. Enfin bref. Donc, vous affirmez avoir libéré des esclaves. Et après ? Pourquoi les avez-vous amenés chez les Bergeron ?  
\- C'était un hasard. J'étais passé chez madame Bergeron il y a quelque mois, et j'avais besoin d'aide alors...  
\- Mmm... Monsieur Kituko, vous vous êtes fourré dans un sacré pétrin. Et il semblerait que votre avenir soit des plus incertains.

L'avocat ne se sentit visiblement pas concerné par cette petite phrase et continuait à se débattre avec sa paperasse, sur laquelle il laissait de grosses traces de doigts moites. Un agent du guet frappa et vint dire quelque chose à l'oreille du capitaine puis ressortit. Ce dernier se cala sur son dossier.

\- Bien. Il semblerait que le capitaine du Merkeb ait des relations haut placées puisque l'ambassadeur du Klatch vient de se plaindre auprès de sa seigneurie et a exigé l'inviolabilité de ses navires marchands sous peine de plus commercer avec nous. Il a de surcroît demandé à sa seigneurie d'arbitrer ce qu'il considère comme un conflit commercial majeur... Vous allez bien, maître ?

Brise-Crevée était désormais livide et menaçait de tomber en arrière à tout moment. Mais Carotte vint opportunément se détendre les jambes derrière lui, au cas où. Ce fut une bonne idée puisqu'il le rattrapa presque tout de suite et l'assit sur sa chaise. Le jeune avocat semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Ooooh par tous les dieuuuuux ! Je vais devoir... devant sa seigneurie... ooooh... J'ai même pas fini mon... oh là lààà.  
\- Mais tout ceci s'annonce des plus palpitants, à ce que je vois !

Un homme venait de rentrer dans le bureau sans avoir frappé. Derrière lui se tenait deux agents du guet visiblement très nerveux. Carotte haussa un sourcil. L'homme ressemblait beaucoup à Jacques Sparroux et avait dû défendre un certain nombre d'individus louches à en juger par les cicatrices qu'il portait sur sa joue. Autant Brise-Crevée était un petit blond à l'apparence juvénile, autant le nouvel arrivant était un homme débordant d'assurance. Il transpirait la ruse par tous les pores de sa peau. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et portait un bouc ainsi qu'une boucle d'oreille.

\- Monsieur Parlotte. Quelle surprise de vous voir vous joindre à nous. Vraiment.  
\- Maître Parlotte ! Le vieux Biaiseux a été contraint de me réintégrer au sein de l'ordre. Un petit détail technique qui lui avait échappé. Il s'en est mordu les doigts, mais il les a déjà fait recoudre.  
\- Tout ceci est de bon augure pour vous, mais que venez-vous faire ici ?  
\- Je suis le président de la Ligue Civique, et je suis venu assister monsieur Kituko ici présent. Et si je peux alléger mon illustre confrère, je le ferais avec joie. Et, accessoirement, les Bergeron m'ont engagé pour assurer la défense de monsieur Kituko, et la leur si leur responsabilité venait à être engagée. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?  
\- Parlotte ? Comme le Parlotte de l'affaire des brodequins tombants ?

Brise-Crevée s'était redressé comme un I et était devenu tout rouge. Carotte, lui, retint un soupir.

\- C'est en effet le cas. J'ignorais que cette affaire s'était ébruitée.  
\- Le commissaire nous en a beaucoup parlé. Ça a pris un peu de temps parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Était-il bien nécessaire de lui demander de lever la jambe ? Alors que la salle était pleine ? En faisant face au jury ?  
\- C'était une reconstitution cruciale pour la défense de mon client ! D'ailleurs le jury a parfaitement compris mon argument. Et pourquoi la plaignante avait sa part de responsabilité. À ce propos, venir sans sous-vêtements au tribunal était une faute de goût. Mais comment aurais-je pu le deviner ?  
\- Il est quand même étrange que tous lesdits sous-vêtements aient été volés pendant la nuit. Une coïncidence, sans doute.  
\- Sans doute. Scandaleux, en tous cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai très bon espoir quant à cet affaire. Je pense que les dommages et intérêts que les Klatchiens vont nous verser seront conséquents. Qui plus est, je compte utiliser cette affaire comme une vitrine pour la Ligue civique.  
\- Nous y voilà... Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore inventer, Parlotte ?  
\- Je compte bien utiliser cette affaire pour sensibiliser l'opinion de nos concitoyens ainsi que, j'ose l'espérer, celle des étrangers, au sujet de l'esclavage et de l'inhumanité qui le caractérise.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko était en garde à vue depuis maintenant presque une semaine. Le temps était long, mais au moins il était en relative sécurité et bénéficiait des visites quotidiennes des filles de Tantine qui lui amenaient des petites douceurs et des vêtements propres. Curieusement, les agents de garde se montraient fort courtois avec elles quoi qu'un peu nerveux. Peut-être ne souhaitaient-ils pas qu'elles évoquent certains de leur souvenirs devant leurs collègues, du moins en supposant que de tels souvenirs puissent exister. Ce comportement ne manquait pas d'énerver profondément le capitaine Angua qui n'hésitait pas à fouiller elle-même les filles quand elle était dans les parages. Les autres agents en parlaient tout bas, car Angua souhaitait apparemment éviter plus que tout que le capitaine Carotte puisse être amené à fouiller une femme. Pas parce qu'il en profiterait, Kituko sentait qu'il ne pensait qu'à son travail, mais parce que. Argument typiquement féminin selon les agents, et Kituko était d'accord sur ce point. Il avait reçu plusieurs visites de ses avocats. En général, maître Brise-Crevée passait une bonne heure à lui explique le fonctionnement de la justice et de la manière dont il allait le défendre, et maître Parlotte passait les cinq dernières minutes à balayer sa stratégie d'un revers de main, ce qui mettait l'un dans tous ses états et l'autre de très bonne humeur. Pour l'heure, l'un de ces entretiens était sur le point de se terminer.

\- M... mais j'ai passé trois nuits à compulser les recueils Montard de jurisp...  
\- Les gros bouquins rouges qui permettraient de faire vivre toute une famille des Ombres pendant un an ?  
\- Heu. Oui ?  
\- Laisse tomber. C'est juste bon à se torcher. D'ailleurs, j'ai recommandé plusieurs fois l'achat de livres de droit au directeur de la Praline. Une qualité de papier pareille, c'est criminel de la réserver à des bouquins que personne n'ouvre.

Comme d'habitude, Parlotte savoura l'expression outragée de son confrère. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, un agent entra et remis un papier à Brise-Crevée avant de sortir. Parlotte le lui arracha des mains et le déplia. Sa moue dubitative était par contre bien nouvelle.

\- La date du procès a été fixée.  
\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Ça prend au moins un mois, d'habit...  
\- T'as emmerdé des gens puissants, mon grand ! L'ambassadeur du Klatch a des intérêts dans le commerce d'esclaves. Et le bateau immobilisé par ta faute devait lui appartenir ou transporter sa cargaison. Oh d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, sa seigneurie a pris en charge une partie des frais de bouche des esclaves. Les marins ont dû se dire que s'ils crevaient tous avant le procès ils pourraient repartir plus tôt. Je crois que les riverains n'ont pas vraiment apprécié d'entendre autant de gens mourir à petit feu.  
\- C'est tout ? On leur donne à manger juste pour qu'ils n'empêchent pas les habitants de dormir ?  
\- En gros, c'est ça. Ici, la majorité des gens se foutent de savoir qu'un autre se fait égorger dehors tant qu'ils ont la certitude de pouvoir bénéficier d'un autre repas et de leur petit confort. Mais rassure toi, une quantité non négligeable d'habitants se sent suffisamment concernée par la situation pour payer l'eau, la nourriture voire des vêtements aux esclaves. Certes, une partie le fait quand même par intérêt. On a des prêtres en mal de fidèles, des escrocs, des gens qui veulent s'assurer qu'ils ne vont pas mourir et empester le voisinage... Mais beaucoup de gens les aident par pitié.  
\- C'est toujours ça. Et donc, quand est-ce que je dois paraître con ?  
\- Ben à ce niveau là, c'est bon, t'as même pas mal d'avance. Mais si tu parles du procès on dit comparaître. Et il doit se tenir dans trois jours, en présence de sa seigneurie et de plusieurs maîtres de guilde. Normalement on aurait dû passer devant un juge à qui on aurait pu graisser la patte, mais le fait que les Klatchiens nous boycottent réellement donne à cette affaire une toute autre ampleur. En plus, Biaiseux a failli être l'avocat de l'accusation. Mais sa seigneurie a refusé parce qu'il dirige une guilde et qu'il fera donc déjà partie du jury.  
\- Heu, si je peux me permettre... ce n'est pas réellement un jury parce qu'il n'y aura pas de tirage au sort et q...  
\- Ouais si tu veux. Ta gueule, au fait. Donc on risque de s'amuser pas mal. On a écrit et envoyé un clac à la direction de la Fil-Yâl puisque tu nous as affirmé que tu avais bossé pour eux, mais on a reçu aucune réponse. Eux aussi doivent faire la gueule. C'est con que l'employeur qui pourrait te présenter sous un bon jour soit aussi un des plus gros esclavagistes du pays qui t'en veut. Tu as marché dans la merde, dernièrement ? Contrarié des dieux ?

Kituko ne savait quoi répondre. Pouvait-il seulement leur expliquer que oui, il avait laissé tomber la liane céleste que les esprits lui avaient confié ? Il ne voyait pas bien ce que ça pourrait changer. Et puis, qui aurait envie d'aider quelqu'un en butte à la colère des dieux ? Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Il lui faudrait bien faire face. L'agent de permanence frappa à la porte pour indiquer que l'entretien devait se terminer. Comme toujours, les avocats ne bougèrent pas parce qu'ils savaient parfaitement qu'il leur restaient cinq minutes.

\- En tous cas, l'affaire commence à s'ébruiter, et si certains sont furieux que tu aie perturbé le commerce, il semblerait que tu bénéficies du soutien de la gente féminine. On dirait que tu leur est sympathique. C'est important, de bien se sociabiliser. Y a même des gonzesses qui se sont pointées à la permanence de la Ligue civique.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais alors elle existe vraiment ?  
\- Ben tu croyais quoi, mon cher con-frère ?  
\- Et bien... Il se disait... Certaines personnes mal intentionnées disent qu'il ne s'agit que d'un mouvement bidon et opaque destiné à vous fournir des alibis crédibles et que vous vous en servez pour promouvoir une morale... élastique.  
\- Ah bon ? On dit ça ?  
\- Un de mes confrères et néanmoins supérieurs m'a dit, je cite "c'est juste un paravent pour que les gens le voient pas farfouiller le bras plongé dans la merde" fin de citation.  
\- Ha ha, ça c'est du Bélon, hein ?  
\- Je ne peux pas vous le confirmer. Quand bien même je serais au courant.  
\- Pfff. Quel guignol. Mais ouais, elle existe bien. Y a des gens qui ont fini par y croire, et j'en suis le premier surpris. Du coup je me suis dit que j'allais pas les foutre à la porte. J'aurais pu, mais ils voulaient adhérer à la ligue et m'ont demandé le montant de la cotisation.  
\- Mais c'est de l'escroquerie ! Vous leur avez pris de l'argent au nom d'une institution inexistante !  
\- Ohé, baisse d'un ton, morpion ! Je te signale que j'ai perdu du temps, et donc de l'argent à défendre des pauvres, alors que j'aurais pu continuer ma carrière d'avocat d'affaires mal barrées. Parce que quand je suis sur une affaire, mon adversaire découvre vite que le barreau il peut aussi se le prendre dans la gueule ! Du coup, y sont plutôt nombreux, maintenant. Et je me retrouve un peu coincé. Enfin, ça m'assure une visibilité et une respectabilité.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et l'agent de permanence entra.

\- Putain c'est trop vous demander que de respecter la durée des entretiens ?  
\- Ben comme tu nous choures systématiquement cinq minutes pour aller t'en griller une discrétos voire pour descendre une chtite bière, y a pas de raison qu'on te fasse de cadeaux. Ah et d'ailleurs en parlant de cadeaux, ta femme a apprécié ceux que je t'ai aidé à acheter pour un prix totalement dérisoire ? C'est illégal, normalement. Et puis quel embarras pour un policier de devoir fournir sa femme en produits naturels exotiques.

L'agent s'empourpra mais ne répondit rien. Mais Parlotte se leva et Brise-Crevée ramassa précipitamment ses papiers.

\- Bon allez, on va pas faire poireauter ce pauvre agent Truin, il a une vie suffisamment difficile comme ça. Bon, machin, je repasserais probablement pas te voir d'ici le procès, j'ai pas mal de travail préparatoire à faire. Allez, à la revoyure !  
\- Mais on a pas encore défini notre stratég...  
\- Merde.

Comme à chaque fois, Brise-Crevée se retrouvait seul face à un policier en colère.

\- Heu... Je crois qu'il est temps que je retourne à mon bureau. À très bientôt, monsieur Pignolo.  
\- Kituko... mon nom c'est Kituko...

Mais l'avocat ne l'écoutait jamais et partait presque en courant de peur d'être passé à tabac ou que quelqu'un ne lui adresse la parole. L'agent le ramena sans ménagement à sa cellule. Pourquoi fallait il que Parlotte provoque systématiquement le policier de garde ? Bah. C'était clairement dans sa nature. Mais en attendant, c'était bien Kituko qui devait rester là. Lorsqu'il arrive dans le couloir humide, il aperçut Pélagie et en fut très surpris. Elle n'était pas encore venue le voir et il se disait qu'elle devait lui en vouloir. Truin le boucla pourtant dans sa cellule.

\- Ah non, ça va bien les greluches qui défilent ! Si vous voulez le voir y a des horaires de visite !  
\- Je vous connais, vous !  
\- Ça va certainement être le cas si vous me tenez tête, oui.  
\- Ah oui. Ça y est. Le type qui a épousé Fumette. Comment elle va ? Elle nous écrit plus beaucoup depuis qu'elle a une vie rangée. Au fait, elle a trouvé à s'en servir, de ce machin à lanières ?

L'agent Truin passa par toutes les couleurs du spectre puis montra cinq doigts avant de prendre la parole d'une petite voix tendue.

\- Cinq minutes.  
\- Dix. Et je ne parle pas de vos visites à l'allée Mouffion.

L'agent se raidit tellement qu'on aurait pu s'en servir comme tuteur dans un potager, pivota et partit sans rien dire. Pélagie soupira profondément.

\- Je vais le payer un jour, j'en suis sûre.  
\- Oh, tu ne ne lui a pas demandé la lune.  
\- Non, mais ma mère et la guilde ne supporte pas qu'on utilise ces informations comme ça. Enfin bref. Tu as l'air de te porter bien.  
\- Oui. C'est pas très confortable, mais au moins personne essaie de me tuer. Tu peux être rassurée.  
\- Mmm. Ben en fait, en prison j'aurais pensé que tu aurais pu avoir d'autres soucis que ceux-là. D'après ce que disait Ponette, certains de tes colocataires auraient pu être intéressés.  
\- C'est pas faux.

Kituko se demanda ce que voulait dire le prisonnier de la cellule d'en face et pourquoi des rires gras se faisaient entendre des autres cellules. Mais il avait assez peu de temps à sacrifier, alors il décida d'ignorer simplement ces interventions.

\- Non, je n'ai aucun problème si ce n'est d'être enfermé. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous poser des problèmes.  
\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que maman n'est pas furieuse contre toi, mais ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à te fourrer dans un tel pétrin ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser des enfants se faire frapper sans rien faire.  
\- Oh allez, l'esclavage c'est moche, mais au moins ils auraient été nourris et...  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Pélagie sursauta. Kituko regretta d'avoir crié, mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui.

\- Moi je sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire l'esclavage dans le Klatch. Je l'ai vu. Il y a des razzias dans les villages des plaines et ceux qui sont capturés sont emmenés par des caravanes à travers le désert. Si certains ne peuvent pas suivre, ils sont abandonnés sans eau. S'ils ont de la chance. Après on les parque dans ces bateaux et on les emmène loin de leur pays. Au Klatch, on se moque bien de les faire mourir au travail, après tout on en trouvera toujours de nouveaux pour les remplacer. Alors peu importe les pertes. L'important c'est de faire tourner l'économie.

Pélagie resta silencieuse un moment. Kituko avait parlé sans prendre sa respiration, et il ne pouvait pas masquer sa colère.

\- Je ne savais pas. Je pensais que c'était plus ou moins comme à Éphèbe. Écoutes, je...  
\- Que faites-vous là ?

Le sergent Angua venait d'entrer dans le couloir et était manifestement agacée.

\- Il y a des horaires de visites. Et vous les avez dépassés depuis un bon moment. Sortez immédiatement où je vous y aide à la manière forte.

Pélagie jeta un dernier regard embarrassé à Kituko puis se dirigea vers la sortie, talonnée par Angua. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le poste d'accueil, Angua lui parla à voix basse.

\- Je vous prierais de faire preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion. Si vous tenez à avoir un peu de rab, évitez de vous faire remarquer en le faisant crier. Surtout après avoir provoqué un agent du Guet. Je ne sais pas quels détails de sa vie privée vous avez évoqué, mais il est complètement furieux.  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il crierait.  
\- Et bien, on peut dire que vous connaissez mal votre petit ami.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami !  
\- Ah ? Mais... Vous êtes une de ses collègues, alors ?  
\- Pas exactement. C'est à dire que...  
\- Oh. C'est ça.  
\- Quoi ? Quoi ?  
\- Vous êtes encore dans la période "c'est compliqué".  
\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Il n'y a rien de compli...  
\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle de Pérambouin !

Pélagie se fit claquer la porte au nez avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase.

\- C... C'est pas mon petit ami.  
\- Si tu le dis.

Son manque de conviction était criant et... est-ce que ce chien venait de lui parler ?

\- Ouaf. Tu penses à voix haute. T'as pas un truc à bouffer ? Ouaf. Grogne grogne.  
\- Gaspode ! Tu vas foutre le camp, oui ? T'as aucune chance...

Le sergent Angua qui venait de rouvrir brutalement la porte se tut en regardant Pélagie.

\- ... d'avoir quelque chose. À manger. Allez ! Zou ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Ah là là, ce corniaud traine en permanence dans le coin, aha.  
\- Gémit grogne. T'y viendras un jour, ma belle, t'y viendras. Ouaf.

Ignorant ce que son cerveau lui affirmait ainsi que l'air gêné d'Angua, Pélagie repartit chez elle en réfléchissant aux échanges récents qu'elle venait d'avoir. Certains la troublaient plus que d'autres. De son coté, Kituko se creusait la tête pour comprendre les allusions de ses codétenus...

Le jour du procès vint vite. Kituko eut le droit de se décrasser un peu, essentiellement parce que la bonne société était déjà suffisamment ennuyée de devoir assister au procès d'un jeune étranger pauvre et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas affronter ses effluves supposés néfastes. Kituko monta sous bonne garde dans un fourgon du Guet et fut amené au Palais du Patricien devant lequel il était quelque fois passé. Il se souvenait d'avoir croisé cet homme quelques temps plus tôt et ne pensait pas pouvoir compter sur lui. Le fourgon le déposa dans une arrière-cour d'où on le fit passer par un dédale de couloir et de passages secrets. Dans une antichambre, on lui mit des chaines, sans doute de crainte qu'il ne massacre l'assistance à lui tout seul. Le capitaine Carotte se trouvait déjà là et discutait avec un autre homme plus âgé en train de fumer.

\- Heu... Excusez-moi ?  
\- Que voulez-vous, monsieur Kituko ?  
\- Je pourrais aller aux toilettes ?  
\- Vous y êtes déjà allé au central !  
\- Désolé.  
\- Heureusement pour vous, il vous reste un peu de temps. Mais un garde va vous accompagner.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir !  
\- Peut-être. Mais il y a déjà eu trois tentatives d'assassinat contre vous pendant votre trajet jusqu'ici.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous avez vraiment énervé l'ambassadeur du Klatch...  
\- ... Là il faut vraiment que j'y aille alors.

On emmena donc Kituko évacuer sa nervosité puis on le ramena dans l'antichambre.

\- Ça fait toujours ça. C'est comme avant les exécutions. C'est mieux d'aller au petit coin avant de tester la qualité du chanvre local.

L'homme qui semblait être le supérieur de Carotte souriait. Kituko n'était pas sûr que ce soit un bon signe.

\- Vous dites ça parce que vous pensez que je vais être pendu ?  
\- Non non. C'était juste pour faire la conversation. Au fait, ma femme adore ce que vous faites. Elle a décidé de défendre votre cause. C'est embêtant parce que normalement mon foyer est censé rester neutre dans les affaires judiciaires. Enfin, j'ai compris depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur ce qui s'y déroulait...

Des coups se firent entendre sur une cloison.

\- Ah ! C'est à vous d'entrer en scène !


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko fut introduit dans une grande salle remplie de monde et où il fut installé sur un petit podium sur un coté. En face de lui se trouvaient des personnes à l'air généralement hautain, même s'il repéra quelques figures plus amènes. À sa droite se tenaient les avocats placés devant l'assistance, et à sa gauche le seigneur Vétérini à coté duquel se trouvait son secrétaire. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, la porte du fond de la salle s'ouvrit subitement pour laisser entrer un homme en turban qui devançait largement l'élite de la ville en terme de suffisance. Il avait certainement attendu que Kituko soit installé pour donner encore plus d'importance à son entrée. Il se dirigea vers le premier rang de l'assistance et s'assit juste derrière l'avocat principal des marins klatchiens. Le patricien fit taire les quelques murmures en tapant avec un marteau d'ivoire sur une petit guéridon.

\- Bien. Mesdames et messieurs, nous voici réunis pour le procès extraordinaire exigé par son Excellence l'ambassadeur de Klatch, Qellan Al-Fabet. Étant donné l'importance de cette affaire pour notre ville, je serais seul juge. Les chefs de guilde ici présent sont les garants de la régularité de ce procès et les témoins de la justice. J'ajouterais qu'avec l'accord des parties, le procès sera retransmis au Klatch par clac avec un léger différé technique grâce à la collaboration de l'Interurbain et du Disque-Monde. Que les avocats des parties se présentent.  
\- Maitres Bélon et Cartefeuille pour la défense du capitaine du navire Merkeb et l'accusation du dénommé Kituko, votre seigneurie.  
\- Parlotte et Brise-Crevée pour la défense de Kituko et l'accusation du soi-disant commerçant, messire.

Des éclats de voix se firent immédiatement entendre, l'ambassadeur Al-Fabet se levant et exigeant que la défense soit écartelée pour son manque de respect. Le Patricien frappa de son marteau pour ramener le calme.

\- Maitre Parlotte, vous seriez bien avisé de ne plus vous adonner à ce genre de provocations gratuites. Il pourrait vous en coûter plus qu'un simple outrage à magistrat. D'autre part, je prierais la salle de se taire et de ne pas se prendre pour une partie du procès si elle veut pouvoir continuer à y assister. Bien. Étant donné que la première plainte déposée fut celle du capitaine de Merkeb, nous considèrerons ses avocats seront l'accusation. Que l'accusé décline ses noms, prénoms, âge et profession.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Comment vous appelez-vous et comment gagnez vous votre vie ?  
\- Ah. Je m'appelle Kituko. Je viens de ce que vous appelez les terres d'Howonda, et j'appartiens à la tribu du gorille. J'ai presque 18 sécheresses, comme on dit dans mon pays. Je travaille pour la famille de Pérambouin. Je suis agent d'agrément auprès de la gente féminine.

Kituko se félicitait d'avoir pu mémoriser cette expression tordue, mais les ricanements de la salle montraient que tout le monde savait ce qu'elle désignait.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire par quelle circonstances vous avez rencontré les plaignants ?  
\- Je revenais de chez une cliente, en passant par le marché aux légumes de la Placette-au-borgne. Et puis il y a eu un orage et je crois que j'ai été frappé par la foudre.  
\- Voyez-vous ça ! Quelle malchance ! C'est extraordinaire que vous ayez survécu !  
\- Oui. Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait des agents du Guet, donc le capitaine Carotte. Je pouvais marcher, alors je suis reparti, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que j'étais allé dans le mauvais sens en arrivant sur les quais de Sombrepuits. Je me suis assis sur des caisses pour récupérer. Au bout d'un moment j'ai remarqué des pleurs, et j'ai vu des enfants courir sur le quai.  
\- En êtes vous bien certain ? N'auriez-vous pas pu confondre des pleurs et des rires ?  
\- Non. C'était bien des pleurs puisque quand des marins ont attrapé les enfants, ils se sont mis à crier.  
\- Peut-être jouaient-ils avec eux !  
\- Non. D'ailleurs ils les ont frappé pour les faire taire. Et j'ai bien vu qu'ils venaient de mon pays.  
\- Rien ne permet d'en être certain ! On trouve beaucoup de personnes à la peau noire au Klatch.  
\- Oui, c'est sûr puisqu'on les y amène de force. Ça n'empêche qu'ils n'en sont pas originaires.  
\- Admettons. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?  
\- Je me suis interposé et ait demandé aux marins de les lâcher. Mais avant que j'ai fini de parler l'un d'eux m'a attaqué avec un couteau. Alors j'ai dû me défendre et je l'ai assommé. Ainsi que l'autre marin qui était tombé. J'ai demandé aux enfants ce qu'ils faisaient là, et ils m'ont dit que le bateau était rempli de gens enfermés. À ce moment là, les autres marins nous ont vu et ont commencé à nous courir après.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas être resté sur place pour tenter de leur expliquer calmement la situation ?  
\- Parce que quand des hommes armés vous courent après, mieux vaut ne pas rester derrière.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?  
\- J'ai pris un enfant sous chaque bras et je suis parti en courant. J'ai fini par arriver rue Latrempe, où une ancienne cliente habitait. Je me suis donc réfugié chez elle.  
\- MENSONGES !

Une fois de plus, l'ambassadeur interrompait le procès, ce qui lui valut plusieurs coups de marteau. Kituko remarqua alors quelques rangs plus loin la présence de M. Bergeron venu seul. Celui-ci lui fit signe de la tête. S'il avait eu des doutes sur la présence de Kituko à son domicile, ça ne devait plus être d'actualité. Il ne semblait pourtant pas particulièrement en colère.

\- Monsieur l'ambassadeur, si vous prenez encore une fois la parole sans y être invité, vous serez prié de quitter la salle.

L'individu concerné à qui n'avait pas échappé le changement dans la façon de lui parler se renfrogna et se rassit lourdement.

\- Bien. Poursuivez.  
\- Objection !  
\- Pardon ? Maitre Bélon ?  
\- Il n'y a aucun témoin pour corroborer la version de monsieur Kituko ! Nous affirmons qu'il s'est bien introduit à bord pour voler la marchandise de mon client.  
\- Hélas pour vous, le Guet a pu retrouver quelques témoins qui ont signé des dépositions et qui confirment ces déclarations.  
\- Nous n'en avons pas été avertis ! Les pièces en votre possession auraient dues nous être communiquées !  
\- Pas si le Guet vient seulement de les réunir et de me les fournir. Et vous ne remettriez pas en cause leur impartialité, n'est-ce pas ? Ni la mienne ?  
\- ... Non. Soit.  
\- Parfait. Enchainons.  
\- Monsieur Kituko. Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de penser que ces enfants étaient des esclaves qui nécessitaient d'être sauvés et non les enfants d'employés transportés jusqu'à leur lieu de travail ?  
\- Ils m'ont fait comprendre que leurs parents étaient morts et que les gens à bord étaient malades. J'ai déjà pu observer le trafic d'esclaves peu avoir quitté mon village. Et je peux vous assurer que les plus faibles sont sacrifiés sur place s'ils n'arrivent pas à suivre. Donc j'ai emmené les enfants pour qu'ils échappent à ce destin.  
\- AHA ! Vous admettez donc avoir dérobé de la marchandise qui se trouvait par erreur sur le quai !  
\- Ce sont des enfants ! Pas de la marchandise !  
\- Allons. Nous sommes ici dans un tribunal et les jugements moraux n'ont pas leur place. Seule compte la loi. Et la loi est très claire sur ce point : comme sa seigneurie ne l'ignore certainement pas, la lex mercatoria héritée du vieil empire dit très clairement que si un pays a le droit d'interdire le commerce d'un produit, il ne peut empêcher les autres pays de s'y livrer. C'est la raison pour laquelle Omnia ne tentait pas de couler les navires transportant les marchandises illicites selon le culte pré-Frangin. De la même manière, le Klatch considère les indigènes non civilisés des terres d'Howonda comme une marchandise à part entière, et nous ne pouvons donc nous permettre d'entraver ce commerce sans remettre en cause les fondements du commerce international. Ce qui nuirait considérablement à notre économie, ainsi qu'à celle des autres pays.  
\- Objection !  
\- Oui, Maitre Brise-Crevée ?  
\- Dans le cas très improbable où nous tenterions d'ignorer tout principe moral pour faire passer la lex mercatoria devant l'humanis principium, il faudrait encore bien des cheminements tortueux pour considérer que le quai de notre ville fait partie d'un navire étranger. Pour parler crument...  
\- S'ils tenaient tant que ça à leur marchandise ils l'auraient surveillée un peu mieux et l'aurait pas laissée se faire la malle sur le quai !  
\- Heu... Ce qu'essaie de dire mon illustre confr...  
\- Je dis que c'est le même principe qu'en cas de naufrage : ce qui tombe d'un bateau et arrive à terre, ou pas d'ailleurs, n'appartient plus à personne. C'est le piscis libertum qui nous évite des milliers de procès entre pécheurs incapables de garder leur prise. À moins que sa seigneurie soit d'humeur à augmenter le budget de fonctionnement de la justice ? Mais comme de toute façon, le statut royal de la ville énoncé il y a déjà un sacré bail interdisait l'esclavage privé et que cette disposition a toujours été reprise depuis, la question ne se pose pas en ces termes. Argus nullius, mon pote !

Toute la salle inspira un grand coup en attendant la réaction du Patricien. Celui-ci gardait les yeux clos, et avait les mains jointes devant lui.

\- Monsieur Biaiseux ? Auriez-vous un avis strictement impartial et technique sur la question ?  
\- Je crains de devoir aller dans le sens de mon confrère au vocabulaire juridique si particulier. Dès lors que les enfants ont mis le pied sur notre sol, et quelle que soit la conception klatchienne de ce qui peut être vendu ou non, ils ont cessé de leur appartenir. Cela ne change bien entendu rien à la situation des... transportés encore à bord du Merkeb.  
\- Je crains de devoir contredire mon illustre confrère. Le traité signé avec le Sériphe Zargouïa au siècle de la libellule et qui a lui aussi été repris par d'autres textes dit que l'esclavage ne peut concerner que des êtres humains. Or, les indigènes des terres d'Howonda ne peuvent être considérés comme humains faute d'intelligence. D'autre part, le traité dit aussi que notre ville doit s'engager à remettre au Klatch tous les animaux exotiques qui se seraient échappés de ses navires. La situation est limpide : un traité ratifié prend le pas sur toute législation locale, ergo les enfants ne sont pas des êtres doués de conscience et doivent donc être remis au Klatch.  
\- Mmm. Proposition surprenante. Monsieur Biaiseux ? Confirmez-vous l'existence de ce traité ?  
\- Oui. À l'origine il avait pour but de permettre au Sériphe de récupérer les sphinx nains qu'une courtisane mécontente avait emmenés avec elle dans notre ville et qu'elle affirmait être réduits en esclavage. Maitre Bélon a par ailleurs raison quand il dit qu'un traité prime sur nos lois. C'est ce qui nous évite une guerre à chaque procès opposant un de nos concitoyens à un étranger.  
\- Objection !  
\- Maitre Brise-Crevée ?  
\- Le traité, qui a été le sujet du mémoire d'études que monsieur Biaiseux m'avait intelligemment confié il y a quelques années après avoir renversé une tasse de café sur un dossier devant partir à la poubelle, dit aussi que notre ville se réserve le droit de définir ce qui rentre ou non dans la catégorie des animaux exotiques. Il est très clair pour nous tous que ni monsieur Kituko ni aucun habitant des terres d'Howonda n'a jamais fait partie de cette catégorie.

Les yeux de Biaiseux étaient des couperets qui transformaient mentalement le jeune avocat en pâtée pour chien, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'opiner.

\- Encore plus intéressant ! Dans ce cas, je suspends ce procès pour donner le temps à une commission, que je désignerais de manière indépendante, de déterminer si les enfants et monsieur Kituko sont, ou non, des êtres humains. Les parties ont-elles quelque chose à ajouter ?  
\- Votre Seigneurie, ce délai supplémentaire est particulièrement malvenu et risque d'être mal interprété par nos partenaires commerciaux !  
\- Pourtant ils nous ont eux-mêmes autorisés à recourir au procédé que vous avez brillamment mis sur la table, maitre Bélon.  
\- Ha ha ! Sacré Bélon ! Tu vas nous offrir un magnifique cas d'école d'anus dolorosum.  
\- Maitre Parlotte !  
\- Mille excuses, votre seigneurie ! Je retire ma déclaration.  
\- Bien. J'ordonne que les enfants soient présentés au lieu et à la date que je fixerais. D'ici là ils resteront sous la garde de la famille Bergeron. Monsieur Kituko est remis en liberté conditionnelle. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?  
\- Non.  
\- Que vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter la ville et que vous devrez toujours coucher au même endroit.  
\- D'accord.  
\- On ne vous demande pas de l'être, justement. Bien, le procès est ajourné.

Le Patricien eut à peine le temps d'utiliser son marteau que l'assistance se leva dans un grand brouhaha. Les avocats des deux parties étaient cernés par les représentants de la presse qui rivalisaient d'imagination pour trouver des questions qui leur permettraient enfin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Un agent du guet apparut devant Kituko et entrepris de défaire ses menottes. L'agent âgé se tenait à coté.

\- Et bien, il semblerait que votre situation s'arrange, monsieur Kituko. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous.  
\- Mais le capitaine Carotte dit qu'on a essayé de me tuer !  
\- Ah ben, c'est ça Ankh-Morpork, hein ! La liberté d'entreprendre a ses petits inconvénients...  
\- Messire Vimaire ?

Un commis de l'ombre présentait un papier audit Vimaire, qui le déplia en grommelant.

\- Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Quoi ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Le commis, totalement inexpressif, tendit un deuxième papier. Vimaire soupira.

\- Bon. Sa seigneurie, bien consciente des intérêts en jeu et de l'importance d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce procès, nous ordonne d'assurer votre protection rapprochée, ainsi que celle des enfants, jusqu'au jugement final. Donc n'imaginez pas profiter pleinement de votre liberté conditionnelle.  
\- Je suis plus libre, alors ?  
\- Si. Vous êtes libre de circuler dans les limites de la ville. Mais comme je n'ai aucune envie de gaspiller mes agents et de me prendre la tête avec un planning de déplacement, vous serez prié de rester chez vous. Enfin, chez Tantine, bien entendu. Nous y posterons un agent du guet, essentiellement pour la forme parce que personne ne se risquerait à y faire du grabuge. Vous serez peut-être tenté de sortir un peu, mais si ça devait être le cas, nous nous laverions les mains de ce qui pourrait vous arriver. Vous comprenez tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Parfait. Maintenant, les agents vont vous ramener chez Tantine avec le fourgon. Si vous aviez laissé des affaires au poste, nous vous les renverrons un peu plus tard.

Alors que Kituko partait entouré de deux agents, Vimaire se rendit compte que le commis était encore là. Dès que Kituko eut franchi la porte, il tendit un troisième papier au duc d'Ankh puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Quoi encore ? Ça l'amuse, de me devancer, hein ? Ha ha, très drôle.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, commissaire, que vous a demandé sa Seigneurie ?  
\- Il se trouve, Carotte, qu'il m'a d'abord demandé d'héberger Kituko chez moi à cause du contrat de première classe qu'Al-Fabet a mis sur sa tête. Et il avait bien entendu anticipé le fait que je préférerais le renvoyer chez Tantine sous escorte. Je le trouve particulièrement badin, en ce moment.  
\- Mais ne devrions nous pas renforcer la sécurité ? Les Klatchiens se moquent bien de violer le territoire de madame de Pérambouin.  
\- Justement. C'est ce que sa Seigneurie espère qu'ils feront.  
\- C'est ce qu'il vous a écrit ?  
\- Non. Il a écrit "Prenez garde à ce que toute tentative de faire pencher la balance avant la fin du procès ne suscite un mouvement d'opinion hostile à certains aspects de la macro-économie. Nous ne recherchons pas à développer un nouveau marché en nous faisant passer pour des libérateurs."  
\- Je suis convaincu qu'il le pense vraiment.  
\- Moi aussi. Tout comme je sais qu'il attend que ça se produise pour en tirer tout le bénéfice et s'assurer que les Klatchiens ne nous menacent plus jamais.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Le fourgon blindé du guet bringuebalait en se dirigeant vers les Ombres. Kituko n'était plus menotté et pouvait donc s'accrocher au banc. La tentation de regarder dehors était vive, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il éviterait mieux un carreau d'arbalète en restant éloigné des ouvertures. Le fourgon finit par s'immobiliser, puis on le fit vite entrer dans l'hôtel de Tantine. À peine eut-il mis le pied à l'intérieur que des pétales de fleur lui furent jetés à visage.

\- OUAIS !

Toutes les filles l'attendaient et applaudirent en le voyant.

\- Bienvenu à la maison !  
\- Tu l'as échappé belle, mon grand !  
\- Il a eu du bol, ça c'est sûr.  
\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il est loin d'être tiré d'affaire.

Le capitaine Angua se trouvait derrière lui avec deux autres agents.

\- Il est en liberté conditionnelle. Il n'a pas le droit de quitter la ville. Officiellement, il peut sortir d'ici, mais étant donné les multiples tentatives d'assassinat qu'il y a déjà eu contre lui, il serait suicidaire pour lui de tenter de pointer le bout de son nez dehors. Si ça devait être le cas, nous n'assurerions plus sa protection.  
\- Mais... comment il va faire ?  
\- Ça c'est pas notre problème. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'ai à faire. Les agents Bourrain et Grésil seront en faction dehors pour le moment.

Le capitaine Angua sortit avec les agents. Les filles se regardaient et semblaient inquiètes.

\- Elle va pas aimer ça du tout, non ?  
\- S'il peut pas avoir de clientes, elle va pas vouloir le garder...  
\- Ça sent le roussi.  
\- HEM !

Pélagie se tenait dans le couloir, le visage fermé puis fit signe à Kituko de la suivre.

\- Maman veut te voir.

Kituko la suivit sans joie et entra dans le bureau de Tantine qui l'attendait, le menton posé dans les mains. Un long silence suivit.

\- Bien. Que comptez-vous faire, Kituko ?  
\- Heu... dans quel sens ?  
\- Pour rester ici.  
\- Heu... Je sais pas. Combien d'argent j'ai gagné ?  
\- Vous avez réussi à accumuler de quoi rester un petit mois. Mais guère plus. Au-delà, si vous n'avez pas repris votre activité, je devrais étudier votre cas avec plus d'insistance.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Votre acte, fort généreux, je n'en doute pas, a malheureusement attiré l'attention de certaines personnes mal intentionnées. Je crains que les protections dont nous bénéficions ne dissuadent pas beaucoup vos ennemis étrangers. Et en raison du danger qui vous guette, notre clientèle est devenue un peu nerveuse et a commencé à espacer ses visites. Ce qui fait mécaniquement baisser nos revenus. Ce qui me contrarie, moi.  
\- Ah.  
\- Soyons bien clair. Si qui que ce soit est blessé ici, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable et demanderais aux tantes Lediable de s'occuper de vous.

Kituko avait déjà croisé le service de sécurité de la guilde et eut un frisson en y pensant. Grâce à elles, les clients indélicats ne revenait plus embêter les filles. Ni que que ce soit d'ailleurs.

\- Ah. Bien.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant, je vous dois aide et protection, comme à toute celles que j'emploie. Vous pouvez donc retourner dans votre chambre.

Kituko repartit sans demander son reste. Les filles étaient reparties pour la plupart au travail, aussi alla-t-il s'allonger dans son lit pour s'y reposer un peu. Il prendrait un bain plus tard. C'était étonnant de constater à quelle vitesse il s'était habitué au confort morporkien. Il dut s'endormir rapidement puisque Zorice le réveilla d'un vigoureux coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Mgnf ?  
\- On mange. Dis-donc, t'en as mis une secouée !  
\- Hein ?  
\- T'as ronflé quelque chose de bien. Ben mon cochon, ça devait te manquer un matelas, hein ?  
\- Heu. Oui.

Le repas se passa dans le silence et en l'absence de Tantine. L'air renfrogné de Pélagie dissuada Kituko de lui adresser la parole. Une fois le repas terminé, Kituko fit la vaisselle avec Ponette puis partit prendre un bon bain chaud pour se débarrasser des derniers relents de prison qu'il gardait encore sur lui. Il espérait que la commission que le Patricien devait convoquer se réunirait vite. En espérant qu'il survive jusque là. Et même après, d'ailleurs.

Son souhait fut exaucé puisque dix jours plus tard, on vint l'informer qu'il serait amené le lendemain à l'Université Invisible pour y passer devant la commission. C'est le capitaine Angua qui vint le chercher et l'y amena en fourgon cellulaire. L'endroit était étrange et, trouva-t-il, assez pompeux. Il grouillait de jeunes hommes à l'air affairé et d'hommes beaucoup moins jeunes et certainement pas affairés. Et il y avait la magie. L'endroit suintait la magie. Chaque clou, chaque bougie, la moindre patère au mur aurait pu être utilisée pour lancer des sorts. Il sentait que son bijou y réagissait et espérait que les occupants du lieu ne le remarquent pas. On le conduisit dans l'endroit le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu où les murs et le sol semblaient ne faire qu'un. La salle semblait immense et était remplie d'étagères de livres semblables à ceux que Ponette utilisait pour cuisiner. Mais ceux-ci avaient l'air vivants et il avait l'impression... qu'ils le regardaient. Un homme jeune vint à la rencontre d'Angua et lui fit suivre de la suivre dans une petite salle annexe où se trouvait réunies plusieurs personnes. On fit asseoir Kituko sur une chaise cernée de fauteuils séparés les uns des autres par des chariots recouverts d'en-cas. Ceux qui devait être les membres de la commission discutaient à divers endroits de la salle. Kituko reconnut le commissaire Vimaire à qui Angua alla parler avant de ressortir. Celui vint se planter devant Kituko et soupira.

\- Quel merdier vous nous avez provoqué.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Bah, le soyez pas. Vous avez agi en votre âme et conscience comme on dit. C'est peut-être pas ça qui va vous sauver la peau, mais au moins vous êtes fidèle à vos principes.  
\- Sans doute. Vous faites partie de la commission ?  
\- Ah non, moi je surveille que tout se passe bien.  
\- Les enfants ne sont pas là ?  
\- Non, on a préféré les entendre à part. Ils passeront demain. Ils se portent bien, au fait.  
\- Ah. Pourquoi on est pas au palais ?  
\- Parce que nous avons ici la plus grande réserve de savoir du Disque, jeune homme ! Et que ça sera sûrement utile à un moment où un autre pour déterminer ce que vous êtes.

Un vieux barbu s'était rapproché et assis dans un des fauteuils. Il avait l'air nettement plus robuste que ses autres collègues. Les autres membres de la commission prirent place.

\- Bien, commençons. Je suis l'archichancelier Ridculle de l'Université Invisible et président de la commission convoquée par sa seigneurie. À ma droite se trouvent respectivement le Grand Prêtre d'Io l'aveugle, dont on se demande bien pourquoi il a été sélectionné, et Rosemarie Paluche, votre présidente de guilde. À ma gauche se trouvent monsieur Biaiseux, que vous connaissez déjà et le Sire de Mâchequin.

Kituko le reconnut : c'était Foulque, le petit-fils de la duchesse chez qui Pélagie l'avait emmené l'année passée, et qui lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Alors, il parait que nous devons déterminer si vous êtes humain ou pas. En ce qui me concerne c'est bon, y a pas de problème. Si les autres membres n'y voient pas d'objection, je pense que nous pourrons tous reprendre nos activités.  
\- Archichancelier ! Veuillez ne pas prendre ceci à la légère ! L'avenir économique de la cité dépend de cette affaire. Sans Klatchiens, pas d'affaires, je vous le rappelle.  
\- Ha ! Parlons-en, des Klatchiens ! Des gorets même pas fichus de payer mes filles ! Et mal élevés, en plus de ça. Les dieux devaient être bourrés quand ils ont créé ça.  
\- Ne blasphémez pas, madame ! Les dieux sont des puissances célestes inégalées et qui nous protègent par ailleurs des Géants des Glaces. Et nul homme ne peut prétendre approcher leur pouvoir, fût-il le plus puissant mage du Disque.  
\- Ah ouais ? Le plus puissant mage il t'emmerde, Huguenon !  
\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à cette affaire ? L'issue du procès dépend de nous, alors veuillez cesser vos disputes de bonnes femmes.  
\- Oh ! Phalocrate ! Ce sont les bonnes femmes qui font tourner cette ville !  
\- Ha ! Les dieux savent que c'est l'inverse, oui.  
\- Grossier personnage.

Kituko contemplait ébahi l'élite de la ville se disputer comme des chiffonniers. Le commissaire savourait le spectacle en dégustant des petits gâteaux piqués sur un des chariots tandis que sire Foulque ruminait dans son fauteuil.

\- AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ MANGÉ UN ÊTRE HUMAIN ?

Le groupe occupé à se chamailler sursauta en entendant sire Foulque, à la limite du hurlement. Celui-ci était visiblement sur le point d'épuiser sa patience, et ça se lisait sur son visage. Les autres membres se rassirent dans le silence pesant de celui qui est pris en tord mais refuserait catégoriquement de le reconnaitre si jamais on le lui faisait remarquer.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas cannibale. Certaines tribus voisines de la mienne le faisaient, dans un but rituel, mais ça s'est perdu il y a longtemps. C'était quand même considéré assez mal élevé. Surtout qu'on mangeait plutôt les vieux de sa famille.  
\- Chez nous on les zigouillait ou on les laissait crever. Ça au moins, c'est civilisé.  
\- Avez-vous la foi ?  
\- Moi ou les habitants de mon pays ?  
\- L'un et l'autre.  
\- Les tribus vivent chacune dans leur coin et ont généralement peu de contacts au-delà de leur voisinage proche, donc je ne peux parler avec certitude, mais pour ce que j'en ai vu, toutes croient d'une manière ou d'une autre aux Esprits. Je suis moi-même... convaincu de leur existence. Je dirais même que j'ai été frappé par la preuve qu'ils existent.  
\- Quels sont vos dieux ?  
\- Il m'est difficile de répondre à cette question. Un même esprit peut avoir un nom différent dans chaque tribu, mais certains se retrouvent un peu partout comme la Mère, qui est l'esprit de la fécondité. Il y a l'esprit de la chasse, l'esprit de la sylve, l'esprit de la pluie, et bien d'autres.  
\- Comment traitez-vous vos morts ?  
\- Avec respect. On dispose du corps selon le souhait de la personne. Certains sont enterrés, d'autres laissés aux charognards pour rejoindre le grand cycle de la vie, d'autres brulés.  
\- Connaissez-vous la propriété privée ?  
\- Je suppose. Dans mon village, on construit les maisons collectivement, mais elles n'appartiennent qu'à une seule personne à la fois. Elles sont remboursées par un travail collectif, mais rien n'empêche de travailler pour soi.  
\- Les femmes sont elles libres ?  
\- Elles peuvent quitter le mariage si elles le souhaitent, mais il faut rembourser une partie des frais au mari. Elles ont le droit de ne pas vouloir se marier. Mais c'est pas une solution facile parce qu'elles devront trouver leur nourriture seules. À part ça elles font ce qu'elles veulent.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous différencie des singes ?  
\- ... Les singes ne font pas de musique. Les singes ne portent pas de vêtements. Ils ne font pas pousser de légumes. Ils n'élèvent pas de bétail. Ils ne savent pas répondre aux questions.

Monsieur Biaiseux ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question quand un carreau d'arbalète vint se planter dans le montant d'un imposant lutrin. Du plafond provint un bruit étranglé suivit d'un craquement, puis tombèrent successivement au milieu de la pièce une banane entamée et un cadavre habillé en noir. Le commissaire se précipita pour l'inspecter.

\- Très doué celui-là. Je ne l'avais pas vu ni entendu. Il n'est pas de chez nous, sinon il ne se serait pas infiltré ici. Je vais dire aux agents de le ramasser.

Alors que le commissaire Vimaire se dirigeait vers la porte, un énorme singe roux se laissa tomber sur le corps et le souleva sans problème pour récupérer sa banane. Il adressa un sourire gêné à Kituko puis entreprit de boulotter le sandwich emballé qui était tombé de la poche du tueur qu'il jeta aux agents.

\- C'est le bibliothécaire. Un anthropoïde. S'occupe des livres.  
\- J'ai un peu appris à lire. Chez nous les singes ne lisent pas. Mais les gens non plus, en fait.

Le Bibliothécaire s'arrêta de mâcher pour réfléchir s'il s'agissait d'une insulte ou pas. Finalement, il préféra considérer ça comme un témoignage d'infériorité culturelle et se contenta de tapoter gentiment le genou de Kituko pour lui signifier que ça n'était pas si grave.

\- Lui est particulier. Il est intelligent, et c'est avant tout un mage.  
\- Ah. Du coup, il est considéré comme un être humain ou comme un singe ?  
\- Heu...

Les membres de la commission se tournèrent tous vers monsieur Biaiseux qui, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Bibliothécaire, s'efforça de trouver une solution à un épineux problème.

\- Disons qu'il y a une marge de tolérance. Et puis il était humain avant.  
\- Mais maintenant il ne l'est plus. Si ?  
\- Peu importe, ce n'est pas la question !  
\- Donc, lui qui n'est plus humain pourrait le rester et moi qui l'ai toujours été pourrais ne plus l'être ?  
\- En... en quelque sorte... Lui est intelligent et peut même faire de la magie, et vous...  
\- Concrètement, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour prouver que je suis humain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour me voir comme une personne ? Il faut que je m'arrache la peau, C'EST ÇA ? HEIN ?

Un lustre vola en éclat et arrosa les membres de la commission de débris de verre. Seul Biaiseux fut légèrement incommodé par un tesson qui se planta dans sa nuque, les autres étant protégés par de hauts couvre-chefs (madame Paluche bénéficiant de son épaisse perruque blindée). Kituko regretta tout de suite de s'être laissé emporter par la colère et se demanda comment ceci avait pu se produire. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'archichancelier avait bondi devant lui et lui avait arraché son collier.

\- Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez lui.  
\- Kuwapa nyuma ! Ni mali kwangu ! ... tafadhali.  
\- Tiens donc. On a des difficultés à s'exprimer ?  
\- Ook !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
\- Il dit que c'est pas ça qui empêche de communiquer.  
\- Qui ça, "il" ?  
\- Le Bibliothécaire.  
\- Mais vous arrivez à comprendre ce qu'il dit ?  
\- Eek ook. Ook ook, eek. Pfrt...  
\- Oui. Il dit qu'en ce qui le concerne, monsieur Kituko est bel et bien humain. Il vaudrait aussi savoir si vous comptez finir votre cake aux fruits confits.

Sire Foulque se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

\- Tout ceci n'a que trop duré. Du temps de mon grand-père, on aurait jamais accepté que des Klatchiens nous dictent notre conduite. Rien que pour le plaisir de leur montrer qu'ils ne font pas la loi ici, je vote en faveur de son humanité. Et puis, de toute façon si on reconnait le statut d'être doué de conscience aux milliers de pouilleux et aux non-humains qui peuplent la ville, pourquoi se poserait-on la question pour lui ?  
\- Je partage l'avis du sieur Foulque. Qui plus est, les clientes de monsieur Kituko ont été nombreuses à nous écrire pour témoigner de sa sensibilité et de son humour. Et puis, il est bien plus propre et moins poilu que bien de nos concitoyens. Et il est poli avec les dames. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on dirait d'un animal.  
\- Eek !  
\- Sauf votre respect, monsieur le Bibliothécaire.  
\- Ook.  
\- Ben moi, en ce qui me concerne, il croit aux dieux, alors c'est qu'il a une conscience et une intelligence. Je veux dire, seuls les abrutis et les finis-au-pipi diraient l'inverse, non ? Et les animaux, ils s'en foutent.  
\- Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il sait faire de la magie. Et ça nécessite une intelligence supérieure. Donc c'est bon pour moi. Monsieur Biaiseux ?

L'individu concerné ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être le seul membre de la commission hostile à Kituko, et il faisait une tête de six pieds de long qui le traduisait parfaitement.

\- Je suis en profond désaccord avec vous. Cet individu, qui n'est probablement pas représentatif des siens, me semble plus proche de l'animal que de l'être humain. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sait parler qu'il est intelligent. On peut très bien dresser des oiseaux à parler, et la guilde des fous entraine des chiens à porter des vêtements. Ce n'est guère plus éloigné de notre cas. Où est la réflexion, où est l'analyse dans cet...  
\- Bof, on s'en fout. Il est pas moins con qu'un autre. De toute façon, la commission n'a pas besoin d'être unanime. Tout le monde est d'accord sur le sujet ? On peut communiquer notre conclusion à sa seigneurie ? Oui ? Bon, rendez-vous demain matin à 11 heures pour évaluer les mioches. Ça vous va ?

Les autres membres donnèrent leur assentiment et se levèrent aussitôt pour partir. Kituko n'avait rien pu suivre de l'échange et se lamentait de s'être fait prendre son collier. Alors que Vimaire faisait rentrer les agents chargés de le ramener chez Tantine, l'archichancelier les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Ridculle ?  
\- Si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'ai à parler avec monsieur Kituko. COGIIIITE !


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Le commissaire Vimaire, méfiant, regarda Kituko puis revint à Ridculle.

\- Lui parler ? De quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?  
\- Ah, la barbe ! On a des questions à lui poser, ça vous regarde pas, ça regarde pas la commission, et on vous le rend juste après, alors attendez-le dehors. On va vous servir quelque chose.  
\- Encore ? On a déjà eu à becqueter avant et pendant la commission, je sais même pas si je vais réussir à avaler quoi que ce soit pour la réception qu'organise ma femme ce soir.  
\- Votre manque d'endurance est tragique. Maintenant vous pouvez nous laisser, oui ?  
\- Mmm. Pas de coup fourré, je vous prie.  
\- Mon cher commissaire, le commun des mortels ne remarquera le coup fourré d'un mage que des années après qu'il l'ait effectué.

Vimaire sortit en maugréant et en desserrant son ceinturon d'un cran. Le jeune mage que Kituko avait croisé plutôt arriva aussitôt à petite foulée, ainsi que plusieurs membres du personnel venant récupérer des chariots.

\- Archichancelier ? C'est vous qui avez fait exploser le chandelier ?  
\- Non. C'est notre jeune invité ici présent. Laissez ça là, je vous prie, par contre, si vous pouviez évacuer le verre brisé ce serait bien.  
\- Ah ? Ma première impression était donc la bonne.  
\- Nous allons voir ça. Où sont les autres ?  
\- Oh pas loin, pas loin.

D'autres mages se faufilèrent dans la salle où de nouveaux fauteuils et chariots remplacèrent ceux couverts de verre plus tôt.

\- Et la raison de votre présence est ?  
\- Du cake aux fruits confits à finir. Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Alors c'est ce gaillard qui s'amuse à lancer des sorts ici ?  
\- Oui, même si le terme sort me semble quelque peu abusif en ce qui le concerne. Parlons plutôt d'une manifestation thaumaturgique mal contrôlée.  
\- Il est vrai qu'un praticien sauvage doit avoir du mal à saisir toutes les implications de la concentration de pouvoir qui imprègne ces lieux. On pourrait avoir du flan de ce midi ?  
\- Bien. Puisque nous voilà réunis par le plus grand des hasards, nous allons pouvoir étudier un peu ce jeune homme.  
\- On pourrait commencer par le disséquer !  
\- Pexor...  
\- Je suis professeur de communication post-mortem ! Je peux le faire parler même s'il meurt !  
\- Je suis sûr que nous saurons ne pas arriver à cette extrémité. Bon, est-ce que ce truc vous dit quelque chose ?

Ridculle lança le collier de Kituko au premier de ses collègues, qui l'observa un temps avant de le lancer à son voisin.

\- C'est un truc magique. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.  
\- Merci pour vos éclaircissements, Major de Promo. Quelqu'un aurait-il plus d'informations à ce sujet ?  
\- Visiblement, il agit un peu comme un bourdon, je dirais.  
\- Merci, les Runes, vous m'aidez beaucoup. Des renseignements un peu plus pointus ? Vous pouvez fouillez dans d'autres souvenirs que ceux de vos repas ?  
\- Y a une dame qui danse en tenant un diamant, en tous cas.

Ridculle soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- À la réflexion, ça me rappelle les médaillons de pouvoir du roi-sorcier d...  
\- C'était des anneaux, et c'était l'empereur du mal.  
\- Ah ? Ben ça m'y fait penser en tous cas.  
\- C'est peut-être un médaillon célébrant le foule-ta-balle ?

Le silence général qui suivit n'eut pas l'air de perturber le moins du monde le Major de Promo qui continua, fier de sa trouvaille.

\- Oui, vous savez, on a l'impression qu'elle va remettre la balle en jeu et...  
\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà vu ce genre d'inscriptions ?  
\- Quelles inscriptions ?  
\- Sur le cercle d'argent.  
\- Mmm non. Ça me dit rien.  
\- Moi non plus. Ah quand même !

Cogite, à qui le collier avait fini par arriver, avait sorti son thaumomètre et mesurait la magie dégagée par l'objet. Personne ne fit attention au Bibliothécaire qui sortit de la salle d'un air décidé.

\- Oui Cogite ?  
\- Cette chose dégage une quantité substantielle de magie. Il faudrait que je l'amène au laboratoire, en le plaçant dans l'accélérateur j...  
\- Ah, ne commencez pas avec vos trucs et vos bidules que personne ne comprend. Ce machin est bel et bien un bourdon, c'est ça ?  
\- À vrai dire, je dirais qu'il dégage plutôt plus de magie qu'un bourdon normal. Plutôt beaucoup plus, même. Je pense que le personnage est en octefer recouvert d'or.

Un bruit mécanique se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce. Tous les mages se retournèrent pour voir une feuille de papier sortir d'un petit caisson. Cogite alla lire ce qui y était écrit.

\- Sort confirme mon opinion, d'après lui, cet objet a une capacité d'environ 150...  
\- On s'en fout. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc, encore ?  
\- Ah ça ? C'est la nouvelle imprimante Oui-Fée qu'on a installée dans la bibliothèque. Il y a un cornet pour que Sort puisse interagir avec nous.  
\- Ça veut dire qu'il nous écoute, là ?  
\- Euh, oui.

Des éclats de voix se firent de plus en plus proche à mesure que le Bibliothécaire revint dans la salle en trainant Rincevent par le bras.

\- Pourquoi vous nous l'amenez, celui-là ? On a pas besoin de cobaye !  
\- Eek ! Ook ook eek ook.  
\- Ah oui, pas bête. Cogite, filez-lui le machin.  
\- Nooooon ! Je suis pas volontaire ! Je suis pas volontaire !  
\- La ferme ! Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de nous traduire ce qui est écrit dessus.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pas d'expériences ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ah. Bon. Je vais regarder alors.

Le nouvel arrivant, que Kituko trouva assez pitoyable, examina son bijou pendant un temps, non sans remuer les lèvres et plisser les yeux de temps en temps.

\- Alors ? Ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
\- Mmm. C'est très vieux, à l'évidence. On dirait un dérivé du dialecte de la cité perdue d'Ee, lequel a donné naissance au vieux klatchien.  
\- Et vous pouvez en comprendre le sens ?  
\- Plus ou moins. Ce que les gens ignorent souvent, c'est que si on peut retrouver des mots quasiment identiques d'une langue à l'autre, le sens général peut subir de profonds changem...  
\- Ça dit quoi ?  
\- Hem, et bien quelque chose du genre "Un tronc donne dix mille feuilles". Mais ça pourrait être aussi compris comme "Une multitude née de l'unité". Enfin, je schématise beaucoup, mais je crois que c'est l'idée générale. Il est toutefois possible d'y lire quelque chose au sujet de la division. Sans plus d'informations sur l'objet et sa fabrication, je doute de pouvoir être plus précis.  
\- Et bien, voilà des informations très utiles, finalement. Merci, Rincevent, pouvez disposez.

Dans le doute, Rincevent rendit prudemment le collier au Major de Promo, recula lentement jusqu'à atteindre la porte et dès qu'il l'eut franchie, partit en courant. Ridculle échangea un regard blasé avec le Bibliothécaire qui haussa les épaules. Profitant de ce que le Major de Promo se concentrait pour récupérer des miettes de cake éparpillées dans sa robe, il prit l'objet et l'examina.

\- La cité perdue d'Ee, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ses liens avec les terres d'Howonda ?  
\- Quasiment rien. La cité elle-même a paraît-il été retrouvée par le réformateur du culte omnien. Je crois qu'ils vénéraient Ur-Gilash.  
\- Quoi, les Omniens ?  
\- Les habitants de la ville, andouille !  
\- Mmm. Y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre.  
\- Quoi donc, les Études indéfinies ?  
\- Une ville qui n'a pas de nom, c'est bizarre.  
\- Mais elle en a un : c'est la cité d'Ee.  
\- Mais la cité de quoi ? C'est ça qu'il faudrait chercher.

Ridculle regarda le titulaire de la chaire des études indéfinies d'un air morne et décida de ne pas relever.

\- Bon, rendons lui son machin, sans lui il est incapable de parler notre langue.  
\- Ah ben voilà pourquoi il stocke un max de magie, il doit faire tourner plusieurs sorts de traduction en permanence !

Ridculle lança le collier à Kituko qui se le passa prestement autour du cou.

\- Merci. Vous auriez très bien pu le garder.  
\- Non, mon garçon. Dans le métier, on ne touche pas le bourdon d'un collègue sans son autorisation. Et je n'ai pris votre machin que parce que j'avais un doute sur sa nature. Accepteriez-vous de nous dire qui vous êtes réellement ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.  
\- Allons, allons. Votre occupation de gigolo intéresse certainement les vieilles dames fortunées et les épouses délaissées, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je...  
\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous. Bien au contraire.

Kituko observa les mages qui lui faisaient face et eut du mal à considérer ces vieux messieurs gavés de nourriture comme des menaces potentielles. Oh et puis zut ! Autant tout leur dire, ils étaient ses collègues après tout. Il entreprit donc de raconter son histoire, revenant un certain nombre de fois sur son récit tant la digestion troublait la concentration des illustres hommes de l'art. Malgré leur apparent dégout pour tout ce qui concernait la nature de son emploi, l'un d'entre eux s'aventura quand même à lui demander combien il gagnait, non sans provoquer un silence embarrassé.

\- Je vois. Tout ceci me semble très clair. Vous n'êtes évidemment pas au bout de vos peines, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes là.  
\- Mais vous me croyez alors ?  
\- Hein ? Oh oui, vous savez on a vu tellement de trucs bizarroïdes et de monstruosités astrales, qu'un petit défi comme ça, ça ne nous déconcerte pas vraiment.

Kituko ne daigna pas relever le "petit défi". Après tout, il était sur leur territoire.

\- Et... sans vouloir vous vexer... vous pensez pouvoir m'aider ? Ou me donner des conseils ?  
\- Je crains que non. Voyez-vous, nous sommes des experts pour tout ce qui touche à la structure de l'univers, nous comprenons ce que le commun des mortels ne pourrait envisager sans faire fondre son cerveau, mais... nous ne sommes pas très bons en économie. Sauf Cogite, qui gère un peu les sous.  
\- Oh. Et pour la créature qui a essayé de me tuer ?  
\- Allez savoir. Peut-être ce que les Klatchiens appellent un djinn ? Ce sont des esprits plus ou moins farceurs, qui vivent dans le sable du désert.  
\- Il ont un sens de l'humour très particulier, alors.  
\- Moi aussi, mais en général on me l'envie assez. Non, je ne vois pas bien ce que ça pourrait être. Plus étrange est le fait que le nom de vos esprits ne me disent rien. J'aurais dû demander à mon frangin, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu parler de ces gens là à Dunmanifestine.  
\- Ça veut rien dire, la montagne des dieux c'est un peu l'Ankh-Morpork du ciel. Ça rentre autant que ça sort, alors à part les gros propriétaires, ça vaut pas le coup de recenser les habitants.  
\- Merci, les Études ! Merci énormément pour cette petite phrase qui va certainement nous faire bien voir en haut lieu ! Quoi qu'il en soit, jeune homme, une chose est sûre, vous allez devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure sous peine d'avoir de gros soucis. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez vous débrouiller, mais vous avez intérêt à être inventif.  
\- ... Merci. Vous m'aidez bien.  
\- De rien, c'est l'expérience qui parle. Bon, nous vous avons retenu assez longtemps et le commissaire doit en avoir assez, alors nous allons vous laisser repartir.

Cogite se leva, résigné à être le seul à devoir bouger un peu, et ouvrit la porte pour appeler Vimaire. Celui-ci entra sans tarder avec ses agents.

\- Ça y est ? Vous avez pu discuter de tout ce que vous vouliez ? On peut y aller, maintenant ?  
\- En effet, commissaire. Nous vous rendons notre jeune ami. Vous prendrez un petit quelque chose avant de partir ?

Vimaire ne répondit rien et emmena Kituko le plus vite possible de peur qu'un nouveau chariot de victuailles se matérialise devant lui par surprise.

\- Quelle tristesse. À ne rien manger, on perd ses facultés de réflexion et de concentration. Major de Promo !  
\- Rflll... Hein ? Quoi ?  
\- Merci de rester avec nous.  
\- Quand même. Il est pas au bout de ses surprises. Il parait que la demande de matières premières explose depuis que le clac se généralise dans tout le Disque.  
\- Mmm. Moi se qui m'étonne, c'est qu'on puisse trouver des médaillons d'Ee en Howonda. Je me demande comment ils ont pu arriver là.  
\- Pour ce qu'on en sait, la cité d'Ee a sombré à cause d'une attaque de chèvres qui ont anéanti sa végétation.  
\- Mais comment ces machins se sont retrouvés là-bas ?  
\- Qui sait. Peut-être que la cité a été pillée et que certains se sont retrouvés dans la forêt par hasard ?  
\- Et puis pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas de nom, cette cité ?

Au même moment, Kituko et son escorte se dirigeaient vers le fourgon blindé qui devait le ramener chez Tantine.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont rendre un avis favorable à mon sujet ?  
\- Mais vous étiez là ! Vous n'avez pas entendu leurs décision ?  
\- Heu... Je devais être trop stressé.  
\- Je pense que vous n'avez pas trop de raison de vous inquiéter. Ce qui est en soi un peu inquiétant.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je crois que les Klatchiens ne sont pas disposés à ce qu'on leur dise non. Vous devriez vous tenir sur vos gardes. Qui sait comment ils vont réagir...

Kituko monta dans le fourgon. Au moins il n'avait pas eu l'impression de susciter l'hostilité des membres de la commission. C'était toujours ça. Il aurait quand même effectivement pu redemander à l'archichancelier quelle avait été la décision finale. Tant pis. Il verrait bien. C'était quand même étrange, un tel rassemblement de sorciers. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient se côtoyer sans se disputer. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'en inspirer s'il revenait un jour chez lui. Bah. Ce ne serait sans doute pas avant un long moment. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans le vestibule de chez Tantine, remercia Vimaire tout en se demandant si c'était bien nécessaire, puis alla prendre un verre à la cuisine. Ponette était sorti faire des courses, et les filles étaient soit au travail, soit de sortie. Alors qu'il se rendait vers le cellier pour remonter un pot de confiture pour le lendemain, il tomba nez à nez avec Pélagie.

\- Oh ! Tu es revenu ? Ça s'est bien passé ?  
\- Je crois que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. On verra bien le résultat final. Vos sorciers sont des gens étrange, en tous cas.  
\- Ils préfèrent qu'on disent mages, tu sais. Parce que la sorcellerie c'est un truc de femme, soi-disant. De toute façon quand on les voit on a pas envie de devenir comme eux.  
\- Mmm. C'est pas faux.  
\- Puisque tu es là, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Tu as une cliente demain soir.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Et oui. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait vraiment se produire, mais finalement, une dame s'est montrée suffisamment intéressée pour venir ici-même. Elle a même payé d'avance une somme substantielle pour être sûre que tu sois là.  
\- Tantine doit être contente, alors.  
\- Ah ça, tout ce qui fait marcher le commerce la ravit. Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- De faire ça ici ?  
\- Non pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'on sera toutes là...  
\- Ah. Oh. Non. Je pense que ça devrait aller. Après tout, les autres le font en permanence. Et toi ?  
\- Moi quoi ?  
\- Ça te dérange ?  
\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Alors là ça m'est même complètement égal. De toute façon ma chambre est insonorisée. Et puis t'es juste un employé !  
\- C'est juste.  
\- Bon. Ben faut que j'aille faire les comptes.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Voilà.  
\- En effet.

Pélagie coupa court et se défila comme elle pu. La soirée passa calmement, les filles sortant après le repas un jeu de société. Kituko se fit battre assez vite. Malgré ses efforts, il ne réussissait pas à comprendre cette histoire de loyer à récupérer ou d'achat de terrain. Il ne se débrouillait pas mieux au Cordiale poursuite, d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait-il connaitre le nom des rois de la ville ? Ou quel club de croupion vengeur avait remporté la coupe il y a quinze ans ? Pourtant, les filles insistaient pour qu'il participe parce que "ça mettait de l'ambiance". Le lendemain vint vite, et Kituko fut prié de soigner son apparence et on lui présenta pour la première fois la chambre n°2 réservée aux invités de marque. Il fut étonné par le raffinement de son mobilier et la qualité du matelas.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête, si t'as jamais été curieux, c'est pas de notre faute.  
\- Mais je pensais qu'on avait tous plus ou moins les même chambres !  
\- Et puis quoi encore ! Ça c'est pour que le client se détende. C'est joli mais c'est pas pratique. Ou tu veux caser tes vêtements là-dedans ? T'as même pas d'armoire ! Et puis tu crois tout de même pas qu'on a vraiment besoin de tous ces coussins en forme de cœur ?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Kituko attendit dans la salle commune que sa cliente arrive. S'il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer de nervosité, il devait reconnaitre qu'il ne savait pas trop comment il allait se débrouiller. Jusqu'ici, toutes ses précédentes clientes avaient tenu à discuter ou se promener un peu, sans doute pour dissiper leur propre nervosité. C'était la première fois que l'une d'entre elles venait le voir directement pour un moment récréatif. Peu avant l'heure prévue, il alla patienter dans le petit vestibule qui donnait accès aux chambres puisque ses collègues avaient refusé qu'il prenne place à leurs cotés dans le salon d'accueil. Elles avaient peur qu'il mette mal à l'aise les clients habituels. Pfff. Leurs clients étaient les plus gros malfrats de la ville, alors la probabilité qu'ils soient mal à l'aise était des plus réduite. Ah ! Minouche vint lui faire signe qu'elle était arrivée. Kituko l'attendit donc en haut de l'escalier où passa Étamine avec un client. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer la tête bizarre qu'elle faisait. Bon. Il allait sûrement lui falloir du courage.

Lorsque Minouche arriva au pied de l'escalier, ce fut avec une grande silhouette couverte d'une grande cape qui lui couvrait le visage mais laissait apercevoir un imposant décolleté. Sa démarche ne manquait ni d'élégance, ni d'assurance. Lorsque la cliente arriva devant Kituko, elle le regarda de pied en cap puis se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Minouche, en lui donnant un petite bourse.

\- Ah. Fort bien, madame. Hem. Kituko, madame souhaiterait finalement que tu t'occupes d'elle toute la nuit. Elle a du reste payé aussi la chambre n°1 pour être sûre qu'aucun voisin ne vous dérange. Voilà voilà. Je vous laisse. Madame, passez une bonne soirée.

Minouche détalla sans attendre une réponse qui ne serait de toute façon pas venue. Kituko regarda les yeux de la femme, seule partie de son visage qu'on pouvait apercevoir au travers d'une fente dans le voile. Ils lui semblaient tellement... mystérieux. Hypnotiques aurait été un meilleur mot, et il l'aurait volontiers utilisé s'il l'avait connu. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle gardait la main levée, semblant attendre quelque chose.

\- Oh pardon. Veuillez prendre mon bras, je vous prie.

Sans un mot, Kituko emmena la cliente dans la chambre n°2. Elle y déambula un peu, jaugeant la décoration, et lorsque celle-ci sembla lui convenir, se rendit derrière le paravent sans avoir ouvert la bouche.

\- Et, hem, sinon vous avez vu le dernier opéra de messire Méguin ? Moi j'ai bien aimé. Y avait de la danse et puis des jolis costumes... C'est juste dommage que j'ai pas compris ce qu'ils chantaient.  
\- Mmm.  
\- Parce que moi je me disais, ça serait plus pratique pour comprendre l'histoire.  
\- Mmm.  
\- ... Oh et puis, si vous venez d'arriver en ville, il faut absolument visiter l'exposition sur l'art de Quirm. C'est la duchesse qui a envoyé plusieurs œuvres de sa collection pour encourager les vocations artistiques. Faut avouer que c'est impressionnant. Par contre on a quand même l'impression qu'ils portent beaucoup moins de vêtements qu'ici. Il doit faire beaucoup plus chaud, sans doute.  
\- Mmm.  
\- Vous voulez que je mette le sonogramme en marche ? Le démon est spécialisé dans la musique douce. Mais il sait jouer des trucs plus énergiques si y a besoin.  
\- Mmm.  
\- ... Et, euh, on a des fruits et du chocolat... Voilà.  
\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler, hein ?

Kituko ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit parce qu'au même moment, la cliente émergea du paravent sans grand chose sur le dos. Elle sourit de l'effet produit. Kituko avait rarement vu de femme aussi magnifique. Brune, son corps était presque entièrement recouvert de tatouages, à l'exception du décolleté. Et elle était bien plus jeune que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Elle ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus que lui.

\- Et bien ! Pour un professionnel, tu te laisses facilement impressionner.  
\- Mada... Mademoiselle ! Lorsqu'on a affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique, on a la décence de le manifester.  
\- Au moins tes collègues t'ont appris les bonnes manières, à défaut de t'enseigner la subtilité. Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait connaissance, j'aimerais examiner la marchandise.  
\- Aaah, bien.  
\- Mmm. Pas mal. Je comprends pourquoi les rombières du coin ne parlaient que de toi. Tourne-toi un peu. Oui, faut avouer qu'il n'y a rien à jeter. Mais en ce qui me concerne, la robe de l'étalon n'est rien s'il n'est pas endurant. En piste !

Kituko se dit qu'il avait peut-être bien fait de laisser ses petites bouteilles sur le guéridon. Et pendant qu'un jeune travailleur d'origine étrangère s'efforçait de répondre jusque tard dans la nuit au cahier des charges qu'on lui fournissait, une silhouette se déplaçait sur les toits de la ville pendant que des carrosses noirs transportaient une petite troupe. Ses membres auraient facilement pu se faire passer pour des enfants de chœur, à condition que les offices aient consisté en sacrifices humains. Un observateur nocturne, et la ville n'en manquait jamais, aurait pu remarquer qu'ils passaient des quartiers aristocratiques aux Ombres, et se dirigeaient vers la maison de Tantine. Cet observateur aurait même pu remarquer le reflet de la lune sur une lame d'épée.

Kituko et sa cliente se reposaient, enlacés. Les bouteilles n'avaient finalement pas été de trop. Et il se souviendrait probablement de cette nuit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser une question ?  
\- Est-ce que c'est bien professionnel ? Tu veux me demander mon nom ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Je ne te le dirais pas. Ça ne t'avancerais à rien de toute façon. Par contre, je peux t'assurer que ta réputation n'était pas usurpée.  
\- Merci... Le client est roi. Enfin, reine en l'occurrence.

La cliente éclata de rire. Dehors, un carrosse s'arrêtait dans la cour.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Dis-moi, comment envisages-tu ton avenir ?  
\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas rester ici toute ma vie.  
\- Tu ne peux pas en être certain, tu sais !  
\- Non, en effet. Mais... J'ai des obligations qui m'attendent. Des responsabilités importantes.  
\- Tu as un autre employeur qui t'attend ?  
\- Euh... Si on veut. Un employeur qui ne paye pas, alors.  
\- Hi hi. J'aime bien les secrets. C'est ton employeur qui t'a envoyé ici ?  
\- Oh, il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'atterrirais ici, mais j'agis quand même sur son ordre.  
\- Au fait, c'est vrai que tu as libéré des esclaves ?  
\- Ah, oui. Deux pauvres enfants qui avaient réussi à fuir d'un navire à quai.  
\- Les pauvres ! Ça doit être vraiment horrible. J'espère que rien ne leur arrivera. C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?  
\- Oh, d'autres clients, sans doute. Sans doute un des seigneurs du crime local qui débarque avec sa troupe. Ils sont bruyants, mais ils paient bien.  
\- Je vois. Ça valait bien le coup que je paie un supplément pour ma tranquillité...  
\- Tu es fâchée ?  
\- Non. Pas du tout. Je dirais même que ça va peut-être m'arranger un peu. Dis-moi, je suis curieuse. Quel est donc cet employeur qui t'a fait quitter ta région natale pour venir ici ?  
\- Ha ha. Je ne peux pas le dire. C'est un secret, tu vois !

La cliente rit légèrement et commença à mordiller Kituko dans le cou. Une piqure le fit sursauter et à sa grande surprise, il sentit ses muscles l'abandonner.

\- Je saurais bien te faire cracher ce que tu sais ! Et avec ces brutes qui beuglent en bas, je suis à l'abri de tout souci et j... Mais qu'est-ce que qu'ils font tes sauvages !

Le bruit qui venait d'en bas devenait de plus important, et on entendait clairement des cris et des bris de verre. La cliente se leva et revint avec deux dagues noires qu'elle avait laissées derrière le paravent.

\- Toi et moi on va avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire. Mais si tu me donnes l'identité de ton employeur, tu mourras vite et avec peu de douleur. Et pas la peine de crier, visiblement tes collègues ont fort à faire en bas.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que quelqu'un enfonça brutalement la porte. Trois hommes lourdement armés entrèrent.

\- Bingo ! On a trouvé l'charbonneux !  
\- Ouais ! Et on a même un cadeau surprise ! Mate la bonnasse !  
\- L'est pas d'ici celle-là. Avec tout ces tatouages, ça doit être une Klatchienne.  
\- Ah c'est à ça qu'elles ressemblent derrière leurs rideaux ? Et ben on va lui donner une bonne occasion de se voiler la face.

La cliente, peu impressionnée, haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- C'est ça les seigneurs du crime ? Ils ont pas l'étoffe des nôtres.  
\- T'inquiète ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir tâter de nos sabres, hin hin hin.  
\- Quand il dit sabre, en fait il parle pas de sabre, il veut dire...  
\- Elle a compris je crois.  
\- Mais... ils sont complètement débiles vos truands ! C'est ça que la Grosse Youpla propose de mieux ?  
\- Ta gueule, on va t...  
\- Rien du tout !

Les trois hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à Pélagie... sous le menton de laquelle un homme pointait un couteau pour la faire avancer. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage terrorisé. Lorsqu'il pivota pour regarder la chambre, Kituko reconnut le marquis de Canjoie. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et était complètement rouge.

\- Vous allez les tuer ! Tous les deux ! À commencer par lui ! Sinon je ne vous paie pas !

Sans hésitation, les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers Kituko, mais sa cliente s'interposa.

\- Halte-là, les coprolithes ! Vos affaires ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai des informations à lui soutirer. Une fois que je les aurais, je vous laisserais en faire ce que vous voulez. Je travaille pour l'ambassadeur du Klatch.  
\- De quoi ? Comment elle nous appelés ? Ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- RIEN À CIRER ! J'AIME PAS LES KLATCHIENS ! TUEZ-LA AUSSI !  
\- Mais... Et ses informations ? Ça peut rapporter.  
\- Si vous les tuez tout de suite, JE DOUBLE LA MISE !  
\- Ok. Ça me va. Désolé cocotte, c'est lui qui paie.  
\- Tant pis, c'est toi qui crèveras alors !

Les hommes armés se précipitèrent vers la Klatchienne, mais celle-ci, malgré sa quasi nudité, était une redoutable combattante puisqu'elle en égorgea un d'un coup de dague. De sa position privilégiée, Kituko put constater que malgré l'ardeur de ses adversaires, elle ne reculait pas d'un pouce. Attirés par le bruit, d'autres hommes arrivèrent.

\- Mmmf. Ça y est, je vous RHAA remets ! Hop. Z'êtes le marquis rabas-joie ! Mmmf. Faites des affaires RATÉ 'vec le Klatch. Du bois HAN ! c'est ça ?

Bousculé par ses hommes qui se précipitait, de Canjoie dut se déplacer dans la chambre tout en essayant de maintenir une distance suffisante. Le nombre d'hommes encore en vie diminuait, et la Klatchienne profita d'un répit après avoir tué le dernier d'entre eux pour soulever Kituko et le lancer sur le marquis. Elle était visiblement beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'il soupçonnait. Kituko dut être assommé pendant un court moment puisqu'il vit en se réveillant qu'il avait atterri juste sous la fenêtre et que la Klatchienne tenait désormais les hommes en respect en tenant Pélagie en otage. De Canjoie avait été blessé au ventre et saignait abondamment. À en juger par le nombre de cadavres, le marquis avait recruté beaucoup d'hommes.

\- Non ! Ne faites pas de mal à la fille !  
\- Laquelle ? Celle qui vient de tuer mon frangin ?  
\- Je me fous de votre frère ! Je triple la mise si vous me ramenez ma Gigi saine et sauve.  
\- Pfff, quelle merde. On m'envoie zigouiller un benêt et je me retrouve à affronter tous les clodos du coin ! C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte un contrat en dehors du Klatch. Au moins chez nous on est civilisé, on interrompt pas les gens en plein ébats.

Un des hommes armés tira un carreau d'arbalète que la tueuse évita de justesse. Désormais agacée, elle posa le pied sur Kituko puis posa alors la main sur un petit bijou tarabiscoté qu'elle portait autour du cou.

\- Ah, la plaie ! Tant pis, on va régler ça ailleurs.

Il y eut alors un bris de verre quand la fenêtre fut arrachée de ses gonds et qu'une main couverte de poils roux attrapa la tueuse par le cou. Le craquement qui suivit surpris tout le monde, de même que la vision d'une silhouette enveloppée dans un drap rentrant par une fenêtre du troisième étage. Le nouveau venu arracha le bijou de la Klatchienne avant de balancer son corps sur les hommes. En un seul mouvement, il attrapa Pélagie et Kituko avant de faire un geste tarabiscoté avec le bijou qu'il tenait dans une... troisième main ? Kituko eut alors beaucoup plus froid et se retrouva sur la terrasse d'un bâtiment inconnu en compagnie d'une Pélagie en état de choc, et... du Bibliothécaire !

\- Euh... Merci beaucoup !  
\- Aaaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Bouhouuuuu ! J'ai eu si peur.

Le Bibliothécaire se retourna, posa la main sur l'épaule de Pélagie en affichant un sourire compatissant puis l'assomma.

\- Et beeeen, y a paaaas ! Uuuune bonne bagaaaarre ça fait du bieeeeeen, pas vraiiiii ?  
\- ... Gagi ?  
\- Ouiiiii.  
\- Mais que ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous avez pris l'apparence du Bibliothécaire ?  
\- C'est mooon petit privilège à moiiii. Je n'ai paaas le droit de t'aiiiider directement. Par contre, j'ai le droiiiit de prendre possessioooon de n'importe quel siiiinge, ou anthropooooïde dans le cas préseeeent. Et je peux utiliser leurs caaaapacités pour me faire comprendre dans le moooonde des hommes.  
\- Mais là vous m'avez aidé directement, du coup.  
\- Ouiiii. Quelle chaaaance qu'un puissant anthropooooïde maitrisant la magie ait touuuuché ton médaillon, heiiiiin ! Je ne savais paaaas que j'avais des représentaaaants ici. Du couuuup je suis allé faire un touuuuur du coté de la ménagerie du paaaaatricien.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Je te poooose des questions sur toooon dernier bouloooot, moi ?  
\- Pardon. Comment vous avez-fait pour nous déplacer ici. Vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs divins ?  
\- Noooon, interdiction absoluuuue. Par coooontre, comme mon hôooote est mage, j'ai uuuuutilisé un sortilège de télépoooortation.  
\- On peut faire ça ? Je pourrais me téléporter au village si je voulais ?  
\- Noooon. Il faut faire un échaaaange avec une masse identiiiique. Du couuuup j'ai piqué une carcaaaaasse de bœuf aux abattoiiiirs - je te dis pas la gaaaalère pour l'amener iciiii - et j'ai activé le maaaachin de la tueuse en visant le cercle maaaagique que j'avais tracé. Sinoooon on arrivait dans l'aaaambassade du Klatch.  
\- Mais vous saviez ce qui allait se passer ?  
\- Ooooh, tu sais à qui tu paaaarles, dis ?  
\- Pardon. Du coup, la carcasse est arrivée dans la chambre ?  
\- Ouiiii, et vu qu'elle faisait paaaas exactement la même maaaasse que nous, eeeelle a dû être puuuulvérisée à l'arrivée.  
\- Mais tout le monde va nous croire mort !  
\- Oh miiiince, alors, qu'est-ce que c'est embêtaaaant ! Il faut vite aaaaller le répéter aux gens qui veeeeulent te tuer !  
\- Ah oui. Forcément. Du coup... Je fais quoi, moi ?  
\- Tu suis ta liaaaaane. Je te recommanderais toutefoiiiiis de ne pas végéter iciiiii. Bon, il est temps pour moiiiii de rendre son corps à son prooooopriétaire. Ah, j'ai laissé un saaaaac avec des vêtemeeeents. Le produit qu'elle t'aaaa injecté devrait viiiiite cesser d'aaaagir.

L'esprit de Gagi quitta le Bibliothécaire qui, perplexe autant qu'embarrassé, se demanda comment et pourquoi il se réveillait à coté d'un couple de jeunes gens dont l'un était nu. Les circonstances l'auraient plongé dans une crise existentielle s'il y avait accordé la moindre importance. Mais comme tout bon mage qui se respecte, il conclut qu'une virée aux cuisines de l'université remédierait certainement à tout ceci. Kituko regarda partir le Bibliothécaire. Il devait maintenant choisir un nouveau cap. La tueuse avait dit qu'elle travaillait pour l'ambassadeur du Klatch. La commission déclarerait certainement que lui et les enfants étaient des êtres humains, ce qui réglerait un problème. Le marquis de Canjoie n'embêterait certainement plus Pélagie, ni personne à en juger par la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue. Tantine ne manquerait certainement pas de faire un raffut de tous les diables en voyant que sa fille avait disparue et que sa maison avait été ravagée par une coalition d'esclavagistes et de trafiquants de bois. Tout ceci ferait très mauvaise impression aux habitants. Maintenant était peut-être venu le temps de se rendre à la source des malheurs des tribus. Kituko devait se rendre au Klatch.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Le silence était des plus pesants. Seul le bruit des pages que l'on tournait de temps en temps venait le briser (sauf à compter l'étourneau qui s'était écrasé sur les pointes du rebord de la fenêtre). La patricien parcourait le rapport préliminaire que lui avaient remis ses services. Autour de la table de la Grande Salle se trouvaient le commissaire Vimaire, le capitaine Carotte, le capitaine Crémeure des particuliers de la rue du câble, le seigneur Sédatiphe, monsieur Biaiseux et l'ambassadeur du Klatch. Ce dernier manifestait une impatience grandissante.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pour quelle raison j'ai été invité ici ! C'est à la limite d...  
\- C'était une convocation. Pas une invitation.  
\- Je ne suis ici que parce que je le veux bien ! Je n'ai aucune obligation d'obéir aux lois de votre ville.  
\- Il n'empêche que vous y avez tout intérêt. Il serait dommage de vous retrouver isolé dans une ville étrangère et hostile.  
\- Vous n'oseriez pas me menacer ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Dites-moi, Sédatiphe, à combien évalue-t-on actuellement le contrat de son Excellence Qellan Al-Fabet ?  
\- Et bien commissaire, je me suis justement renseigné avant de venir et... Où ai-je mis ce papier... Voilà. Il s'élevait jusqu'à très récemment à 300 000 piastres. Cette somme a connu un bond de 200 000 piastres depuis quelques jours. Et la guilde des couturières n'y est pas pour rien. Je crains que ça ne continue de monter.  
\- Ah, bien... Je veillerais à m'assurer que l'ambassade du Klatch est suffisamment sécurisée. Je verrais ça après le week-end parce que nous avons actuellement beaucoup d'agents en congés.  
\- Vos... vos menaces sont scandaleuses ! J'en réfèrerais au sériphe lui-même !  
\- Puisqu'on parle de contrats, je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous aviez du faire pour que les autres princes du Canapé ne mettent pas votre tête à prix après votre soutien au prince Cadram. Notre bureau d'Al Khali a été très déçu.  
\- Le prince était fou ! Il avait tenté de provoquer une guerre entre nos deux pays, raison pour laquelle il a été éliminé !  
\- Mmm. En soi, c'est déjà un élément qui devrait nous éclairer sur la réaction de vos collègues quand ils apprendront ce qui s'est passé ici.

L'ambassadeur blêmit en entendant cette phrase. Il allait répondre quelque chose quand le seigneur Vétérini referma le dossier et adopta cette posture si caractéristique. Les mains jointes devant lui comme pour prier et les yeux mi-clos, il soupira exagérément.

\- Excellence... Nous sommes tous disposés à croire que vous n'aviez rien à voir avec cette affaire, mais je crains que l'opinion publique n'accepte pas facilement votre affirmation.  
\- Je ne permet pas qu'on puisse...  
\- Qu'on puisse se demander pourquoi une tueuse du harem dénommée Reine-de-la-mort a été retrouvée paralysée à l'endroit même où votre accusateur est présumé mort ? Qu'on puisse avoir l'impression que non content de violer le monopole de la guide des assassins, vous le fassiez en ayant recours à des amateurs qui ont apparemment fait des victimes collatérales ? Qu'on puisse éventuellement commencer à penser que non seulement votre pays a recours à des procédés commerciaux moralement discutables, mais qu'en plus il ne respecte pas les règles ? Souhaitez-vous vraiment qu'on commence à parler de ça en ville, Excellence ?  
\- Je... je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis le représentant d'une des plus grandes puissances du disque et je siège au Canapé ! Toute agression envers moi serait considérée comme un acte de guerre !  
\- Certes, certes. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que depuis deux jours, une foule qu'on pourrait décrire comme énervée se rassemble devant votre ambassade et appelle au boycott des produits klatchiens. Ce sont ces gens qui jettent des pierres à vos fenêtres et des ordures par dessus votre mur. Oh, et ils ont aussi essayé de renverser votre carrosse lorsque vous êtes venu ici. Malgré l'important cordon d'agents du Guet qui vous escortait.  
\- De la populace hargneuse envers les étrangers ! Rien de très surprenant dans cette ville inculte et hostile envers les autres civilisations.  
\- Certes, la foule à laquelle vous avez eu affaire était très majoritairement constituée de ce qu'on pourrait appeler les gens du commun. Une catégorie qui ne brille effectivement pas par son raffinement.  
\- Ah ! Vous voyez bien !  
\- Mais ce que vous n'avez peut-être pas perçu, c'est que l'aristocratie de la ville a très modérément apprécié le meurtre d'une des leurs.  
\- Quoi ? La prostituée ?  
\- Mademoiselle de Pérambouin n'était pas prostituée mais comptable et secrétaire de sa mère, la comtesse de Morpork.  
\- Ils la détestent tous !  
\- En effet, mais s'il y a une chose qu'ils détestent encore plus, c'est de voir un étranger s'en prendre à un noble, fut-il parent pauvre et méprisé. Les aristocrates savent bien que s'ils tolèrent ce genre de choses, certains pourraient s'aviser que la ville pourrait très bien se passer d'eux. Pour ne pas risquer de se faire éliminer une par une, les grandes familles préfèrent se protéger collectivement et gérer leurs petites affaires à l'abri des regards.  
\- Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça ! C'est de Canjoie qui a...  
\- Hélas, le marquis de Canjoie est malheureusement décédé de ses blessures avant d'avoir pu parler à un agent du Guet. Ce qui fait un deuxième noble assassiné par une tueuse klatchienne, ça nous en somme sûr. Madame de Pérambouin vous accuse de l'avoir manipulé pour qu'il engage des soudards à son nom, et d'avoir prémédité son exécution pour vous débarrasser d'un témoin gênant.  
\- Je ne suis en rien responsable des actes d'un alcoolique pervers notoire ! Nous faisions affaire ensemble !  
\- En effet, ce qui semble indiquer que vous aviez la plus grande facilité à l'impliquer dans vos projets. Et en parlant de projets, je crains que vous ne deviez renoncer à certaines de vos activités économiques.  
\- JAMAIS ! Ma famille vend des esclaves et du bois depuis des générations ! Ce ne sont pas des étrangers qui vont me dicter ma conduite !  
\- Vous expliquerez ça à la Ligue civique, à l'Association de Protection de la Flore et de la Faune ainsi qu'à la LICRADE.  
\- De... quoi ?  
\- Apparemment, ça signifie Ligue Contre les Ravages De l'Esclavage. Je dois avouer que ces trois groupes jusqu'alors inconnus ont connu un spectaculaire essor et comptent un nombre assez impressionnant de nouveaux adhérents. Ils sont des plus actifs, m'a-t-on dit. Ils se sont parait-il associés pour monter une expédition d'étude en terre d'Howonda pour évaluer la situation réelle. Monsieur Des Mots se joindra à eux et informera ses lecteurs via un prototype de clac mobile. Ils devraient embarquer en fin de semaine. Les ventes ayant déjà explosé avec la multiplication de tribunes rédigées par ces trois associations, je pense que beaucoup de monde s'intéresse à cette histoire. Et je ne vous parle pas de la publicité que vous fait la guilde des couturières.

L'ambassadeur suait désormais à grosses gouttes et regardait les autres personnes autour de la table. Vimaire lui assénait un air narquois et savourait visiblement sa déconfiture, Carotte le regardait avec cette horripilante expression polie mais ferme, Crémeure avait de toute façon le visage masqué, Sédatiphe semblait agacé et monsieur Biaiseux avait conclu qu'il valait mieux prendre ses distances. Quant à Vétérini... Personne ne pouvait deviner ses pensées, mais tout le monde savait percevoir sa volonté. Malheureusement pour lui, Qellan Al-Fabet avait grandi avec certaines certitudes : celle d'être intouchable de par sa naissance, celle que les étrangers étaient des sauvages, et surtout celle que pour se faire respecter il fallait frapper plus fort que son ennemi. Aussi se leva-t-il brusquement et se drapa-t-il dans sa dignité.

\- Je me moque bien de ce que les habitants de cette ville boueuse et puante peuvent penser de mon pays et de ses coutumes. Nous vous sommes supérieurs en presque tout et n'avons d'ordre à recevoir de personne. Votre expédition n'aura pas le droit de mettre le pied au Klatch ni sur nos chantiers. Et si vous passez outre, ce sera considéré comme un acte de guerre. Maintenant, je vais prendre congé et aller m'installer à Quirm après avoir transmis vos insinuations outrageante au Canapé. Je ne vous souhaite pas le bonjour !

L'ambassadeur quitta la salle en s'efforçant de marcher bruyamment, ce qui n'était pas évident avec des babouches en tissu. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, monsieur Biaiseux prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé ?  
\- Auriez-vous des raisons de douter des rapports du Guet ?  
\- Je trouve, et je ne suis pas le seul, extrêmement suspect que monsieur de Canjoie ait pu se laisser embobiner par les Klatchiens.  
\- Ce qui ne change rien au fait qu'ils ont envoyé une tueuse non affiliée à la guilde des assassins, qu'ils ont violé la neutralité des couturières, ainsi que mon autorité, soit dit en passant.  
\- Je croyais que vous mainteniez une surveillance, commissaire ?  
\- Et c'est le cas. Or, nous ne faisions que contrôler les entrées et sorties, et nous n'avions trouvé aucune arme sur Reine-de-la-mort. Nous ne pouvions d'ailleurs être présents au sein de l'établissement. Et il se trouve que mes deux agents ne pouvaient venir seuls à bout d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés au beau milieu de la nuit. Nous pouvions envisager la venue d'un assassin...  
\- D'une tueuse !  
\- Pardon Sédatiphe, d'une tueuse, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous attendre à un assaut en règle. C'est déjà une grande chance que les agents Bourrains et Grésil aient été seulement assommés. A priori, de Canjoie a recruté une bande constituée de jeunes provinciaux venus en ville et vivant en marge des guildes.  
\- Je confirme. Nous leur avions déjà adressé une sérieuse mise en garde, ainsi que la guilde des voleurs, mais ça n'a visiblement pas eu d'effets. D'après ce qu'on murmure, de Canjoie les employait parfois pour lui amener des jeunes femmes venant s'installer en ville.  
\- Cela ne suffit pas à prouver qu'il s'est entendu avec Al-Fabet !  
\- Effectivement monsieur Biaiseux, mais comme mes services me l'ont signalé, il semblerait que le marquis ne payait plus aucun impôt à la ville. Ce qui ne fait qu'aggraver son cas.  
\- Votre seigneurie ! La moitié de la ville n'en paie pas ! Soyons sérieux !  
\- En effet. C'est un autre problème que j'envisage de confier à monsieur von Lipwig. Mais nous en parlerons un autre jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que nous pouvons considérer comme acquis le fait que les Klatchiens ont provoqué la colère de nos concitoyens. La question est donc : souhaitez-vous passer pour un traitre à leurs yeux ?

Grâce à sa longue vie et à sa non moins longue existence de mort-vivant, monsieur Biaiseux savait quand il ne pouvait pas gagner gain de cause.

\- Très bien. Je vois qu'il est inutile d'espérer faire triompher la vérité et la justice. Permettez-moi de me retirer.  
\- Soit.  
\- Je pense que la guilde des assassins se satisfera de la version officielle. Quelle qu'elle soit. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je meure d'envie d'aller voir à quel niveau en est le contrat de l'ambassadeur.  
\- Très bien. Merci d'être venu, seigneur Sédatiphe.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Vétérini rouvrit son dossier et en reprit la lecture.

\- Qu'a donné l'interrogatoire du Bibliothécaire ?  
\- Pas grand chose. Il dit n'avoir quasiment aucun souvenir de sa soirée. Pourtant aucun de ses collègues ne se souvient l'avoir vu boire d'alcool.  
\- Mmm. Connaissez-vous le culte du dauphin, Vimaire ?  
\- Non.  
\- Certains habitants des îles Bé Trobi vénèrent une divinité dauphin. Ils considèrent qu'elle est capable de prendre possession du corps de n'importe quel représentant de son animal fétiche pour communiquer avec les êtres humains.  
\- Ah. Et comment sait-on qu'ils veulent communiquer et qu'ils ne sont pas de simples dauphins nageant près des bateaux ?  
\- Parce que quand les survivants de plusieurs bateaux de pêche racontent en revenant qu'un dauphin a coulé leurs navires puis les a traité de "pignoufs" et de "baiseurs de crabes", on peut se douter qu'il y a une part de vérité. Surtout si ses témoignages sont espacés de décennies et connus que d'une seule poignée d'initiés.  
\- Mais quel rapport avec cette affaire ?  
\- Le jeune Kituko nous a dit être issu de la tribu du gorille.  
\- Et ?  
\- Vous connaissez beaucoup de singes, dans cette ville ?  
\- Oh.

Le capitaine Crémeure toussa légèrement.

\- Oui, capitaine ?  
\- Si je peux me permettre, l'incident pourrait être relié au vol d'une carcasse dans les abattoirs, ainsi qu'à celui de vêtements chez un blanchisseur.  
\- Que viens faire la carcasse ici ?  
\- C'est un truc magique. Pour déplacer quelque chose sur une longue distance, il faut pouvoir l'échanger contre une chose de masse identique. Et s'il y a un différentiel, la masse superflue risque d'être quelque peu... éparpillée.  
\- Vous voulez dire que ce qu'on a retrouvé c'était un animal de boucherie ?  
\- Je le pense.  
\- Le capitaine Crémeure a raison. De toute façon, cela ne nous concerne plus vraiment.  
\- Et pourquoi donc, votre seigneurie ?  
\- Parce que le jeune Kituko, ainsi que mademoiselle de Pérambouin ont embarqué sur un navire à destination du Klatch il y a deux jours.  
\- ... Vous le saviez, hein ? Vous saviez depuis le début ce qui allait se passer, et tout s'est déroulé selon vos prévisions.  
\- Hélas, j'ignorais que monsieur de Canjoie allait s'immiscer dans cette affaire. Du reste, il a toujours été imprévisible. Mais quand on m'a rapporté qu'un jeune couple avait convaincu un capitaine de navire de les laisser embarquer à bord, et que le jeune homme avait la peau noire, je me suis effectivement douté de quelque chose.  
\- Et... Que faisons-nous maintenant ?  
\- Rien. On attend et on se contente de veiller à ce que la foule ne s'en prenne pas aux Klatchiens. Pour le reste, je crois que monsieur Kituko a déjà résolu plusieurs de ses problèmes. Il aura effectivement laissé plus que son bon souvenir à beaucoup de nos habitantes. Au fait, Sybille se débrouille très bien en tant que présidente de la LICRADE. Elle est vraiment très motivée. Présentez lui mes salutations, voulez-vous ?

Vimaire ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'activité de Kituko et, l'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si, par hasard, il aurait pu exercer ses compétences sous son toit. Mais il chassa très vite cette idée. D'une part parce qu'aucun étranger ne serait entré chez lui sans qu'il en soit informé et aussi... et bien Sybille n'avais pas à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Pour ce qu'il en savait, en tous cas...

* * *

Kituko observait le vol des oiseaux marins. Il pensait qu'il devait s'agir des mêmes oiseaux qu'il avait vu sur le Tsiala. Cela lui semblait remonter à une éternité. Il appréciait l'air frais et humide qui lui fouettait le visage et qui le changeait de l'atmosphère lourde de la petite cabine. Pélagie aussi semblait en bénéficier. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était appuyée au bastingage de la poupe. Ils s'étaient encore un peu disputés, aussi alla-t-il la voir.

\- Ça va ? L'air te fait du bien ?

Pélagie observait les poissons en train de manger, et se retourna, le visage et les cheveux couverts de vomi.

\- ... Oui. Je... je crois que ça v... * boueuaaargh* *reuuhhhh*  
\- Ah, tu arrives à parler un peu, quand même.

Pélagie lui adressa un faible sourire avant de reprendre son activité piscicole. Kituko avait aussi été un peu malade au début, mais il avait fini par s'y faire, certainement aidé par ses voyages en tapis volant. Il entreprit donc de lui tapoter dans le dos et s'efforça d'éviter les endroits souillés. La capitaine arriva à coté de lui.

\- Tiens ! Elle vomit encore, celle-là ?  
\- Oh, oui. Je crains qu'elle n'ait du mal à s'habituer au roulis.  
\- Ah bon. D'habitude pourtant, les gens commencent à s'y habituer à ce moment. Les gars t'ont montré ce que tu devais faire ?  
\- Oui. Le quartier-maître m'a montré les nœuds et tout ça. Et puis j'ai pas de problème pour monter là-haut, alors ça va.  
\- Parfait ! Les marins détestent transporter quelqu'un sans qu'il participe au travail. Tu payes ta traversée, mon grand.  
\- Au fait capitaine Persatyeux, pourquoi allez-vous au Klatch ?  
\- Et bien je vais y livrer des primeurs des plaines de Sto. La noblesse klatchienne raffole des légumes frais. Et au retour, je prendrais un stock de sable pour la prochaine édition d'Ankh-plage.  
\- La quoi ?  
\- Ben tu n'as pas vu la plage artificielle que le patricien fait poser sur la rivière pendant l'été ? C'est moi qui la transporte.  
\- Aaaah, d'accord.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

La Truie rigolarde fendait les flots avec légèreté, et même un peu trop d'insouciance du point de vue du propriétaire d'une barque de pécheurs. Kituko n'avait pas osé poser de question au sujet de son nom tant la tête qu'avaient fait les marins en le lui disant constituait une sérieuse mise en garde. Il avait cru comprendre que la capitaine du navire n'avait pas jugé bon de le rebaptiser après l'avoir acheté, ni même de faire enlever sa figure de proue, une truie anthropomorphique arborant une magnifique chevelure blonde ainsi qu'une lyre. Le plus terrifiant était son sourire. Il donnait l'impression que l'animal avait dû se faire arracher le cerveau à la petite cuillère en prenant la pose. Kituko avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil après l'avoir vu pour la première fois.

\- C'est vraiment... grand.  
\- Quoi donc ? La mer ?  
\- Ben... oui. Je l'avais déjà vue de haut, mais quand on est au milieu, ça fait pas pareil.  
\- Comment ça de haut ?  
\- Non, rien.  
\- N'importe comment, ça c'est juste la mer circulaire. C'est juste une petite mare comparée à l'océan du bord.  
\- Hein ? Ça veut dire encore plus d'eau ?  
\- Ah oui. Nous on met deux semaines pour aller jusqu'au Klatch, mais c'est parce qu'on a plusieurs escales. Si on y allait directement, on mettrait qu'une semaine. Pour aller à... mettons... à Zambingo, vers chez toi...  
\- Je connais pas.  
\- Pas grave. Et bien pour y aller ça nous prendrait un bon mois, notamment à cause des courants marins qui ont tendance à ralentir les bateaux quand ils ne les coulent pas tout court. Bon, ceci dit, je suis pas souvent allée là-bas. Fait trop chaud pour moi. Et puis trop de moustiques. Howonda, Urabewe, T'etse... Tout ça c'est bien joli, mais un peu trop mal famé pour moi.  
\- Ah. Et le Klatch c'est très différent ?  
\- Oui et non. C'est essentiellement un grand désert, mais il y a de nombreuses oasis qui permettent l'agriculture, en plus de la riche plaine côtière. Près du bord de mer il pleut quand même régulièrement, même si pas beaucoup. Et il arrive même qu'il y neige, mais c'est très rare.  
\- Et il y a beaucoup d'esclaves.  
\- ... Oui, en effet. Je trouve que ça s'est pas mal accéléré depuis quelques temps. D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, et sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est vraiment une drôle d'idée de vous y rendre.  
\- Parce que je suis ce que je suis ?  
\- Entre autres. Ils connaissent bien quelques esclaves affranchis, mais c'est rare. Alors voir un Howondais avec une femme blanche... Quoi ?  
\- Je... on est pas mariés !  
\- Je m'en doutais. Vous fuyez sa famille qui refusait votre amour ? Typique de cette bourgeoisie conservatrice que j'ai toujours détestée.  
\- Non non ! On est juste... amis.  
\- Ah. Y a rien du tout ?  
\- Heu... non.  
\- Ah bon. Parce que du coup je comptais vous proposer ma cabine pour...  
\- Nononon ! Ça ira très bien comme ça. Merci quand même. Bon. Il faut que j'y aille.

Chacun repartit chercher une activité quelconque pour s'épargner un moment embarrassant. Le voyage continua sans grande surprise, des vents inattendus ralentissant le navire, qui put néanmoins faire sa première escale pour déposer des fonds dans un bureau de la compagnie que dirigeait la capitaine. Peu après être repartis, les voyageurs furent réveillés plus tôt que d'habitude par un tumulte sur le pont. Kituko remonta, ainsi que Pélagie qui supportait tant bien que mal le roulis grâce à une décoction qu'on lui avait achetée à terre. La capitaine se tenait au bastingage et observait l'horizon avec une longue-vue. Les hommes semblaient nerveux.

\- Que se passe-t-il, capitaine ?  
\- Y en a un qui me colle au derrière, et j'ai jamais aimé ça.  
\- ... Pardon ?  
\- Y a un navire qui nous suit depuis hier soir. Et c'est pas très bon signe. Là il se rapproche de nous assez vite.  
\- Des pirates ?  
\- Possible.  
\- Navire à tribord !  
\- Allez bon, c'est quoi ça encore !

La capitaine se précipita de l'autre coté du navire et chercha le nouveau venu.

\- Merde. Celui-là je le reconnais. C'est réellement un pirate. Et il va nous coincer pour qu'on ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Pendant une demi-heure, la Truie rigolarde tenta de semer ses poursuivants. Devant le danger, les marins sortirent des épées et des arbalètes.

\- Vous deux, les passagers, là ! Prenez des armes si vous voulez protéger vos petits culs !  
\- Mais...  
\- Pas de mais, mademoiselle ! Quand les salopards vont nous sauter dessus, vaudrait mieux que vous sachiez vous défendre seule.  
\- Moi j'ai déjà utilisé une arbalète.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et ben prends celle-là. Tiens, t'as dix carreaux avec. Les gâche pas parce qu'en général on veut pas nous les rendre.

Les deux autres navires se rapprochaient désormais pour aborder la Truie rigolarde, et la serraient chacun d'un coté. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches, Kituko entendit des cris de chaque coté. La situation lui sembla perdue d'avance, mais il s'efforcerait de défendre Pélagie coûte que coûte.

\- Mais... capitaine ! Pourquoi ils nous traitent de voleurs ?  
\- ... Je crois qu'ils s'engueulent entre eux. Bon sang, c'est pas une attaque concertée ! Ils se disputent pour savoir qui nous a repéré le premier !

Sur l'un des bateaux, des pirates commencèrent à s'agiter. Kituko remarqua alors une silhouette fine en train de grimper à un mât, suivie par un des pirates. Au même moment, des grappins de l'autre bateau s'accrochèrent au rebord, immédiatement imités par leurs rivaux. Tandis que les marins tentaient de les décrocher, les premiers pirates se précipitèrent à bord et entamèrent le combat avec eux, mais plus encore avec leurs collègues. À l'oreille, Kituko se dit que certains devaient faire partie des contribuables des Ombres. Les autres avaient un accent plus chantant, qui lui rappelait celui d'une cliente originaire de Quirm. Kituko, qui avait armé son arbalète, tira sur un des Quirmiens qui tentait de passer à bord. Il le manqua, mais le pirate tomba à l'eau en se baissant pour éviter le projectile. Aussitôt Kituko rechargea, puis poussa Pélagie vers la dunette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Vaut mieux s'éloigner d'eux. Je peux pas me servir de ça de près.  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu préfères t'en coltiner un ? Monte.

Une fois un peu à distance, Kituko se rendit compte que les Quirmiens armaient une petite catapulte qu'ils chargeaient avec un bidon. Il tira sur le bidon, qui explosa et aspergea les pirates d'une substance verdâtre et visiblement très collante. La capitaine Persatyeux et plusieurs de ses hommes refluaient vers leur position tout en se battant farouchement. Kituko réarma et grimpa à un cordage pour tirer mais retomba brutalement parce qu'un carreau l'avait tranché net. Se relevant péniblement, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et prit le bijou dans sa main. Il se concentra pour que le feu prenne à une des voiles ennemies et... rien ne se passa ! Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas être perturbé par le tumulte ambiant et... toujours rien !

\- Hélà, beau brun ! C'est pas le moment de prier ou de s'endormir ! Tu connais le proverbe : quand tu fais face à l'adversité, fous-y un coup dans les roubignolles !

Kituko était désemparé. Il ne sentait plus la magie ! Comment était-ce possible ? Mais le bosco avait raison : mieux valait agir. Alors que son groupe était acculé, les pirates tombèrent à la renverse lorsqu'une jeune fille leur atterrit dessus. Elle avait coupé une corde pour se laisser choir sur le pont.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?  
\- S'il vous plaît, sauvez-moi ! Je suis la princesse Jawhara Al-Fabet !  
\- Mais... Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais nous on est coincé entre deux navires pirates. Et on est pas en très bonne position.  
\- Il voulait me vendre comme prostituée ! Pitié, coulez-leur bateau, vous serez richement récompensés et...  
\- Couler leur bateau ? Non mais vous nous prenez pour la flotte impériale de Contrepoids ou... vous m'écoutez ?

Ça ne devait pas être le cas, à en juger par le flot de parole ininterrompu qu'elle débitait. Étrangement, les pirates quirmiens se tenaient à bonne distance.

\- Ok. OK ! C'EST BON ! Si on ne se fait pas tuer avant, on va essayer de vous sauver...  
\- Oh merci ! Merci ! Grâce vous soit rendue noble capitaine au grand cœur ! Puisse votre générosité être célébr...  
\- Elle est encore plus bavarde que ma sœur. Et pourtant on la surnommait Poulailler.

L'un des pirates s'approcha prudemment, l'épée dressée devant lui.

\- Veuillez-vous rendre et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.  
\- Nous rendre ? Vous n'avez même pas fini de vous battre avec vos collègues !  
\- Pas grave, on discutera après. C'est ce qu'on fait dans ces cas là.  
\- Vous vous battez pour de faux ?  
\- Ah non, on se bat vraiment mais pas à mort parce que ça se fait pas entre collègues. Sauf en cas de duel. Ou si on bafoue notre honneur. Ou si on essaie de renverser son capitaine. Ou alors pour des histoires d'amour ou de dettes. Mais à part ça, non. Bon allez, lâchez vos armes.

L'un des marins baissa son épée et le pirate fit un pas pour la prendre, mais avant même qu'il ait pu poser la main dessus, Jawhara l'arracha des mains de son porteur.

\- NOOOOOON ! VOUS N'AUREZ PAS MA PURETÉ ! VOUS NE MÉRITEZ PAS MA BEAUTÉ ! PLUTÔT MOURIR !

L'air étonné du pirate était partagé par Kituko et les marins de la Truie rigolarde, à ceci près qu'eux avaient toujours la tête sur les épaules. Pendant plusieurs secondes, tous les combats cessèrent le temps de voir une tête rouler sur le pont avant de tomber à l'eau par un sabord. Le plouf sonna le signal de la charge.

\- Elle a tué Deodatto ! Chopez-la !  
\- Vous n'êtes que des MÉCHANTS ! TOUT LE MONDE SE FICHE DE CE QUE JE RESSENT !

C'est avec fascination que Kituko et ses compagnons virent une jeune Klatchienne s'emparer de l'épée de sa victime et se précipiter vers les pirates en pleurant à chaudes larmes. La fascination laissa très vite place à l'horreur quand elle commença à massacrer les pirates d'une façon aussi atrocement efficace que théâtrale. Les pirates d'Ankh-Morpork eurent un moment d'hésitation mais commencèrent également à refluer quand ils se rendirent compte que la furie se dirigeait aussi vers eux. Certains tentèrent bien de l'arrêter, mais durent vite abandonner cette idée et se consacrer à d'autres choses comme mourir, empêcher leurs intestins de se répandre ou essayer de récupérer leurs jambes.

\- Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons l'aider ! Debout mes pourceaux !

La capitaine Persatyeux repartit à l'assaut des pirates, dont plusieurs regagnaient leurs navires respectifs. Kituko et Pélagie se retrouvèrent seuls sur la dunette.

\- Heu... Ça ira ?  
\- ... Oui.  
\- Tu avais déjà vu quelqu'un se faire tuer ?  
\- Je suis née aux Ombres ! Et puis j'ai vu la tueuse à l'œuvre avant qu'on parte.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Oui. Ouaouh, quelle furie ! T'as vu elle va lui... Eurk.  
\- Tu t'es vraiment mis à prier tout à l'heure ?  
\- Oui. J'avais un peu peur, aha.  
\- Mmm. Tu ne m'avais jamais donné l'impression d'être particulièrement pieux.  
\- Je suppose que quand on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, on veut croire beaucoup plus facilement qu'une puissance supérieure va venir vous protéger.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu tripotes ton bijou ?  
\- Comment tu sais ? Je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne !  
\- Faux ! Minouche l'a vu dès le premier jour où tu es arrivé chez nous. Et Armantine s'est dépêchée de fouiller dans tes affaires dès qu'elle l'a pu.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Oh, fais pas la tête ! Tu... Aaah, elle lui a fendu le crâne en deuuux ! Dégoutant ! Tu veux bien me le montrer ?

Kituko soupira. Bah ! Après tout, Pélagie avait décidé de le suivre de son propre chef plutôt que de retourner chez sa mère, ce qui l'un dans l'autre lui garantissait le secret et la sécurité. Il sortit donc son collier et lui présenta le bijou.

\- Mmm, pas mal du tout. Diamant très pur et très gros. Entre 45 et 50 carats, je dirais. Plus près de 50, d'ailleurs. Une sacrée belle bête. Heureusement que tu le planquais. Ils ne t'ont pas fouillé au Guet ?  
\- Non.  
\- T'as vraiment de la chance. Pour le reste, on dirait une danseuse en or fixée dans un cercle d'argent. Tiens, y a du texte. Je croyais que vous saviez pas écrire chez vous !  
\- Ben non. Il a dû être fabriqué ailleurs. Tu penses qu'on aurait pu me le voler ?  
\- Tu rigoles ! Ça doit dépasser les 500 000 piastres ! D'ailleurs, remets-le où il était, si on te voit avec on risque d'y passer.

Kituko rangea le bijou et regarda où en était le combat. Les Quirmiens avaient coupés les amarres pour empêcher Jawhara de venir les trucider et semblaient déterminés à aller voir ailleurs. De l'autre coté, les Morporkiens commençaient aussi à rembarquer, vivement encouragés en cela par l'équipage et la capitaine qui profitait de leur subite baisse d'effectifs. Pour la forme, Kituko tira un carreau qui brisa la jambe de bois d'un de ceux qui étaient resté à bord et... tiens ! Il reconnut sans problème cette tenue d'un rouge criard. Jacques Sparroux ! C'était donc le Charbon blanc qui avait tenté de les intercepter. Le pirate semblait regarder dans sa direction. Il courut à l'arrière de son navire pour être au niveau de Kituko et dut hurler pour couvrir les cris des combattants.

\- Hééé ! Qui-pue ! Je me disais bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose ! Ça va ?  
\- Oui oui, à peu près. On finit de vous repousser, je crois.  
\- Ah oui, mais que veux-tu, le boulot c'est le boulot ! Tu travailles toujours pour la Fil-Yâl ?  
\- Non. J'ai un peu travaillé à Ankh-Morpork et là je vais au Klatch.  
\- Ah bon. Mais dis-donc c'était toi le charb... le type qui a emmerdé l'ambassadeur du Klatch au sujet de ses esclaves ?  
\- Oui oui. Mais je crois que je suis finalement sorti d'affaire. Et vous, les affaires vont bien ?  
\- Ben aujourd'hui pas trop. Mais sinon, le bizness du bois marche très bien ! On est en train de finir le montage financier du chantier de wembe, et puis il va falloir organiser tout ça. Je pense que l'exploitation devrait pouvoir commencer l'année prochaine.  
\- Ah c'est pas mal... Je crois que vous n'avez plus beaucoup d'hommes, là.  
\- Ah ouais. C'est un nouvel équipage. J'ai acheté un autre bateau et je laisse mes hommes les plus expérimentés le mener et former des nouveaux pendant que je fais pareil. BON ALLEZ, C'EST BON, ON SE REPLIE ! Sont motivés mais pas très fin... NAN MAIS N'INSISTEZ PAS ! VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QU'ELLE EST PLUS BALAISE QUE VOUS ! Rhaa, ils écoutent pas ! Bon va falloir que j'aille trancher moi-même les amarres. Tant pis pour ceux qui resteront. Bon ben Qui-pue, ça m'a fait plaisir, hein ! Si on se croise à terre un de ces jours faudra qu'on se fasse une bouffe. Allez, babaille !

Jacques Sparroux courut détacher les cordages et retirer les planches, ce qui persuada ses hommes qu'il était temps de partir. Il s'en fut de peu que Jawhara et les marins ne montent à bord pour se venger. Le Charbon blanc s'éloigna progressivement et Kituko crut entendre Sparroux annoncer une réunion de mise-au-point. Sur le pont de la Truie rigolarde, la capitaine et ses marins poussaient des vivats. Ce ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'on repoussait deux attaques de pirates. Kituko et Pélagie redescendirent sur le pont. Jawhara continuait à pleurer, mais moins intensément, et était secouée par des hoquets intermittents. N'importe qui aurait eu à cœur de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler en la voyant s'il n'y avait eu ses vêtements recouverts de sang et les bouts de cervelle qui pendouillaient à ses épées.

\- J'ai euuuu si peuuuur !  
\- Ah ? Et bien... Dis-toi qu'ils ont eu plus peur de toi que toi d'eux.  
\- *snrfl* Tu crois ?  
\- Oh oui, j'en suis certain. À mon avis ils n'embêteront plus de jeune fille de sitôt.  
\- Parfait. Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à reprendre notre route, en espérant que d'autres ne viennent pas nous harceler. C'est une chance que nous n'ayons perdu que deux hommes.  
\- Ah ben justement, capitaine ! En fait, Frémand était coincé dans la cambuse depuis ce matin et le bosco était juste tombé à la flotte et là on le remonte.  
\- Vraiment ? Encore mieux. Et vous, la princesse éplorée, vous savez faire quelque chose de vos dix doigts pour payer la traversée ?  
\- Oui. Je sais couuudre, je sais brodeeer, je fais de très belles enluminuuures, et je sais vider un poisson.  
\- Excellent ! Ma parole nous allons nous retrouver avec une deuxième femme qui sert à quelque chose à bord ! C'est incroyable ! Allez mes pourceaux ! À la manœuvre ! Kituko et la potiche, vous voudrez bien jeter les cadavres à l'eau ? C'est bon pour les poissons. Et puisqu'on parle de poisson, si votre splendeur acceptait de nous aider en cuisine, ça serait bien aimable après une journée pareille.

La capitaine retourna aussitôt consigner les événements, suivie de près par Jawhara, laissant Kituko et une Pélagie furieuse derrière elle.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Pélagie ne cessait de ruminer. Depuis l'attaque des pirates, la capitaine Persatyeux s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune Jawhara qui s'était fait accepter par l'équipage avec facilité. Le fait de savoir faire une excellente cuisine avec des ingrédients médiocre n'y était pas pour rien. Malheureusement cela ne faisait qu'éclairer cruellement la propre inadaptation de Pélagie. La présence de deux jeunes filles semblait toutefois susciter quelque appétit chez les marins, aussi la capitaine décida-t-elle de les faire dormir dans sa cabine. Non qu'ils aient pu s'en prendre à Jawhara, sa démonstration sanglante avait été plus que probante, mais Pélagie n'était pas aussi dangereuse, et la capitaine savait par expérience qu'un cuisseau tendre pouvait suffire à court-circuiter le cerveau d'un homme. Ce qui, du reste, n'était pas très difficile de son point de vue. Kituko, quant à lui, continuait à participer aux manœuvres sans grande difficulté. Pour l'heure, il faisait nuit et Kituko était sur le pont avec le capitaine une partie de l'équipage. D'après ce qu'on leur avait expliqué, la Truie rigolarde allait passer à coté de l'île d'Erebos, dont les eaux étaient très dangereuses. Jawhara et Pélagie, elles, étaient couchées.

\- J'espère que ça ne va pas trop remuer.  
\- Ça dépend des saisons. Ma grand-mère s'est retrouvée à marcher sur le plafond parce que son bateau s'était retourné en passant à coté de l'île.  
\- Et ben... On aurait dû la contourner, alors.  
\- Je crois que ce n'est pas possible. Elle est trop près du continent pour qu'on puisse l'éviter comme ça. Et apparemment les courants poussent les bateaux vers elle. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas l'île d'Erebos elle-même qui pose problème.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Non, ce sont les récifs qui l'entourent. On dit que deux terribles monstres y résident et causent d'effroyables naufrages.  
\- Des... des monstres ?  
\- Oui. Même qu'ils sont à l'origine de l'expression "aller de Charade en Scyllabe".  
\- Hein ?  
\- Charade a pour habitude d'immobiliser les bateaux pour leur faire entendre les sketchs qu'elle écrit à longueur d'année. Il parait que les marins meurent d'ennuis ou se jettent des falaises de l'île pour ne plus entendre ses mauvaises blagues. Et Scyllabe était autrefois une institutrice qui avait repoussé les avances d'Io l'aveugle. Alors pour se venger, celui-ci l'a transformée en monstre-serpent et l'a obligée à donner des cours de prononciation à tous les malheureux qui mettraient le pied chez elle.  
\- Ah... Les dieux... Toujours à faire des avances aux mortelles.  
\- Oui. Elles sont sottes, quand même. Moi, on me proposerait de l'argent, je dirais pas non.  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- Bon, c'est pas vrai, j'avoue. Mémé m'a toujours dit qu'une femme devait savoir gérer son argent et ne pas dépendre de celui des autres, fût-il son mari.  
\- Mais... ce n'est pas...

Pélagie ne finit pas sa phrase car le bateau se mit à tanguer de plus en plus fort. Pendant longtemps, elle entendit la capitaine crier des ordres. Le bateau craquait de toute part, ce qui poussa Pélagie à fermer les yeux. La tourmente finit quand même par s'arrêter, à son grand soulagement. La capitaine descendit brièvement les voir, trempée et avec l'air hagard, pour leur dire que le pire était passé et qu'elles pouvaient s'endormir. C'était malheureusement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pélagie ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère. La pauvre devait la croire morte. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir quitté la ville. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait suivi Kituko. Elle ne se sentait pas amoureuse de lui, en tous cas. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de changer d'air, de voir le monde.

\- Tu dors ?  
\- Non, Jawhara...  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- Ça te dérange pas qu'il ait pas la même couleur que toi ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. C'est la personne qui compte, pas sa couleur.  
\- Ah. Et, euh... il est noir partout ?  
\- Quoi ? Oui, peut-être, j'en sais-rien. Y a pas de raison qu'il le soit pas !  
\- ... Mais tu sais pas ? Tu l'as jamais vu tout nu ?  
\- Certainement pas je... Ah bon sang, si ! Je l'ai vu la veille de notre départ. Enfin... J'ai pas vraiment fait attention parce que j'avais un couteau sous la gorge. J'étais terrorisée, du coup j'arrêtais pas de pleurer et j'ai rien v... Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? C'est encore heureux que je me souvienne de rien !  
\- Ah. Pardon. C'est parce que dès que mes sœurs étaient mariées, elles se mettaient à parler de ça. Du coup je me demandais ce que ça pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant.  
\- Mmff. Pas grand chose à mon avis. De toute façon on est pas mariés. Je vois pas pourquoi les gens pensent ça.  
\- Ben... Vous êtes deux jeunes gens, vous avez l'air de fuir... Comme dans les histoires, quoi !  
\- Et ben nous c'est pas une histoire comme ça, voilà. Et je suis pas intéressée par Kituko.  
\- Ah. Et lui ?  
\- Lui quoi ?  
\- Lui il est pas intéressé par toi ?  
\- Non... Enfin... Je crois pas... J'ai jamais eu... Ah, pourquoi tu m'as mis ça dans la tête ? Non, c'est stupide. Y aura jamais rien entre nous. De toute façon ça rend niais.  
\- Oh ben non, quand même !  
\- Pff. Bien sûr que si. Tiens, je me souviens parfaitement de mes amies du collège de jeunes filles. Certaines étaient très intelligentes, mais le premier crétin qui passait les rendaient complètement... débiles et inintéressantes. Des fois c'en était ridicule.  
\- Oui, mais c'est tellement... intense !  
\- Pff... Comment tu peux le savoir, d'ailleurs ? Tu as été mariée ?  
\- Non. D'ailleurs le mariage n'a aucun rapport avec l'amour, je me demande d'où tu sors ça.  
\- Tu as connu un garçon en dehors du mariage ? Je croyais que les Klatchiens interdisaient ça !  
\- Ben t'es bête ou quoi ? J'ai jamais parlé d'un garçon !  
\- Et moi je... Hein ?  
\- Ben... T'as jamais eu d'amie de cœur dans ton collège ?  
\- ... Mais jamais de la vie ! Il n'en était pas question !  
\- Ah bon. Vous faites pas ça à l'étranger ? Moi au harem, j'ai été très heureuse avec ma Dahhaka. À la fin on s'est fâchées, et elle est partie pour se marier, mais je regrette pas du tout. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
\- Rien... Il y a des souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête, là. Je suis pas sûre... Y avait des filles du collège qui étaient très amies. Je veux dire... Elles se quittaient pas et... elles ont beaucoup pleuré quand elles sont reparties dans leurs familles respectives.  
\- Elles dormaient dans la même chambre ?  
\- Je... oui, mais ça veut rien dire.  
\- Elles se donnaient toujours la main ? Elles se disputaient et puis se réconciliaient le lendemain matin ? Elles s'isolaient dans un coin ?  
\- Oh. Par tous les dieux.  
\- Y en avait plusieurs dans ce cas, hein ?  
\- Oh, par tous les dieux !  
\- Tu n'en as jamais surpris en train de s'emb...  
\- NON ! OUI ! On s'en fout !

Pélagie se dit qu'elle allait avoir du mal à ignorer des années de souvenirs autrefois anodins mais désormais lourds de sous-entendus. Et il y en avait un certain nombre. Bon sang ! Le chahut de l'autre coté de la cloison tard le soir ! Pendant plusieurs années ! Les regards bizarres dans les douches après le sport !

\- Oooh... Par tous les dieux !  
\- En même temps je vois pas pourquoi y en aurait eu qu'au Klatch.  
\- Mais tais-toi ! T'a ruiné ma jeunesse, t'es contente ?  
\- Mais quoi ? Si les gens sont heureux comme ça !  
\- C'est horrible.  
\- Ma mémé elle disait que comme ça on apprenait des trucs utiles pour quand on serait mariées.

Un oreiller vola au travers de la cabine et frappa Jawhara en pleine tête. Laquelle répliqua. Avec beaucoup plus de force. Pélagie faillit se faire assommer et décida de ne pas poursuivre ce petit jeu et se retourna dans sa couchette. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Jawhara parle de ça ? Elle aurait été très contente de rester dans son ignorance. Et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à certaines de ses amies. Une bonne partie de celles qui s'étaient mariées avaient l'air tellement... heureuses. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à sa gentille tante Hilda. Une femme adorable et aimante, mais qui ne s'était jamais mariée. Sous ses airs enjoués et son discours de femme libre, Pélagie l'avait souvent trouvée un peu triste. Est-ce qu'elle-même allait finir comme elle ? Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça. Probablement parce que l'activité de sa mère ne la portait pas à apprécier la compagnie masculine. Et aussi parce que les souvenirs impliquant de Canjoie ne s'effaceraient jamais complètement. Pélagie s'endormit en gambergeant et rêva qu'elle était demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de deux amies du collège. Alors qu'elle se découpait une part de gâteau à la hache en étant sur les épaules du patricien, du sable s'amassa dans son assiette jusqu'à former un tas conséquent. Une figure grimaçante apparut entre la crème chantilly et le chocolat et la regarda méchamment.

\- Le petit singe a décidé de me combattre, à ce qu'il semble. Il aurait dû revenir avec des alliés plus efficace qu'une petite fleur déjà fanée. Prends-bien garde à toi, petite rose décatie, je n'hésiterais pas à te supprimer si tu persistes à le côtoyer.

L'être de sable se dispersa aussitôt, laissant le mariage se poursuivre. Pélagie assista aux festivités toujours perchée sur les épaules du patricien dissimulé sous sa robe. Un orchestre composé d'un gorille blanc, d'un serpent ailé et d'une femme transparente jouaient des airs entrainants. Sentant quelque chose remonter le long de sa jambe, Pélagie vit que Kituko avait remplacé le patricien et que sa main remontait le long de sa cuisse... Puis elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Sur le pont, elle entendait les marins chanter et travailler. Jawhara n'était plus dans sa couchette. Super. Elle aurait encore droit à une remarque de la capitaine. Elle se rafraichit un peu et s'habilla puis monta sur le pont. Un autre bateau les dépassait en sens inverse, suivi d'un autre. Regardant vers leur point d'origine, Pélagie aperçut la côte où était parfaitement visible un grand port.

\- Oh, vous vous joignez à nous, mademoiselle Pélagie ?

La capitaine redescendait de la dunette en repliant une carte. Elle avait l'air d'avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit, ce qui n'était pas surprenant.

\- Avec le chahut d'hier soir je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil.  
\- Rassurez-vous, nous arrivons à destination. Vous n'aurez bientôt plus à supporter d'être une charge pour les autres.  
\- ... Merci capitaine. Ça me fait chaud au cœur.  
\- Vaut mieux ça que d'avoir le feu aux fesses. Enfin, ça doit pas vous parler beaucoup, je pense.

Pélagie inspira profondément. La capitaine disait vrai. Dans pas longtemps elle n'aurait plus à supporter ses sarcasmes. Et du reste, c'était aussi vrai pour l'autre truc. Un éclat lumineux au niveau de la mer attira son attention. Scrutant attentivement la surface, elle finit par distinguer deux chaloupes avec des hommes armés.

\- C'est normal les types en armes ?  
\- Hein ? Où ça ?  
\- Là-bas.  
\- ... Ah, oui. Ce sont les autorités portuaires qui viennent sur chaque bateau arrivant pour contrôler la marchandise et percevoir le bakchich. Ceci dit c'est vrai que d'habitude ils ne sont pas aussi armés. Enfin, le mieux est de ne rien faire qui puisse les énerver. Au fait, si vous avez l'intention de descendre à terre, il faudra vous trouver un voile.  
\- Quoi ? C'est imposé aux femmes ?  
\- Étant donné le cagnard qui cogne ici, oui ça vaut mieux. Et puis ça les met plus à l'aise. J'ai quelques vieux torchons dans ma cabine, ça vous ira très bien. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des trucs à préparer avant qu'ils arrivent.

Alors que la capitaine repartait, Kituko revenait de la manœuvre.

\- Oh, t'es réveillée ? T'as pas été trop malade ?  
\- Non non. Et toi, ça va ?  
\- Je suis un peu fatigué. La mer était très agitée. Et on a entendu les monstres nous crier dessus. C'était effrayant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?  
\- J'ai pas bien compris. Des trucs du genre "Sssa sss'accorde comme l'auxxxiliaire" ou "Vous connaissez celle du Klatchien et du dromadaire ?". Enfin, les marins ont vite sortis des bouchons à mettre dans les oreilles, donc on a plus eu de problèmes.

Les chaloupes ne mirent que quelques minutes à arriver à la hauteur de la Truie rigolarde dont les marins descendirent des échelles pour permettre à leurs occupants de monter à bord. Kituko ne put s'empêcher de penser à Wali en les voyant. Probablement leur air suffisant. Bah, comme beaucoup de ceux qui détiennent un petit pouvoir et apprécient de pouvoir l'exercer. La capitaine avait fait dresser une table basse et préparer du thé.

\- Bienvenue à bord, ô excellence ! Que la prospérité soit sur vous.  
\- Que la paix règne en votre demeure, étrangère. Qui sait combien de temps encore cela durera.  
\- Je ne vois aucune raison que cela change. Prendrez-vous un petit rafraichissement ?  
\- Volontiers. Pour l'instant votre navire est le bienvenu, mais je préfère vous avertir que la situation entre nos deux pays s'est quelque peu tendue.  
\- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? On a du nougat si vous voulez.  
\- Non, merci. J'ai mal aux dents en ce moment. Apparemment, notre ambassadeur à perdu un procès dans votre ville et depuis il ne cesse de harceler le Canapé pour que nous vous déclarions la guerre.  
\- La guerre ? Mais... Est-ce probable selon vous ?  
\- Non. Enfin je ne sais pas. Le seigneur Al-Fabet agace beaucoup de gens haut-placés. Ils n'apprécient pas qu'on perturbe les relations internationales parce qu'on s'est fait maladroitement pincer à transporter des marchandises illégales. Certains font toutefois passer l'honneur avant la raison et souhaiteraient qu'on interrompe les relations diplomatiques. Voire qu'on se lance dans la guerre de course. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour emporter la décision, mais suffisamment pour susciter un peu d'agitation. Je pense que ça devrait se calmer, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident bête. La situation est d'ailleurs d'autant plus tendue que les tribus du désert semblent se rassembler sous la houlette d'une nouvelle divinité inconnue. Il se murmure que les D'regs en profitent pour venir piller les oasis les plus proches.  
\- La routine dans ce beau pays qu'est le Klatch.  
\- Absolument ! Bon alors, qu'avez-vous à déclarer ?

L'officiel resta plus d'une heure à bord à inspecter la marchandise pour établir le montant du droit de douane à verser ainsi que le bakchich qui en découlerait. Une fois la négociation terminée et le transfert d'argent effectué, il remit un document attestant que le bateau et sa marchandise était en règle et pouvait accéder au port. À la grande surprise de Kituko, un membre de son entourage resta à bord et monta immédiatement prendre la barre.

\- C'est qui celui-là ?  
\- C'est le pilote du port.  
\- Pourquoi c'est lui qui dirige ?  
\- Parce que les fonds des ports peuvent être traitres. Ils peuvent rapidement s'envaser ou s'ensabler, et d'une année sur l'autre, un bateau peut-être amené à modifier son trajet pour ne pas s'échouer. Donc ce sont les pilotes du port qui se chargent de ça puisqu'eux savent où sont les dangers. Bon, je préfère vous prévenir, on reste qu'une heure.  
\- Hein ? Pas plus ?  
\- Non. On a pris du retard, et je ne veux surtout pas perdre le marché d'Ankh-plage. Et comme j'ai encore trois aller-retours à faire, je ne veux pas trainer. Au fait, elle est passée où Jawhara ? C'est bizarre qu'elle soit pas venue voir.  
\- Je sais pas. Je suis allée la chercher dans la cambuse mais elle était pas là.  
\- Bah. Elle finira par sortir à un moment ou à un autre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la Truie rigolarde était à quai et les marins se hâtèrent de descendre la marchandise pour qu'elle soit dirigée vers les marchés de la ville. Kituko et Pélagie (recouverte d'un vieux rideau moisi) dirent au revoir à tous et descendirent à quai.

\- Bon. On va où maintenant ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Quoi ? T'avais aucun plan ? Pourquoi t'es venu ici d'ailleurs ?  
\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?  
\- ... Change pas de conversation.  
\- On pourrait tous aller chez une amie.

Kituko et Pélagie se retournèrent pour regarder la petite silhouette revêtue d'un grand voile blanc très fin. Seule une fente laissait apparaitre des yeux rieurs. Kituko ne manqua pas de remarquer que des épées dépassaient du bas du voile.

\- Jawhara ? Ben t'étais passée où ?  
\- Je me suis cousue ça. J'ai pas envie qu'on me reconnaisse et qu'on me renvoie au harem. Dehors c'est plus rigolo, alors je viens avec vous. D'accord ?

Pélagie et Kituko échangèrent un regard. Tout compte fait, avoir à ses cotés une folle homicidaire connaissant le pays pouvait être un bon avantage.

\- D'accord. On te suit.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

Pour autant que Kituko puisse en juger, Al Khali, la capitale du Klatch, semblait moins étendue qu'Ankh-Morpork, mais beaucoup plus peuplée. Ou plutôt, ses rues étaient bien plus encombrées. Mais au moins Kituko s'y sentait plus à l'aise. Il mit un peu de temps à en comprendre les raisons. Tout d'abord, l'odeur de la ville ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir vous tuer par dissolution des poumons. Enfin, la température était quand même plus chaude. On avait pas cette impression de se déplacer sur un tas de fumier humide et glacé. Pour l'heure, Jawhara les guidait dans les rues sinueuses de la ville.

\- On va d'abord vous trouver de quoi vous habiller. Franchement vous auriez pu fuir avec des vêtements décents.  
\- Désolée, mais je me suis fait embarquer dans cette histoire un peu à l'improviste, figure-toi.  
\- Tu t'es fait embarquer, Pélagie ? Moi je dirais plutôt que tu t'es fait... débarquer.  
\- ... Kituko ?  
\- Elle était bonne, hein ?  
\- La ferme. Dis-donc Jawhara, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien la ville. Je croyais que t'avais grandi au harem.  
\- Oui, mais en-dessous de huit ans on a le droit de sortir comme on veut. Au-dessus aussi mais il faut mettre un voile et prévenir. Et puis j'ai souvent accompagné ma mère quand elle allait rendre visite à des amies ou des parents, alors ça va. Au fait, si vous voyez un vieux avec une flûte, ne vous approchez pas de ses paniers.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Y a des serpents dedans.

Par pur hasard sans doute, Pélagie s'accrocha fermement au bras de Kituko. Le petit groupe s'engagea sous un porche et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un immense labyrinthe aux odeurs enivrantes.

\- Mmm, ça sent bon les épices. Bienvenue au soaque.  
\- C'est quoi ? C'est un marché ?  
\- Oui. Le plus grand de la ville. Tout le monde vient s'approvisionner au Kahr-Four. Il vient des marchandises des six coins du pays et d'ailleurs.  
\- Des six coins ?  
\- Oui, on dit que c'est parce que le premier sériphe se sentait trop à l'étroit avec quatre coins. Suivez-moi. Et ne touchez rien où vous seriez obligés de le payer.

Pélagie et Kituko s'efforcèrent de ne pas se faire semer par une Jawhara guillerette dont les pointes des épées frottaient par terre à intervalles réguliers. La variété des produits proposés était impressionnante, et Pélagie avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus de choses qu'à Ankh-Morpork. Mais cela venait peut-être de l'exotisme des produits et du cadre. Jawhara s'enfonça au cœur du soaque, s'arrêta pour réfléchir un moment, puis s'engagea dans une venelle plus calme qui donnait sur d'autres rues commerçantes. Celles-ci étaient visiblement dédiées aux textiles. De toute part s'amoncelaient d'énormes rouleaux de tissus chamarrés et des tapis, des boutiques de tailleur offraient aux regards de somptueux costumes qui, il fallait le reconnaitre, étaient bien plus vivants que ceux que portaient au quotidien les Morporkiens (et peut-être même les Ankhiens). Jawhara leur fit signe de la suivre puis entra dans une petite boutique. Un homme émacié se tenait, l'air dubitatif, devant un jeune garçon portant une robe.

\- Non. T'as l'air d'un sac à patate. Je crée pour les concubines du sériph ! Même pour la douairière ! T'as pas de silhouette, comment tu veux que je m'en sorte ?  
\- Demandez à votre femme !  
\- Elle en a trop, de silhouette ! Je n... Oh nous avons des clients ! Bonjouuur ! Soyez les bienvenus chez Jabol Golak !  
\- Bonjour Jabol ! Bonjour Hemsis !  
\- Cette voix... Serait-ce mademoiselle Al-Fabet ?  
\- Ouiii !

Jawhara ôta son voile et se mit à sautiller en riant, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention sur ses épées. Au nombre de quatre...

\- Je suis heureux et honoré de recevoir votre visite !  
\- Ouais super. J'espère qu'elle va acheter quelque chose et pas nous demander un truc impossible, ça nous changerait.  
\- Hemsis. La ferme.  
\- Pfff. T'es trop nul, Hemsis. En plus tu pues du bec.  
\- Pauv...  
\- La ferme ! Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ?  
\- Et bien... Il me faudrait de nouvelles tenues pour moi et mes amis. Quelque chose de pas trop élaboré. Ni trop cher... Du quotidien, en fait.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez venue à la bonne boutique. Vous connaissez ma clientèle. Le quelconque n'est pas mon fort.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai suffisamment entendu mon père parler de vous pour savoir que vous faites aussi dans le discret. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ha ha. Mademoiselle est bien renseignée... Lui serait-il possible de ne pas ébruiter cela ?  
\- Bien entendu.  
\- Bien bien. J'en suis fort rassuré. Mais, sans vouloir être offensant et si je peux me permettre, votre père sait-il que vous êtes-ici ?  
\- ... Il sait que je ne suis pas à la maison.  
\- ... Vous avez fait le mur ?  
\- En quelque sorte. Théoriquement je devrais être dans notre domaine du mont Gebra. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombée à l'eau et que ce sont des pirates qui m'ont récupérée.  
\- Des pirates...  
\- J'ai eu très peur.  
\- Mais ça va mieux. Je veux dire vous, vous allez mieux.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et eux un peu moins.  
\- Mmmm.  
\- C'est une bonne chose pour nous tous en tous cas. Bon. Admettons que je vous trouve ce que vous me demandez. Comment allez-vous me payer ?  
\- Hein ? Ben mon père va...  
\- Ah mais non. Si je présente une facture au fondé de pouvoir de votre père, votre mère en entendra parler, ainsi que votre père au bout de quelques jours. Et je ne souhaite pas avoir à m'expliquer avec lui. Avez-vous des espèces ?  
\- Heu...

Jawhara se retourna vers ses compagnons et leur adressa un sourire gêné.

\- Moi j'ai laissé toutes mes affaires à Ankh-Morpork.  
\- Pareil. C'est encore une chance que j'ai gardé mes vêtements de ville quand je me suis fait attaquée.  
\- Ah. C'est que... J'ai pas non plus d'argent... Si on revient avec de quoi payer, on aura les vêtements ?  
\- *soupir* Pour vous je veux bien mettre de coté certains trucs.  
\- Ah merci. Euh. À tout à l'heure.

Jawhara sortit et semblait contrariée*.

\- Tu sais c'est pas grave si on a pas de nouveaux vêtements.  
\- Euh... oui enfin j'aurais rien contre non plus. Les miens sont couverts de vomi séché. Et l'eau de mer ne les a pas arrangés. L'amie dont tu nous as parlé ne pourrait pas nous aider ?  
\- Mff. Aider oui, donner de l'argent, non.  
\- Je... J'ai peut-être une idée. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être nous aider.  
\- T'es déjà venu au Klatch, Kituko ?  
\- Non. Disons que c'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré il y a un moment. Mais je suis pas sûr du tout qu'il soit d'humeur à m'aider.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je l'ai quelque peu laissé tomber. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit discret dans le coin ?  
\- N'importe quelle ruelle. C'est là que les négociations entre visiteurs se déroulent.

Kituko se dirigea vers l'un d'entre elles, totalement déserte.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Kituko mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit la bague de Zaïbi.

\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Une bague magique. Avec on peut appeler quelqu'un même s'il est très loin.

Il passa la bague à son doigt et inspira profondément et tapota le plateau transparent qu'il leva au niveau de son visage. Ça passerait ou ça casserait. Il se mit instantanément à briller d'une lueur bleue et la tête de Zaïbi apparut.

\- Oui, que puis-je pour vous votre excell... Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous sur ce canal de comm... Attends. Je rêve. Tu es... Tu es... Merde, j'ai oublié ton nom mais t'es le gars que j'avais croisé à Couine-Shassa !  
\- Heu. Oui. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu reprendre contact avec vous.  
\- Ah ben ça tu peux, ouais. Ça fait quoi, un an ? Presque deux ? Si tu viens me faire ton rapport, c'est pas la peine, hein. J'ai fini par obtenir mes infos tout seul. Au fait c'est toi qui a convaincu Wali de laisser tomber l'esclavage ?  
\- En fait... Je l'ai juste un peu aidé à voir la vérité en face. Qu'il gagnerait beaucoup plus en s'y prenant autrement.  
\- Bien joué. Bon maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, j'ai activé un sort d'explosion sur la bague. Si tu tentes de l'enlever ou si ce que tu vas me dire ne me plait pas ou ne m'intéresse pas, je me débarrasse de toi. Alors première question : où es-tu ?  
\- Je suis à Al Khali. Dans le soaque. Je cherche à acheter des vêtements mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer.

Zaïbi ne manifesta aucune émotion, mais se racla clairement la gorge.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as laissé tomber en gardant un objet magique hors de prix et que tu me recontacte parce que tu veux faire les boutiques ?  
\- Heuuuu... C'est sûr que dit comme ça...  
\- Tu sais que t'es une vraie tête à claque ?  
\- ... Oui ? Sinon je peux rendre la bague, elle pourrait être utile. Et puis...  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai entendu dire qu'une divinité semble poser problème dans le désert. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.  
\- Tiens donc. Tu peux m'en dire plus ?  
\- Pas avec cette bague au doigt. Mais disons que j'ai déjà eu affaire à elle. Et c'est un miracle que je m'en sois sorti vivant.

Zaïbi dévisagea attentivement Kituko et pencha la tête sur le coté.

\- Rends-toi sur la place du temple, dans une heure. Si tu n'y es pas, j'active le sortilège d'explosion.  
\- Ah. Bien. Merci.  
\- Crétin.

L'anneau s'éteignit et le visage disparut. Pélagie et Jawhara semblaient méfiantes.

\- D'où tu le connais ce type ?  
\- C'est lui qui m'avait fait embauché dans la Fil-Yâl, la société qui importe le bois des forêts de mon pays. Il voulait que je les espionne pour lui. C'est peut-être un concurrent.  
\- Le Wali dont il a parlé, c'était pas un vieux à l'air retord ? Du genre à te planter un couteau dans le ventre pendant que tu lui sers son thé ?  
\- Il y avait un peu de ça. Il parait qu'il était membre du Canapé.  
\- J'y crois pas ! T'as rencontré un des princes les plus puissants du pays !  
\- Apparemment. Tu sais où est cette place ?  
\- Oui, mais je n'y suis jamais allée.  
\- C'est loin ?  
\- Trois quarts d'heure de marche. J'avais pas le droit d'y aller. Jamais compris pourquoi. Tout le monde le faisait, pourtant.

C'est avec un début de faim que les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent sur la place et s'assirent sur la margelle d'une fontaine pour attendre. L'animation régnait, et leur permettait au moins d'avoir quelque chose à regarder pour patienter. Au bout d'une minute, Kituko se rendit compte que Pélagie regardait quelque chose en l'air, la bouche grande ouverte. Lorsqu'il leva la tête dans cette direction, il comprit pourquoi. Les murs du temple étaient recouverts de fresques qui inspiraient une franche gaité et l'envie de danser. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les observe plus attentivement et qu'on comprenne que les personnages représentés n'étaient manifestement pas en train de danser. Se retournant légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil à Jawhara, Kituko vit qu'elle tournait le dos au temple et était fascinée par le spectacle d'un homme plumant des poules pour préparer de la nourriture à emporter.

\- HEM ! C'est plutôt agité ici, finalement.

Pélagie sursauta et passa du rose vif au rouge éclatant en cherchant un autre sujet d'observation. Jawhara pouffa.

\- Oui. je comprend pas pourquoi j'ai pas eu le droit de venir ici. Il fait frais, y a des trucs à regarder. Ça sent bon la nourriture.  
\- J'ai faim.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous étiez accompagné.

Un homme au visage masqué par son turban s'était planté devant Kituko. Il était presque aussi grand que lui, et certainement plus aguerri.

\- J'ignorais que ça changerait quelque chose. Vous pouvez m'enlever ma bague ?  
\- ... Suivez-moi.  
\- Juste moi ?  
\- Quelle importance ?

L'homme repartit à vive allure, obligeant Kituko et ses amies à lui courir après. L'homme s'engagea dans un quartier populaire où il frappa à la porte d'une maison. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, il leur fit signe de rentrer puis la porte se referma. L'obscurité régnait.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?  
\- Taisez-vous. On va vous mettre des bandeaux dans les yeux.

Une fois que ce fut fait, leurs nouveaux hôtes leur firent emprunter un itinéraire tarabiscoté à travers les arrières-cours et les ruelles du voisinage avant de les déposer dans une autre maison. On les poussa dans une pièce dont on referma la porte.

\- Euh. Vous êtes toujours là ?  
\- Vous pouvez enlever vos bandeaux.

Lorsque Kituko s'exécuta, il vit Zaïbi assis devant lui, dans la pénombre. Et l'homme masqué se tenait derrière lui. Kituko devinait qu'ils ne devaient pas être seuls dans la pièce.

\- Hem... Salut !  
\- La bague.  
\- Le sortilège... il est levé ?  
\- Mmm ? Oui. La bague.

Kituko se dépêcha d'enlever la bague et de la jeter à Zaïbi, qui la rattrapa au vol puis la mit dans sa poche.

\- Merci. Elle fait quand même dans les 150 000 dinars et je commençais à me demander comment j'allais faire pour ne pas la rembourser. L'administration et ses petits sous... enfin bref. Qui sont ces deux filles dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ?  
\- Ce sont des amies qui m'accompagnent dans mon voyage.  
\- Leurs noms ?  
\- Je m'appelle Pélagie.  
\- ... Jawhara.  
\- J'ai été très surpris que tu daignes me contacter, je dois l'avouer. Et venir ici, juste après avoir humilié notre ambassadeur dans un procès. C'est quand même un peu osé.

Kituko eut des sueurs froides. À Couine-Shassa Zaïbi lui avait semblé très à l'aise avec les informations. Maintenant il n'avait plus de doute.

\- C'est vraiment un coup de chance que j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire il y a quelques jours. Il faut dire que le seigneur Al-Fabet fait un foin de tous les diables depuis. Au fait, je devrais peut-être signaler au Guet d'Ankh-Morpork que toi et ton amie n'êtes pas mort, non ? Quant à votre jeune compagne, je suis sûre que si on regardait sous le voile on découvrirait la file dudit ambassadeur, portée disparue depuis deux semaines. Il n'y a pas trente-six jeunes Klatchiennes capable de décimer deux équipages de pirates.

Zaïbi semblait savourer le silence atterré des trois jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face.

\- Bon allez, coupons-court à ceci. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous renvoyer vers vos pénates respectifs.  
\- ... Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je pourrais être utile dans le désert. Votre pays semble avoir quelques soucis.  
\- Mmm. Les divinités vivent leur vie, non sans provoquer parfois quelques remous ici-bas. Il est vrai que celle-ci semble plus agressive que le reste du panthéon qui ne réclame que respect, offrandes, vierges sacrifiées, etc. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réellement une menace.  
\- Je pense que vous vous trompez sur ce point. J'ai malheureusement eu le malheur de croiser son chemin, et c'est à cause d'elle que je suis arrivé à Ankh-Morpork.  
\- Et... Que peux-tu nous en dire ?  
\- Je ne connais pas son nom. Les fois où je l'ai croisée, elle m'est apparue comme un tas de sable avec un visage grimaçant. Elle n'a pas l'air de porter la forêt dans son cœur.

Pélagie ne manqua pas de réagir.

\- Kituko... Tu dis qu'elle a un visage de sable ? Elle est aussi très méprisante. Et menaçante, hein ?  
\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- J'ai rêvé d'elle sur le bateau. Elle m'a dit que si je restais à tes cotés, j'en paierai le prix. Ça peut pas être une coïncidence.  
\- De toute évidence. Mais... pourquoi s'en prendrait-elle à un jeune garçon tel que toi ?

Aïe. Il allait falloir répondre avec beaucoup de prudence.

\- J'ai été envoyé pour ramener l'exploitation de la forêt à un niveau... disons... raisonnable.  
\- Envoyé ? Par ton village ?  
\- Hem. Dans mon village, notre sorcier m'a dit que les esprits pensaient que la forêt était en danger et qu'il fallait que j'y mette fin. Alors je suis parti.  
\- De ton plein gré ?  
\- ... Non. C'était ça où alors je devais passer les Tourments. Ou bien me marier.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Les Tourments sont des épreuves destinées à faire de l'enfant un homme accompli. J'ai un peu trop trainé. Et puis je me suis peut-être réveillé un peu trop souvent à coté de filles du village sans avoir la permission de leurs pères.  
\- Ah. Et pour le mariage, c'est quoi le hic ?  
\- ... On est obligé de se marier avec un des hommes du village. Quoi ? C'est pas drôle ! Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi, moi ?

Malheureusement pour lui et en dépit de ses protestations, Kituko avait déclenché un fou rire durable chez Pélagie et Jawhara.

* * *

* Kituko avait déjà du mal à décrypter une femme à visage découvert, alors une femme voilée était un défi sans espoir.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Bois des beignes
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

Zaïbi regarda attentivement Kituko. Il ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion si ce n'est un léger agacement face au fou-rire des deux filles. Il attendit un peu qu'elles se calment puis reprit ses questions.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé à Ankh-Morpork ? Note ambassadeur a été incapable de le déterminer.  
\- Par les airs. Je revenais de Couine-Shassa en compagnie de maitre Wali, Dirwal, Hubal et trois enfants qu'il a ramené pour qu'ils deviennent interprètes.  
\- En tapis volant ?  
\- Oui. On était au-dessus du désert quand une tempête de sable nous a frappé, et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai été arraché du tapis. C'est la divinité en question qui m'avait attrapé et qui m'a projeté vers la lune. J'aurais dû mourir en retombant.  
\- Que s'est-il passé, alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il me semble qu'un grand serpent de lumière m'a frappé de plein fouet. Je me suis réveillé dans la boue, à Ankh-Morpork.  
\- Un serpent de lumière ?  
\- Ça m'y a fait pensé, en tous cas. De toute façon il est arrivé trop vite pour que je le vois bien.  
\- Mmm. Comme c'est pratique. Et que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?  
\- À vrai dire, je pensais chercher des indices sur l'identité de mon ennemi.  
\- Je doute que tu en trouves. En tous cas, nous n'avons pas encore pu en rassembler beaucoup. Plusieurs tribus de bédouins semblent actuellement se rassembler et s'en prennent à certains représentants locaux du Sériphe. Ce qui est nouveau c'est la coordination dont elles font preuve et surtout le fait qu'elles ne s'en prennent qu'aux esclaves de ton pays. Du coup les gens se plaignent un peu du désordre, mais ils ne sont pas mécontents pour autant de voir les collecteurs d'impôts se faire casser la figure. Et comme seuls les esclaves trinquent, on peut dire que dans l'ensemble ça les indiffère totalement. Apparemment, certains jeunes sont assez séduits par le discours de retour à la pureté nomade.  
\- Il faut que j'aille là-bas !  
\- Oh là, minute papillon ! Tu connais pas le pays ni ton ennemi. Ne vas pas te jeter sans réfléchir dans la gueule du loup.  
\- Je vois pas très bien ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.  
\- Mmm. Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen de s'entendre.  
\- Oui ? Et comment ?  
\- Je pense que tu pourrais peut-être me rendre un petit service.

Kituko soupira. Forcément. À force il aurait dû s'y habituer et apprendre à anticiper ces moments.

\- Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix.  
\- Je le pense aussi. Il se trouve que Wali se montre ces temps-ci un peu trop indépendant et qu'il me faut quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas invincible. Tu m'offres donc une occasion en or de lui rappeler que personne n'est intouchable dans notre pays. Sauf notre Sériphe, loué soit-il.  
\- Mais... que devrais-je faire ?  
\- Il s'agit juste d'apparaitre à mes côtés et de lui faire peur. Disons que comme il te connait, je vais lui faire croire que tu travailles pour moi et que j'ai accumulé des preuves.  
\- Des preuves de quoi ?  
\- Peu importe. Qu'il a oublié de déclarer bon nombre de marchandises, par exemple, et qu'en raison de son statut c'est un crime impardonnable. Je ne veux pas le faire chuter. Juste lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas au-dessus de toutes les lois.  
\- Et après ?  
\- Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Je te donnerais même de quoi aller faire là où tu le souhaites, mais pas plus.

Kituko se concerta brièvement avec ses amies, et elles admirent qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres moyens de se procurer de quoi voyager, aussi Kituko accepta-t-il d'aider Zaïbi. Ils furent discrètement logés dans une maison sous-louée à un homme qui devait tout à Zaïbi et durent patienter une bonne semaine. Dans la mesure où ils étaient hébergés gratuitement, ils n'eurent pas à se plaindre. Pélagie fut toutefois assez mécontente qu'il lui ait caché sa véritable histoire jusque-là et lui fit quelque peu la tête. Kituko finit par être amené dans un palais où Zaïbi le reçut et lui ordonna de le suivre et de la fermer. Quelques salles luxueuses plus loin, ils entrèrent dans une pièce où se trouvait un bonhomme visiblement trop nourri et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer fermement. À l'attitude de Zaïbi, Kituko compris qu'il devait s'agir du Sériphe. Ce dernier fut très curieux quand il constata que Kituko ne lui manifestait pas la déférence habituelle des serviteurs et esclaves. Agacé, Zaïbi n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser questionner Kituko s'il voulait pouvoir aborder ensuite le sujet des malversations de Wali, mais le regard et le signe discret qu'il adressa à Kituko étaient clairs : les éléments les plus surnaturels de son périple devaient être tus. Kituko eut la vive sensation de parler avec un enfant impressionnable, et très émotif se dit-il en voyant le Sériphe pleurer pendant qu'il l'écoutait raconter le sort des enfants capturés. Décidant de pousser sa chance, il raconta (sans mentionner Wali) comment il avait démontré que payer des travailleurs était plus profitable qu'utiliser des esclaves. Mais un geste sec de Zaïbi lui fit comprendre de ne pas aller trop loin et de se taire. La suite était de son ressort.

Zaïbi aborda ensuite un sujet lié avec son souverain : celui d'un manque à gagner pour les caisses de l'État occasionné par un haut responsable du pays, non nommé pour ne pas provoquer de scandale. Moins d'une heure après, des serviteurs firent entrer maître Wali et son neveu qui sursauta en apercevant une vieille connaissance. En homme qui avait été de tous les coups fourrés, Wali ne réagit absolument pas et s'installa sur le divan luxueux qui l'attendait, comme s'il était chez lui, pour entamer son entretien avec le Sériphe et Zaïbi. La conversation fut courtoise et civilisée de la part du souverain, tandis que les métaphores et la bonne éducation klatchienne masquèrent parfaitement l'équivalent verbal d'une bataille sanglante du côté de ses grands dignitaires. On aurait dit deux connaissances qui se retrouvaient et échangeaient des banalités dans la bonne humeur, mais Kituko en savait assez pour reconnaitre menaces voilées et piques assassines. Il ne rata pas non plus les regards que lui jeta maître Wali et haussa les épaules d'un air gêné afin de signaler qu'il n'avait pas spécialement demandé à être là. Il ne fut pas non plus ravi lorsque le Sériphe, qui avait digéré le récit de Kituko, ordonna subitement l'interdiction pure et simple de la capture d'esclaves à fins commerciales (pas complètement stupide, il épargnait l'esclavage pour dette ou condamnation de justice qui fournissait une considérable main d'œuvre domestique dans tout le pays). Mais, ayant déjà entamé un processus de transition économique, Wali savait qu'il avait une avance considérable sur les autres seigneurs qui seraient pris au dépourvu et ne sauraient comment réagir. Cet homme était un vieux matou qui arrivait toujours à retomber sur ses pattes. Lorsqu'il fut reparti avec son neveu, Zaïbi s'étira lentement puis soupira. Profitant d'une somnolence du Sériphe, il s'adressa à Kituko à voix basse.

\- Quel vieux chameau ! J'y aurais mis du temps mais je suis enfin arrivé à le coincer.  
\- Pourquoi lui avoir laissé entendre que mes parents avaient été capturés ?  
\- Comme ça il pense que j'ai un moyen de pression sur toi.  
\- Oh, pour qu'il ne m'en veuille pas ?  
\- Ah si, il t'en veut, mais au moins là il pense que tu ne retourneras pas ta veste en sa faveur. Enfin bon, j'y suis allé très doucement et très poliment. Un simple rappel à l'ordre assorti d'une hausse conséquente des sommes à nous verser, ça lui suffira largement.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oh oui, de toute façon il répercutera le prix sur les clients en dénonçant la rapacité du gouvernement. Et puis il s'en mettra un peu plus de côté pour compenser. Il y gagne malgré tout. Bon. Allez, maintenant il est temps de reprendre le travail.  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Toi tu retournes à votre logement et tu attends.

Kituko fut ramené par un autre itinéraire, sans doute pour éviter que Wali le fasse intercepter, et retrouva Pélagie et Jawhara vêtues de vêtements propres à défaut d'être neufs. Pélagie en aurait presque pleuré de joie au bout d'une semaine à porter des habits couverts de vomi séché. Deux jours plus tard, ils furent de nouveau amenés devant Zaïbi qui confirma qu'il tiendrait sa parole mais demanda à Jawhara si elle était sûre de vouloir l'accompagner. Comme elle n'en démordit pas, il n'insista plus. Il leur fallut cependant discuter de la marche à suivre.

\- D'après nos renseignements, le culte de la divinité qui ne te souhaite pas du bien se répand dans les tribus, mais celles-ci ayant naturellement tendance à s'étriper, on peut dire qu'il ne progresse pas très vite. On nous a signalé qu'un certain nombre d'individus de diverses tribus et clans se dirigeaient vers le Bord, en direction du Grand Nef. Je ne vous recommande pas de vous y rendre, c'est un désert où même nos bédouins ont du mal à survivre. Mieux vaudrait longer les montagnes du soleil d'un côté ou de l'autre pour redescendre jusqu'aux terres d'Howonda. Vu le terrain difficile, cela vous prendra des semaines, surtout qu'il vous faudra éviter de vous faire capturer et réduire en esclavage.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je sens que je dois y aller si je veux résoudre tous mes problèmes.

Zaïbi le dévisagea pendant un moment puis soupira.

\- Bon. Dans la mesure où ça me rend malgré tout service, je vais te trouver une caravane qui couvrira au moins une partie du voyage, ainsi qu'un papier officiel à ne montrer qu'à un officier klatchien et uniquement au cas où il essaierait de t'arrêter. Tu auras aussi vêtements et accessoires de voyage. Pour le reste, tu devras te débrouiller.

Conscient de ne pas pouvoir se passer de cette aide, Kituko acquiesça de la tête. Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour rassembler le nécessaire, par ailleurs acheté chez Jabol Golak, fournisseur incontournable des puissants et des gens qui aiment la discrétion. Pélagie et Jawhara ne furent pas mécontentes de pouvoir diversifier leurs gardes robes, et Kituko lui-même apprécia de pouvoir se vêtir un peu plus décemment. N'ayant pas le moindre sou, Zaïbi leur prêta une somme modeste mais suffisante pour un voyage de longue durée, et les fit embaucher dans une caravane destinée à rejoindre l'Ymitury en passant par les collines de Syrrit. On les fit passer pour un serviteur escortant les deux épouses d'un négociant. Pour être certain qu'elles ne risquent rien, Zaïbi s'amusa à faire courir le bruit que ledit négociant les renvoyait dans leur région natale à cause de leur laideur. Le chef de la caravane, lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à lui, prit Kituko à part pour lui faire comprendre qu'ayant été marié depuis ses quatorze ans il n'y avait plus grand chose qui pouvait lui soulever le cœur mais qu'il s'efforcerait malgré tout de les protéger même si on les attaquait.

La caravane transportait essentiellement des marchandises à destination des deux régions économiquement importantes du continent. Pas grand chose pour le Syrrit qui bénéficiait de quelques mines, de petites forêts et surtout de ses nombreux troupeaux de moutons que ses habitants avaient l'habitude d'emmener directement jusque vers l'Ymitury ou la côte de la mer circulaire. Un nombre important de Syrritiens s'étaient joints à eux pour le voyage retour, chargés de denrées plus rares comme des épices ou des biens travaillés qu'on ne produisait pas sur place. L'Ymitury (et le Malaba, qui se trouvait plus vers le Moyeu), était de son côté un sultanat indépendant au même titre que Quirm et Sto Hélit vis-à-vis d'Ankh-Morpork. Le pays était apparemment doté d'une école de magie que sa consœur morporkienne aurait vigoureusement salué d'un reniflement aussi bruyant que méprisant. Néanmoins, la présence de cette école lui offrait des relations plus apaisées avec le Klatch que le Malaba. Sa situation de port de liaison avec l'archipel de Krull lui assurait de plus une certaine aisance économique.

Le trajet fut relativement calme et aisé tant qu'ils traversèrent le Klatch vert, encore relativement bien irrigué par les rivières descendues des montagnes. Mais plus ils se dirigeaient vers le Bord, plus la végétation se raréfiait et plus ils étaient à découvert. Kituko commençait à être habitué à travailler pour payer ses déplacements, aussi les voyageurs apprécièrent particulièrement sa force. Pélagie et Jawhara dans une moindre mesure eurent plus de mal à se faire à la tente où les quelques femmes étaient priées de rester confinées lors des arrêts pendant la journée. Le Syrrit fut vite atteint et la caravane repartit en laissant une partie de ses membres, immédiatement remplacés par une quantité équivalente de leurs parents, accompagnés cette fois-ci de quelques uns de leurs moutons et surtout de grandes quantités de ballots de laine, de viande séchée, de peaux et de cornes à destination de l'Ymitury. C'est là que la caravane devenait une proie facile, car les moutons la ralentissaient alors que les D'regs rôdaient dans la région. Deux jours après avoir quitté les dernières collines, un cavalier arriva au grand galop et les avertit qu'une grande razzia menée par plusieurs tribus ravageait depuis plusieurs jours les lieux d'étape où ils devaient normalement s'arrêter. Le chef de caravane, désormais très inquiet, rassembla les hommes du convoi pour discuter de la marche à suivre. Une partie décida de tenter de contourner les tribus occupées à piller en faisant un large crochet en direction du Bord, mais les bergers préférèrent retourner au Syrrit pour ne pas perdre leurs moutons et laissèrent leurs parents continuer avec les produits qu'ils pourraient vendre.

Le trajet les fit donc passer par des plaines d'herbes sèches, mais de la fumée aperçue devant eux les obligea à descendre encore plus vers le Bord où ils découvrirent par chance une oasis autour de laquelle ils s'installèrent. Dans leur tente, Kituko dormait profondément quand une sensation d'étranglement le réveilla en sursaut. Il sortit uriner, et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'une tête grimaçante était apparue dans le sable à ses pieds. Le visage disparut sans rien dire, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'avertissement. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un mouvement. Un dromadaire qui s'éloignait au loin, à grande vitesse. Il fallait déguerpir immédiatement. Il alla donc réveiller Jawhara et Pélagie à qui il expliqua rapidement la situation dangereuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Et alors ? C'était un homme seul !  
\- C'était un éclaireur. Il est parti chercher ses copains. Ils vont venir très vite vers nous, probablement dans moins d'une heure. On replie la tente et les affaires et on part. Tout de suite. Je vais prévenir le chef de caravane parce que je veux pas de mort sur ma conscience.

Kituko ne fut pas très bien accueilli, mais le chef comprit tout de suite qu'ils étaient en danger de mort et alerta immédiatement le campement. Il revint vers ses compagnes et les aida à finir d'empaqueter leur matériel et à le charger sur les deux dromadaires qu'on leur avait fourni. Jawhara savait chevaucher ces bêtes et prit Pélagie avec elle, Kituko prit l'autre et partit immédiatement en sens rétrograde, quittant la caravane en plein chaos.

\- On aurait pu les aider !  
\- Non. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si j'ai été retrouvé par la tronche de sable et qu'on se fasse attaquer dans le même temps. Ça n'a pas l'intention de me laisser en vie, mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de me laisser faire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ?  
\- On va se rapprocher de la plaine herbeuse et rejoindre les montagnes du soleil. J'imagine qu'on y trouvera plus de cachettes et qu'il y fera plus frais. Qu'en penses-tu, Jawhara ?  
\- Moi ? Heu... heu... je suis jamais allée là ! Il parait qu'il y a des créatures bizarres, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Ils mirent un jour et demi à atteindre les contreforts des montagne, la plaine herbeuse descendant un peu plus vers le Bord, devenant progressivement une mince bande verte au pied des montagnes, mais le désert finit par la réduire de plus en plus. Ils découvrirent ce qui semblait être un chemin abandonné depuis longtemps et entreprirent de le suivre. Plusieurs jours passèrent. Lorsque le soleil se couchait, ils se dirigeaient vers les pentes les plus proches et finissaient souvent par trouver des points d'eau qui leur permettaient d'économiser leurs réserves et de compléter celles de nourriture grâce aux insectes et aux rongeurs qui y vivaient. Mais cette situation ne dura pas car la chaleur était de plus en plus forte et l'eau se faisait de plus en plus rare. Pélagie la supportait mal et ils devaient l'empêcher de trop boire. Un matin elle s'évanouit et ils durent s'arrêter dans une vallée encaissée pour se mettre à l'ombre et se reposer un peu. Bien leur en prit, car Kituko entendit des dromadaires peu après. Se faufilant vers l'entrée de la vallée, il put voir un groupe de bédouins armés jusqu'aux dent remonter vers le Moyeu, transportant des esclaves. L'un d'entre eux tenta de s'enfuir mais fut abattu d'une flèche et un autre, un enfant qui s'était effondré par terre et ne réussissait pas à se relever, fut achevé par un des gardes. Un glapissement étouffé le fit sursauter. Pélagie et Jawhara l'avaient suivi et avaient assisté à la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Kituko ne dit rien et observa deux autres jeunes se faire mettre à mort avant que le groupe ne reparte. Ils choisirent donc de passer la nuit sur place pour leur laisser le temps de s'éloigner et surtout pour que Kituko puisse ensevelir tant bien que mal les victimes. Le repas du soir fut particulièrement silencieux.

\- C'est autre chose de le voir de ses yeux, hein ?  
\- Je... je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais menti !  
\- Je sais.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient dormi à côté d'un rocher gravé représentant un arbre, que Pélagie pensait être un saule. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. D'après elle c'était un arbre qui avait besoin de beaucoup d'eau, ce qui rendait alors sa présence en ces lieux des plus étranges. Plusieurs jours passèrent et la chaleur était toujours plus forte, même si Kituko la supportait bien mieux que ses compagnes. Il n'avait toutefois aucune idée du temps qu'ils mettraient à rejoindre la forêt. Ni, pour être honnête, de ce qu'il devrait y faire une fois là. Leur périple continua près de trois semaines et fut extrêmement difficile, et ce n'est qu'au bord de l'épuisement qu'il avaient réussi à tomber sur une petite rivière qui descendait des montagnes. Ils avaient évité de peu quatre groupes d'esclavagistes qui connaissaient visiblement très bien cette route. Lorsqu'ils eurent à se cacher, ils découvrirent parfois des ruines de bâtiments où des arbres avaient été gravés. Le climat devenait progressivement moins aride, des petites touffes d'herbes apparaissaient de ci-de là, ce qui les encouragea. Hélas, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à bivouaquer un soir, ils entendirent un cri de dromadaire au loin et eurent le temps de voir que deux groupes de bédouins s'avançaient en bas des collines après s'être rencontrés. Ils ne virent pas d'esclaves, et un des hommes fit signe à ses comparses de le rejoindre pour examiner quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé, là ?  
\- Sans doute des traces. On fait pourtant attention à bien recouvrir les crottes des dromadaires.  
\- Heu...  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pélagie ?  
\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il fallait le faire !  
\- Non puisque tu ne t'occupes pas des bêtes.  
\- Je ne parlais pas de... de leurs traces à _elles_.  
\- ... Hein ? Oh. Donc ça fait des semaines que tu...  
\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était important !  
\- Pélagie, on est poursuivis et tu...  
\- Je... j'y ai pas pensé non plus...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je pensais aux dromadaires mais c'est tout.  
\- Ah. Bon ben on est dans la merde.  
\- Eux aussi, au moins.  
\- Très drôle. On doit remonter tout de suite la vallée pour nous éloigner d'eux. Pélagie, prends ta dague et garde-la près de toi, moi je vais garder l'arc et une des épées.

Le trio progressa aussi vite et silencieusement que possible alors que la nuit tombait et que seul la lune les éclairait, mais un cri derrière eux leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient été repéré et ils accélérèrent pour monter la pente désormais assez raide... pour arriver dans un cul de sac. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs poursuivants les avaient rattrapé et s'élançaient déjà vers eux. Kituko empoigna immédiatement son arc et en abattit plusieurs, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux, hélas. Malgré la robustesse de Kituko, l'entrainement de Jawhara et la maladresse chanceuse de Pélagie qui en tua un par accident en s'excusant piteusement ne purent les sortir de là. Au bout de quelques minutes ils durent déposer les armes en s'apercevant que Pélagie avait été capturée et avait un couteau sous la gorge. Celui qui était probablement le chef s'approcha lentement, savourant sa victoire et le fait d'avoir laissé ses hommes se faire étriper à sa place.

\- Voilà donc celui que le maître veut qu'on lui amène. Pas touche à ton collier sinon ta copine meurt sur le champ.  
\- Que me voulez-vous ? Laissez les filles tranquilles !  
\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, futur esclave ! Le maître du désert veut qu'on t'amène à lui vivant. Mais il n'a pas précisé qu'il fallait que tu sois indemne alors on va probablement trancher dans le vif. Quant aux femelles, on a bien l'intention de les garder. Et de nous en servir.  
\- Jamais vous n'aurez nos corps, bandes de... de trublions !  
\- On les a déjà... vu qu'on vous a attrapée... je veux dire, physiquement vous êtes déjà à nous, vous.  
\- Oh... heu... je proteste !  
\- Non, c'est ce soir que vous protesterez. Mais on vous coupera probablement les cordes vocales avant.  
\- Je vous ordonne de les relâcher !  
\- Il en est hors de question, mon ami !

Le mot résonna étrangement dans la vallée. Puis de la paroi rocheuse derrière eux se fit entendre un grondement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir deux pans de roche, où dansaient des lettres reflétant le clair de lune, se détacher de la montagne, pour former les battants d'une porte en train de s'ouvrir. Le chef des bédouins la regarda d'un air interloqué avant qu'une voix rauque ne retentisse.

\- Pas de livraison après le coucher du soleil, merde !

La suite fut d'autant plus confuse que la lune passa derrière la montagne, mais une troupe d'êtres de petite taille apparut de tous côtés et entreprit de trancher jambes et bras de bédouins. Kituko se contenta de ramasser son arc pour tirer une flèche dans l'œil de celui qui tenait Pélagie. Quand tout fut fini, ils se retrouvèrent cernés par les nouveaux venus qui portaient des protections en métal et en cuir. Les barbes et l'air peu aimable évoquèrent tout de suite quelque chose à Kituko. Il se rendit compte que leurs intentions n'étaient pas forcément très amicales envers eux.

\- Vous... vous êtes les Yumbo ?  
\- Tiens donc ! En voilà un qui a entendu parler de nous ! Qui es-tu, tête de crotte ?  
\- Je suis Kituko, de la tribu du gorille. Mes compagnes s'appellent Pélagie de Pérambouin et Jawahra Al-Fabet. Nous ne cherchions pas à vous déranger. Juste à semer nos poursuivants. Merci de nous avoir sauvés.

Il était difficile de lire l'expression de son vis-à-vis à la lumière des étoiles, mais ce dernier renifla et sembla se détendre.

\- Mpff. Admettons. Pour ma part, je suis Kumbafu, roi dessous la montagne, seigneur de la Noria.  
\- La quoi ?  
\- C'est le nom de mon peuple et de mon royaume. Parce qu'on passe notre temps à pomper l'eau. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais ça caille un peu, alors on va manger, boire, discuter, et éventuellement vous torturer si ce que vous nous raconterez ne nous plait pas.  
\- Heu... merci.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Bois des beignes
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

Kituko s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la Noria, escorté par les Yumbo. Lorsque les portes furent refermées, ils se retrouvèrent dans une obscurité totale et il s'étala de tout son long après avoir buté contre les marches d'un escalier. Deux autres grognements lui apprirent que Pélagie et Jawhara étaient aussi en train d'embrasser le sol.

\- Eh bien... Vous n'êtes pas doués, vous trois ! Vous ne feriez pas de bons mineurs !  
\- Je n'avais pas encore envisagé de le devenir, en fait. Vous ne comptez pas allumer de torches ou je ne sais quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Ben... disons que le trajet va être assez long et pénible si on arrive pas à voir où on met les pieds. Enfin c'est vous qui voyez, on est chez vous, hein.

Kumbafu soupira et se mit à marmonner, puis après quelques instants, une lueur apparut et augmenta d'intensité. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués, il vit qu'elle émanait d'une petite pierre qui brillait de mille feux. Sa splendeur était envoutante comme il s'en rendit compte quand son interlocuteur lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe pour le secouer un peu.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes avec nous ? À chaque fois que des grandes gens en voient une c'est pareil, ils en ont la mâchoire qui leur en tombe.  
\- Désolé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Une pierre arcane. Faut croire que vous en avez jamais vu.  
\- Non. Elle doit être précieuse !  
\- Tu parles ! C'est de la merde, dès qu'on creuse un peu on en trouve de partout. C'est fragile et ça fait de la lumière là où on a besoin de s'habituer à l'obscurité. On s'en passerait bien, oui. Bon allez, on est pas là pour parler cailloux. Avancez !

L'escalier grimpa pendant un temps puis les amena dans un véritable labyrinthe de salles reliées les unes aux autres mais néanmoins éclairées de ci-de là par diverses pierres arcanes. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les salles les plus grandes, ils comprirent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une véritable ville souterraine. Pélagie semblait impressionnée.

\- Il y a tellement de monde ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'autant de nains aient pu vivre ici.  
\- Ah ben là en plus c'est les vacances scolaires donc les gens se préparent à aller rendre visite à leurs familles dans d'autres villes.  
\- Vous vous rendez jusqu'au Trigonocéphale ?  
\- Le quoi ?  
\- Le royaume des nains, près du Moyeu.  
\- ... Parce que c'est pas une légende ?  
\- Ben... non !  
\- Mais vous êtes sûre ?  
\- Ah oui oui, à Ankh-Morpork on a pleins de nains qui retournent régulièrement au pays.  
\- Ah ben on savait pas. On a plusieurs villes dans nos montagnes, mais même si des légendes racontent que nos pères avaient fui une grande menace il y a longtemps, personne n'a manifesté d'intérêt pour tout ça.  
\- Eh bien vous n'êtes pas les seuls de votre espèce. Ceci dit ça ne me surprend pas. De ce que j'en sais, les montagnes du soleil, où vous vivez, ne communiquent pas avec les autres chaînes qui sont toutes reliées aux montagnes du Moyeu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils furent installés à une table où le roi dîna tranquillement au milieu des siens. Jamais Kituko ne vécu expérience plus traumatisante qu'un repas nain traditionnel. Une fois le repas terminé, le roi envoya ses enfants se coucher et décerna plusieurs coups de tête à ses conseillers les plus méritants avant d'interroger les étrangers. L'histoire de Kituko l'intéressa moyennement, et seules ses rencontres avec les nains d'Ankh-Morpork et un membre de son peuple égaré à Couine-Shassa le tirèrent de sa torpeur digestive. Néanmoins la mention de la divinité malveillante ne le laissa pas indifférent.

\- Je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas de celui qu'on appelle le Maudit.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Aujourd'hui ce n'est guère plus qu'une légende presque oubliée de tous. Je me souviens vaguement qu'il était question d'un temple où un grand mal était scellé. On dit que ce mal avait provoqué la chute de nos puissants voisins.  
\- Quels voisins ? Le Klatch ?  
\- Non, il y avait... une grande puissance. Un royaume prospère, alimenté par d'innombrables rivières. Et puis le sable est venu et a tout emporté. Mais tout ça est si ancien. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous en dire plus.  
\- Hélas je ne sais pas où trouver quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de m'éclairer, voire de m'aider.  
\- Peut-être que le plus simple serait d'aller poser la question à nos voisins du Laotan. Nous vous y enverrons demain. Ce sera en plus une excellente occasion de vous foutre à la porte. Bon allez, passez une bonne nuit et surtout ne cassez rien et ne volez rien parce que ce serait dommage de mourir si jeunes.

Les Yumbo ne leur ayant pas prêté de chambre, les trois voyageurs dormirent (mal) par terre et furent réveillés bien trop tôt à leur goût. Alors qu'une escouade les emmenait ailleurs, il s'enquirent des dromadaires qu'ils avaient laissé avec leurs affaires en entrant sous la montagne. On leur répondit que les animaux avaient été transportés à la sortie où ils les retrouveraient. Ce fut le cas et leur petit groupe ressortit du côté Rétrograde, ébloui par la lumière. Une route serpentait au milieu des montagnes, et on leur dit de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez les voisins de la Noria. Les Yumbo ne s'attardèrent pas et leur claquèrent les portes au nez alors qu'ils les remerciaient. Il leur fallut un peu moins de deux heures pour atteindre une région où les parois des montagnes étaient entièrement couvertes de délicates gravures et de bas-reliefs somptueux. Lorsqu'ils contournèrent une corniche, ils aperçurent un ensemble de piliers d'allure élégante dressés sur les flancs des montagnes. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'alignement qui marquait apparemment la limite extérieur de l'ensemble et durent se mettre à deux pour sonner un immense gong qui servait de sonnette. Quelques minutes plus tard un groupe d'humanoïdes couverts de robes de bure de la tête aux pieds se présenta. Sans rien dire, ceux-ci leur firent poliment signe d'entrer. Les individus au visage dissimulé étaient bien plus grands qu'eux, mais aucun ne leur adressa la parole, leur faisant plutôt signe de suivre un guide qui les amena au milieu d'un cercle de pierres dressées. Ils laissèrent donc leurs dromadaires pour y entrer et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant la silhouette qui s'y trouvait, assise à côté de ce qui devait être une autre pierre couverte d'un drap noir.

\- Heu... bonjour. Je suis...  
\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Et ce que vous venez faire ici.  
\- Oh, le roi des Yumbo vous a prévenus ?  
\- Oui et non, il se contente juste de nous signaler quand des gens arrivent par la route. Mais nous observons les choses attentivement depuis longtemps, aussi savons-nous tout à votre sujet, jeune Kituko.

En terminant sa phrase, l'être ôta sa capuche et révéla une tête étincelante qui faisait danser la lumière du soleil. Pélagie sursauta immédiatement en le voyant.

\- Le roi des trolls !  
\- Pas du tout, quoi que j'ai autrefois occupé cette fonction il y a très longtemps. Mon nom ne vous dirait rien, mais je suis en quelque sorte le chargé des relations publiques de ce lieu.  
\- Où sommes-nous ?  
\- Les gens de l'extérieur appellent notre enclave le Laotan. Il s'agit d'un lieu où les trolls de mon genre viennent se retrouver, voire habiter définitivement quand ils sont fatigués de vivre parmi leurs tribus. Ce qui arrive assez vite, du reste. Nous nous rassemblons et réfléchissons à la vie, aux sciences et à bien d'autres choses, sans intervenir dans les affaires de ce monde.  
\- Vous... vous êtes tous des rois diamants ?  
\- Oui, tous. Nous vieillissons encore plus lentement que les nôtres, alors peu d'entre nous ont encore de la famille.  
\- Comment saviez-vous qui nous étions ?

Le troll désigna la toile noire qui recouvrait une forme.

\- Sous cette toile se trouve ce qui reste du plus vieux d'entre nous. La tête du Premier n'est que pureté et clairvoyance, même s'il est désormais endormi à jamais. En scrutant sa lumière intérieure, on peut voir tout ce qui est et anticiper une partie de ce qui sera, encore que la chose est très difficile. Je vous ai donc vu à de nombreuses reprises et savait que vous viendriez chez nous.  
\- Alors vous savez comment résoudre mon problème ? Ou qui est la divinité qui me poursuit ?  
\- Hélas non. Notre savoir est essentiellement d'ordre scientifique et philosophique, nous n'avons jamais accordé d'importance aux actions des nains, des humains ou même des dieux. J'ai compris par mes visions que vous étiez chargé de rétabli un équilibre que d'autres avaient mis à mal mais c'est tout. Ce savoir, vous devriez le trouver auprès des Enchanteresses du Grand Tronc. Elles résident plus loin en direction du Bord, là où la montagne se laisse recouvrir par la forêt. En partant tout de suite et en suivant la route qui chemine au sein des montagnes vous devriez être à l'abri. L'environnement y devient de plus en plus humide.

Kituko commençait à en avoir assez d'être renvoyé sans cesse plus loin. Alors qu'il repartait en compagnie de Pélagie et Jawhara, il se mit à ruminer son expérience de sorcier. Ses amies se rendirent compte qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui et mirent d'abord cela sur le compte de la fatigue, voire d'un certain découragement. Mais leurs tentatives pour le dérider ne donnèrent aucun résultat. En vérité, maintenant qu'il se rapprochait de son foyer, le mal du pays le travaillait intensément. La nuit, il rêvait de plus en plus de ses parents, des filles du village, du vieux Mal-aux-gnous. Et à chaque réveil il prenait conscience qu'il en avait été chassé. Tout ça pour des divinités idiotes qui n'étaient pas capables de se défendre seules. À quoi servaient-elles donc ? Et sa liane ? Quand était-il censé savoir s'il s'éloignait ou se rapprochait de la fin de sa mission ? Il avait persuadé les Klatchiens d'abandonner l'esclavage, ou du moins de sérieusement le limiter, mais le problème de la forêt restait entier. Ne pouvait-il pas juste rentrer chez lui ? Une nuit, il rêva une fois de plus de son foyer et du temps heureux d'avant son départ. Sa mère le prenait dans ses bras potelés et le serrait fort en lui disant "Ne me quitte pas, mon fils !". C'était une pensée si réconfortante, si douce. Il savourait un bon repas comme elle savait les préparer, riant de bon cœur en racontant un mauvais tour qu'il avait joué à Mirambo, le chef du village. Mais, progressivement, une brume fraiche se leva. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, quoi qu'en dise sa mère qui s'efforçait de remettre du bois dans le feu. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler, et pourtant elle et son père se mettaient désormais à jeter du plus en plus de bois dans le feu, suscitant une véritable fournaise qui n'empêchait pas la brume de rentrer. C'était comme une caresse sur le visage. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'appelait et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison, dont il franchit le porche. Ses parents se mirent à hurler et avaient l'air paniqués. Ils lui disaient de revenir, que c'était dangereux d'aller dehors. Il fit un pas pour les rassurer quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main faite d'eau. Se retournant, il reconnut la personne à qui elle appartenait.

\- Dame Mvua ?  
\- Cela faisait longtemps, Kituko. Je t'ai observé de loin. Tu t'es quelque peu égaré en cherchant ta liane.  
\- Est-ce que je suis dans un rêve ou pas ?  
\- Oui, mais je suis bel et bien là. Hélas il n'y a pas que moi. Les vociférations que tu entends derrière toi ne sont pas celles de tes parents. Regarde bien.

Kituko se retourna, perturbé, et ne vit rien d'autre que ses parents désormais en pleurs. L'esprit de la pluie passa sa main sur ses paupières.

\- Un peu d'eau fraiche te lavera les yeux.  
\- Mais que faites-v...

En lieu et place de ses parents se trouvait l'être de sable, encore plus grimaçant que d'habitude.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir directement !  
\- Je n'interviens pas, je m'insère dans son rêve comme vous le faisiez depuis des jours.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il a changé de tactique. Puisque te faire peur ne te décourageait pas, il a préféré te détourner de ta liane en faisant appel à tes sentiments. Il s'est fait passer pour tes parents pour te persuader d'abandonner.  
\- ... Quoi ?

L'être de sable poussa un cri strident. Cette intervention le mettait en rage.

\- Très bien, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter alors tant pis pour toi ! Tu penses avoir résolu un problème, mais moi j'ai l'éternité devant moi, je vais continuer à te harceler, et au pire il me suffira d'attendre que tu meures pour relancer l'esclavage ! Et la forêt ne sera alors plus qu'une légende du passé !

Un tourbillon de sable emporta tout sur son passage, et Kituko se réveilla en sursaut. Il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le campement. Où étaient donc passées les filles ? Avaient-elles été kidnappées ? Il se redressa subitement et partit à leur recherche en silence en prenant une épée. De petits bruits aquatiques provenant de derrière un rocher attirèrent son attention. S'en rapprochant sans bruit, il sauta tout à coup par-dessus en brandissant son arme.

\- Les filles ! Vous allez bien ?

Le silence qui lui répondit et la lumière de la lune lui permit de se rendre compte que 1) oui, elles allaient bien, 2) elles avaient découvert une source chaude et se baignaient dedans, 3) étaient totalement nues. Ce qu'il ne vit pas venir, par contre, ce fut l'énorme caillou que Pélagie lui lança en hurlant au visage, le renvoyant dans le monde des rêves. Il n'en sortit que le lendemain en fin de matinée, avec un mal de crâne assez intense et des excuses du bout des lèvres de la part de son amie.

\- C'est de ta faute, aussi ! Quelle idée de bondir comme ça !  
\- Comment je pouvais savoir, moi ?  
\- En nous écoutant, espèce de crétin ! On te l'a dit deux fois qu'il y avait une source chaude à côté, et on t'a dit qu'on allait y faire trempette pour se laver.  
\- Ben j'ai pas entendu !  
\- Forcément, ça fait une semaine que tu rumines dans ton coin sans qu'on sache pourquoi. On peut savoir d'où te vient ce sursaut de vigueur ?  
\- La tronche de sable a essayé de me manipuler par mes rêves. Elle se faisait passer pour mes parents, j'étais revenu au village, j'étais... tellement bien.  
\- Mmm. Bon. T'es pardonné alors.  
\- Pour avoir tenté de vous sauver ?  
\- Je... t'avais qu'à faire attention à ce qu'on te disait !

Il ne fallut que quelques jours de trajet pour apercevoir les premières brumes puis les premiers arbres qui bordaient les montagnes. Les montagnes se couvrirent progressivement de verdure puis laissèrent peu à peu la place à une suite de collines. Ils finirent par apercevoir au loin des formes non naturelles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Aucune idée, des murets ?  
\- C'est une ville ?

Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent ils purent constater qu'au milieu des collines se trouvait un ensemble de murailles circulaires en pierre entourant des bâtiments. Les cercles se rejoignaient et formaient des quartiers. Des bâtiments plus imposants, eux aussi circulaires, se trouvaient au centre de la petite agglomération. C'est en arrivant aux portes du "village" qu'ils comprirent à quel point il était grand car les murets qu'ils avaient aperçus étaient en fait des murailles de deux à trois étages de hauteur, et les plus grands bâtiments les dépassaient de beaucoup. Et surtout... il y avait de la magie. Beaucoup de magie. Kituko pouvait la sentir, partout. Son collier en vibrait. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la ville, ils ne trouvèrent pas âme qui vive bien que les bâtiments semblaient occupés et bien entretenus. Tentant de rejoindre le grand bâtiment central à travers le dédale de ruelles, Kituko et ses amies s'arrêtèrent quand des clameurs attirèrent leur attention. Se dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où elles semblaient provenir, ils tombèrent sur une grande cour d'où se dégageait une intense odeur de popote. La cour était remplie de dizaines de femmes qui s'activaient autour de marmites, dont plusieurs émettaient des étincelles. L'ambiance avait l'air assez bon enfant, ce qui encouragea Kituko à saluer l'assemblée.

\- Hem. Bonjour !

Le silence se fit immédiatement, et des centaines de paires d'yeux (et un bon nombre d'yeux uniques pour certaines) se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui se sentit scruté sous toutes les coutures. Il n'était pas sûr de susciter enthousiasme et bonne humeur au sein de la population.

\- Je... Heu... Désolé d'interrompre votre... réunion. Je m'appelle Kituko. Je suis un sorcier et...

L'hilarité qu'il déclencha involontairement le vexa. Les femmes de tous âges le pointaient du doigt et se tenaient les côtes. Quand elles se furent calmées, un groupe de femmes d'âge mûr (voire bien blet pour certaines) s'approcha lentement en prenant le temps de se dégager les chicots. Kituko se rendit compte que toutes les femmes, en sus de crouler sous les bijoux au point de tourner au mauvais goût, possédaient un bâton sculpté. En regardant mieux, Kituko remarqua que les motifs étaient parfois égrillards, voire extrêmement crus, et espéra que ni Pélagie ni Jawhara ne le remarquerait. Une dame de stature imposante s'arrêta devant eux, l'air goguenard.

\- Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Un homme, et deux étrangères. D'ailleurs celle-là doit être malade, avec le teint qu'elle a. C'est les voyages, ça, j'ai toujours dit que c'était malsain. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire au Grand Convent de l'Arbre du Savoir ?  
\- Je...  
\- Non mon ami, je parlais aux demoiselles. Je sens un grand pouvoir émaner de vous. Êtes-vous venues chercher savoir et maîtrise en ce lieu ?

Pélagie et Jawhara échangèrent un regard perplexe avant qu'une certaine gêne s'installe sur leurs visages.

\- Heu... non non. Nous on ne fait que l'accompagner lui. Il est sorcier. Nous on fait pas de magie.  
\- Ma grand-mère m'avait appris à jongler et à faire des tours de passe-passe au harem, ceci dit.

La femme se tourna pour toiser Kituko, incrédule.

\- Lui ? Ah oui, tiens. Il a un œil sacré avec lui. Mais je vois pas bien ce qu'il veut. Ici on étudie les astres, la haute magie, pas les petits bobos ou les accouchements, aha...

Son visage se figea soudain et elle se retourna vers ses semblables, courroucée.

\- QUI EST ENCEINTE, ICI ?

Une panique certaine s'empara des femmes les plus jeunes qui se mirent à se serrer les unes contre les autres en multipliant les signes de dénégation.

\- Mais... non, pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Je veux dire... je sais même pas comment faire. J'ai pas appris ça !  
\- Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûr ? Bon ben tant mieux alors. Ceci dit, ça veut dire que vous valez pas tripette, en tant que sorcier. Enfin bon... les sorciers, hein, faut pas non plus vous demander un sortilège.  
\- ... Pas à moi, non. Je suis ma liane sacrée, et je suis arrivé ici. J'imagine que vous êtes les enchanteresses du grand tronc ?  
\- Oh, il a entendu parler de nous ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut le... "sorcier" ?  
\- De l'aide. Et un peu de vos immenses sagesses et savoirs.  
\- Mpff. Ce sera certainement plus facile à trouver ici que dans n'importe quelle tribu ! Mais cela devra attendre, quelque chose de grandiose est en train de se préparer et nous perdons des minutes précieuses.

Pélagie et Jawhara semblaient particulièrement excitées à cette idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, madame ?  
\- Mon titre est Grande Enchanteresse. Ce qui se déroule sous vos yeux, mesdemoiselles, c'est notre concours annuel de soupe. Et j'ai très faim.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Bois des beignes
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

Kituko devait l'admettre, les enchanteresses avaient un sacré appétit. Les dizaines de chaudron qu'il avait vu en arrivant étaient désormais tous vides à l'exception d'un ou deux dont on était à peu près certain qu'ils n'assuraient pas une survie à long terme chez les goûteurs. Des desserts furent amenés en grande quantité, mais suffisamment petits pour que tout le monde puisse se goinfrer en donnant l'air de faire attention. Quand tout le monde fut rassasié, et ça ne fut pas évident, on pria Kituko et ses amies d'accompagner les responsables à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. Il était bien moins impressionnant que l'Université de l'Invisible qu'il avait entrevue, et pourtant il dégageait la même sensation de puissance. Le mobilier était sculpté comme l'étaient les bâtons des enchanteresses, et... bougeait parfois, donnant l'impression de suivre les allées et venues par les nœuds dans le bois. Pélagie tapa discrètement le bras de son compagnon.

\- C'est du poirier savant, ça ! Peu importe. C'est assez étrange tout ça.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elles se comportent comme des mages.  
\- Et alors ? Elles font de la magie. Normal.  
\- Non. Je veux dire... chez nous on a les mages : gros, fainéants, passent leur temps à faire des trucs qu'eux seuls prétendent comprendre, très grandiloquents et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Et puis on a aussi les sorcières, même si on en voit rarement en ville. Elles, elles sont plus discrètes, elles s'occupent des gens de la vie à la mort et elles n'ont pas d'écoles.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Pas que je sache. En tous cas, on les dit très individualistes, chacune a son territoire apparemment.  
\- C'est l'inverse de chez nous, apparemment.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, entièrement couvertes de boiseries finement travaillées. Les diverses essences donnaient naissance à des images grâce à leurs coloris différents. D'énormes madriers ressemblant fortement à des troncs d'arbres non travaillés soutenaient le plafond. La grande enchanteresse et ce qui devait constituer l'élite du lieu s'installa confortablement sur des fauteuils recouverts de coussins pour y entamer leur digestion, et éventuellement écouter ce que leurs invités avaient à raconter. Lâchant des petits rots plus ou moins discrets, les enchanteresses débouchèrent des calebasses et allongèrent les jambes pour faciliter la somnolence. Kituko fut invité à raconter son histoire, et s'efforça de le faire aussi honnêtement que possible. Il fut quelque peu embarrassé que les premières questions, et d'ailleurs les plus nombreuses, concernent la nature de son emploi à Ankh-Morpork. L'air songeur de certaines de ces femmes l'inquiéta fortement et il pria pour ne pas avoir à donner de sa personne pour obtenir des renseignements. Elles ressemblaient toutes à sa mère ! Lorsqu'il eut terminé son histoire, elles continuèrent à siroter leurs calebasses. Deux enchanteresses finirent par se lever et commencèrent à s'activer autour d'une dalle de pierre au milieu de la salle. Un âtre, semblait-il.

\- Bon, la Gestion, vous veillerez à ouvrir les fenêtres, pas comme la dernière fois !

Les autres enchanteresses finirent par se lever de plus ou moins bonne grâce et commencèrent à psalmodier à voix basse en marchant autour de l'âtre. Du bois parfois aspergé d'eau se dégageait une épaisse fumée qui monta jusqu'au toit. Lorsque les enchanteresses se mirent à psalmodier de plus en plus fort, la fumée se transforma en tourbillon puis se ramassa pour former une boule compacte juste au-dessus du feu. La grande enchanteresse fit signe à Kituko de s'approcher puis, d'un seul geste, poussa la fumée à se condenser pour créer des formes de bâtiments.

\- Il y a maints âges, lorsque le Disque était un peu plus jeune, les humains s'éveillèrent. L'on dit que de grandes et terribles civilisations naquirent des premiers peuples. Parmi ces grands prédécesseurs, nous gardons le souvenir des peuples des cités d'Ee, et d'une autre appelée Um.  
\- Hé ? Hum ? Ils ne savaient pas comment engager la conversat...  
\- C'était à une époque lointaine. Les relations étaient distantes mais cordiales. Mais un jour, la cité d'Um disparut. La légende dit qu'elle fut avalée par le grand froid.  
\- Le quoi ?  
\- Le froid absolu qui règne dans les pays au centre du Disque avait commencé à se propager dans toutes les directions sous l'action de mythiques géants des glaces. Une légende parle d'un immense mur créé par la magie pour les arrêter.  
\- Ça n'a pas dû bien marcher...  
\- Non, ils avaient aussi créé d'immenses portes qu'ils n'avaient pas fermé à clé. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Les dieux d'Um et d'Ee résistèrent à ces géants et les affrontèrent pendant longtemps, ravageant le Disque. Le dieu principal d'Um était terriblement puissant mais à chaque bataille il emportait des vies humaines, affaiblissant son propre pouvoir. Le dieu principal d'Ee s'en rendit compte et vit le danger. S'il le laissait faire, Um tomberait et Ee ne serait pas assez forte pour contenir le grand froid. Aussi décida-t-il que pour le bien de tous, il lui fallait à la fois renverser le dieu d'Um et fédérer tous les autres dieux pour combattre les géants de glace.  
\- Une guerre civile entre les dieux ?

Kituko regardait les silhouettes de fumée se défier en se montrant leurs fesses puis se lancer des éclairs.

\- Le dieu d'Ee savait toutefois qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour renverser son rival, aussi lui vint-il une idée terrible : faire appel à une créature capable d'augmenter sa force alors que le nombre de ses fidèles n'avait pas changé. Il se laissa volontairement posséder par ce qu'on appelle un rucheur.  
\- Un... quoi ?  
\- Une forme de vie primordiale. Ils sont très mystérieux. Ce sont des esprit dépourvus de corps. Et ils sont conscients. De tout. Et en permanence. L'univers n'étant que chaos, leur réflexe est de se réfugier dans un hôte suffisamment fort pour pouvoir ignorer l'univers. D'abord un animal, puis un être humain. Parce qu'ils ne peuvent mourir, la peur de devoir quitter leur cachette de chair quand celle-ci meurt les pousse à rendre les hôtes qu'ils possèdent plus puissants. Ce faisant, ils conduisent ces mêmes hôtes à leur perte sans le savoir.  
\- Chouette. J'espère ne jamais en croiser.  
\- Le dieu d'Ee pensait que sa nature divine le protégerait. Comme il n'existe rien de plus puissant qu'un dieu, le rucheur se précipita sur lui. Désormais gonflé de pouvoir, le dieu d'Ee balaya celui d'Um d'un revers de la main avant de mener la guerre contre les géants de glace. Mais, ivre de pouvoir, en les affrontant il détruisit aussi la cité d'Um et tout son pays, annihilant tous les fidèles de son rival. Les autres dieux prirent peur mais l'aidèrent malgré tout à vaincre les géants. Sa puissance ayant encore grandi, un jeune dieu aux yeux innombrables profita de ce qu'il était engagé dans la dernière bataille pour ravager le pays d'Ee.  
\- C'était un peu... radical.  
\- Sans la foi des fidèles, un dieu n'est rien. Envoyant des hordes de chèvres, le dieu priva Ee de sa végétation et provoqua l'exil de ses habitants vers les forêts qui survivaient en direction du Bord. Éprouvés dans leur foi parce que leur dieu bataillait ailleurs plutôt que de les protéger, ceux-ci se mirent à douter, et cela permit la chute du dieu d'Ee. Parce qu'il ne pouvait être complètement vaincu, le nouveau chef des dieux imagina une terrible punition : il fragmenta son essence et scella la partie divine où se trouvait le rucheur dans un tombeau qui fut enseveli pendant des millénaires.  
\- Est-ce que vous voulez dire que la créature de sable est...  
\- Pour s'assurer que le dieu déchu ne puisse se reconstituer s'il venait à se libérer, le chef des dieux ordonna à chaque groupe de survivant de donner un nouveau nom à l'ancien dieu d'Ee. Il ne fallut que quelques générations pour que les multiples facettes d'un être autrefois unique deviennent les Esprits.

Kituko ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut frappé par cette révélation.

\- Les... les Esprits et la tête de sable sont issus du même dieu ?  
\- Oui.

Pour une fois, la grande enchanteresse ne l'interrompit pas. Elle et ses collègues l'observaient avec curiosité.

\- Mais... comment dire... les Esprits m'ont dit que ma liane faisait de moi un relai de leur pouvoir et de celui d'Effal, l'arbre cosmique.  
\- Oui.  
\- ... Effal est l'ancien dieu ?  
\- Oui. Ce nom n'est plus connu que des Esprits, et pour cause.  
\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi Effal souhaiterait détruire la forêt ?  
\- La partie d'Effal que certains appellent le Maudit ou le Banni, a probablement été découverte et exhumée par des pilleurs de tombes, et souhaite ardemment se venger. Mais il est trop faible et ne peut s'en prendre directement à son ancien ennemi. Il ne peut par conséquent regagner sa puissance d'antan qu'en récupérant un par un les yeux sacrés où ont été enfermés les facettes de sa personnalité.  
\- Les yeux sac... comme mon collier ? Vous l'avez appelé comme ça tout à l'heure !  
\- Oui. Ces choses sont l'équivalent de nos bâtons de pouvoir, mais ils servent aussi à s'assurer que les yeux sacrés soient toujours surveillés par un pratiquant de l'occulte. Donc pour les récupérer, il faut entrer en contact avec chaque tribu. Comme aucun sorcier n'accepterait de s'en priver et que les tribus font bloc derrière leurs sorciers, il lui faut les prendre de force. Donc détruire la forêt pour priver les tribus d'endroits où se cacher.

Pélagie, qui semblait pensive depuis un moment, s'avança en toussant.

\- Excusez-moi mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Pourquoi Io et les autres dieux ne l'empêchent pas d'agir s'il est si puissant que ça ?  
\- Io ? C'est le nom du dieu aux yeux innombrables ? Ils savent qu'ils peuvent agir n'importe quand, et ils tirent profit de la situation car la foi des tribus ne bénéficie à aucun dieu. Ils attendent probablement le dernier moment pour écraser un Effal reconstitué et se substituer aux Esprits qu'il aurait réabsorbé. De là ils neutraliseraient les derniers fragments d'Effal et il ne serait plus qu'un petit dieu sans aucun pouvoir.

Kituko était abasourdi par ces révélations et la tête lui tournait.

\- Je... comment puis-je le vaincre ? Je veux dire... c'est un dieu. Et vous me dites qu'il était autrefois le plus puissant.  
\- Autrefois, mais plus maintenant. Il est à la fois captif de son bijou qui limite ses pouvoirs, et en liberté parce qu'il n'est plus enfermé. Cela lui donne un avantage considérable puisqu'il peut agir partout où le désert se trouve et influencer des êtres humains qui peuvent, eux, se rendre au-delà. Mais ce n'est qu'un Esprit parmi d'autre, qui ne peut gagner de la puissance tant qu'il ne sera pas redevenu unique.

La grande enchanteresse se tut et sembla réfléchir. Un mouvement de la main fit une fois de plus changer la fumée qui montra des ruines.

\- Au sein de ce qui reste de la cité d'Ee se trouve l'ancien temple d'Effal. On dit que c'est là que son essence fut fragmentée alors qu'il était retenu par les autres dieux. Nous supposons qu'il doit aussi s'y trouver une incantation permettant de libérer les Esprits de la malédiction divine les enfermant dans leurs colliers...  
\- Mais ça le renforcerait !  
\- ... à condition de ne pas libérer le Maudit.  
\- Hein ? Ce serait faisable ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Mais ça me semble très possible. En tous cas je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités.  
\- Mais au fait... pourquoi ne va-t-il pas à Ee pour se libérer tout seul ?  
\- A cause du rucheur. Le Maudit ne rêve que de se libérer et de se venger, mais paradoxalement il craint de quitter sa précieuse prison qui est pour lui un refuge. C'est sans doute un avantage pour vous.

Kituko semblait complètement déstabilisé. Comment pouvait-on lui suggérer une chose pareille ?

\- Mais même en admettant que je retrouve l'incantation à l'origine de la malédiction, comment saurais-je la comprendre suffisamment et faire ce que vous dites ? Je ne sais pas lire !  
\- Eh bien il va vous falloir apprendre la langue ancienne aussi vite que possible. Heureusement pour vous, nous avons préservé ce savoir depuis les temps anciens. Êtes-vous prêt à le recevoir ?  
\- Heu... c'est-à-dire que...  
\- Non mais on vous demandait ça surtout pour la forme, hein ! C'est amusant parce que si vous n'étiez pas apparu on aurait probablement notre dévouée Upeposuza régler le problème. Voilà qui épargne des risques mortels à cette pauvre petite chose.

Sans enthousiasme, Kituko passa des semaines à apprendre à lire l'ancienne écriture d'Ee sous la houlette d'une enchanteresse maigrichonne et capable de détaler très rapidement au moindre soupçon de danger. Pendant plusieurs heures chaque jour, il s'efforça de mémoriser les symboles encore plus tarabiscotés que ceux qu'on utilisait à Ankh-Morpork. Jawhara et Pélagie s'efforçaient de l'aider, mais devaient reconnaitre que la lecture n'était vraiment pas son fort. Le reste du temps, elles allaient tous simplement voir ailleurs et s'amusaient beaucoup ensemble, tout en profitant allègrement des repas plus que généreux que leur offrait le Grand Convent. Malgré son mal de crâne dû à un enseignement intensif, Kituko remarqua que la bonne chair locale commençait d'ailleurs à étoffer les leurs, de chairs. Plus d'une fois il se découragea et dit à sa tutrice qu'il ne serait peut-être jamais en mesure de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. La peur panique qu'il déclencha chez elle par ces déclarations le dissuada cependant de s'épancher trop ouvertement, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était difficile de la retrouver et de la faire sortir de sa cachette quand elle avait paniqué. Près de deux mois et demi après son arrivée, elle finit par considérer son niveau de langue suffisamment décent pour qu'il puisse tenter l'aventure et le signala à la grande enchanteresse. Kituko fut donc convoqué dans la salle où on l'avait reçu à son arrivée. Il y trouva ses amies en train de s'empiffrer tranquillement aux côtés des enchanteresses qui préparaient l'âtre d'où se dégageait déjà de la fumée. Jawhara et Pélagie étaient confortablement affalées sur une banquette recouvertes de coussins.

\- Mmm, c'est redoutable ce truc ! On en mangerait sans fin.  
\- C'est l'impression que ça donne, en tous cas...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Non, rien.  
\- Si si, tu voulais dire quoi, là ?  
\- Que visiblement vous passez d'agréables vacances où il y a de la nourriture à volonté.  
\- N'importe quoi !

Kituko se tourna vers la grande enchanteresse mais aperçut du coin de l'œil Jawhara qui reposait une part de gâteau au cacao tandis que Pélagie s'efforçait de cacher avec les mains une ceinture à laquelle il ne restait désormais plus que trois trous disponibles contre cinq auparavant. Oui, de belles et bonnes vacances, en effet...

\- Bien. On me dit que vous avez finalement appris à lire ?  
\- Je crois que j'ai compris à peu près le truc, mais c'était pas facile, et je confonds toujours certaines lettres. J'ai l'impression de regarder un plat de nouilles, parfois.  
\- Mmm, c'est vrai que le maltombé est un système difficile à apprendre, mais on finit par s'y faire. Enfin, c'est comme pour tout, mieux vaut l'apprendre jeune. Et puis c'est déjà pas mal qu'un homme, fut-il sorcier, ait réussi à le mémoriser.  
\- Un mage d'Ankh-Morpork savait apparemment le lire.  
\- Une exception qui confirme la règle ! Et puis c'est un étranger, ça ne compte pas ! Leurs cerveaux sont bizarres, de toute façon. Il ne doit même pas savoir faire de la magie.  
\- Ah, ça je sais pas.  
\- Enfin bref, êtes-vous prêt à aller jusqu'à la cité d'Ee ?  
\- Oui même si j'aurais préféré savoir si le Maudit a déjà récupéré beaucoup de colliers avant de partir.  
\- Oh ! Non pas tellement, il n'en a apparemment qu'une dizaine.  
\- Quoi ? Comment le savez-vous ?  
\- Ce n'est pas très difficile, nous sommes installées au-dessus d'un petit gisement d'octefer. C'est le métal rare qui a été utilisé pour porter les yeux sacrés des colliers. Il nous est très facile de localiser ces derniers car ils réagissent à la magie.  
\- Mais... il y en a beaucoup, des colliers comme le mien ?

Lorsque le sort fut prêt, un tour de main donna une forme étrange à la fumée. Kituko la regarda, perplexe, puis comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une carte. À travers la fumée apparaissaient des petits morceaux de braise incandescente.

\- Chaque braise que tu vois est un œil sacré, a priori porté par un sorcier, mais certains n'ont pas bougé depuis des décennies donc on pense qu'ils ont été perdus.  
\- Il y en a... beaucoup.

Kituko n'en revenait pas, il y avait tellement de braises qu'il ne pouvait les compter. Elles étaient réparties sur toute la forêt, et peu apparaissaient en dehors.

\- Si on prend de la hauteur on voit bien des choses.

L'échelle de la carte changea, et Kituko crut reconnaitre la rive Moyeu de la mer circulaire, où brillait une braise isolée, sans doute un collier ramené par un explorateur et légué à un musée quelconque. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention ce fut l'éclat plus important qui se trouvait côté Rétrograde des montagnes du soleil, loin au milieu de ce qui devait être un désert.

\- C'est là où se trouve le Maudit ?  
\- Oui. C'est probablement lui, sagement installé dans une oasis sous son contrôle. La cité d'Ee se trouve plus loin, près de la chaîne de montagnes qui nous sépare de l'empire Tézuma.  
\- Ça ne va pas être facile de s'y rendre... Il va falloir traverser le désert et... quoi ?

Le sourire qu'affichait les enchanteresses le rendirent subitement très méfiant.

\- Il y a un autre moyen ?  
\- Eh bien... avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la téléportation ?


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !!

\- Heu ?

Kituko se sentit brutalement très inquiet.

\- Mais... si je ne me trompe pas, je risque d'être pulvérisé à l'arrivée, non ?

Les enchanteresses se regardèrent et lui sourirent de leurs plus belles dents. Ou en tous cas de celles qui leur restaient.

\- Ben au moins t'auras plus à t'inquiéter de rien, hein ! Par contre on s'est déjà fait avoir alors le sort on le lancera à l'extérieur. Loin du Grand Convent.  
\- Et... heu... où est-ce que j'atterrirais ?  
\- Alors ça... qui peut le savoir !

L'éclat de rire qui suivit n'amusa pas Kituko, loin de là. La perspective de devoir compter ses abattis éparpillés dans le sable depuis l'au-delà ne lui donnait franchement pas envie de rire.

\- Bon... et sinon c'est grand comment, Ee ?  
\- À l'époque il y avait apparemment deux ou trois millions d'habitants.  
\- Hein ? Mais comment je vais faire pour m'orienter ?  
\- Aucune idée. En plus on ne sait pas ce qu'il en reste, quelle proportion de l'ensemble a été enseveli par les sables, quels bâtiments sont intacts, etc.  
\- Mais ça ne m'aide pas du tout !  
\- Vous préférez vous y rendre à pied, au milieu d'un désert si aride qu'il y a de l'humidité négative ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Non. Donc on se tait et on prend ce qu'on lui donne. Maintenant je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'aller vous reposer en attendant que nous lancions le sort ce soir.  
\- Pourquoi ce soir ?  
\- Parce que si vous arrivez de nuit vous serez moins facilement visibles. Enfin après, c'est votre liane, c'est vous qui voyez.  
\- Oh. Ce sera très bien ce soir, alors.

Kituko attendit la nuit avec une anxiété d'autant plus intense que Pélagie et Jawhara refusaient de rester derrière. Enfin... autant être accompagné de Jawhara et ses épées l'aurait plutôt rassuré, autant la présence de la fragile Pélagie l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Celle-ci balaya toutefois ses doutes d'un revers de la main.

\- Que crois-tu que j'ai fait pendant que tu t'essayais à la lecture ? Je me suis entrainée !  
\- ... Mais à quoi ?  
\- Au maniement des armes, crétin !  
\- Mais avec qui ?  
\- Avec Jawhara, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être débile quand tu t'y mets ! Elle m'a appris tout plein de choses !

L'intéressée opina du chef avec un air malicieux, et Kituko se sentit encore plus inquiet. Était-il vraiment utile de donner une arme à Pélagie ? Souhaitait-il vraiment la voir devenir une gentille furie homicidaire comme son amie klatchienne ? Il n'avait vraiment pas confiance mais s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Après tout, les enchanteresses avaient refusé qu'il dorme dans la même chambre qu'elles, et l'avaient envoyé dormir à côté des ânes. Enfin, elles avaient fait leur choix et tout au fond de lui il n'avait pas franchement envie d'être seul dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Les enchanteresses finirent d'allumer de nombreux feux au sommet de la colline où aurait lieu le rituel. Toutes les occupantes de l'établissement s'étaient apparemment donné rendez-vous pour voir si une erreur au cours dudit rituel allait avoir des conséquences désagréables pour eux. Certaines prenaient des paris. Kituko trouva ça charmant. Un cercle puis des inscriptions avaient été tracés avec du sable coloré, et la grande enchanteresse leur fit signe de s'installer au milieu. Chacun avait eu droit à un sac à dos contenant de quoi boire et des rations séchées, mais ils durent laisser les dromadaires derrière eux car, comme on le leur expliqua.

\- Vous allez probablement arriver... un peu vite. Donc vaut mieux pas emporter des bêtes pesant des centaines de livres qui pourraient vous tomber dessus à peine arrivés.  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'on va se casser la figure en arrivant ?  
\- ... Faudra avoir de bons réflexes, hein ! Les bras devant le visage, prêts à rouler.

La grande enchanteresse repartit, ravie de l'effet que son bon conseil avait sur les jeunes gens, et fit signe à ses consœurs de se rassembler pour entamer le rituel. Derrière des palissades... Le rituel commença et se termina assez vite. Trop vite au goût de Kituko qui s'en inquiéta.

\- C'est normal qu'on soit encore l...

Les trois jeunes gens disparurent en ne laissant qu'un petit filet de fumée et un bruit similaire à celui d'un chien laissant nonchalamment échapper un vent. Les enchanteresses se penchèrent pour regarder si des morceaux d'entrailles parsemaient le terrain, constatèrent que ce n'était pas le cas, puis se mirent à évacuer la colline avec précipitation. Un bruit sourd et un tremblement leur fit comprendre que quelque chose venait d'arriver. Quelque chose qui dévala la colline, sans faire de blessées pour une fois, et s'encastra en partie dans le mur d'enceinte. A priori ça ressemblait à une statue. Un être vaguement humanoïde dont le corps était couvert de motifs rappelant des feuilles et aux membres biscornus ressemblant fortement à des branches.

\- Bravo. Il va falloir réparer le mur, maintenant.  
\- Oh peut-être pas, on peut le laisser là, non ?  
\- C'est pas très joli.  
\- Pourquoi il mange un arbre ?  
\- Ma chère enfant, ce n'est pas un arbre c'est sa dent.  
\- Pourtant ça ressemble à un cocotier à l'envers. Regardez les noix au-dessus de ses pieds !  
\- ... Je vais vous dire.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je pense que c'est ni un arbre, ni sa dent.  
\- Ça sort de sa bouche.  
\- Je dirais plutôt que ça y entre.  
\- ... Hein ?  
\- D'après les légendes, les gens d'Ee avaient des mœurs très libres.

Alors que les enchanteresses observaient la statue d'un œil nouveau, Jawhara s'agrippait fermement aux jambes de Pélagie qu'elle tenait au-dessus d'une cavité, et qui s'efforçait de tirer la tête de Kituko hors de la boue et de le réveiller pour qu'il ne se noie pas. Celui-ci revint vite à ses esprits et sortit de la cavité couvert de boue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour recracher une masse marron.

\- Pouerk ! Le désert le plus aride du Disque, mon œil !  
\- On dirait que l'eau vient d'en-dessous. C'est sans doute une vieille canalisation qui l'amène jusqu'ici depuis une source.

Tout en se massant les bras et l'épaule meurtris par un atterrissage brutal, Pélagie désigna la cavité et les vestiges de petits murets qui devaient autrefois former d'anciennes séparations.

\- Je peux me tromper, mais je crois que tu es tombé dans la fosse d'anciennes latrines, Kituko.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux tout rond avant de se pencher pour vomir ce qu'il aurait pu avaler accidentellement.

\- Mmm ! C'est dégoûtant !

Haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit, Pélagie poursuivie.

\- Toute l'eau n'a pas dû disparaitre d'un seul coup. Il doit rester des sources souterraines, ou alors des rivières qu'on a fait disparaitre sous terre. Toutes les grandes villes font ça.  
\- Oui, au niveau le plus bas du harem il y avait des fontaines.  
\- En tous cas, vu le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la chute de cette ville, il ne devait pas rester grand chose de bien dangereux.  
\- Tu veux boire la tasse pour vérifier par toi-même ?

Kituko ayant fini de rendre gorge, les jeunes gens examinèrent les environs. Ils se trouvaient apparemment à l'intérieur d'un ancienne cour dont les murs avaient survécu au temps, ce qui n'était pas le cas du grand bâtiment qui devait la dominer autrefois et dont il ne subsistait qu'un tas de pierre. Sortant de la cour, ils découvrirent ce qui avait dû être une rue. À l'heure actuelle, elle tenait plus de la plaine rocailleuse où certains éléments de maçonneries subsistaient tant bien que mal. Étonnamment, la ville n'avait pas spécialement l'air d'avoir été absorbée par le désert. Du moins pour ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir à la lueur de la lune. Non, la ville s'était simplement... avachie. Comme un poivrot qui avait bu la bouteille de trop et s'allongeait au milieu de n'importe où pour fermer définitivement les yeux. Le temps avait simplement fait son œuvre, le bois d'œuvre avait fini par se désagréger, les mortiers aussi, et les bâtiments s'étaient lentement effondrés sous leur propre poids. De fait, les maisons étaient plutôt restées à leur place initiale, mais formaient des tas plus ou moins uniformes. Tout ceci ressemblait à un immense cimetière architectural. On entendait peu de bruit en dehors de quelques animaux qui devaient vivre sous les pierres.

\- Pas très animé le coin...  
\- J'aime autant. En tous cas ça va être compliqué pour s'y retrouver là-dedans. On ne voit presque rien. Kituko ? Ton machin ne te permet pas de trouver la bonne direction ?  
\- Euh...

Il sortit son collier et vit immédiatement que les parties métalliques dégageaient une faible lueur. Une lueur octarine, signe qu'ils ne devaient effectivement pas être loin. Aussi suggéra-t-il à ses amies de tenter leur chance dans une direction. Elle acceptèrent sa proposition et le groupe partit dans l'obscurité. Puis en revint vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Non non, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Ça brille plus fort maintenant qu'on revient à notre point de départ.  
\- Bon ben partons dans l'autre sens, alors...

Le bijou de Kituko leur servit de boussole et les aida à se guider à travers la ville fantôme où il ne croisèrent âme qui vive. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ils croisèrent quelques âmes, mais elles ne vécurent pas longtemps quand Jawhara décida de faire leur connaissance. Mais, dans l'ensemble, leur trajet se fit dans le calme et le silence alors qu'il s'attendaient à être assaillis d'ennemis. Passé un certain stade, la lueur du bijou ne leur permit plus vraiment de se diriger avec certitude, sauf à s'éloigner, et alors qu'ils discutaient de la marche à suivre, Jawhara se redressa subitement.

\- En fait je crois qu'on y est.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
\- Y a des bancs en pierre, des restes de statues, et des arbres tout secs. En général les villes ne laissent pas d'espaces vides par accident, si ?

Pélagie et Kituko regardèrent autour d'eux et admirent qu'elle avait raison. Ils se trouvaient sur une place ou un ancien parc. Donc les allées devaient amener quelque part, sans doute au temple qu'ils cherchaient. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver devant un édifice assez bas mais très large où d'autres allées menaient également. Le bâtiment ne payait pas vraiment de mine.

\- Pas très impressionnant pour un temple...

L'intérieur était décoré de quelques statues, et un escalier les mena au toit qui se trouvait juste après le deuxième étage et où ils ne trouvèrent... rien à part des morceaux de bois tout secs.

\- C'est peut-être pas le temple ?  
\- Je pense que si. Il devait y avoir un très grand arbre autrefois.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Regarde, il y a un énorme trou dans le toit. Et tout ce bois mort, ça doit être des restes de branches.  
\- Je comprends pas.  
\- Le bâtiment devait ceindre un arbre immense, qui a sûrement disparu lorsque les dieux se sont affrontés.

Elles le regardèrent avec étonnement, et même incrédulité.

\- Je vous assure, mon village est construit sur les branches de très grands arbres. Alors le temple d'un dieu-arbre ne pouvait qu'abriter un arbre plus grand encore.

Pélagie se dirigea vers le trou dans le toit et se pencha prudemment au-dessus.

\- On est au troisième niveau, la lune éclaire bien, mais je ne vois pas le fond. En tous cas ce trou a la largeur d'une grosse maison. Ça devait être un sacré arbre.  
\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Un arbre sacré était forcément un sacré arbre, aha !  
\- Heu... oui, sans doute. Pardon.  
\- ... Non, c'était juste une blague, Pélagie.  
\- Ah ! Ah bon.  
\- Est-ce qu'on descend voir tout en bas ?  
\- Je sais pas, Jawhara, j'ai pas vu d'accès.  
\- Si si, un autre escalier descendait derrière celui qu'on a pris pour monter ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Vous n'entendez rien ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Cet espèce de sifflement.  
\- Je... ah oui. Ça vient de loin, apparemment.  
\- C'est une tempête de sable. Au Klatch on en subit assez souvent pour reconnaitre le bruit. On a intérêt à se mettre à l'abri.  
\- Ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence, alors. Le Maudit doit savoir qu'on est là.

Ils redescendirent donc en vitesse et trouvèrent l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sous-sol. Ils avaient toutefois eu la présence d'esprit de ramasser sur le toit quelques uns des bouts de bois secs dont ils firent des torches improvisées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent de quoi faire de vraies torches.

\- Quelqu'un est venu ici il n'y a pas longtemps.  
\- En effet. Peut-être les serviteurs du Maudit. Ou les pilleurs de tombe qui l'ont réveillé, vu tout le matériel qu'ils ont laissé.

La descente dura un certain temps car, comme ils le découvrirent, si l'arbre avait disparu, sa base et ses racines étaient toujours en place. Et celle-ci était conséquente. L'escalier serpentait entre les énormes racines, remontant parfois. Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle assez grande soutenue par des colonnes de pierre, où se trouvait une statue du dieu, recouverte de chaînes. Devant elle se trouvait un énorme autel. Se rapprochant, Kituko constata qu'il était dissimulé par une étoffe recouverte d'une abondante couche de poussière. Après avoir ôté délicatement l'étoffe avec ses amies pour ne pas renverser la poussière, il eut la surprise de découvrir une dalle de pierre où courait une écriture aussi fine que petite. Les lettres d'or reflétaient la lumière, ce qui en facilitait la lecture, quoique leur forme soit légèrement différente de ce qu'on lui avait appris.

\- Tu ne lis pas l'incantation ?  
\- Non, il faut que je lise attentivement pour savoir ce que je dois changer afin que le Maudit reste emprisonné dans son bijou.  
\- Ah bon. Ses sbires sont peut-être en train de se diriger vers nous, alors ce serait une bonne idée de se dépêcher.  
\- Tu veux le faire à ma place ?  
\- Si on peut plus discuter...

Kituko se concentra plus d'une heure sur le texte, qui lui parut étrangement clair. Il put écarter toute une section qui ne servait qu'à annoncer qu'Effal allait en prendre plein son grade, ainsi que la dernière qui se résumait à "ha ha, c'est bien fait pour toi !" mais en termes bien plus délicats, et étudia l'incantation proprement dite. Elle n'était pas compliquée, les dieux s'étant contentés d'énoncer leur courroux et leur intention de diviser Effal en autant de parties qu'ils le souhaiteraient. Il s'assit et réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il pourrait changer à l'incantation. Pélagie et Jawhara l'avaient laissé pour remonter surveiller l'extérieur du bâtiment mais l'une d'entre elle finit par arriver en courant.

\- On a entendu des voix et des bruits de chevaux ! T'as intérêt à t'y mettre, maintenant !

Kituko paniqua en revoyant son amie remonter, épée à la main. Elle avait raison. Il allait devoir tenter le tout pour le tout. De son côté, Pélagie remontait les escaliers aussi vite que possible, et dut reconnaitre qu'elle avait sans doute un peu trop profité de son séjour au Grand Convent. Elle retrouva Jawhara en train de bander un arc et prit le second qu'elle avait assemblé pour le bander à son tour. Des nuages de sable masquaient la lune, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- Où ils sont ?  
\- Ils s'approchent du bâtiment. On ne devrait pas tarder à les...

Un piétinement leur indiqua que leurs ennemis étaient arrivés, et elles virent en effet des hommes s'approcher prudemment dans la pénombre. Jawhara attendit quelques secondes puis décocha une flèche. Pélagie vit une former tomber à terre. Ses camarades n'avaient pas dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'ils avançaient toujours. Ce fut donc à son tour de décocher une flèche, qui fit mouche. Elle entendit surtout le gargouillement caractéristique de celui qui se découvre un mal de gorge aussi soudain que mortel et inexpliqué. Les autres hommes reculèrent immédiatement pour se mettre à l'abri. Les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On attend et on dégomme uniquement ceux qui s'approchent. Ils ne doivent pas savoir combien on est, donc il ne vont pas foncer dans le tas comme ça. Par contre une fois qu'ils auront compris on aura intérêt à courir vite. Tu as pu préparer la surprise ?  
\- Oui oui. Là !  
\- Vu.

La corde vibra et un cri bref se fit entendre. Au moins il ne souffrirait pas d'avantage. Elles purent entendre leurs assaillants échanger quelques mots entre eux puis appeler des renforts. La lune refit timidement son apparition, donnant l'avantage à Jawhara et Pélagie qui restaient invisibles aux yeux des serviteurs du Maudit. Elles aperçurent une nouvelle vague d'entre eux se diriger vers eux. Ils comptaient sans doute les submerger sous le nombre ou faire le tour du bâtiment. Elles tirèrent encore quelques flèches mais durent très vite prendre la poudre d'escampette. En redescendant, Jawhara prit une des torches, la jeta sur une courte trainée d'huile et se mit à sprinter pour rattraper Pélagie. Si Kituko avait été là il aurait sans doute fait des commentaires sur les filles trop bien nourries qui courraient comme des dératées. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'elles entendent le bruit des poursuivants qui se ruaient derrière elles, bruit qui fut très vite masqué par l'explosion. Lorsque l'écho assourdissant cessa, le silence dura quelques secondes, perturbé seulement par leurs respirations haletantes et les gémissements proches qu'elles percevaient. Des bruits de pas recommencèrent, accompagné du son de roches qu'on écarte. La galerie ne s'était donc pas effondrée. Elles repartirent immédiatement, et surent vite qu'elles étaient talonnées de près quand une flèche passa en sifflant entre elles.

\- Ha... ha... co... mment... ha... ils... font... ha... pour... nous... voir ?  
\- Ils tirent... ha... au hasard.

L'obscurité régnait, mais comme elles avaient déjà traversé ces souterrains, elles savaient à peu près où aller, alors que leurs poursuivants progressaient à l'aveugle, non sans se cogner partout si on pouvait en croire les jurons qu'elles entendaient. Elles finirent par arriver dans la salle où Kituko se trouvait, ployé sur l'autel et marmonnant.

\- Ils arrivent ! Magne-toi !

Jawhara enleva son manteau et dégaina ses épées, vite imitée par une Pélagie désormais plus si confiante en ses capacités. Leurs assaillants arrivèrent finalement et furent accueillis par surprise en sortant de l'escalier, plusieurs têtes roulant au sol avec de grands yeux surpris. Le goulot d'étranglement que formait l'entrée s'encombra de corps, ce qui leur permit de ralentir l'arrivée des hommes, mais elles commencèrent à se fatiguer et coururent se réfugier derrière l'autel d'où elles tireraient leurs dernières flèches si elles en avaient le temps. Le tas de corps vola soudainement comme un bouchon de champagne, propulsé par... du sable ?

Pélagie et Jawhara virent la salle se remplir d'hommes en armes et épuisèrent leurs flèches. Les hommes ne se lancèrent curieusement pas vers elles et semblèrent attendre. Puis un individu à la démarche bizarre entra. Il leur donnait l'impression que son corps pendouillait sous sa tête. À son cou se trouvait un bijou qui dégageait une lumière rouge. Un rubis, semblait-il.

\- Kituko... Ton rendez-vous est arrivé, je crois.

Le Maudit prit la parole. Elles n'étaient pas sûres que sa voix provienne du corps qu'il manipulait. On aurait dit que le sable qui le suivait crissait au point d'imiter une voix humaine.

\- Tss... C'est peine perdue, mes enfants. Il est évident que votre compagnon n'a pas su déchiffrer une incantation divine, encore moins la modifier. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais l'aider de bon cœur. Peut-être même que je vais vous laisser en vie, soit comme serviteurs, soit pour que vous puissiez distraire ceux que j'ai déjà.

Pélagie posa la main sur l'épaule de Kituko et le secoua vigoureusement.

\- Kituko ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Elle ne vit pas venir sa main qui la saisit par le cou et la souleva. Kituko se redressa et... ses yeux n'étaient que lumière. Il n'avait plus d'iris et son bijou ne brillait plus. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix était devenue forte et aussi rugueuse que l'écorce d'un arbre. Terriblement indifférente, aussi.

\- Je devrais vous briser la nuque, humaine, pour m'avoir touché !  
\- Grgl... que tu fais... grgl... fait mal...  
\- Oh. Et voilà donc mon vieil ami... Presque une partie de moi, en fait... Non. Il a encore une partie de moi. L'ambition démesurée. Il est temps de m'en débarrasser.

Le Maudit, ou plutôt l'humain qu'il utilisait pour porter son collier, ne manifestait pas d'émotion mais eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Intéressant. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de vous venger, ô seigneur ? Avec moi, votre puissance sera inégalée, et vous deviendrez le plus grand des dieux !

Kituko, ou ce qui occupait son corps, tourna la tête pour le regarder puis fit le tour de la salle.

\- C'est ici que mes prêtres étaient intronisés, autrefois...  
\- J... joignons de nouveau nos forces, ô seign...

La voix du Maudit s'éteignit car une racine avait traversé le sol et transpercé le cœur de son porteur. Non contente de cet exploit, elle s'enroula autour de son bijou et le lança à Kituko qui le saisit et le regarda avec indifférence.

\- Je ne commettrais pas la même erreur deux fois. Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. Maintenant... il est temps d'exprimer mon irritation.

Privés de l'influence du Maudit, les hommes en armes semblaient désormais beaucoup plus hésitants, comme s'ils reprenaient progressivement leurs esprits. Un processus qui n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout car de nouvelles racines les exterminèrent promptement. D'autres racines jaillirent du sol et entravèrent fermement Jawhara et Pélagie, qui put d'ailleurs recommencer à respirer librement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kituko ?  
\- Kituko... ce nom m'est vaguement familier. Je crois l'avoir entendu dans un rêve. Peu importe. Maintenant, Effal est de retour, et ça va secouer toutes les branches du Disque.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Bois des beignes
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

\- Et maintenant, voici le temps de la grande renaissance !  
\- Euh... est-ce que tu... est-ce que vous pourriez nous relâcher av...

Pélagie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car d'innombrables quantités de racines montèrent vers le plafond et semblèrent... s'attaquer à la souche de l'ancien arbre sacré du temple d'Effal. On aurait dit que les anciennes racines se faisaient couper par les nouvelles. Le sol et le plafond se mirent à trembler, et d'énormes quantités de terre se mirent à tomber vers eux.

\- Nous allons faire place nette.

Un grondement plus intense, mais aussi plus profond, se fit entendre et une énorme colonne d'eau jaillit du sol et projeta l'immense souche vers le ciel, alors que le dieu reconstitué et les filles étaient portés par des racines jusque vers le toit. Le bâtiment se mit à vaciller sur ses fondations et Pélagie et Jawhara virent des branches soulever et réduire le toit en miette. Un arbre gigantesque se mettait à pousser à une vitesse absolument anormale. En quelques minutes, elles se trouvèrent au sommet de celui-ci, retenues par d'énormes lianes. Pour autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, Pélagie avait l'impression que l'arbre était plus haut que les tours clic-clac, peut-être même plus haut que la tour de l'Université de l'Invisible. Des fleurs se mirent à pousser, des fleurs au parfum envoûtant qui leur monta à la tête.

\- Dormez, maintenant. J'ai des choses à faire.

Et les deux jeunes filles sombrèrent dans le sommeil. D'autres, par contre, ouvrirent un œil en se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir. Mais, d'un commun accord (du moins rendu commun après quelques éclairs bien placés), on décida d'attendre pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Car en très haut lieu, on aimait jouer avec le destin (mais pas tellement avec le Destin parce qu'il a tendance à tricher).

À divers endroits des terres d'Howonda, on se réveilla en sursaut parce que les sorciers se mettaient à parler d'une voix forte et bizarre (sans parler de leurs yeux brillants), dénonçant l'intrusion d'étrangers sur les terres sacrées des Esprits. Certaines tribus savaient parfaitement de quoi il était question, d'autres n'en avaient aucune idée. Toujours est-il que les sorciers se mirent à raconter qu'Effal, le grand arbre cosmique, s'était réveillé, et que ses enfants les Esprits étaient retournés dormir dans ses branches. Ils racontèrent aussi que le temps était venu pour les tribus de s'unir contre les envahisseurs et de suivre les préceptes d'Effal. Comme toujours avec les êtres humains, une bonne partie de la population haussa les épaules parce qu'il était tard et partit se recoucher, non sans intention d'expliquer le lendemain au sorcier pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée de réveiller les gens en pleine nuit. Mais une autre partie, celle qui avait connu les expéditions d'esclavagistes ou perdu ses territoires à cause de l'exploitation du bois, n'oublia pas ces paroles et les rumina toute la nuit.

Tôt le lendemain matin, des chantiers d'exploitation forestière ne se mirent pas au travail parce que les travailleurs, payés ou non, refusèrent de bouger quels que soient les arguments. Dans un certain nombre de cas, il y eut même des menaces envers l'encadrement, voire des violences. Surtout si ledit encadrement venait du Klatch ou de la mer circulaire. Pile au moment où une expédition d'études partie d'Ankh-Morpork pour examiner les conditions d'exploitation de la forêt faisait demi-tour. Les quelques journalistes présents ne manquèrent pas d'informer leur public de la situation via un prototype de clac mobile, ce qui causa une vive inquiétude internationale, tant par crainte d'une rupture d'approvisionnement en bois que par crainte d'une contagion en direction des esclaves d'Howonda qui faisaient tourner l'économie klatchienne. Si cette dernière venait à s'effondrer, les autres en seraient irrémédiablement affectées. Et l'inquiétude commença à se changer en panique, chacun envisageant de retirer ses placements jugés désormais risqués.

Pélagie et Jawhara, quant à elles, se réveillèrent assez tard, dans un environnement inconnu et obscur, et surtout elles avaient été séparées. Pour autant qu'elles purent en juger, elles étaient à l'intérieur de fleurs à l'odeur entêtante dont les pétales refermés constituaient une cage efficace et résistante. Pélagie remarqua immédiatement le petit point lumineux au sommet de la fleur et se démena pour y passer un doigt et agrandir le trou. Après de multiples contorsions et jurons (dont plusieurs que même les habitants des Ombres évitaient ces temps-ci), elle réussit à s'extirper du bulbe et se retrouva sur une branche élevée mais suffisamment large pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle se rendit aussi compte que ses vêtements s'étaient en bonne partie dissous et qu'elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtements. Et recouverte de suc végétal qui attirait les insectes, se dit-elle en tentant vainement de les faire fuir. Des marches parcouraient l'immense tronc, reliant les branches entre elle. Après un long moment de marche, elle finit par apercevoir une fleur identique à celle qui la retenait et entendit en s'approchant des jurons en klatchiens. Ce qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle arriva devant, ce fut le derrière et les jambes de Jawhara qui semblait coincée à la taille.

\- Jawhara ?  
\- Pélagie ? Aide-moi ! Aide-moi à sortir de là !

Soupirant, Pélagie attrapa les jambes et tira de toute ses forces, jusqu'à ce que son amie atterrisse lourdement sur la branche.

\- Quelle idée d'essayer de sortir de cette façon !  
\- J'ai essayé de traverser les parois mais ça a fait pencher la fleur vers le bas et je me suis dit que les coups de pied m'aideraient à sortir plus facilement. Pourquoi tu es presque nue ?  
\- Sans doute parce que la fleur a dissous mes vêtements. D'ailleurs c'est aussi ton cas, hein...

Constatant que Pélagie disait vrai, Jawhara arracha une des grandes feuilles de l'arbre pour cacher sa vertu.

\- Tu crois que ça ira ?  
\- Non, ça gratte. Où est Kituko ?  
\- Aucune idée. De toute façon c'est plus vraiment lui qui décide de ce qu'il fait, je crois.  
\- J'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé, en fait.  
\- Je crois qu'il a lu l'incantation de manière à libérer toutes les parties de son dieu à la noix, en dehors du Maudit, évidemment. Mais on dirait que le dieu se sert de son corps comme d'un réceptacle.  
\- Bizarre.

Elles décidèrent alors de le chercher et parcoururent pendant des heures les branches de l'immense arbre sacré sans pouvoir le trouver, et finirent par admettre qu'elles ne le trouveraient pas et qu'il vaudrait mieux redescendre. Elles mirent quelques heures et, une fois au sol, s'efforcèrent de faire le tour de l'arbre pour trouver Kituko, en vain. Elles retrouvèrent par contre leurs sacs à dos, presque par accident, et se ruèrent dessus pour pouvoir boire un peu. Malgré l'ombre immense que projetait l'arbre, la chaleur était étouffante.

\- Et s'il était retourné en dessous ?  
\- Dans la salle ? Peut-être. Mais il n'y a aucun accès. Comment pourrait-on y accéder ?  
\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas vu de passages sous les racines. Rien. Sans doute qu'il y a que lui qui peut s'y rendre...

Elles restèrent de longues minutes à réfléchir à la situation, sans parvenir à trouve une solution.

\- C'est frustrant. Je sais que je ne sers à rien, ici. Je suis pas non plus indispensable à la maison, de toute façon... Ma mère savait parfaitement tenir ses comptes, elle a juste fait semblant de me fournir du travail, mais en réalité c'est juste de l'argent de poche et un moyen pour elle de me protéger après ce qui m'était arrivé à l'internat.  
\- C'est toujours mieux qu'attendre qu'on t'envoie chez ton mari. Au moins tu as pu choisir de voyager. Moi je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon père. Je serais devenue folle si un vieil eunuque ne m'avait appris à manier l'épée pour m'occuper. Au moins ça m'a permis de ne pas penser au fait que soit on me dirait un jour que le soir même je rencontrerais un mari que je devrais supporter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, soit je devrais rester enfermée avec les vieilles filles. Tu aurais aimé ça, toi ?  
\- ... Non, c'est vrai.

Un oiseau passa, chassant de petits insectes.

\- Mais, comment dire... tu l'aimes pas du tout, Kituko ? Même pas un petit peu ?  
\- Mais non, je te l'ai dit ! C'est juste... je sais pas. Un ami. Il m'a protégé, une fois ou deux... alors du coup, quand il est parti précipitamment, ben... je l'ai suivi parce que... Ben j'imagine que j'avais juste envie de changer d'air et de voir le Disque. De toute façon, lui il a déjà vu pleins de femmes, avant même d'arriver chez nous. Je vois pas comment il s'intéresserait à moi. Je suis trop quelconque.  
\- Moi je trouve pas. T'es grande et jolie, alors que moi je suis petite et...  
\- Pff, t'es bête.  
\- Au harem on m'appelait la Biquette. Parce que je passais mon temps à jouer et à manger, soi-disant. Et que j'étais pas gracieuse.  
\- Oh ça c'est pas vrai, t'as de plus jolies courbes que moi. D'ailleurs je m'attendais à ce que Kituko s'intéresse à toi à cause de ça.  
\- Ah bon ? Beurk, non, j'aime autant pas. Il est gentil mais je le trouve pas beau. J'ai rarement vu d'hommes beaux, en fait. Sauf quand ils sont jeunes, quand ils n'ont pas encore de barbe là ça va. Et puis les courbes... j'aimerais mieux en avoir moins et être plus grande comme toi. Et pis j'aime bien ta peau, elle est toute claire, ça te fait un joli dos... T'es plus élégante que moi.  
\- Oh, heu... mais... pfff, n'importe quoi ! Moi je dis que t'es plus jolie, c'est tout.

Pendant que Pélagie et Jawhara rougissaient sans bien comprendre pourquoi, la réaction stupidement musclée décidée par les directions de certains chantiers, surtout ceux tenus par des Klatchiens, provoqua des réactions tout aussi musclées de la part des Howondais qui s'y trouvaient. Ce fut l'allumette grattée par inadvertance dans l'entrepôt de poudre. L'information ne manqua pas de faire le tour du Disque et enflamma un peu plus les cercles économiques. Si certains évoquèrent l'idée d'envoyer des troupes pour mater des sauvages, la vague de soutien dans l'opinion publique qui suivit la diffusion de l'information poussa nombre d'interventionnistes à faire profil bas, voire à s'aligner sur le mouvement. Après tout, si on pouvait en profiter pour grappiller quelques trucs aux Klatchiens, pourquoi s'en priver ? La presse, les tours clic-clac et les diverses places financières tournaient à plein régime, au point que certains dirigeants s'en inquiétèrent et commencèrent eux aussi à échanger plus que d'habitude. Dans le flot d'information transporté par les tours clic-clac, l'une d'entre elle passa relativement inaperçue dans un premier temps. Des témoins rapportaient que la forêt avait avalé une frange assez conséquente de la savane qui la séparait du désert. Un navire klatchien et des pirates rapportèrent que les habitants du marché aux esclaves de Couine-Shassa avaient été réveillés en pleine nuit parce que des êtres de grande taille, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des arbres, avaient entrepris de les libérer et de démolir les bâtiments liés au commerce de la honte.

L'agitation économique due aux événements en terres d'Howonda s'intensifia pendant plusieurs jours, provoquant une crise politique au Klatch que ni Zaïbi ni Wali ne purent cacher au Sériphe. Lequel ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et se contenta de hausser les épaules puisqu'en ce qui le concernait il avait récemment pris des mesures moralisant la situation. Les deux personnages les plus puissants de son gouvernement, néanmoins, recevaient désormais des rapports indiquant que des tribus du désert revenaient, pour ne pas dire fuyaient, en direction de la capitale. Les individus concernés disaient avoir été sous l'influence d'un djinn maléfique, ce qui permit à Zaïbi d'avoir un début d'explication. On commençait de même à signaler que des caravansérails se faisaient attaquer par des créatures mal identifiées qui laissaient derrière elle des trainées de végétation en plein milieu du désert. Leur comportement semblait assez erratique puisqu'elles s'arrêtaient juste avant de massacrer les occupants et repartaient après un moment d'hésitation.

De leur côté, les amies de Kituko cherchèrent en vain une entrée éventuellement dissimulée entre les racines, voire dans le tronc. Puis elles retournèrent explorer les branches de l'arbre où elles purent découvrir des fruits qui leur permirent de se nourrir, et même une partie de leurs armes grâce auxquelles elles purent chasser quelques oiseaux. Ne pouvant s'avancer dans le désert entourant Ee, il leur fallait bien survivre sur place. Malgré leurs incessants appels, Kituko restait introuvable et si elles étaient très inquiètes pour lui, elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de trouver leur séjour presque agréable et reposant. Elles finirent par le découvrir par hasard lorsque Jawhara, partie faire pipi, faillit tomber de la branche où elle se trouvait en voyant le visage de Kituko dépasser du tronc. Ou plutôt, il apparaissait en relief dans le bois lui-même. Pélagie et elle s'attelèrent donc à creuser l'écorce du grand arbre pour tenter de l'en dégager, et constatèrent qu'il avait été presque transformé en statue de bois.

\- Ce sont des coups, que j'entends ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà demandé de te taire.  
\- Et j'ai déjà refusé plusieurs fois de vous obéir.  
\- Ton accord ne m'est pas indispensable. Tu as aujourd'hui l'honneur de me servir de véhicule le temps que les tribus oublient complètement les Esprits, puis tu deviendras mon nouveau grand prêtre et tu m'aideras à renverser Io, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Kituko errait, tel un simple esprit immatériel, dans un grand arbre plongé dans la brume. Cela lui rappelait les premières fois où il avait tenté de faire de la magie, sauf qu'ici il ne sentait rien, il ne se fatiguait pas, et il ne pouvait rien faire à part parler en pensée au dieu qui avait prit possession de son corps. Alors c'est ce qu'il avait fait, sans s'arrêter. Le dieu se renforçait mais avait encore besoin de son pouvoir pour le moment. Après avoir enfermé le Maudit dans une plante où ce dernier serait à l'abri de bien des stimulis, il lui fallait reprendre des forces et laisser son esprit retrouver un équilibre. Après tout, il avait dû sacrifier une part de lui-même. Sa colère envers les autres divinités était forte, et il avait décidé d'exterminer leurs croyants pour devenir plus puissant qu'eux. Par l'action des sorciers, Kituko pouvait sentir la foi des tribus renforcer progressivement Effal, au point que le dieu commença à se rendre dans la jungle pour y observer ses ouailles et se manifester devant quelques groupes importants mais doutant encore de leurs sorciers.

Le retour d'esclaves ayant été libérés par les hommes-arbres fit beaucoup pour conforter la croyance, même si la forêt séparait nombre de tribus les unes des autres. Néanmoins, Kituko profitait des moments où Effal se relâchait pour influencer les hommes-arbres qu'il avait lancé contre le Klatch, et les empêcher de tuer. Quand Effal se concentrait de nouveau, Kituko tentait de le dissuader de ses actions, et lui racontait ce qu'il avait vécu pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord de s'en prendre à des innocents. Il ne savait si cela avait un effet quelconque, mais il avait l'impression que la colère d'Effal s'estompait. Des bribes de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens lui parvenaient parfois, et il comprit que si Effal en voulait bien aux autres dieux, sa colère se dirigeait surtout contre lui-même pour avoir provoqué sa propre chute en attirant un rucheur. Kituko avait l'impression qu'Effal avait atteint un équilibre précaire qui pouvait être rompu à tout moment, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Lui, qui n'avait plus ni corps ni pouvoir se devait d'intervenir. Alors que les coups étranges continuaient à lui marteler l'esprit, Kituko continua à parler. Peut-être qu'en le saoulant de parole, Effal renoncerait à ses projets.

\- Au fait, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'ont fait les Esprits pendant tout ce temps ?  
\- Bien sûr. C'est assez étrange d'avoir été plusieurs entités à la fois, mais je suis un dieu alors je m'y ferais.  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez la mémoire de chacun des Esprits ?  
\- Oui, à part le Maudit, mais il a été enfermé si longtemps que je ne manque sans doute pas grand chose.  
\- Donc une part de vous a été la Mère ?  
\- Ah... Ah oui. La fertilité fait évidemment partie de mes pouvoirs. Je me souviens des prières des femmes à l'Esprit de la fertilité pour leurs accouchements, pour des conceptions fructueuses.  
\- Vous vous souvenez des prières de la mienne, de mère ?  
\- ... Peut-être. Je ne me rappelle pas des prières individuelles, juste que chaque Esprit qui me constituait en a reçu.  
\- Vous vous souvenez pas d'une prière au sujet d'une jeune fille enceinte ? Elle était sans doute trop jeune pour ça.  
\- Cela arrive fréquemment, c'est le sort des humains.  
\- Je me souviens que ma mère tentait de la rassurer en lui disant que la Mère serait à ses côtés jusqu'à la délivrance. Je me souviens des larmes et du sang. Et puis que malgré les efforts de Mal-aux-gnous après les funérailles, ma mère est restée amorphe pendant des mois.  
\- ... Sans doute ?  
\- Vous vous souvenez des supplications ? Du bétail qu'elle a sacrifié, en pure perte ?  
\- Vous êtes trop nombreux pour que je rappelle de tout le monde !  
\- Mais est-ce que vous avez pris conscience de leur chagrin ? De leur douleur ?  
\- Je suis un dieu, rien ne m'échappe ! Mais si j'intervenais trop je priverais mes fidèles de leur libre arbitre. Et de leur vie, en fait.  
\- Mais on est d'accord que c'est pas joli joli à voir, hein ? À moins que vous soyez du genre à faire la fête à chaque enterrement d'enfant.  
\- Bien que sûr que non ! Les dieux sont... comme un phare dans la nuit pour les humains.  
\- Et vous pensez que les gens qui ne demandent rien d'autre que de ne pas voir souffrir les leurs seront intéressés à l'idée d'en faire souffrir d'autres ?  
\- Je me charge de tout. Il ne le sauront pas forcément.  
\- Mais vous par contre, ça ne vous dérangera pas d'infliger ça à des gens.  
\- Et alors ? Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à la forêt ? Aux tribus ? Tu sais ce qu'on m'a fait à moi ?  
\- Vous c'était mérité, vous étiez devenu dingo.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ben quoi ? Éradiquer les fidèles d'un type auquel vous êtes censé être allié, c'est pas super en termes de relations sociales. Et puis vous l'avez dit vous-même hier : quel débile d'avoir appelé un rucheur.  
\- ... Les géants des glaces menaçaient toute vie.  
\- Donc vous leur avez presque facilité le boulot, localement en tous cas. Et vous allez recommencer.  
\- Absolument pas !  
\- Ben si, si vous tuez des fidèles d'autres dieux, ils vont s'affaiblir. Et dans ces cas là les géants ont tendance à se ramener. Enfin d'après ce que vous disiez l'autre jour. Si on a changé de jour. On a pas vraiment la sensation du temps, ici, sauf quand vous intervenez dans le monde réel. Ça fait vraiment bizarre...

Le dieu ne répondit pas, alors qu'il l'avait systématiquement repris jusque là. Kituko se demanda s'il doutait. Il eut un début de confirmation quand les hommes-arbres cessèrent d'avancer et s'arrêtèrent en plein désert, générant de petites oasis les dissimulant aux yeux d'éventuels poursuivants (dont certains eurent toutefois l'intelligence de mettre le feu à l'ensemble de la végétation).

\- Puis-je vous poser une question... personnelle ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment demandé mon avis jusque là...  
\- Les dieux ont-ils des sentiments ?  
\- Bien sûr. Les Esprits que tu as connu étaient tous des facettes de ma personnalité et des pouvoirs que mes anciens fidèles m'attribuaient. L'ambition qui a nourri le rucheur, la colère, la fertilité, le climat, l'envie de faire la fête. Ce que tu veux.  
\- Y avait-il un Esprit de la compassion ? Un autre de la pitié ? ou du pardon ?

Effal ne répondit pas.

\- Vous vous trompez complètement.  
\- En quelle matière ?  
\- En vous en prenant aux étrangers. Vous ne ferez que les mettre en colère, et là ils feront vraiment du mal aux tribus. Il y aura des guerres, des familles brisées, des gens malheureux.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Soyez plus rusé que ça. Vous savez ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai fait. Vous avez vu comment les choses fonctionnaient sur le Disque.  
\- Oui, et ?  
\- Aidez les tribus à se réunir et à prendre leur destin en main. En étant maître d'une denrée très demandée, nous nous enrichirons et nous apprendrons des étrangers. Et nous ne serons plus à la merci de personne. Croyez-moi, vous serez plus respecté comme ça qu'en faisant couler le sang.  
\- Je suis un dieu, pas un conseiller économique !  
\- Alors soyez le dieu des forêts et des tribus d'Howonda. Faites pousser la forêt et aidez les tribus à s'organiser. Tout le reste... on trouvera bien un moyen de s'en charger nous même, sans provoquer une guerre.  
\- J'en doute. Tu n'es qu'un jeune garçon qui a un peu voyagé.  
\- Et vous, vous êtes un dieu contrarié qui n'a pas vu le Disque évoluer pendant des siècles et des siècles.

Le silence se réinstalla. Durablement. Pour ce que Kituko put en percevoir, Effal sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs jours, au cours desquels il ne communiqua pas via les sorciers, ni ne s'en prit aux étrangers. Jusque là, à chaque fois que le dieu avait décidé d'aller voir quelque chose ou d'agir de lui-même, Kituko l'avait perçu. Et Effal lui avait parfois montré délibérément ce qu'il faisait. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son esprit plongeait dans l'obscurité.

Pélagie et Jawhara avaient cessé d'essayer d'extraire Kituko de l'arbre car plus elles tailladaient ce dernier à coups d'épée, plus leur ami s'enfonçait dans le tronc. Elles avaient un peu perdu le compte du temps, mais estimaient être arrivées à Ee deux semaines auparavant. Deux semaines à dormir sur des branches pour ne pas se faire mordre par les petits charognards du désert voisin. Deux semaines sans commodités. Certes la vie était plaisante, il y avait des fruits à volonté, un peu de viande par moment, de l'eau de rosée qui s'accumulait dans certaines feuilles, il faisait chaud... Mais quel ennui mortel.

\- C'est pas désagréable ici, mais...  
\- Mmm ?  
\- J'aimerais vraiment, mais vraiment, pouvoir disposer d'un bidet. Et d'une salle de bain. Et de vêtements propres. Et... de toilettes propres, aussi. Avec du papier très doux.  
\- Je sais, moi aussi... C'est quoi un bidet ?

Pélagie allait répondre à son amie mais l'arbre se mit à trembler, les obligeant à se cramponner à la branche sur laquelle elles se trouvaient. Un nouvel arbre en perspective ? Non. Au contraire celui sur lequel elles se tenaient sembla se mettre à luire et devint de plus en plus lumineux, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme en jaillisse. Elles furent aveuglées pendant quelques secondes puis virent qu'il s'agissait d'un immense oiseau de lumière multicolore, semblable à ces piafs exotiques à plumage criard qui colonisaient les branches. Mais celui-ci était beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand et majestueux et il se dirigeait vers la forêt. Un scintillement attira l'œil de Pélagie et, tournant la tête, elle aperçut Kituko en train de vider sa vessie depuis une branche voisine. Pélagie donna immédiatement un coup de coude à Jawhara et appela son ami.

\- Kituko ? KITUKO !  
\- Mais... comment ça se fait ?  
\- Je sais pas, le dieu a dû le libérer. Allons le voir !  
\- Non ! Enfin oui, allons-y, mais comment il fait ?  
\- Hein ? Comment il fait quoi ?  
\- Pour... faire pipi debout.

L'excitation de Pélagie vacilla un instant alors qu'elle regardait son amie.

\- Ben... c'est un garçon. Ils font tous ça, voyons. Même si on peut le faire aussi, hein.  
\- Quoi ? Non mais... je comprend rien, ça devrait... comment il fait...

Alors qu'elles marchaient, Pélagie réfléchit un instant puis la lumière se fit.

\- Aaaah... C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais dû vivre avec garçon, toi. Le harem, tout ça.  
\- Ben non, mais je vois pas ce que ça chan...

Jawhara s'arrêta brutalement alors qu'elle arrivait sur la branche où Kituko continuait ce qu'il faisait avec béatitude, puis se retourna avec un air inquiet et légèrement horrifié vers Pélagie qui se concentrait sur l'horizon en attendant.

\- Mais... C'est quoi ce... truc ?  
\- C'est un truc de garçon. Ils ont tous ça. Pas comme nous. Je pensais que tu en avais au moins entendu parler.  
\- Mais... je... non ! Je crois que je vais vomir... c'est pas beau !  
\- Rhaaa...  
\- Kituko, épargne-nous les bruits, merci ! Jawhara est déjà assez choquée comme ça !  
\- Ah, j'ai l'impression de pas y être allé depuis au moins une semaine...  
\- Deux. Et pas de commentaires non plus.  
\- C'est choquant... comment ils peuvent marcher avec ça ? Ça doit bouger tout le t...  
\- Je sais pas et je m'en fiche, ils y arrivent, les détails techniques ne m'intéressent pas. Bon, c'est toujours pas fini ?  
\- Je vous dirais...  
\- ... Au moins avec les filles c'est discret et ça choque pas... Pas comme... ça, là !  
\- Oui bon, maintenant tu es au courant, passons à autre chose, Jawhara.  
\- Pouerk, c'est dégoûtant !  
\- Eh bien arrête d'y penser, moi j'y arrive très bien.

Kituko avait visiblement terminé et revint vers elles avec l'expression satisfaite de qui a accompli une bonne action, qui agaçait déjà Pélagie.

\- Bon, alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le Maudit ? La forêt ? On fait quoi ?  
\- Je crois... je crois qu'on a fait tout ce qu'il fallait.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Bois des beignes
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui, que son souvenir ne s'estompe jamais) !

Le soleil tapait dur, mais ils savaient que, de toute façon, ils auraient de l'eau en abondance quoi qu'ils fassent. Leur progression était assez lente, car ils voyageaient surtout tôt le matin et dans la soirée pour éviter de se fatiguer sous la chaleur étouffante. Ils voyageaient à pied depuis des semaines, et étaient assez las de ce mode de déplacement.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait de nous déposer là-bas ?  
\- Je sais, Jawhara. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, il était dans l'état d'esprit "ah vous voulez que je m'occupe plus que de la forêt et des tribus, eh ben alors marchez".  
\- Susceptible.  
\- T'aurais peut-être pu amener les choses plus diplomatiquement, Kituko.  
\- Oui ben, désolé si on doit marcher dans le sable, Pélagie, mais sur le moment j'étais occupé à essayer de l'empêcher de raser vos pays. J'ai pas vraiment anticipé qu'il bouderait un peu. C'est déjà bien qu'il m'ait confié de quoi faciliter notre retour.

Peu après ils arrivèrent enfin au fleuve qui leur avait été indiqué. Sans se concerter, les filles s'assirent par terre et firent des signes éloquents à Kituko qui, soupirant, prononça l'incantation. Arbres et mousse germèrent immédiatement, apportant de l'ombre et quelques fruits aux voyageurs qui s'installèrent.

\- Ça tiendra mieux qu'aux autres endroits où on s'était arrêté.  
\- Y a de l'eau, donc ça résistera un peu plus longtemps, mais ça crèvera un jour ou l'autre. Y a que de l'herbe sèche ici, malgré le fleuve.  
\- Tu vas pas essayer de faire verdir le coin ?  
\- C'est trop fatiguant, et puis s'il pleut jamais, ça servira à rien. Ce serait plus logique d'y aller par petit bout à partir de la forêt. Mais de toute façon, c'est un pouvoir que j'utiliserais pour réparer la forêt, par pour l'étendre. Y a encore une banane mûre, là !  
\- Ah non, je sature des bananes ! Tu peux pas faire pousser autre chose ?  
\- Je maîtrise pas ce qui pousse, hein.  
\- Pff... T'es nul, tu sers à rien.

Ils savourèrent la fraîcheur relative de l'endroit, bien plus agréable que le désert qu'ils venaient de traverser. Kituko avait, du moins pour un temps, apaisé Effal et l'avait dissuadé de s'en prendre aux étrangers. Par l'intermédiaire des sorciers, il avait recommandé aux tribus de se calmer, de ne pas faire couler le sang, et de négocier avec les exploitants des chantiers de bois afin d'obtenir une situation plus avantageuse. Si possible en concertation avec les tribus voisines, mais même si c'était pour obéir à un dieu c'était un obstacle presque insurmontable. Kituko avait refusé avec force de devenir le grand prêtre d'Effal, mais ce dernier avait sournoisement suggéré aux tribus qui chercheraient un conseil divin de s'adresser à un dénommé Kituko, de la tribu du gorille. Une plaisanterie que le concerné apprécia modérément... Le trajet retour consistait à essayer de rejoindre le Grand Convent afin de demander aux enchanteresses si elles ne pourraient éventuellement pas les renvoyer vers son village où bien ailleurs.

Kituko savait aussi que ses amies n'avaient plus de raisons de rester à ses côtés, mais qu'il lui faudrait au moins les escorter jusqu'à chez elle ou là où elles pourraient trouver un bateau qui les ramèneraient au bercail. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées en danger. Il s'allongea dans la mousse encore fraiche et ferma les yeux, écoutant distraitement les jeunes filles se baigner. Avant de quitter son village, il se serait arrangé pour garder un œil entrouvert aussi discrètement que possible et aurait peut-être tenté de les rejoindre en restant sous l'eau. Maintenant, il se contentait de se reposer. Il avait été soumis à tant de pression et d'aventure qu'il voulait juste s'allonger et dormir un peu.

Qu'allait-il faire, une fois revenu au village ? Avaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler de ses faits et geste ? Il était heureux de pouvoir revenir enfin dans son village, mais quelle place l'y attendait ? Après avoir vu la plus grande ville du Disque, après avoir été l'hôte d'un dieu, après avoir sauvé des vies, il allait déjà commencer par casser la figure à ceux qui l'avaient forcé à partir. Sauf Mal-aux-gnous, évidemment. Ni son père, bien entendu. Les autres, par contre... Tu parles, il ne ferait rien du tout, oui. Lui n'avait fait qu'esquiver les ennuis du mieux possible, alors qu'eux étaient de solides chasseurs rompus à la lutte et à la survie. Il pourrait utiliser la magie pour se faire respecter, mais le résultat provoquerait l'inverse de l'effet souhaité.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Kituko fut la proie de sentiments qu'il ne savait pas vraiment décrire, le soulagement et la contrariété se mélangeant. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le laisser apparaitre, mais il se rendait compte que l'insouciance de ses amies l'agaçait. Elles passaient tout leur temps à jouer et à rire ensemble, et il se sentait clairement exclus, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment son humeur. Bah. Après tout elles avaient tout abandonné pour l'accompagner, alors il n'allait quand même pas leur faire la tête, non ? Kituko et elles atteignirent finalement le Grand Convent, qui avait pu suivre leur périple à distance et les félicita, mais refusa de les téléporter car Effal leur en avait apparemment fait directement la demande. Le dieu avait la dent dure, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elles leurs restituèrent néanmoins leurs dromadaires, ce qui augmenterait leur vitesse de progression. Il leur fallut donc suivre le cours du fleuve vers la côte du Bord, où des navires étrangers passaient parfois. Le chemin par les montagnes leur était déconseillé car outre le relief difficile, la jungle y était particulièrement dense. Kituko aurait certainement pu s'y frayer un passage, mais pas ses compagnes, aussi se rendirent-ils vers l'Urabewe, région dont les habitants avaient la peau encore plus sombre que la sienne. Les enchanteresses disaient qu'ils avaient gardé plus de choses de leurs ancêtres de la cité d'Ee que les gens d'Howonda, qui s'étaient malgré tout mêlés de temps en temps à des Klatchiens à la peau claire. Le narrativium, les dieux ou simplement la coïncidence, firent qu'en arrivant à la côte, ils tombèrent sur un navire pirate qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait du _Charbon blanc_ de Jacques Sparroux. Ce dernier était actuellement occupé à pique-niquer avec ses hommes sur la plage.

\- Oh ben merde, Qui-pue ! T'es un sacré baroudeur, dis-donc ! Tu as traversé tout le désert avec tes poulettes ?  
\- Heu, en partie, oui. Vous vous rendiez sur le chantier du wembe ?  
\- Il a pas encore commencé, surtout avec toute l'agitation de ces derniers temps, mais j'y suis passé, oui. Je longeais la côte pour voir si on en trouverait pas d'autre ailleurs et là je reviens au bercail. Faut pas que je traine, d'ailleurs, y a mon neveu qui se marrie et si je suis en retard ma frangine va encore faire le museau. Enfin bon. Du coup, vous avez besoin d'un transport ?  
\- Oui mais... le prix ?  
\- Boah, vu qu'on se connait et que tu m'as aidé à passer un deal avec les Klatchiens je vais pas faire mon chien, hein. Ça vous dérange si je vous ramène à Ankh-Morpork, les poulettes ?

Après un bref conciliabule, Pélagie céda aux sollicitations excitée de Jawhara qui mourrait d'envie de voir la plus grande ville du Disque, elle-même ayant surtout l'envie de retrouver un bidet le plus vite possible.

\- Va pour Ankh-Morpork. Mais on connait toujours pas le prix.  
\- Oh ben je pense qu'avec vos deux bestiaux ça ira très bien. Les tribus de bédouin se sont tirées vers la mer circulaire, alors les dromadaires sont un peu devenus denrée rare. Je vais en tirer un très bon pris à Couine-Shassa, surtout qu'ils ont l'air bien nourris.

Certains pirates reconnurent en Jawhara la folle furieuse qui avait étripé plusieurs des leurs quelques mois auparavant et choisirent prudemment de ne pas l'embêter. Kituko profita de l'embarquement pour prendre Jacques Sparroux à part.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je dois donner les ordres, là.  
\- Une question qui me taraude depuis longtemps. Est-ce que de Pérambouin c'est un nom répandu à Ankh-Morpork ?  
\- Hein ? Ah non, loin de là ! C'est une famille noble sur le point de s'éteindre. Autrefois très riches, mais le fiston s'est barré avec les papiers, ce qui les a foutu dans la merde. Il a pas eu plus de chance après puisqu'il s'agissait d'Arnulphe et qu... mais tu l'as connu, non ? Ah ben oui, puisqu'il était sur le chantier où tu bossais pour la Fil-Yâl.  
\- Ah. Bon et bien ça veut dire que c'était le frère de Pélagie.  
\- ... La brune pète-sec qui t'accompagne, là ?  
\- J'ignorais s'ils étaient liés ou pas, et apparemment elle en voulait énormément à son frère donc je n'en ai jamais parlé avec elle. Mais oui, du coup c'est sa sœur.  
\- Ben merde, le Disque est petit.  
\- ... Du coup, une autre question me vient.  
\- Mmm ?  
\- Il a laissé des affaires derrière-lui, son frère ?  
\- Arnulphe ? Pas sur le chantier, mais il avait une piaule à Couine-Shassa. Je l'ai fouillée après sa mort, évidemment, mais y avait rien d'intéressant. Ceci dit j'ai trouvé un formulaire disant qu'il avait loué un coffre dans une banque privée d'Ankh-Morpork. Sauf que je n'ai pas le numéro de compte, juste un papier agrafé où il a écrit un genre de comptine.  
\- Je suis prêt à parier que Pélagie y lirait facilement un numéro de compte.  
\- Je pourrais le lui extorquer, tu en es conscient ?  
\- C'est une fille de la noblesse, si j'en crois ce qu'elle a dit une fois le coffre contient des reconnaissances de dette de la haute société d'Ankh-Morpork. Et puis...

Kituko posa la main sur un des mâts, d'où germèrent de petites branches.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle et sa mère sauraient se montrer très reconnaissantes d'avoir récupéré leurs biens et leur fortune.  
\- Vrai. Et puis sur le principe, j'aime bien l'idée d'aider le cheval que tout le monde pense bon pour l'abattoir à gagner une course. Par contre, évite de perturber l'intégrité du navire, quand on est en mer on devient vite nerveux vis-à-vis de ce genre de choses.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que Sparroux découvrirait fort opportunément le pot au rose au détour d'une conversation avec ses passagers. Kituko souhaitait par-dessus tout éviter que Pélagie n'apprenne qu'il lui avait caché une information si importante depuis le début. Pélagie fut particulièrement incrédule, jusqu'à ce que Sparroux lui fourre le formulaire de son frère sous le nez. Elle y reconnut son écriture et sa signature mais, prudente, resta vague quant au papier qui l'accompagnait. En privé, elle chuchota à ses amis qu'elle avait déjà compris et mémorisé ce que son frère avait voulu rédiger à partir d'une comptine que leur chantait leur nourrice. Bien qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas le montrer, elle était excitée et rêvait déjà d'un retour triomphant au pays, où elle montrerait à Jawhara tout ce qui se fait de mieux. Cette dernière avait semble-t-il décidé de ne pas retourner au Klatch et préférait rester avec son amie. Kituko ne dit rien mais ressentit amèrement le fait qu'aucune d'elles ne l'évoquent dans leurs plans. Elles passaient désormais tout leur temps collées l'une à l'autre, et il se sentait désormais de trop au point d'en être parfois blessé. Cette amitié débordante le désarçonnait. Maintenant elles dormaient dans le même lit alors qu'elles avaient chacune une couchette dans une des rares cabines du bateau ! Il avait dû aller les réveiller un matin et s'était demandé ce qui pouvait bien leur passer par la tête pour se priver d'un confort pareil.

Lorsque le _Charbon blanc_ arriva à la lisière Moyeu de la forêt, Sparroux décida de faire une escale pour aller y chasser de quoi manger et pour vérifier l'état du navire dont certaines parties craquaient trop à son goût. La présence de Kituko évita une attaque en règle de la tribu locale, et lui donna l'occasion de faire découvrir aux filles un endroit similaire à celui où il avait vécu. Les maisons construites dans les branches des immenses babaos et les costumes chatoyants des femmes de la tribu leur plurent beaucoup, ainsi que l'abondance de vivres. Quand le chef de la tribu lui demanda si elles étaient ses femmes, elles piquèrent un fou-rire particulièrement vexant, réponse que tout le monde comprit en s'efforçant de cacher son sourire. La déférence des villageois envers leur ami les surprit néanmoins. Il s'efforça de rester humble, d'une part parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas être honoré d'une quelconque façon, et aussi parce qu'il voulait montrer à ses amies qu'il pouvait être respecté pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ils dormirent au village et le lendemain matin aidèrent les pirates à charger eau et vivre. Lorsque ce fut terminé, Sparroux appela tout le monde pour repartir. Pélagie et Jawhara embarquèrent dans la dernière chaloupe, se retournèrent et, surprises, en redescendirent pour rejoindre Kituko assis sur la dune qui surplombait la plage.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le capitaine attend ! On repart, là !  
\- Vous... vous ferez la bise à Tantine de ma part. Et aux filles aussi. Et si jamais des clientes demandent de mes nouvelles, dites-leurs que... dites-leurs que ça va bien.  
\- Quoi ? Je comprend rien.  
\- J'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire. Vous, vous allez retourner à Ankh-Morpork, et moi... moi je vais retourner dans mon village et...

Sa gorge se serra, et Jawhara et son amie ne remarquèrent qu'à ce moment l'air triste de Kituko. Les yeux de Jawhara, plus sensible, se chargèrent alors de larmes. Pélagie, elle, mit plus de temps à comprendre puis devint blanche comme un linge. Jawhara lui prit la main pour la soutenir.

\- ... Quoi ?  
\- En tous cas... vous... toutes les deux... vous avez été les meilleures amies que j'ai jamais eu... et vous m'avez... vous m'avez accompagné alors que ça vous concernait pas... et même si ça vous mettait en danger.  
\- Mais... tu peux pas faire ça.  
\- J'ai eu beaucoup de chances de vous rencontrer. Jawhara, toi tu... tu es gentille mais beaucoup trop naïve... et toi Pélagie tu as un peu trop mauvais caractère et... j'ai rencontré pleins de gens formidables... mais je dois rentrer chez moi.  
\- Je... mais... comment on va faire pour se revoir ?  
\- Peut-être qu'on se reverra pas. Ou peut-être que si... On verra bien.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent plantées là, ne sachant que dire. Kituko posa la main sur le sable et fit jaillir de magnifiques fleurs.

\- Je croyais que tu ne contrôlais pas ce qui poussait...  
\- C'est fatigant. Mais c'est faisable.  
\- Elles sont... *snrfl* tellement jolies... *snrfl*  
\- Je sais pas... je sais pas ce que ça va être ma vie, à partir de là. Mais je vous oublierai pas. J'espère juste que vous allez être heureuses et trouver des maris qui vous aimeront.

Jawhara et Pélagie échangèrent un regard aussi bref que troublé par les larmes, mais Kituko le remarqua quand même.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Kituko... Nous... on était tombées d'accord pour ne pas t'en parler, parce que tu avais ta mission, et qu'on voulait pas t'embêter. Et que c'était compliqué pour nous deux.  
\- J'en était sûr. J'avais vu juste.  
\- *snrfl* Tu avais deviné ?  
\- Je crois. Vous... vous êtes toutes les deux tombées amoureuses de moi et vous ne vouliez pas blesser l'autre.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Vous étiez prêtes à renoncer si jamais je devais en choisir une. Mais je ne veux pas briser votre amitié... ni celle qui nous lie, alors... je vais devoir refuser.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, puis Pélagie lui décocha soudainement un coup de pied dans le nez.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être débile ! C'est ça ton plus grand pouvoir : une débilité insondable !  
\- Mais quoi ? ... Je... vous êtes tombées d'accord, non ? Vous voulez que je vous épouse toutes les deux ? Mais... c'est pas vraiment bien vu dans mon village !

Un autre coup de pied succéda au premier.

\- Ah, mais quel abruti ! Aucune de nous deux ne veut de toi !  
\- Mais je croyais que...  
\- "Mais gne croyais que"... crétin ! On a pas besoin d'homme, nous ! On va faire notre vie sans toi, mais ensemble !  
\- ... Hein ? Mais vous êtes amies.  
\- Ben... maintenant on est plus que des amies. Toi y en a comprendre ?  
\- ... Heu ? Comme des sœurs ?

Jawhara retint le bras de Pélagie qui allait éclater.

\- Non non. Plutôt comme un mari et une femme. Mais avec une autre femme à la place du mari. Tu n'avais pas dit que les hommes de ta tribu qui ne passaient pas les épreuves devaient épouser un chasseur ?  
\- Oh... mais... oh. Je vois... Ah bon. C'est gênant, du coup.  
\- Ah oui, là un peu, oui.  
\- Crétin.  
\- Heu... bon. Ben... comment dire... félicitations, alors ! Je... heureusement que j'ai fait pousser des fleurs, hein ! Aha...

Un silence beaucoup plus long s'installa, et un raclement de gorge forcé venant de la chaloupe derrière eux leur fit comprendre que s'ils pouvaient terminer leurs adieux, ce serait une bonne chose.

\- Bien bien bien. Mmm, j'imagine que j'ai pas besoin de conseil à vous prodiguer, hein.  
\- Non merci.  
\- Oui enfin, je m'y connais plus en femmes que toi, Pélagie. Aïe !  
\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Fais très attention !  
\- Mais quoi ! C'était mon métier pendant des mois et... aïe !

Pélagie prit la main de Jawhara et l'entraina vers la chaloupe où Sparroux commençait à taper furieusement du pied. Kituko la regarda s'éloigner doucement, seule Jawhara lui faisant face et signe de la main. Il se rapprocha du bord de mer et les regarda monter tous à bord. Le Charbon blanc hissa ses voiles, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Pélagie se retourna pour hurler par-dessus le bastingage. Malgré les ordres que donnait Sparroux à son équipage, il put entendre ce qu'elle lui dit.

\- Adieu, débile abruti ! ... Fais attention à toi ! Crétin !

Il aurait pu jurer que son visage était couvert de larmes, ce que Jawhara confirma en tendant un mouchoir à son amie et désormais compagne. Il resta sur la plage jusqu'à ce que le bateau ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon, puis retourna au village. Il discuta un peu avec le sorcier et le chef, leur racontant ce qui lui était arrivé. Le jour suivant il se mit en marche pour son village, sans doute distant de plusieurs jours, voire de semaines. Le trajet se passa tranquillement, les tribus de la région ayant apparemment fui en direction de la forêt à cause des raids esclavagistes. La seule aventure de ce périple fut la course folle qu'il dut faire à cause d'un lion déterminé à lui dévorer les oreilles, mais il se débarrassa vite du matou à crinière en faisant pousser un champ d'herbe à chat, dont l'odeur le détourna immédiatement de sa proie. Il finit par arriver devant un paysage qui lui sembla de plus en plus familier. Il était revenu chez lui. Il retrouva sans mal le chemin de son village, grimpa de justesse dans un arbre pour éviter les coups de griffe d'un lion particulièrement collant, puis se retrouva devant sa maison vide, où il s'assit. Et attendit.

Quelques éclats de voix et de la musique lui apprirent qu'un mariage avait lieu. Ses parents ne reviendraient donc que tard dans la nuit. Plutôt que d'attendre leur retour, Kituko préféra se rendre discrètement chez Mal-aux-gnous, qu'il trouva à siroter tranquillement sa calebasse, comme d'habitude. Celui-ci le vit, et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui comme s'ils s'étaient vus le matin même, avant de lui passer une autre calebasse. Ils burent tranquillement, entendant à peine la musique dans le village, et une fois les calebasses vides Kituko parla. Longuement, lentement, il parla de ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son départ du village. Mal-aux-gnous ne répondit rien, se contentant d'écouter pensivement en hochant parfois la tête. Lorsque l'histoire fut finie, ils commencèrent une partie de dés.

\- Au fait... pourquoi tu n'es pas au mariage ?  
\- Mes jambes ne me portent presque plus. Je sors rarement de ma maison, maintenant, ça devient difficile.  
\- Oh. On t'apporte à manger ?  
\- De temps en temps. Mais des fois les gens oublient que c'est leur tour.  
\- Un oubli volontaire pour certains, hein.  
\- Hé hé. Ainsi va la vie.  
\- Tu vas pouvoir me former, maintenant, non ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force.  
\- Faudra bien. Moi je m'occupe pas de la tribu si tu ne m'apprends pas ton savoir.  
\- Mpfff. Tu l'as toujours ?

Kituko regarda le vieux sorcier et présenta le collier que ce dernier lui avait donné. Le vieil homme le toucha un peu, puis le rendit à son apprenti.

\- Il déborde de pouvoir. Et toi aussi. Pour ce qui est de la démonstration que tu es censée faire pour prouver que tu es digne de me succéder...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ça sera pas nécessaire. Y a presque un mois, y a un oiseau de lumière qui s'est pointé au village. Je te raconte pas la panique, surtout quand Bola a essayé de le dégommer à l'arc. Enfin bref, après l'avoir picoré suffisamment fort pour qu'il pleure, le piaf nous a dit qu'il était le dieu de toutes les tribus de la forêt, et que son représentant arriverait bientôt. Il nous a dit que c'était un sorcier aussi puissant que juste, et qu'il avait sa confiance malgré son insolence légendaire. Il nous a dit aussi qu'il aurait peut-être une peine de cœur en arrivant.  
\- Aaaah ! Mais de quoi je me mêle ! Attends ! Il était au courant ?  
\- Ha ha ha. Les dieux voient tout. Il est revenu me voir après, pour me charger de te dire qu'il s'était arrangé avec un certain Io pour reprendre la lutte contre des géants du froid.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas poss... qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ?  
\- Apparemment les autres dieux l'acceptent parmi eux à condition qu'il aille persuader les géants de leur rendre une tondeuse à gazon que ceux-ci leurs auraient emprunté il y a longtemps.  
\- ... C'est tout ?  
\- Apparemment.  
\- Ah.

La partie de dés continua pendant un moment.

\- Ça te dérange si je m'installe ici ? En fait j'ai pas trop envie que ma mère vienne me réveiller tous les matins.  
\- Bon, si tu veux. Mais tu devras ramener la bouffe et la préparer. Et réparer un peu la maison, aussi. Et faire les trucs que je te dirais.  
\- Ça ira oui, tu veux pas non plus que je t'essuie les fesses ?  
\- ... Ben ces temps-ci j'arrive plus vraiment à me lever aussi vite qu'avant, la nuit, alors...  
\- ... D'accord. De toute façon tu m'apprendras rien sinon, hein ?  
\- Voilà. Tu restes mon apprenti, tu sais.  
\- Tsss...

Les chants se faisaient plus forts, signe que le village était désormais bien beurré.

\- Quand même, le pire dans toutes ces aventures...  
\- Mmm ?  
\- C'est qu'elles ont préféré se divertir entre elles et que je me sois rendu compte de rien.  
\- Ah ça...  
\- C'est terrible, hein ?  
\- C'est surtout une bonne occasion de se payer ta tête pour les prochaines fêtes. Tiens, si ça te dérange pas, tu veux pas m'aider à aller aux toilettes ? Ça urge, là.

Kituko soupira. Serait-il plus respecté par le village en faisant ça ? Sans doute pas. Mais au moins ça fertiliserait les plantes en bas de l'arbre, se dit-il en soulevant le vieil homme et en commençant à respirer par la bouche.


End file.
